Dans ma peau - Nian
by jenile
Summary: Il y a des histoires d'amour qui passent inaperçues, car elles sont communes. D'autres s'échappent de l'anonymat, juste pour nous rappeler que l'amour est incontrôlable et que lorsqu'il s'invite dans notre maison, même en lui claquant la porte, il trouvera toujours un moyen de s'insinuer. Il nous conduit à des décisions totalement irrationnelles, nous poussant à nous transcender.
1. introduction

.Je vous présente une fan-fiction sur l'histoire de Nina Dobrev et Ian Somerhalder, co-stars de vampire diaries.  
Il sera question de romance, d'attirance et de la puissance de l'amour avec ce qu'il nous conduit à faire de bien ou de mal...

Vous retrouverez dans leur propre rôle:  
Nina Dobrev  
Ian Somerhalder  
Paul Wesley  
Steven R. McQueen  
Candice Accola  
Julie Plec  
Kevin Williamson  
Katerina Graham  
Michael Trevino  
Zach Roerig  
Matthew Davis  
Kayla Ewell

 **Ce que vous lirez et pure invention de ma part, j'avais envie d'écrire sur l'alchimie que dégageait ce couple.  
** Pour ceux qui pensent que c'est **malsain** d'écrire sur des personnes existantes, je répondrai que cela devient malsain lorsqu'on l'on fait croire ou laisse croire que c'est la vérité. Comme, pourrait le faire un certain nombre de feuilles de choux. **Je le répète, en aucun cas cela ne reflète la vie de ces acteurs, ils sont un point de départ à une histoire d'amour.  
**

Merci d'avance de vos remarques et commentaires.  
Bonne lecture à tous,


	2. Préambule

**PDV Nina**

Assise à côté de lui, je ressassais tous les évènements qui m'avaient conduite jusqu'à cet instant. Je m'apprêtais à le quitter. Je n'avais maintenant plus aucun doute sur mon avenir. Il n'en ferait plus partie.  
Ma vie se trouvait ailleurs. J'allais arpenter ce chemin, pour découvrir cette nouvelle route qui s'offrait à moi.


	3. Première rencontre

**Chap. 3 – Premiers frissons**

 **PDV Nina**

Nous étions arrivés depuis quelques minutes, et découvrions tous avec curiosité et euphorie la propriété que la Prod' avait réservée.  
C'était splendide. Se dressait juste devant nous, une vieille plantation typiquement géorgienne, entourée d'une haie de chênes séculaires. Le chemin que nous suivions pour aller vers la demeure, était bordé de rosiers en fleurs.  
Je m'attardais devant une des branches, et humais l'odeur qui se dégageait d'un des boutons éclos. C'était un de ces moments, que je souhaitais graver dans ma mémoire. Je prenais mon temps, je regardais le ciel, la maison, la nature qui l'entourait. J'inspirais à plein poumon pour me remplir de toutes les odeurs qui habitaient ce lieu.  
J'observais mes acolytes qui poursuivaient leur chemin, et cherchais Ian parmi eux. Je le vis arrêté à côté de la haie en train de me dévisager avec un grand sourire. Il me fit un clin d'œil, me faisant sourire à pleine bouche.  
Puis il me fit signe de venir.

 **PDV Ian**

Je la voyais arriver vers moi, avec une telle légèreté qui m'empêchait de détourner le regard. De toute façon même si je l'avais voulu, je n'aurais pu, elle m'hypnotisait. Je l'attendais...

Je fis quelque pas vers elle, et lui tendis mon bras le plus élégamment possible pour lui dire :

– Mlle Dobrev si vous permettez.

– Oh, merci M. Somerhalder, vous êtes un vrai gentleman. Me répondit-elle avec obligeance.

– Comprenez Mademoiselle, que je ne pouvais laisser une jeune femme seule, sur le bord de la route.

– Je vous en suis gréée, Monsieur.

Nous nous regardions et explosions de rire.

– Aller Nina, je t'accompagne jusqu'à la maison. Lui-dis-je, tout en gardant son bras précieusement.

Nous avancions vers la maison en silence. Je la regardais et lui demanda.

– Nina, que faisais-tu sur le chemin, tout à l'heure ?

– Je prenais des notes mentales pour graver cet endroit parmi mes souvenirs.

– Des notes mentales ?

– Oui j'observais, sentais, écoutais, pour mettre mes sens en éveil, et garder une image la plus précise de cet endroit dans ma mémoire.

Elle continua de parler et m'expliqua qu'elle essayait à chaque fois que, cela lui paraissait important, de figer des images dans son esprit. Pour les faire ressurgir, lorsqu'elle était morose. Et, pouvoir se dire, que des jours meilleurs viendraient.  
Je continuais de me faire bercer par le son de sa voix, mais je ne l'écoutais plus vraiment. Cette fille était incroyable. Si jeune et en même temps si pleine de force. Elle donnait l'impression d'être insubmersible, pleine de vie et ...

– Ian … Eh oh ... Ian, allo ici la terre.

– Euh, oui je connecte, pardon, j'étais dans mes pensées.

– C'est ce que je vois, ça fait plaisir de savoir, que ce que je dis t'intéresse autant, je t'en remercie. Dit-elle avec sarcasme.

– Oh non au contraire, je méditais sur tes paroles, que je trouvais plutôt pleines de bon sens. Pardon Nina, si je t'ai paru distrait, mais en fait je ne l'étais pas. Dis-je en utilisant ma mine de chien battu.

– Mon dieu, Ian ! S'exclama-t-elle. Arrêtes de faire cette tête. Comment veux-tu, que je me concentre pour bouder ?

Je la regardais encore, avec plus d'insistance, puis conclu en lui disant avec un petit sourire narquois.

– Franchement, Je ne comprends absolument de quoi tu parles … je ne vois vraiment pas, à quelle tête tu fais allusion. ?

Elle me donna une tape sur le bras et objecta.

– Ben voyons ! Celle-là elle était facile.

Nous étions déjà arrivés sous le porche d'entrée. Je lui lâchais donc le bras, à contre cœur, pour lui ouvrir la porte.

 **PDV Nina**

Ian me devança, il se tourna vers moi. Puis après m'avoir fixée quelque instant avec ses beaux yeux bleus, il me dit avec son regard bienveillant.

– Après-vous Mademoiselle Dobrev.

J'entrai dans le hall et entendis Candice :

– Ah... Vous voilà ! Mais que faisiez-vous dehors, tous les deux ?

Je lançais un regard noir à mon amie, qui la pétrifia sur place. Elle botta en touche en disant :

– Euh … Oui … Bon alors, découvrons cette maison.

Candice, entreprit alors son exploration. Elle passait de pièce en pièce. Elle réussissait à nous surprendre en trouvant une sonorité différente, à ses exclamations monosyllabiques, pour chaque nouvelle découverte.  
Ian me regarda d'un air moqueur et me dit à l'oreille en rigolant.

– Quelle gamme de note ! Et quelle diversité dans les sons !

Je frissonnais, quand il s'approchait de moi, mais ne pus m'empêcher de rire à ce qu'il venait de me dire.  
Puis bonne amie que j'étais pour Candice, je mis un coup de coude dans ses côtes, la vengeant ainsi des quolibets que Ian avait prononcés à son encontre.  
En signe de représailles il s'approcha de moi et me murmura à l'oreille :

– Tu ne l'emporteras pas au paradis, « Ma Nina ».

Après ses paroles, je ne savais pas ce qui m'avait le plus bouleversée. Son souffle chaud dans mon cou ou les paroles qu'il avait prononcées.  
«Ma Nina », ces deux derniers mots étaient sortis de sa bouche, d'une manière si … si... sexy … non ! Je veux dire...d'une manière si amicale !  
Je n'allais pas refaire les mêmes erreurs. Il ne fallait pas que je mélange les choses. Ian était un partenaire, enfin non, disons plutôt un collègue et … Rien d'autre ! Me répétais-je intérieurement.  
Je m'efforçais de reprendre le contrôle. Mais je sentis sa main se glisser dans la mienne, et m'entrainer avec elle.

– Nina, allons voir ce que Candice viens de découvrir, car j'ai l'impression que son cri semblait vraiment différent des autres.

Je ne bougeais pas. Il me tenait la main, et me regardait avant de me répéter :

– Aller Nina ! Suit-moi.

Je me laissais guider tant bien que mal par Ian. Nous traversions la cuisine, puis la salle à manger, passions par un couloir, pour atterrir dans la bibliothèque et finir notre course dans une sorte de bureau, où se dressait un billard.  
J'avais à peine le temps d'examiner les pièces que Ian, m'emmenait encore vers un autre endroit.

Après ce dédale de salles et de couloirs, nous arrivions enfin sur les lieux où Candice avait criée. Je comprenais pourquoi elle avait émis ce son.

Je serrais la main de Ian plus fort, et contemplais la pièce qui s'ouvrait devant nous. C'était un grand patio, dans lequel trônait en plein milieu une piscine intérieure qui se prolongeait vers l'extérieur.  
Dans le fond de la pièce, des fauteuils en rotins entouraient les tables basse, sur chacune desquelles une corbeille de fruit avait été positionnée. Le bar se trouvait non loin de là. Sur le comptoir de celui-ci, était posés des bouteilles de champagne et des verres.  
Je regardais Ian avec un sourire qu'il me rendit. C'était magnifique.

Je sentis une pression sur ma main, accompagnée d'une caresse. Son geste me procura un frisson, qui remonta le long de mon bras pour venir mourir à la base de mon cou.  
Je réalisais alors que nous nous tenions toujours la main. Je m'empressai de la lui retirer.  
Je me raclai la gorge pour me donner plus de contenance, et m'exclamai à mon tour.

– Waouh

C'est tout ce que j'étais capable d'articuler. Une fois de plus avec un sourire en coin, Ian s'approcha de moi et me glissa à l'oreille.

– Mlle Dobrev pour une actrice vous n'avez pas beaucoup de vocabulaire.

Fier de lui, il me dévisageait avec son sourire enjôleur. Quant à moi je restais pantoise, la bouche entrouverte à le regarder. Visiblement gênée je ne savais plus quoi dire.  
Je me retournais pour regarder la pièce, et vis également Candice avec un énorme sourire. Elle nous avait certainement vus.  
Je sentais qu'elle allait encore, me sortir tout un tas de sornettes sur Ian et moi.  
Je laissais mon cavalier derrière moi, et me dirigeais vers elle.

– C'est vraiment splendide, lui dis-je

– C'est clair, oh regarde à côté des bouteilles, il y a un mot.

C'était Julie qui nous faisais savoir, que la maison était à nous pour le week-end et, que ce soir nous étions tous attendu au restaurant. Elle détaillait les activités qui étaient proposées à quelques kilomètres de là, sur le lac. Elle nous expliquait qu'il y avait logiquement ce qu'il fallait dans le frigo, pour tenir une semaine malgré le nombre que nous étions.  
Enfin, elle terminait en conseillant d'en profiter, car nos prochaines vacances seraient lointaines. Et, que dès lundi nous commencions à tourner les premières scènes, dont les scripts se trouvaient dans nos chambres respectives.  
Nous partions ensuite, tous ensemble à la recherche de nos chambres et surtout de nos textes.  
Nous visitions l'étage. Comme Julie l'avait précisé les scripts étaient bien sur nos lits. J'étais dans une chambre en bout de couloir, juste côté de Candice.  
En fait, si je schématisais les choses, les garçons étaient d'un côté et la fille de l'autre.  
J'entrais dans ma chambre, et m'asseyais sur mon lit, pour détailler la pièce. Je vis ma valise posée devant l'armoire. Il y avait une porte juste à côté, qui devait certainement mener vers la salle de bain.  
J'ouvrais la fenêtre sur le mur opposé de la porte, et découvrais un balcon filant sur toute la façade.  
Je m'accoudais à la rambarde de celui-ci et m'abandonnais à mes pensées.

 **PDV Ian**

Allongé sur mon lit, je me remémorais ces dernières heures.  
Lorsque je l'avais vue la première fois dans le hall, elle ressemblait à une égérie grecque, illuminant la pièce de sa beauté.  
Je pensais à son visage rayonnant lorsqu'elle souriait, et entendais son rire chanter dans ma tête.  
Juste à ces simples pensées, mes lèvres ne pouvaient faire autrement que d'esquisser un sourire, et une certaine excitation agitait le bas de mon ventre.  
Je la revoyais le long de la haie, se pencher pour sentir le parfum des roses. Puis se redresser, regarder autour d'elle et fermer les yeux. Pour enfin, gonfler ses poumons et laisser se dessiner sur son visage, des traits de satisfaction.  
Je regardais mes mains et sentait encore les siennes dans les miennes.  
Je pensais à ces grandes tragédies classiques. Ce pouvait-il que j'ai rencontré ma Juliette ?  
J'avais eu des conquêtes avant, mais aucune ne m'avaient fait ces effets là si rapidement.

Je sursautais en sentant mon téléphone vibrer. Je le regardais et vis un SMS de Meghan.

De : Meghan Auld  
A : Ian Somerhalder  
Pense à toi et surtout à la nuit dernière. Tu me manques.

Je soufflais. Meghan, il ne manquait plus qu'elle.  
Bon là c'était trop je n'avais plus les idées claires, il fallait que je sorte. Je passais la fenêtre et arrivais sur le balcon.  
Elle était là, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle ne m'avait pas vu. Je décidais alors de reculer d'un pas pour la contempler en silence.  
Que devais-je faire ? J'avais aimé le contact de sa peau plus tôt. J'avais envie de m'approcher d'elle et sentir encore son parfum.  
Elle se retourna et sursauta en me voyant.  
Je n'avais plus le choix, je m'avançais vers elle en lui disant :

– Mlle Dobrev, il semblerait que les cieux aient décidé, que nous soyons inséparables aujourd'hui.

Elle me regarda avec un sourire inquiet. Je devinais en la regardant, que je n'étais pas le seul, à avoir été troublé de notre rencontre.  
Je mettais fin à ce moment de malaise et lui demandant :

– Alors Nina, comment est ta chambre ?

– Euh, très bien. Et la tienne ?

– Parfaite, comme la vue d'ailleurs. Disais-je en la dévisageant, avant de regarder le paysage.

Je faisais une pause avant d'ajouter :

– Je pense que nous avons les plus belles chambres de la maison.

Décontenancée par mes précédents propos, elle balbutia :

– Tu as probablement raison.

Je continuais à m'approcher d'elle pour m'appuyer sur le balcon. Nous étions juste au-dessus de la piscine, qui donnait sur la terrasse. Les premières chaleurs du printemps se faisaient sentir, et l'on voyait que la nature reprenait ses droits sur l'hiver.  
Je regardais loin devant et sentais son regard posé sur moi. Je tournais alors la tête avant d'ajouter :

– J'ai le sentiment, que nous ne sommes pas au bout de nos surprises, ma Nina.

Elle continuait à me regarder en silence. Alors que le soleil faisait briller ses yeux noisette, je soutenais son regard et lui demandais.

– Ma Nina, ça ne te gêne pas, que je t'appelle comme cela.

 **PDV Nina**

J'essayais de rien laisser transparaître, mais j'étais très troublée. Les choses prenaient une tournure, que je n'osais envisager.  
Il fallait que je réagisse, et vite. Je regardais son visage et cherchais comment formuler ma réponse le mieux possible.

\- Euh, Ian ! Dis-je d'un ton grave.

Je m'apprêtais à développer ma réponse, quand mon téléphone sonna. Énervée, je regardais qui était en train d'appeler, et ne décrochais, voulant terminer ma discussion avec lui.  
C'était sans compter, sur Steven et Michael que nous n'avions pas vu, qui se trouvaient plus bas, sur la terrasse. La sonnerie du téléphone leur avait fait lever la tête, nous apercevant à l'occasion. Steven beugla alors :

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites nichés là-haut, venez nous rejoindre. On allait piquer une tête.

Ian continuait à me regarder d'un air songeur, puis se retourna vers eux et leur répondit.

\- Ne bougez-pas, on arrive. Juste le temps de motiver Nina.

Je le regardais surprise. Mais que racontait-il ! Je n'avais pas besoin d'être motivée, bien au contraire. Vu, les tensions engrangées au cours de cette courte journée, me baigner ne pouvait me faire que le plus grand bien.

\- Il semblerait que nous soyons attendus, Mlle Dobrev.

J'entendais au même moment, Steven et Michael sauter dans l'eau, et je me retournais pour les regarder.  
Je sentis alors la main de Ian glisser le long de ma taille, et ses lèvres se poser délicatement sur ma joue pour m'embrasser.  
Une fois de plus, je restais bouche bée devant lui. Alors qu'avec une étincelle dans l'œil, il me dit :

\- A plus tard, ma Nina.

J'essayai de bafouiller quelque chose, mais aucun son ne sortit de ma bouche.  
Il s'en amusa et toujours la main sur mes hanches, il rajouta avec un air satisfait :

\- J'ai la vague impression, que nous avons autant besoin l'un que l'autre, de nous rafraîchir.

Je le regardais partir, alors que je frissonnais encore de notre tête à tête.  
Comment avait-il réussi le tour de force, de me faire passer par tant d'émotions, en à peine 5 minutes.  
J'étais à présent sans-dessus-dessous. D'ailleurs, une chose pour laquelle nous étions d'accord, c'est que j'avais effectivement besoin d'une bonne douche froide. Je sentais la colère grandir en moi. A quoi rimait cette histoire ? Comment pouvait-il penser que je me laisserais manipuler si facilement ?  
Je n'étais pas une petite fille. Mais en même temps lorsqu'il avait posé sa main sur ma taille, j'avais senti mes jambes trembler, comme si, c'était la première fois que quelqu'un me touchait.  
L'apothéose, ce fut quand il m'avait embrassée sur la joue. Je n'aurais pu décrire la décharge électrique, que j'avais ressentie dans le ventre.  
Mais, comment faisait-il pour me faire autant d'effet ?  
Me laisser guider par mes émotions était une erreur et je le savais, je devais raisonner.  
Je m'appuyais sur les propos de ma mère, pour ne pas chavirer et reprendre le contrôle du navire.  
En effet, Elle m'avait toujours dit, de ne pas fréquenter quelqu'un au travail. Même si mon métier d'actrice, ne ressemblait pas aux boulots que mes parents avait eus, il n'en restait pas moins que Ian était un collègue au même titre que Steven, Zach, Michael et compagnie.  
Lorsque l'avenir faisait peur, il me paraissait plus rassurant de m'appuyer sur l'expérience de mes proches, et appliquer leurs conseils dispensés.  
Je décidais donc que notre relation devait rester platonique, et n'irais pas au-delà de la simple amitié. C'était la meilleure solution, ou du moins c'est ce que je pensais à ce moment-là.

J'entendais mon téléphone sonner pour m'annoncer que j'avais un message vocal.  
Ah oui c'est vrai, c'était elle qui avait appelé tout à l'heure. J'écoutais son message, elle voulait savoir si tout aller bien et si les autres membres du casting étaient sympas. Je ne voulus pas l'avoir en ligne maintenant, car juste au son de ma voix, elle aurait compris tout de suite, que quelque chose me tourmentait.  
Je lui envoyais le message suivant.

De : Nina Dobrev  
A : Michaela Dobrev  
Tout est super. Le cast est top. Suis super heureuse:-)

Je remettais mon téléphone dans la poche et quittais le balcon vers ma chambre. Je n'avais plus qu'à me préparer pour rejoindre les autres.  
Je posais ma valise sur le lit et décidais de déballer toutes mes affaires, pour les ranger dans ma commode, juste à côté de la salle de bain. J'en profitais au passage pour regarder à quoi elle ressemblait. Sans grande surprise comme le reste de la maison elle était grande et évidement splendide.  
Je déposais tous mes produits sur le lavabo en pierre polie, mon maillot et me déshabillais pour l'enfiler. J'avais également pris un grand paréo, que je nouais autour de moi. Je me ramassais rapidement les cheveux avec une pince, et j'étais prête.

Je me remémorais mon plan de bataille anti-Ian et passais la porte galvanisée par ma décision.

* * *

 _Ce n'est pas la fonte des neiges mais la refonte des chapitres. Alors, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez._


	4. La route à prendre

**Chap. 2 – La route à prendre**

 **PDV Ian**

Je regardais Candice, Katerine, Kayla et la « belle » Nina s'installer ensemble à l'avant du mini bus. Je m'asseyais avec Paul, sur la rangée juste derrière elles. Nous commencions alors à discuter tous les deux de nos rôles respectifs dans la série.  
Nous avions lu les romans de L. J. Smith pour le casting, et parlions de la relation conflictuelle entre Damon et Stefan.

\- Stefan semble être un bon gars mais à mon avis il cache des secrets à son frère. Me dit Paul.

\- C'est évident. Damon ne veux pas s'avouer qu'il aime encore son frère. Il est blessé et a choisi la facilité, en préférant le haïr plutôt que de faire face à la réalité.

Nina se retournait avec un grand sourire pour nous interrompre :

\- Messieurs si vous me le permettez … Je pense que c'est Damon le plus sensible des 2, et qu'il cache ses émotions dans la noirceur. Mais bon, vous aurez tout le temps d'en débattre plus tard. Alors en savez-vous plus que moi, sur le programme du week-end ?

Ayant été distrait pendant les explications de Julie, je ne pouvais lui répondre.  
Paul s'empressa de lui dire.

\- Nous sommes en route pour Heath Lake, 80 kilomètres au sud d'Atlanta. Ils ont loué une maison avec piscine. Et je crois que ...

\- Paul ! hélât Candice devant.

Il se levait pour aller la voir, nous laissant seul, à nous dévisager sans savoir vraiment, quoi nous dire. Avec un petit sourire en coin, je brisai le silence et entamai la discussion :

\- Alors, Nina raconte-moi. D'où viens-tu ?

\- De Bulgarie,

\- De Bulgarie ! m'exclamais-je.

En voyant ma tête interrogative, elle ajouta fièrement.

\- _Da, gospodyn_ , _Moeto ime e Nikolina Konstantinova Dobreva_.

Puis elle me tendit le dos de la main, que je m'empressais de saisir et d'embrasser, pour mon plus grand plaisir. Je crois que je venais de prendre ma première leçon de bulgare.

\- Je suppose que ce que tu viens de dire signifie, que je suis le plus sympa des mecs que tu as jamais rencontré.

Elle explosa de rire et me répondit.

\- Non, je viens te dire : Oui, Monsieur, je m'appelle Nikolina Konstantinova Dobreva.

\- Dommage, moi qui pensais que tu me trouvais sexy... En revanche ton nom il en jette, Nikolina Kons...nona Dobreva je crois qu'il me manque des syllabes. Lui dis-je d'un ton moqueur.

Elle continuait de rire et me répondit.

\- Je préfère Nikolina Konstantinova Dobreva pour les intimes ! Me dit-elle.

Elle prononça scrupuleusement toutes les lettres de son prénom, qui de toute évidence, ne lui plaisait pas vraiment.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'elle elle ajouta.

\- Mais puisque nous nous connaissons à peine, ce sera Nina pour toi.

\- Merci, vous êtes trop bonne avec moi Mlle Dobrev. Disais-je de manière courtoise.

\- Fort bien M. Somerhalder, ma gentillesse me perdra. me répondit-elle sur le même ton.

Et nous rigolâmes tous les deux, après cette petite joute verbale improvisée.  
Je regardais autour de moi. Je vis Paul toujours en train de discuter avec Candice, rejoint par Zach Kayla et Kat. Steven et Michael parlaient entre eux.  
Nina s'était quant à elle retournée. Elle me plaisait assez, je la trouvais pétillante. Elle avait réussi à piquer ma curiosité. Comment était-elle arrivée aux Etats-Unis et depuis quand, car elle n'avait aucun accent. J'avais envie de mieux la connaître

Je m'approchais d'elle pour lui parler.

 **PDV Nina**

Réinstallée correctement sur mon fauteuil, je repensais à ma petite discussion avec Ian. Il avait l'air plutôt sympa mais il me paraissait beaucoup plus vieux que moi. Par contre, son regard ! Rien qu'en posant ses yeux sur moi j'en avais des frissons... J'ai dit frissons. Non, j'effaçais les images impures qui m'étaient venues en tête. Et je me préparais à discuter avec Kayla, quand je sentis quelqu'un agripper mon siège dans le dos.  
Je me retournais, et me retrouvais nez à nez avec Ian. A quelques dizaines de centimètres l'un de l'autre, je pouvais sentir son parfum enivrant. Surpris tous les deux de notre face à face, gênés, nous nous reculions. Il se rassit vite, puis se racla la gorge avant de me dire.

\- Euh … Donc tu es née en Bulgarie et ….

\- ….Et je suis arrivée au Canada lorsque j'avais 2 ans. L'interrompais-je. Ce qui techniquement fait de moi une bulgaro-canadienne. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on en rencontre une !

\- Tu peux le dire, je suis époustouflé.

\- Et toi Ian, quelle est ton histoire ?

\- Oh ! Moi c'est beaucoup moins exotique que toi. Je suis né à Covington en Louisiane. Un père entrepreneur et une mère kinésithérapeute. Enfance dans une école catholique. Voilà pour l'essentiel.

\- Tu as des frères et sœurs ? Lui demandais-je avant d'ajouter. Le mien s'appelle Alex plus précisément Aleksandar.

Il me parla de lui, de son enfance avec son frère et sa sœur. Nous rigolions des blagues que nous avions pu faire à nos frangins respectifs. Il faut reconnaître, qu'il était bien plus inventif que moi, sur ce sujet. Je le regardais me raconter ses exploits. Non de dieu, ce qu'il me faisait de l'effet. Mais je me concentrais sur ce qu'il disait. Je l'écoutais m'expliquer, comment il avait falsifié les bulletins de notes de Bob, son frère pour qu'il se fasse punir car, il lui avait cassé son avion préféré.

\- La réponse était peut-être disproportionnée par rapport à la bêtise. Argumentais-je.

\- C'est exactement ce que mes parents m'ont dit quand ils s'en sont aperçus.

Avec un grand sourire, il poursuivait.

\- je peux t'assurer, que je n'ai jamais eu envie de recommencer.

Je me sentais bien, cela me paraissait simplement naturel, de discuter avec lui. Et j'étais presque sure, que lui aussi ressentait les même choses. J'étais en train de trouver un ami.  
Un ami, qui en plus, très agréable à regarder, ce qui le rendait encore plus attrayant à écouter.  
Le retour de Paul mit fin à notre discussion.

\- Désolé d'interrompre votre échange les jeunes ! Je ne fais que passer, j'ai besoin de mon portable dans ma veste. Je vais rentrer le numéro de chacun dedans. Nous informait-il.

\- Voilà, une personne avisée ! Attends … laisse-moi attraper le mien, je vais en faire autant. Dis-je à Paul.

Je me levais pour prendre mon portable dans ma poche de jean et enregistrais le numéro de Paul.  
J'échangeais aussi celui de Ian et faisais le tour des collègues pour avoir le numéro de chacun.  
A côté de Steven, je sursautai en sentant mon portable vibrer dans la main,

De : Ian Somerhalder  
A : Nina Dobrev  
Merci pour cette petite discussion, très instructive. J'espère qu'il y en aura d'autres comme celle-ci.

Je regardais en direction de Ian qui me fit un clin d'œil, tout en arborant un sourire malin. Je lui faisais un signe de tête. Je réalisais également le charme terrible qu'il possédait.  
Je regardais mon téléphone et commençais à rédiger.

De : Nina Dobrev  
A : Ian Somerhalder  
M. Somerhalder avec grand plaisir ;-)

Je m'approchais maintenant de Candice qui me dit :

\- Je vois que tu as fait connaissance avec Ian, qu'est-ce qu'il est sexy.

\- Ah oui... tu trouves... C'est vrai qu'il est pas mal.

Je ne sais pas si c'était de la mauvaise foi, ou si je me voilais la face, mais résumer Ian, à ce que je venais de dire, c'est comme si je soutenais, qu'il n'y avait pas de neige sur l'Himalaya. Objectivement, il était super canon et il le savait, ce qui le rendait encore plus irrésistible.  
D'ailleurs, Candice l'avait probablement compris, car elle me regarda pour me dire :

\- Ok, je vois.

Je ne comprenais pas vraiment où elle voulait en venir. Je fis donc la moue avant de lui répondre passablement agacée.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? De toute façon, tu fais ce que tu veux. Mais moi je ne sors pas avec les collègues.

\- Qui a évoqué de sortir avec qui que ce soit ? Ce n'était pas le sens de mes propos, c'est toi qui en parle Nina. Eh bien ! Tu viens juste de confirmer ce que je pense depuis que je vous regarde discuter.

\- Et, Puis-je savoir ce que tu penses, au juste ? Lui demandais-je, cette fois-là vraiment agacée.

\- Comment dire, il y a comme une aura qui vous entoure quand vous êtes tous les deux, c'est comme si vous étiez seul au monde.

\- « Une aura », carrément ! T'as perdu la tête ou quoi?

Ses paroles n'avaient aucun sens et je m'en défendais :

\- Candice je pense que tu as pris un coup de chaud dans le bus. Lui répondis-je en souriant. Je vais demander au chauffeur de monter la clim, si tu continues à raconter autant d'inepties.

Je blaguais pour ne pas perdre la face, mais elle n'avait pas tort. Au fond de moi, quelque chose était en train de naître. J'avais l'impression qu'une tempête s'approchait. Une sensation qu'il fallait que je contrôle, car je ne voulais pas me laisser emporter par mes émotions.  
Je le regardais quelques secondes avec tendresse, avant de me promettre de ne rien faire de stupide, et d'atteindre le point de non-retour.

* * *

 _On continue dans la refonte des chapitres. Petites corrections d'orthographe et autres ... Merci de me dire si cela vous plait._


	5. Premiers frissons

**Chap. 3 – Premiers frissons**

 **PDV Nina**

Nous étions arrivés depuis quelques minutes, et découvrions tous avec curiosité et euphorie la propriété que la Prod' avait réservée.  
C'était splendide. Se dressait juste devant nous, une vieille plantation typiquement géorgienne, entourée d'une haie de chênes séculaires. Le chemin que nous suivions pour aller vers la demeure, était bordé de rosiers en fleurs.  
Je m'attardais devant une des branches, et humais l'odeur qui se dégageait d'un des boutons éclos. C'était un de ces moments, que je souhaitais graver dans ma mémoire. Je prenais mon temps, je regardais le ciel, la maison, la nature qui l'entourait. J'inspirais à plein poumon pour me remplir de toutes les odeurs qui habitaient ce lieu.  
J'observais mes acolytes qui poursuivaient leur chemin, et cherchais Ian parmi eux. Je le vis arrêté à côté de la haie en train de me dévisager avec un grand sourire. Il me fit un clin d'œil, me faisant sourire à pleine bouche.  
Puis il me fit signe de venir.

 **PDV Ian**

Je la voyais arriver vers moi, avec une telle légèreté qui m'empêchait de détourner le regard. De toute façon même si je l'avais voulu, je n'aurais pu, elle m'hypnotisait. Je l'attendais...

Je fis quelque pas vers elle, et lui tendis mon bras le plus élégamment possible pour lui dire :

– Mlle Dobrev si vous permettez.

– Oh, merci M. Somerhalder, vous êtes un vrai gentleman. Me répondit-elle avec obligeance.

– Comprenez Mademoiselle, que je ne pouvais laisser une jeune femme seule, sur le bord de la route.

– Je vous en suis gréée, Monsieur.

Nous nous regardions et explosions de rire.

– Aller Nina, je t'accompagne jusqu'à la maison. Lui-dis-je, tout en gardant son bras précieusement.

Nous avancions vers la maison en silence. Je la regardais et lui demanda.

– Nina, que faisais-tu sur le chemin, tout à l'heure ?

– Je prenais des notes mentales pour graver cet endroit parmi mes souvenirs.

– Des notes mentales ?

– Oui j'observais, sentais, écoutais, pour mettre mes sens en éveil, et garder une image la plus précise de cet endroit dans ma mémoire.

Elle continua de parler et m'expliqua qu'elle essayait à chaque fois que, cela lui paraissait important, de figer des images dans son esprit. Pour les faire ressurgir, lorsqu'elle était morose. Et, pouvoir se dire, que des jours meilleurs viendraient.  
Je continuais de me faire bercer par le son de sa voix, mais je ne l'écoutais plus vraiment. Cette fille était incroyable. Si jeune et en même temps si pleine de force. Elle donnait l'impression d'être insubmersible, pleine de vie et ...

– Ian … Eh oh ... Ian, allo ici la terre.

– Euh, oui je connecte, pardon, j'étais dans mes pensées.

– C'est ce que je vois, ça fait plaisir de savoir, que ce que je dis t'intéresse autant, je t'en remercie. Dit-elle avec sarcasme.

– Oh non au contraire, je méditais sur tes paroles, que je trouvais plutôt pleines de bon sens. Pardon Nina, si je t'ai paru distrait, mais en fait je ne l'étais pas. Dis-je en utilisant ma mine de chien battu.

– Mon dieu, Ian ! S'exclama-t-elle. Arrêtes de faire cette tête. Comment veux-tu, que je me concentre pour bouder ?

Je la regardais encore, avec plus d'insistance, puis conclu en lui disant avec un petit sourire narquois.

– Franchement, Je ne comprends absolument de quoi tu parles … je ne vois vraiment pas, à quelle tête tu fais allusion. ?

Elle me donna une tape sur le bras et objecta.

– Ben voyons ! Celle-là elle était facile.

Nous étions déjà arrivés sous le porche d'entrée. Je lui lâchais donc le bras, à contre cœur, pour lui ouvrir la porte.

 **PDV Nina**

Ian me devança, il se tourna vers moi. Puis après m'avoir fixée quelque instant avec ses beaux yeux bleus, il me dit avec son regard bienveillant.

– Après-vous Mademoiselle Dobrev.

J'entrai dans le hall et entendis Candice :

– Ah... Vous voilà ! Mais que faisiez-vous dehors, tous les deux ?

Je lançais un regard noir à mon amie, qui la pétrifia sur place. Elle botta en touche en disant :

– Euh … Oui … Bon alors, découvrons cette maison.

Candice, entreprit alors son exploration. Elle passait de pièce en pièce. Elle réussissait à nous surprendre en trouvant une sonorité différente, à ses exclamations monosyllabiques, pour chaque nouvelle découverte.  
Ian me regarda d'un air moqueur et me dit à l'oreille en rigolant.

– Quelle gamme de note ! Et quelle diversité dans les sons !

Je frissonnais, quand il s'approchait de moi, mais ne pus m'empêcher de rire à ce qu'il venait de me dire.  
Puis bonne amie que j'étais pour Candice, je mis un coup de coude dans ses côtes, la vengeant ainsi des quolibets que Ian avait prononcés à son encontre.  
En signe de représailles il s'approcha de moi et me murmura à l'oreille :

– Tu ne l'emporteras pas au paradis, « Ma Nina ».

Après ses paroles, je ne savais pas ce qui m'avait le plus bouleversée. Son souffle chaud dans mon cou ou les paroles qu'il avait prononcées.  
«Ma Nina », ces deux derniers mots étaient sortis de sa bouche, d'une manière si … si... sexy … non ! Je veux dire...d'une manière si amicale !  
Je n'allais pas refaire les mêmes erreurs. Il ne fallait pas que je mélange les choses. Ian était un partenaire, enfin non, disons plutôt un collègue et … Rien d'autre ! Me répétais-je intérieurement.  
Je m'efforçais de reprendre le contrôle. Mais je sentis sa main se glisser dans la mienne, et m'entrainer avec elle.

– Nina, allons voir ce que Candice viens de découvrir, car j'ai l'impression que son cri semblait vraiment différent des autres.

Je ne bougeais pas. Il me tenait la main, et me regardait avant de me répéter :

– Aller Nina ! Suit-moi.

Je me laissais guider tant bien que mal par Ian. Nous traversions la cuisine, puis la salle à manger, passions par un couloir, pour atterrir dans la bibliothèque et finir notre course dans une sorte de bureau, où se dressait un billard.  
J'avais à peine le temps d'examiner les pièces que Ian, m'emmenait encore vers un autre endroit.

Après ce dédale de salles et de couloirs, nous arrivions enfin sur les lieux où Candice avait criée. Je comprenais pourquoi elle avait émis ce son.

Je serrais la main de Ian plus fort, et contemplais la pièce qui s'ouvrait devant nous. C'était un grand patio, dans lequel trônait en plein milieu une piscine intérieure qui se prolongeait vers l'extérieur.  
Dans le fond de la pièce, des fauteuils en rotins entouraient les tables basse, sur chacune desquelles une corbeille de fruit avait été positionnée. Le bar se trouvait non loin de là. Sur le comptoir de celui-ci, était posés des bouteilles de champagne et des verres.  
Je regardais Ian avec un sourire qu'il me rendit. C'était magnifique.

Je sentis une pression sur ma main, accompagnée d'une caresse. Son geste me procura un frisson, qui remonta le long de mon bras pour venir mourir à la base de mon cou.  
Je réalisais alors que nous nous tenions toujours la main. Je m'empressai de la lui retirer.  
Je me raclai la gorge pour me donner plus de contenance, et m'exclamai à mon tour.

– Waouh

C'est tout ce que j'étais capable d'articuler. Une fois de plus avec un sourire en coin, Ian s'approcha de moi et me glissa à l'oreille.

– Mlle Dobrev pour une actrice vous n'avez pas beaucoup de vocabulaire.

Fier de lui, il me dévisageait avec son sourire enjôleur. Quant à moi je restais pantoise, la bouche entrouverte à le regarder. Visiblement gênée je ne savais plus quoi dire.  
Je me retournais pour regarder la pièce, et vis également Candice avec un énorme sourire. Elle nous avait certainement vus.  
Je sentais qu'elle allait encore, me sortir tout un tas de sornettes sur Ian et moi.  
Je laissais mon cavalier derrière moi, et me dirigeais vers elle.

– C'est vraiment splendide, lui dis-je

– C'est clair, oh regarde à côté des bouteilles, il y a un mot.

C'était Julie qui nous faisais savoir, que la maison était à nous pour le week-end et, que ce soir nous étions tous attendu au restaurant. Elle détaillait les activités qui étaient proposées à quelques kilomètres de là, sur le lac. Elle nous expliquait qu'il y avait logiquement ce qu'il fallait dans le frigo, pour tenir une semaine malgré le nombre que nous étions.  
Enfin, elle terminait en conseillant d'en profiter, car nos prochaines vacances seraient lointaines. Et, que dès lundi nous commencions à tourner les premières scènes, dont les scripts se trouvaient dans nos chambres respectives.  
Nous partions ensuite, tous ensemble à la recherche de nos chambres et surtout de nos textes.  
Nous visitions l'étage. Comme Julie l'avait précisé les scripts étaient bien sur nos lits. J'étais dans une chambre en bout de couloir, juste côté de Candice.  
En fait, si je schématisais les choses, les garçons étaient d'un côté et la fille de l'autre.  
J'entrais dans ma chambre, et m'asseyais sur mon lit, pour détailler la pièce. Je vis ma valise posée devant l'armoire. Il y avait une porte juste à côté, qui devait certainement mener vers la salle de bain.  
J'ouvrais la fenêtre sur le mur opposé de la porte, et découvrais un balcon filant sur toute la façade.  
Je m'accoudais à la rambarde de celui-ci et m'abandonnais à mes pensées.

 **PDV Ian**

Allongé sur mon lit, je me remémorais ces dernières heures.  
Lorsque je l'avais vue la première fois dans le hall, elle ressemblait à une égérie grecque, illuminant la pièce de sa beauté.  
Je pensais à son visage rayonnant lorsqu'elle souriait, et entendais son rire chanter dans ma tête.  
Juste à ces simples pensées, mes lèvres ne pouvaient faire autrement que d'esquisser un sourire, et une certaine excitation agitait le bas de mon ventre.  
Je la revoyais le long de la haie, se pencher pour sentir le parfum des roses. Puis se redresser, regarder autour d'elle et fermer les yeux. Pour enfin, gonfler ses poumons et laisser se dessiner sur son visage, des traits de satisfaction.  
Je regardais mes mains et sentait encore les siennes dans les miennes.  
Je pensais à ces grandes tragédies classiques. Ce pouvait-il que j'ai rencontré ma Juliette ?  
J'avais eu des conquêtes avant, mais aucune ne m'avaient fait ces effets là si rapidement.

Je sursautais en sentant mon téléphone vibrer. Je le regardais et vis un SMS de Meghan.

De : Meghan Auld  
A : Ian Somerhalder  
Pense à toi et surtout à la nuit dernière. Tu me manques.

Je soufflais. Meghan, il ne manquait plus qu'elle.  
Bon là c'était trop je n'avais plus les idées claires, il fallait que je sorte. Je passais la fenêtre et arrivais sur le balcon.  
Elle était là, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle ne m'avait pas vu. Je décidais alors de reculer d'un pas pour la contempler en silence.  
Que devais-je faire ? J'avais aimé le contact de sa peau plus tôt. J'avais envie de m'approcher d'elle et sentir encore son parfum.  
Elle se retourna et sursauta en me voyant.  
Je n'avais plus le choix, je m'avançais vers elle en lui disant :

– Mlle Dobrev, il semblerait que les cieux aient décidé, que nous soyons inséparables aujourd'hui.

Elle me regarda avec un sourire inquiet. Je devinais en la regardant, que je n'étais pas le seul, à avoir été troublé de notre rencontre.  
Je mettais fin à ce moment de malaise et lui demandant :

– Alors Nina, comment est ta chambre ?

– Euh, très bien. Et la tienne ?

– Parfaite, comme la vue d'ailleurs. Disais-je en la dévisageant, avant de regarder le paysage.

Je faisais une pause avant d'ajouter :

– Je pense que nous avons les plus belles chambres de la maison.

Décontenancée par mes précédents propos, elle balbutia :

– Tu as probablement raison.

Je continuais à m'approcher d'elle pour m'appuyer sur le balcon. Nous étions juste au-dessus de la piscine, qui donnait sur la terrasse. Les premières chaleurs du printemps se faisaient sentir, et l'on voyait que la nature reprenait ses droits sur l'hiver.  
Je regardais loin devant et sentais son regard posé sur moi. Je tournais alors la tête avant d'ajouter :

– J'ai le sentiment, que nous ne sommes pas au bout de nos surprises, ma Nina.

Elle continuait à me regarder en silence. Alors que le soleil faisait briller ses yeux noisette, je soutenais son regard et lui demandais.

– Ma Nina, ça ne te gêne pas, que je t'appelle comme cela.

 **PDV Nina**

J'essayais de rien laisser transparaître, mais j'étais très troublée. Les choses prenaient une tournure, que je n'osais envisager.  
Il fallait que je réagisse, et vite. Je regardais son visage et cherchais comment formuler ma réponse le mieux possible.

\- Euh, Ian ! Dis-je d'un ton grave.

Je m'apprêtais à développer ma réponse, quand mon téléphone sonna. Énervée, je regardais qui était en train d'appeler, et ne décrochais, voulant terminer ma discussion avec lui.  
C'était sans compter, sur Steven et Michael que nous n'avions pas vu, qui se trouvaient plus bas, sur la terrasse. La sonnerie du téléphone leur avait fait lever la tête, nous apercevant à l'occasion. Steven beugla alors :

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites nichés là-haut, venez nous rejoindre. On allait piquer une tête.

Ian continuait à me regarder d'un air songeur, puis se retourna vers eux et leur répondit.

\- Ne bougez-pas, on arrive. Juste le temps de motiver Nina.

Je le regardais surprise. Mais que racontait-il ! Je n'avais pas besoin d'être motivée, bien au contraire. Vues, les tensions engrangées au cours de cette courte journée, me baigner ne pouvait me faire que le plus grand bien.

\- Il semblerait que nous soyons attendus, Mlle Dobrev.

J'entendais au même moment, Steven et Michael sauter dans l'eau, et je me retournais pour les regarder.  
Je sentis alors la main de Ian glisser le long de ma taille, et ses lèvres se poser délicatement sur ma joue pour m'embrasser.  
Une fois de plus, je restais bouche bée devant lui. Alors qu'avec une étincelle dans l'œil, il me dit :

\- A plus tard, ma Nina.

J'essayai de bafouiller quelque chose, mais aucun son ne sortit de ma bouche.  
Il s'en amusa et toujours la main sur mes hanches, il rajouta avec un air satisfait :

\- J'ai la vague impression, que nous avons autant besoin l'un que l'autre, de nous rafraîchir.

Je le regardais partir, alors que je frissonnais encore de notre tête à tête.  
Comment avait-il réussi le tour de force, de me faire passer par tant d'émotions, en à peine 5 minutes.  
J'étais à présent sans-dessus-dessous. D'ailleurs, une chose pour laquelle nous étions d'accord, c'est que j'avais effectivement besoin d'une bonne douche froide. Je sentais la colère grandir en moi. A quoi rimait cette histoire ? Comment pouvait-il penser que je me laisserais manipuler si facilement ?  
Je n'étais pas une petite fille. Mais en même temps lorsqu'il avait posé sa main sur ma taille, j'avais senti mes jambes trembler, comme si, c'était la première fois que quelqu'un me touchait.  
L'apothéose, ce fut quand il m'avait embrassée sur la joue. Je n'aurais pu décrire la décharge électrique, que j'avais ressentie dans le ventre.  
Mais, comment faisait-il pour me faire autant d'effet ?  
Me laisser guider par mes émotions était une erreur et je le savais, je devais raisonner.  
Je m'appuyais sur les propos de ma mère, pour ne pas chavirer et reprendre le contrôle du navire.  
En effet, Elle m'avait toujours dit, de ne pas fréquenter quelqu'un au travail. Même si mon métier d'actrice, ne ressemblait pas aux boulots que mes parents avait eus, il n'en restait pas moins que Ian était un collègue au même titre que Steven, Zach, Michael et compagnie.  
Lorsque l'avenir faisait peur, il me paraissait plus rassurant de m'appuyer sur l'expérience de mes proches, et appliquer leurs conseils dispensés.  
Je décidais donc que notre relation devait rester platonique, et n'irais pas au-delà de la simple amitié. C'était la meilleure solution, ou du moins c'est ce que je pensais à ce moment-là.

J'entendais mon téléphone sonner pour m'annoncer que j'avais un message vocal.  
Ah oui c'est vrai, c'était elle qui avait appelé tout à l'heure. J'écoutais son message, elle voulait savoir si tout aller bien et si les autres membres du casting étaient sympas. Je ne voulus pas l'avoir en ligne maintenant, car juste au son de ma voix, elle aurait compris tout de suite, que quelque chose me tourmentait.  
Je lui envoyais le message suivant.

De : Nina Dobrev  
A : Michaela Dobrev  
Tout est super. Le cast est top. Suis super heureuse:-)

Je remettais mon téléphone dans la poche et quittais le balcon vers ma chambre. Je n'avais plus qu'à me préparer pour rejoindre les autres.  
Je posais ma valise sur le lit et décidais de déballer toutes mes affaires, pour les ranger dans ma commode, juste à côté de la salle de bain. J'en profitais au passage pour regarder à quoi elle ressemblait. Sans grande surprise comme le reste de la maison elle était grande et évidement splendide.  
Je déposais tous mes produits sur le lavabo en pierre polie, mon maillot et me déshabillais pour l'enfiler. J'avais également pris un grand paréo, que je nouais autour de moi. Je me ramassais rapidement les cheveux avec une pince, et j'étais prête.

Je me remémorais mon plan de bataille anti-Ian et passais la porte galvanisée par ma décision.

* * *

 _Ce n'est pas la fonte des neiges mais la refonte des chapitres. Alors, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez._


	6. Je ne craquerai pas

**Chap. 4 – Je ne craquerai pas**

 **PDV Nina**

Lorsque j'arrivais dans le patio les garçons, qui étaient dans la piscine me crièrent en cœur :

– ah ….. Nina !

Je rigolais et leur dit.

– Nina au rapport.

Je balayais la pièce du regard. Ian qui discutait avec Paul un peu plus loin, me fit un petit signe de tête, avec son regard charmeur. Je lui fis un sourire poli en retour, mais je décidais de ne pas aller le voir. Pour l'instant je maîtrisais parfaitement la situation.  
Kayla et Katerina étaient sur des transats dehors, seul Candice manquait à l'appel.  
Je m'asseyais à côté d'elles, et nous commencions à discuter.  
Tout comme moi, Kayla et Katerina avaient déjà tourné dans plusieurs séries. Mais, katerina en plus d'être actrice était chanteuse également.  
Nous trouvions la maison superbe. Elles m'expliquaient également, qu'elles avaient ouvert leur script pour regarder les premières pages.  
J'étais honteuse car moi qui me considérais comme une bosseuse, je n'avais même pas pris le temps de parcourir mon script. A la place, j'avais choisi de badiner avec Ian.  
Franchement, cela ne me ressemblait pas. Et tout ceci apportait un peu plus d'eau à mon moulin, pour me donner une raison supplémentaire de continuer sur la voie de la raison, que j'avais tracée dans ma tête quelques minutes auparavant.  
Candice nous rejoignit à ce moment, avec un énorme cocktail de fruit.

 **PDV Candice**

J'arrivais près des filles mon verre à la main.

– Paul et Ian se sont mis en tête de faire un barbecue ce midi, donc avant qu'ils ne s'y mettent, vous devriez aller voir Paul car c'est lui qui m'a fait ça. Dis-je en montrant mon cocktail du doigt avant d'ajouter. Et croyez-moi sur parole il est délicieux.

A peine je finissais ma phrase que Katerina et Kayla étaient déjà debout, pointant en direction du bar où se trouvaient les garçons.  
A peine étaient-elles arrivées que je les entendais rire au loin demandant à Paul, de leur faire sa meilleure spécialité. Ce qu'il s'empressait de faire avec beaucoup de sérieux, me faisant penser à Tom Cruise dans le film cocktail.  
Je voyais Nina, qui les regardait avec amusement, mais je sentais en même temps, une certaine réserve dans son regard.

– Alors Nina, tout va comme tu veux ?

– Oui, me répondit-elle distraite.

– C'est magnifique n'est-ce pas, tu as été te balader un peu dans le jardin ?

– Euh non, ah vrai dire je n'ai pas eu le temps. Me confia-t-elle.

– Vraiment … je pensais qu'après votre tête à tête sur le balcon, toi et Ian, c'était la prochaine étape. La balade dans le jardin, main dans la main. lui dis-je en rigolant.

– Mais de quoi tu parles ? Me demanda-t-elle avec un regard noir.

– J'étais en bas tout à l'heure en train de découvrir les alentours, quand je vous ai vu. Vous étiez d'ailleurs très mignons tous les deux.

Elle se dandinait sur son transat sans trop savoir quoi répondre, pour mettre fin à son calvaire je changeais de sujet.

– Ils nous ont vraiment gâtés avec le casting, ils sont tous beau quand même. Je n'arrive pas à me décider qui de Steven ou Zach est le plus beau ? Qu'en penses-tu ? Lui lançais-je toujours en m'amusant

Nina se décrispait petit à petit, elle s'approcha de moi avec le sourire et me défia :

– Rappelle moi une chose, tu n'as pas un homme qui t'attend chez toi, déjà ? Il me semble que c'est ce que tu m'as dit dans la voiture, quand nous allions vers le studio.

– Ouch ... Je ne vois pas où est le mal à regarder le monde qui nous entoure. Lui dis-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Et j'ajoutais :

– Tu ne crois pas que Tyler, avec son métier de photographe, ne se rince pas l'œil non plus. A d'autre… !

Nina surenchérissait en plaisantant :

– Bien sûr que non, c'est son objectif qui les regarde, pas lui, c'est évident.

Nous terminâmes notre petite discussion par de grands éclats de rire. Elle reprit son sérieux et m'annonça

– Pour répondre à la question de tout à l'heure. Ian et moi ne seront jamais rien de plus que des amis. C'est un collègue et j'ai des principes.

– Ah mais je n'en doute pas, Nina. Lui dis-je avec un sourire espiègle. Je ne te connais pas depuis longtemps mais je sais observer les gens, et en te regardant, je pense pouvoir affirmer que lorsque tu décides quelque chose, tu ne reviens pas en arrière. C'est également, ce que j'ai pu observer de Ian…

Je gardais pour moi le reste de ma démonstration, car s'ils n'avaient pas pris les mêmes résolutions tous les deux, les choses pourraient se compliquer quelque peu.  
Katerina et Kayla étaient toujours en pleine discussion, quand nous sursautâmes. Steven et Michael qui étaient toujours dans la piscine, nous avait éclaboussées.  
C'était semble-t-il une invitation, en tous cas, c'est ainsi que je le pris.  
Je regardais Nina avec complicité et nous décidâmes d'aller nous baigner, pour nous venger des gars autant que possible.  
Malheureusement contre deux gaillards comme eux, le combat était inégal. Nous avons bu plus souvent la tasse, que nous aurions voulu, déclarant ainsi forfait assez rapidement. Nos chamailleries commençaient à faire des émules. Kayla et Katerina étaient alors venues pour rééquilibrer la bataille. Nous y étions presque les 4 filles contre les 2 garçons. La victoire était proche, ils commençaient à vaciller, nous n'avions plus qu'à les renverser dans l'eau. Mais c'était sans compter sur Zach, qui de nouveau fit pencher la balance en faveur de l'équipe masculine, lorsqu'il sauta dans l'eau.

Paul et Ian étaient restés en retrait, nous observant en s'esclaffant, avant que Ian nous lance :

– Bon les enfants ! Papa et maman vont faire à manger, alors soyez sage.

Ils se dirigeaient vers le barbecue, et ce fut la dernière fois, avant de manger que je les voyais. Une main venait de m'attraper la cheville pour me faire couler.

 **PDV de Paul**

En sirotant ma bière je discutais du casting avec Ian, tout en retournant les ribbs et les T-bones steaks.

– Le courant passe bien avec tout le monde. C'est une bonne chose pour la suite. dis-je

– Zach est très sympa. Me répondit-il

– Vraiment, il me semblait que c'était plutôt Nina, que tu appréciais, j'ai dû me tromper alors. Arguais-je en buvant une gorgée.

– Bonne observation, même si je ne suis certainement pas le seul sur les rangs.

– Tu as probablement raison, mais je pense que tu as une longueur d'avance sur d'autres. Ça fait maintenant quelques années, que je suis avec Torrey et, je sais reconnaître les prémices d'une relation naissante.

– Tu viens de piquer ma curiosité, dit-il en s'ouvrant une bière également.

– Tout d'abord elle n'est pas insensible à ton charme. Mais tu dois en avoir l'habitude je suppose.

– Continue ... m'enjoignit-il

– Eh bien votre première rencontre l'a manifestement déstabilisée. Une fois la gêne passée, elle s'est ouverte à toi et tu en as fait de même, avec un plaisir non dissimulé d'ailleurs. Tu as partagé des histoires du passé avec elle. Je me trompe ?

– Non tu ne te trompes pas. Et après ?

– Et Après ! tu t'épanches souvent avec des filles que tu connais depuis quelques heures ?

– Non, tu marques un point.

– Je suppose que tu es comme nous tous ! Tu n'en dit pas trop, trop vite, pour éviter un attachement trop rapide, car nous connaissons bien leur capacité à se faire des illusions.

– Ok, tu marques un deuxième point. C'est vrai, elle me plaît… Maintenant de là à dire relation naissante tu y vas un peu fort.

Il continuait à s'expliquer :

\- En outre, cela pourrait-être un problème car j'ai déjà une relation avec quelqu'un. Donc tu vois, il reste beaucoup d'inconnus dans l'équation. Tous ce que je peux dire, c'est que j'aime bien sa manière de réagir à mes propos ou mes gestes. Et que oui, elle est plutôt sexy.

Je le regardais en riant et lui répondis en trinquant avec lui.

– Tu vois c'est déjà un début.

Il me regardait en silence quelques instants, puis avec un sourire me dit.

– Mon ami, il va falloir que l'on s'occupe de notre barbecue, si l'on veut que les enfants mangent de la viande, qui ne soit pas brûlées. Tu ne crois pas ?

Nous terminions en silence la cuisson du repas, et l'apportions à table.

 **PDV de Ian**

En notre absence, nous n'avions pas été les seuls à traailler, chacun avait mis la main à la pâte. Les filles avaient préparé des salades, les garçons avaient géré l'intendance, en mettant la table et approvisionnant chacun en bière.  
Tous autour de la table, nous parlions de nos anecdotes de tournage, des manies des réalisateurs ou des caprices de certains acteurs. Nous passions un agréable moment.  
J'étais assis en face de Nina, et m'amusais de voir toute l'énergie qu'elle dépensait, à essayer de ne pas croiser mon regard. Paul avait probablement raison, elle n'était certainement pas insensible à mon charme.  
Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la titiller, elle lui lançant des :

– Et toi Nina qu'en penses-tu ?

Ou encore des :

– Pas vrai Nina ?

A chaque fois, l'espace d'une seconde nous nous dévisagions, et je sentais ses émotions, être trahies par les micros expressions de son corps. C'était un délice pour moi et une torture pour elle.  
Ce sentiment de plaisir était renforcé, car je sentais qu'elle me fixait de temps en temps tout en pensant que je ne la voyais.

 **PDV de Nina**

Ian m'agaçait à me relancer sans cesse sur les discussions, je n'avais pas vraiment envie de causer avec lui.  
Ce qui m'énervait le plus, c'étaient les premières secondes où nos regards se croisaient. Je bloquais systématiquement sur ses yeux. Et comme deux et deux font quatre, j'avais beaucoup de difficultés à en détacher mon regard.  
A y repenser, ces yeux bleus cristallins, étaient un supplice pour tous ceux, qui osait s'aventurer à soutenir son regard. La noyade n'était jamais bien loin.  
Ce qui le rendait impitoyable, c'est qu'il connaissait leur pouvoir. Et, si jamais, ce n'était pas suffisant, il arborait en plus, son petit sourire en coin, dont lui seul avait le secret. Achevant ainsi de déstabiliser son interlocuteur, surtout s'il s'agissait d'une femme. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que toutes les filles en redemandaient, moi y compris.  
Je réalisais alors, que cela faisait déjà quelques dizaines de secondes, que je le fixais, sans qu'il ne me voit. Je m'efforçais alors de tourner la tête, pour ne pas être découverte.  
Je n'eus pas le temps de raccrocher une discussion au hasard. Ian me demanda mon avis sur l'échange qui était en cour, avec Kayla et Zach. Sauf que perdue dans mes pensées comme je l'étais depuis 2 minutes, je ne savais absolument pas de quoi ils parlaient.

\- Pardon. Lui dis-je. Je n'ai pas vraiment suivi le début, et je ne sais pas exactement de quoi vous parliez, désolée.

\- Mlle Dobrev, vous n'êtes pas très attentive à nos discussions me semble-t-il, Kayla et Zach parlaient des relations entre acteurs et notamment ceux qui travaillent ensemble.

Ba voyons pensais-je en moi, justement la discussion que j'attendais.

\- Pour ma part, il est évident que deux adultes consentants, sont capables de sortir ensemble, sans que cela tourne au drame. A partir du moment, où l'on pose les règles dès le départ. Expliqua Zach.

\- Vraiment, ce qui veut dire que tu n'accordes aucun crédit à la spontanéité, s'il y a des règles il n'y plus de surprises. Contra Kayla.

\- Oui mais le but des règles n'est-il pas de les contourner, ou de les faire évoluer, voir même de les abandonner si nécessaire. Argua Ian

\- A quoi elles servent ces fameuses règles, si c'est pour les plier ou les modifier au gré des besoins. Continuait Zach.

\- A pas grand-chose ! Je ne pense pas qu'il n'y ait de manuels, qui permettent de régir ce que le cœur désir. S'il existait vraiment, nous ne prendrions plus de risque dans la vie, ce qui la rendrait sans saveur. Poursuivit Ian.

J'avais beau partager son sentiment je me lançais dans ma démonstration :

\- Moi, je pense que sortir avec un collègue est un danger pour la qualité du travail. Il me parait vraiment compliqué, de faire la part des choses entre ton partenaire à la vie et à l'écran. Si tu es en colère contre lui, tu le seras sur les deux tableaux. Dis-je.

Zach me demanda alors

\- Donc tu proposes quoi Nina ?

Je répondis en regardant Ian droit dans mes yeux.

\- Tu ne sors avec personne du casting. C'est ce qu'il y a de plus simple. Et permet d'éviter tout problème. Ou tu t'assures que tu ne tourneras plus avec, lors des saisons suivantes, avant de faire quoique ce soit. C'est à mon sens, le plus raisonnable.

Je marquais un point vis-à-vis de Ian et en étais ravie. J'attendais une réaction de sa part, mais il ne laissait rien transparaitre. C'est Kayla qui réagit alors :

\- C'est une solution, certes radicale mais elle tient la route, à condition que tu ne rencontres pas l'homme de ta vie. Cela reviendrait à tuer dans l'œuf, toutes chances pour que votre amour éclose.

\- Seulement, si tu considères que tu ne trouveras le grand amour qu'une seule fois dans la vie. Lui rétorquais-je

\- Nina, Me répondit Ian avec un sourire charmeur. Le jour où tu rencontreras l'amour avec un grand A, nous reparlerons de tous ceci. Car tu verras que même si ta tête dit non, le reste de ton corps dira oui. Et tu seras épuisée d'y résister. Fais-moi confiance.

\- Même s'il est trop tôt pour que tu t'en rendes compte. Ajouta-t-il

J'allais lui répondre quand Steven attrapa Candice et la jeta à l'eau. Ce qui mit fin à notre discussion instantanément.  
J'étais assez frustrée de ne pas avoir fini notre débat. Que voulait-il dire par sa dernière phrase ? Que j'étais trop jeune pour avoir connu l'amour ? Que savait-il de ma vie? Quelle audace !  
Je regardais Candice se débattre dans l'eau, et un vent de panique s'empara de la table. Toutes les filles s'étaient levées car Steven revenait en courant vers nous, pour attraper une autre victime et lui faire boire le bouillon.  
En courant, il criait à Michael.

\- Katerina est pour toi. je m'occupe de Kayla

Il ne restait plus que moi mais je n'eus pas le temps de faire une quelconque manœuvre, que j'étais déjà sur l'épaule de Paul qui pendant le trajet me dit.

\- Tu pensais t'enfuir où comme ça, Nina ?

A vrai dire nulle part, je n'avais même pas eu le temps de penser, que j'étais déjà dans l'eau. Nous étions à présent toutes les 4 dans l'eau et les garçons nous regardaient extrêmement fiers d'eux. Ils avaient tous le sourire aux lèvres. Nous décidions alors, de nous regrouper toutes les 4 au centre de la piscine, pour échafauder notre vengeance. Ils ne pouvaient s'en tirer à si bon compte.  
Nous avions plusieurs possibilités. Nous n'avions pas encore décidé quoi. Mais choisirions quelque chose de soft qui fasse rire tout le monde.

 **PDV de Ian**

Nous avions passé une partie de l'après-midi tous ensemble, avant que je ne monte dans ma chambre pour lire le script et apprendre une partie de mon texte. Vu le temps magnifique qu'il faisait, je décidais de travailler dehors, sur le balcon.  
Installé confortablement sur la liseuse placée entre la chambre de Nina et la mienne, je commençais à bosser.  
Lorsque je percevais des bruits de gloussements et de voix étouffées, dans la chambre de Nina. En tendant l'oreille, j'entendis les filles discuter entre elle de la journée que nous venions de passer. Je n'y prêtais pas attention et me mettais au travail.  
Je sortis de ma concentration, lorsque je reconnu mon prénom. Je décidais de tendre l'oreille, pour comprendre de quoi il en retournait :

\- Nina tu as bien vu que Ian a flashé sur toi, n'est-ce pas ? dit Katerina

Candice ne laissa pas le temps à cette dernière de répondre, et confia aux filles.

\- Oh mais il n'y a pas que dans un sens qu'il y a eu un flash, n'est-ce pas Nina ?

Il y eu un silence, j'attendais la réponse de Nina, mais elle ne parlait pas. Je l'imaginais en train de fusiller du regard son amie, et je ricanais intérieurement. Je n'aurais pas aimé être à la place de Barbie enfin Candice.

\- Oups j'ai peut-être parlé un peu trop vite, désolée Nina. S'excusa Candice. C'est tout moi ça ! Renchérit-elle.

Les filles rigolaient mais je n'étais pas sûr que Nina partageait leur joie. Puis Nina articula.

\- C'est vrai.

Une joie intérieure commençait à m'envahir.

\- Ah je le savais, vous êtes trop mignons ensemble. s'exclama Candice

\- C'est vrai, mais il ne se passera jamais rien.

Ma jubilation fut stoppée nette.

\- Oh Nina, pourquoi cela ? demanda Candice

\- Parce que je ne veux pas mélanger le travail et le reste. Je suis quelqu'un d'entière Candice et quand je m'abandonne c'est complètement. Je crois que Ian est également comme moi. Donc si jamais ça ne collait entre nous, nous aurions tous les deux des difficultés à surmonter la situation. Or nous ne pouvons pas nous le permettre, car nous jouons 2 des personnages principaux de la série. Alors, oui ! Il me plait mais je n'irai pas plus loin. Même si j'aime être en sa présence, car il me fait rire et que j'ai confiance en lui. Ce qui est le début pour moi d'une amitié profonde et rien d'autre.  
Une fois de plus il y eu un silence qui s'abattu sur la pièce. Moi-même je restais sans voix. Katerine brisa le silence en lui soufflant :

\- Et si jamais ça collait …

\- Nous ne le saurons jamais ! Assena Nina.

Elle avait parlé sur un ton si déterminé, mais en même temps si résigné, que je ne savais plus exactement que penser.  
Elle avait vu juste, j'étais quelqu'un qui allait jusqu'au bout de mes émotions et sentiments, lorsque je les donnais. Elle avait également raison sur les difficultés, que provoquerait une séparation en plein tournage de série.  
Je ne pouvais que respecter son choix, car il était censé. Je décidais alors de m'y soumettre et de refouler mes envies, pour construire avec elle une amitié sincère.

* * *

 _C'est toujours agréable et enrichissant pour un auteur de savoir ce que ses lecteurs ont pensé de son chapitre. Alors, n'hésitez pas faites vous plaisir. Postez un commentaire. Vous avez même le droit de critiquer ;-)_


	7. Au Clair de lune

**Chap. 5 – Au clair de lune**

 **PDV de Nina**

Nous revenions du restaurant avec Ian, Paul et Kat. Nous souhaitions bosser nos textes, étant ceux qui avaient le plus de scènes à jouer dans 2 jours. Les autres avaient décidé de continuer dans un bar, et peut-être de terminer en boite de nuit.

Nous avions passé une bonne soirée, et avant de nous mettre au travail, nous décidions de prendre ensemble une coupe de champagne sur la terrasse. Confortablement installées nous commencions à discuter de nous, Paul était en couple avec Torrey depuis 2 ans et Kat fréquentait Cottrell depuis plus d'un an.  
Je n'avais pas envie de parler de ma relation avec Evan, je le voyais depuis quelques semaines et n'avais pas grand-chose à en dire. Je me tournais vers Ian attendant qu'il prenne la parole. Il nous expliquait qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans sa vie. Mais c'était une histoire longue et compliquée, qui ne méritait pas que l'on s'épanche sur le sujet. Je sentis une pointe de tristesse et résignation dans sa voix qui m'émut. Un peu plus enclin à l'écouter, je le regardais avec bienveillance.  
J'avais la sensation que son comportement avait changé, il était plus amicale, moins rentre dedans, plus prévenant. Je ne savais pas ce qui l'avait fait devenir ainsi, mais je me sentais moins épiée qu'en début de journée. Et cela me convenait.

Le téléphone de Kat sonna. Elle s'éclipsa pour y répondre. Après nous avoir dit que c'était son cher et tendre, elle partit dans sa chambre pour discuter avec lui. Ce qui donna des idées à Paul, qui nous fit savoir que lui aussi devait appeler Torrey. Il s'en alla également, nous laissant seuls sur la terrasse.  
Assis l'un à côté de l'autre, je prenais ma coupe de champagne et la portais à mes lèvres. Mal à l'aise d'avoir été plantés par nos compagnons tour à tour en l'espace de 2 minutes, nous ne savions pas quoi nous dire.  
Ian mit fin à notre gêne me tendant la main et murmurant avec une hésitation:

\- Ma Nina …. amis.

Je le regardais avec surprise et lui saisis la main. J'acquiesçais.

\- Oui M. Somerhalder, amis.

\- Et bien alors trinquons à notre amitié. Lança-t-il en rigolant

Le bruit des verres s'entrechoquant, scella notre accord. Nous nous détendions peu à peu, après quelques gorgées, Entre ce que nous avions bu au restaurant et cette coupe de champagne, je me sentais très zen pour ne pas dire pompette.

\- Alors, Ian que voulais-tu insinuer quand tu disais que ta relation était compliquée. Avec …

Je cherchais un nom que je ne trouvais pas …. Avec qui exactement déjà ?

\- Mlle Dobrev, je ne l'ai pas dit c'est pourquoi vous ne pouvez le trouver.  
\- Oh M. Somerhalder, dis-je d'une voix enjouée. Je vous rappelle que vous êtes _moĭ priyatel_ vous pouvez donc me faire confiance et tout me dire.  
\- Oh mais je te fais confiance ma Nina car tu utilises une langue que je ne connais pas, et je ne cherche même pas à savoir ce que tu as dit exactement. S'exclama-t-il

J'avais utilisé du bulgare sans même m'en rende compte. Effectivement il ne pouvait pas comprendre. Je ne parlais cette langue que pour faire de l'esbroufe ou quand j'étais en famille. Dans le cas présent, je ne cherchais pas l'impressionner.

\- Oh excuse-moi, Ian, sans faire attention, je viens de t'appeler mon ami en bulgare.  
\- Tu peux continuer, je te trouve charmante quand tu parles bulgare. Mais juste pour être certain qu'il n'y ait pas de débordement je vais peut-être me mettre au bulgare. Blagua-t-il

Je lui donnais un coup de coude dans les côtes et il s'écria.

\- Eh, c'est moi la victime, me semble-t-il !

Nous nous toisions et explosions de rire ensemble.

\- Bon alors _moĭ priyatel_ , tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu. Comment s'appelle celle qui semble te torturer ?  
\- Elle s'appelle Meghan, Meghan Auld

Avec un sourire, je lui répliquais.

\- Elle n'a pas un prénom ou un nom de bourreau. Qu'est-ce qui rend la tâche si ardue ?  
\- Oh je ne sais pas trop. Cela fait maintenant quelques années que nous sommes, ou ne sommes pas ensemble. Elle est des fois mon amie, ma maitresse, mon ennemi et d'autres fois rien.  
\- Ok, je vois. Mais n'est-ce pas ce qui caractérise la plupart des relations de couples, ce que tu me décris. Lui affirmais-je  
\- Tu as peut-être raison ma Nina, mais j'ai le sentiment que notre relation, n'est pas ce qu'elle devrait-être.  
\- Et, tu ne trouves pas la réponse en toi ?  
\- Non  
\- Je pense que si les solutions ne s'imposent pas d'elles-mêmes, c'est que ce n'est pas l'heure de se résoudre les problèmes. Tu ne te poses certainement pas les bonnes questions.  
\- Hum … maugréa-t-il d'un air morose.  
\- J'ajouterai même, laisse-toi porter par les évènements et tu verras que la situation s'éclaircira d'elle-même.

Je le regardais affectueusement alors qu'il scrutait l'horizon au loin, perdu dans ses pensées. Je poursuivais.

\- Tu vois c'est exactement ce que je disais. Là encore tu cherches une solution que tu ne trouves pas ! C'est qu'il est l'heure de faire autre chose.  
\- Et tu proposes ma Nina ?

Je me levais, lui tendis la main.

\- Je te propose de te faire travailler ton texte. C'est pour cela que nous sommes revenus plus tôt, tout de même.

Il m'attrapa la main en retour.

\- Vous avez raison, Mlle Dobrev, vous êtes la voix de la sagesse.

Avec entrain, je lui attrapais le bras pour le crocher et le remerciais :

\- _blagodarya,_ enfin merci.

Il me regarda avec le sourire et nous dirigions bras-dessus bras-dessous vers sa chambre.

 **PDV Ian**

J'étais galant et la laissais entrer en premier.

\- Après vous Mlle Dobrev.

Elle s'exécuta en avançant dans ma chambre. Il faisait encore bon dehors, nous décidions alors d'aller nous installer sur le banc du balcon.  
Elle me donnait les répliques de Paul pour me permettre de réciter mon texte. Nous apprenions bien ensemble. Nous avions réussi à revoir la moitié de mes scènes de lundi. Ce qui était une prouesse en une heure de temps. Mais je commençais à en avoir assez car c'était un vrai bourreau de travail. Je décidais alors d'échanger nos rôles et de devenir celui qui lui donnait la réplique.  
Après quelques minutes de répétition pour son rôle, j'étais rassuré du risque que la production avait pris, en choisissant une Elena brune, alors que dans les romans elle était blonde. En toute objectivité, je la trouvais très talentueuse. Je ne l'avais jamais vue avant dans ces autres rôles, mais celui d'Elena, lui avait été taillé sur mesure. Son jeu d'actrice était vraiment naturel, ce qui donnait à Elena à la fois beaucoup de profondeur mais également de légèreté. Mes pensées étaient subitement interrompues pas sa voix qui m'appelait.

\- Ian au lieu de me dévisager tu dois me donner la réplique.  
\- Oups, Nina… autant pour moi, j'étais ensorcelée par ton jeu d'actrice.

Ces pommettes devinrent roses et sa bouche hésitait entre répondre ou non. Finalement, elle resta bouche bée.

\- Vraiment Nina, j'ai donné la réplique à un certain nombre d'actrices, et tu es une des plus douée, avec qui j'ai eu la chance de travailler.  
\- Euh … Merci.  
\- Jouer la comédie est naturel pour toi, ça se sent.

Ces joues rosées commençaient à virer au rouge. Elle perdait pied et regardait le sol pour essayer certainement de maitriser ses émotions. Elle était vraiment trop charmante, pour que je n'en profite pas un peu plus. Après tout, nous étions « amis ».  
Délicatement, je plaçais ma main sous son menton et le relevais, permettant à nos regards de se retrouver. J'avais une folle envie de l'embrasser, mais n'en fis rien. A la place, avec mon pouce je lui caressais le dessous des lèvres et lui susurrais :

\- Eh Ma belle, la vérité ne doit pas te mettre dans cet état-là.

Elle penchait toujours sa tête en me regardant avec les yeux brillants. Je lui fis une dernière caresse avec mes doigts, et retirais ma main tendrement. J'essayais de reprendre un peu de contenance, et avec un sourire en coin, lui disais avec sarcasme :

\- Sinon j'arrête d'être honnête et je change ma version en médisant, que tu joues vraiment comme un pied.

Elle esquissa un sourire. Je fus surpris quand elle posa la main sur la mienne et me chuchota.

\- Merci de ta franchise … Ian. Cela a beaucoup de valeur pour moi.

Mon regard ne pouvait se détacher d'elle. Mes yeux commençaient à faire des allers-retours entre ses pupilles à ses lèvres. L'envie de l'enlacer et de l'embrasser était de plus en plus pressante. Je sentais sa main sur la mienne et ne pensais qu'à la serrer. « Amis » me rappelais-je, je devais me comporter comme tel. J'inspirais profondément, et lui signifiais à contre cœur.

\- Ma chère amie, au risque de paraitre rabat-joie, tu as la main sur la mienne et je ne peux tourner la page pour te donner la réplique.

Je ne pensais pas un mot de ce que je lui disais, mais c'est tout ce qui m'était venu à l'esprit. Je devais me comporter comme un ami, garder la tête froide. Car il était temps de mettre fin à ce moment de tendresse, avant que nous dérapions et abîmions les liens que nous commencions à tisser ensemble. J'espérais néanmoins que nous aurions d'autres moments comme celui-ci.  
A mes mots elle se ressaisissait, retira sa main, et m'affirma :

\- Vous êtes dans le vrai mon ami, remettons nous au travail.

Nous avons revu nos textes encore une heure. Satisfaits de nos révisons, nous fermions nos scripts et discutions un petit peu avant d'aller nous coucher, réservant ainsi notre énergie pour la soirée que Candice avait prévue demain.  
Je l'accompagnais devant sa fenêtre avant de lui souhaiter bonne nuit. Une fois de plus, je fus frappé par la délicatesse de ses traits, lorsqu'en se retournant la lune éclaira son visage.  
Face à moi, elle prit quelques moments pour me regarder dans les yeux avant de me dire avec le sourire :

\- M. Somerhalder, je pense que vous n'êtes pas prêt de vous débarrasser de moi. J'espère que vous me supporterez.  
\- Bien, Mlle Dobrev, je pense que je n'ai pas franchement le choix, le casting est déjà au complet.

Et rebelote elle me donnait à nouveau un coup coude, mais cette fois si dans le ventre. M'obligeant à bloquer mes abdos.

\- Si vous continuez à me frapper ainsi, vous n'aurez bientôt plus grand chose à vous mettre sous la dent jeune fille.  
\- Que ce serait dommage ! Un homme dans la force de l'âge comme vous, ce serait une perte pour l'humanité.  
\- J'espère que vous porteriez le deuil un minimum.  
\- Oh oui, au moins ….. , attendez Monsieur Somerhalder, laissez-moi calculer…, alors une belle frimousse, plus un parfum agréable, moins un caractère de cochon … que je multiplie par votre regard malin ….

Je la regardais amusé de sa formule mathématique imparable. Plus je la découvrais, plus j'aimais ce qu'elle dégageait. Beauté, humour, répartie …

\- Donc M. Somerhalder si mes calculs sont bons, je vous pleurerai précisément trois minutes vingt-quatre secondes

Je me concentrais pour ne pas rire, et continuais notre petite improvisation en lui exposant :

\- J'ai le sentiment que le système de calcul bulgare, n'est pas aussi fiable que le mien. Vous n'auriez pas oublié de calculer mon irrésistible pouvoir de séduction du à mon sourire.  
\- Oh, justement sans lui, vous seriez seulement à une minute trente-sept. Me répondit-elle du tac au tac.  
\- Bien, je me contenterai des trois minutes que vous m'accorder, mais sachez une chose … Jolie bohémienne. J'ai beaucoup d'ambition et j'aspire à plus pour l'avenir. Mon objectif sera donc de passer le cap des quatre minutes.

Je lui laissais le dernier mot, et nous nous explosions de rire quand elle ajouta :

\- Ah ces américains toujours à vouloir plus …

Elle s'arrêta de rire quelques instants plus tard, je la dévisageais. Elle balayait l'horizon du regard sur ma gauche, puis ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur moi plusieurs secondes, pour continuer leur course vers l'autre versant qu'elle n'avait pas encore détaillé.  
Je savais ce qu'elle faisait et j'en étais heureux, elle gravait ce moment dans sa mémoire pour s'en souvenir les jours où elle serait maussade.  
Elle tourna la tête de nouveau vers moi, se mit sur la pointe des pieds puis murmura à mon oreille.

\- _Leka nosht, moĭ priyatel_ Je n'avais pas besoin de parler bulgare pour savoir ce qu'elle me souhaitait bonne nuit.  
\- Bonne nuit à toi aussi, ma Nina.

Avant de faire volteface, elle posa ses lèvres chaudes sur ma joue et ajouta.

\- A demain, Ian.

Je lui répondis par un sourire et me dirigeais vers la chambre le cœur léger.

 **PDV Nina**

Je venais juste de quitter Ian le sourire aux lèvres. Je traversais la chambre en jetant mon script et mon téléphone sur le lit, avant d'entrer dans la salle de bain, pour prendre une douche et me préparer à dormir.

Sous la douche je me frottais le visage et je repensais à cette journée, à tout ce qui s'était passé, aux décisions que j'avais prises puis reniées puis de nouveau prises.  
J'étais aussi heureuse qu'effrayée. D'un côté j'avais trouvé une personne avec qui, je me sentais particulièrement à l'aise, et de l'autre c'était mon collègue ce qui, juste à l'évocation de ce mot rendait toute relation impossible.  
Malgré tout, en analysant le comportement de Ian, il semblait autant que moi, avoir besoin de savoir que nous n'étions pas, que de simples partenaires de travail, et que nous pouvions sublimer notre relation, pour partager des moments plus complices, comme il y a dix minutes sur le balcon.  
Je sentais l'eau ruisseler sur mon corps et je m'abandonnais à mes rêveries. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais j'aimais l'idée de le savoir dans la pièce juste à côté.  
Un certain bien-être grandissait en moi, je restais encore quelques minutes sous la douche, jusqu'à ce que je décide qu'il était l'heure de sortir, et d'aller me coucher pleinement détendue.

Lorsque j'arrivais dans ma chambre, je vis mon portable s'éclairer sur mon lit. Je m'approchais et vis qu'il y a avait 2 messages. Ils étaient tous les deux de Ian.

De : Ian Somerhalder  
A : Nina Dobrev  
Bonne nuit … « _Bonbonche »_

J'étais soufflée par ce qu'il venait d'écrire. A mon avis, si l'on m'avait prise en photo à ce moment-là, j'aurai eu l'air d'une jeune femme totalement niaise, avec un sourire qui faisait le tour de mon visage. Je m'empressais de regarder le deuxième message

De : Ian Somerhalder  
A : Nina Dobrev  
Ton silence m'inquiète. J'espère ne pas t'avoir insultée :-(

Cette fois-ci, j'avais le sourire, mais seulement parce que ces inquiétudes légitimes, au vu de ma non-réponse, étaient drôles. Non, il venait bien de m'appeler « ma puce ». Je le trouvais courageux et terriblement délicat, d'avoir essayé de m'écrire dans une langue qu'il ne maitrisait absolument pas.  
Pour ne pas le faire mariner plus longtemps, je lui répondis :

De : Nina Dobrev  
A : Ian Somerhalder  
Au contraire, c'est parfait _Moya sǎrcé_ 3

Je m'allongeais sur mon lit avec les pensées d'une collégienne. Je l'imaginais en train de chercher la traduction de ce que je venais de lui dire.  
D'un coup, je réalisais également ce que j'avais écrit, et de la portée du contresens que ces mots pouvait provoquer. De légère et insouciante, je passais à inquiète et en colère.  
Inquiète que Ian ne se fasse des idées, sur ce que je lui avais envoyé, et en colère contre moi. Une fois de plus, j'avais agi avant de réfléchir. Quelle gourde ! C'était si parfait jusque-là, quelle idée j'avais eu, de lui répondre « mon cœur ». Et plus encore, accompagné de ce smiley.  
Je sursautais sur mon lit, quand mon téléphone vibra, avec une certaine appréhension, je lisais son message.

De : Ian Somerhalder  
A : Nina Dobrev  
C'est gentil de me rassurer pour que je ne fasse pas de cauchemar sur mon bulgare ;-)

Je profitais de ce message pour reprendre de la distance dans mes propos

De : Nina Dobrev  
A : Ian Somerhalder  
Je ne voudrais que mon première élève en bulgare, qui plus est mon ami, ne se fasse de fausse idée. Bonne nuit. 3

De : Ian Somerhalder  
A : Nina Dobrev  
Bonne nuit ma puce 3

Rassurée par ses propos et les miens, je me glissais sous le drap et cherchais le sommeil. Je mis un peu de temps à le trouver, car j'avais tout de même, un certain nombre de choses à digérer avant d'être prête à commencer une nouvelle journée, que j'espérais aussi bonne que celle-ci.  
Je m'endormais enfin, avec comme dernière pensée, le baiser déposé sur la joue de Ian.

* * *

 _Comme d'habitude, merci de me dire ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre._


	8. Fais-moi courir

**Chap. 6 – Fais-moi courir**

 **PDV Nina**

Je me réveillais vers neuf heures et demie. Revigorée et je n'avais qu'une envie, aller dépenser cette énergie en faisant un footing.  
Tel un chat, je m'étirais dans mon lit et me levais. J'ouvrais la fenêtre pour sentir les odeurs du matin.

Je faisais quelques pas sur le balcon pour choisir l'endroit, qui me paraissait le plus approprié pour profiter de la vue. Le soleil était déjà bien présent, ce qui rendait le fond de l'air agréable. A n'en pas douter la journée serait chaude.  
Je regardais le paysage et basculais instantanément vers une vision contemplative. Tout ce qui m'entourait, méritait d'être examiné plus attentivement.  
Le jardin paysagé se dessinait juste devant, je voyais la roseraie dont Candice m'avait parlée hier. Le chemin qui y menait bifurquait vers la droite, dans une autre partie de style plus français. Je n'étais pas vraiment sure de ce qu'il s'y trouvait, mais de loin, cela ressemblait à un potager. L'idée me séduisait, et je décidais d'aller le visiter plus tard dans la journée.  
Derrière la haie de chêne, se dessinait les contours du lac. Dès que nous étions hier passés à côté, j'avais eu envie d'aller me balader sur les rives. Dans le cas présent, je décidais plutôt de faire mon jogging autour.

Je fus sortie de mes rêveries par le bruit d'un plongeon dans l'eau. Je tournais la tête, pour regarder qui avait décidé de se baigner si tôt. Je reconnus aussitôt la silhouette sculptée de Ian, qui était en train de faire des longueurs. Je contemplais sa musculature saillante, totalement mobilisée, pour nager le crawl. Ses muscles dorsaux et trapézoïdes développés, lui dessinaient une silhouette d'athlète, extrêmement plaisante à admirer. Je pouvais affirmer qu'il entrainait son corps, avec beaucoup de sérieux, ayant moi-même été une gymnaste de haut niveau.  
Il avait déjà fait plusieurs longueurs avec beaucoup d'énergie. Cela me motiva encore plus pour aller courir. Je retournais donc dans ma chambre pour enfiler mon débardeur rose, mon shorty puis mes baskets, et descendais dans la cuisine pour me faire un jus d'orange frais, avant de partir.

En passant dans le couloir, j'entendis des ronflements, m'indiquant que Candice et les autres étaient bien rentrés cette nuit, ou certainement tôt ce matin.  
J'arrivais dans la cuisine, j'étais seule. Ni Paul, ni Kat, les plus susceptibles d'être réveillés, n'étaient présents.  
Je me préparais un jus d'orange, et m'apprêtais à manger un yaourt quand, j'entendis la porte-fenêtre s'ouvrir juste derrière moi. Ian rentrait de sa baignade. Il portait … à vrai dire … pas grand-chose ! A mon avis, j'ai dû retenir mon souffle, l'espace de quelques secondes, avec un regard focalisé sur ses abdos et ses pectoraux. Ma tête qui ne cessait de penser « Non de dieu, quel corps ». La seule chose que j'espérais c'était de ne pas avoir eu la bouche ouverte comme dans les Tex-Avery. Car c'est, exactement dans cet état-là, que je me trouvais. Si j'avais pu baver je l'aurais fait …En toute amitié, Evidemment …  
Sentant mon malaise, il s'approchait sans mot dire, le torse gonflé, avec un sourire diaboliquement angélique. Mon regard restait toujours bloqué sur son torse, ses épaules, son ventre …. Enfin tout ce que sa nudité me révélait de son anatomie.  
Il s'approcha de moi, et m'embrassa sur la joue avant de me dire

\- Bonjour, ma Nina.

Je balbutiais.

\- Euh …. bonjour …

Il était torse nu à quelque centimètre de moi et mes idées étaient vraisemblablement confuses.

\- Tu as bien dormi, moi j'ai dormi comme un bébé. Me demanda-t-il  
\- Oui … Moi aussi.  
\- Tu pars courir ?  
\- Ah mais comment tu le sais ?  
\- Je ne pense pas que tu t'habilles comme cela sans raison. D'ailleurs ton short te va très bien. me dit-il avec un sourire narquois suivi d'un clin d'œil.

Après avoir certainement rougi, je bottais en touche et ne trouvait rien de mieux que de lui dire.

\- D'ailleurs je pars maintenant, à plus tard.

Je préférais quitter la pièce séance tenante et laisser mon yaourt en plan, plutôt que d'être encore plus gênée.  
J'attrapais mon portable et démarrais mon appli de musique, puis je l'accrochais à mon bras avant de mettre mes oreillettes, et je me dirigeais vers la sortie.  
Les premiers kilomètres, je me repassais le film de ce qu'il s'était déroulé dans la cuisine. Je me maudissais car, j'avais clairement laissé transparaitre des émotions, qui, au passage, n'auraient pas dues exister. Mes pensées n'étaient qu'une suite de tribulations, qui avait tendance à compliquer ma relation avec Ian. Evidemment, l'effet que me faisait sa musculature, intensifiait mais en même temps obscurcissait mes sentiments pour lui.  
Plus je courais, plus j'arrivais malgré moi, à évacuer les tensions qui habitaient mon corps, depuis que j'avais quitté la maison. Je m'apaisais et commençais à y voir plus clair.  
Je programmais ma journée, la douche en rentrant, les courses à faire pour ce soir, bosser mes scènes avec Paul et Kat, puisque nous avions pas mal de scène ensemble, à tourner le surlendemain, visiter le jardin comme prévu et enfin se préparer pour la soirée.  
Une journée bien occupée m'attendait, et j'étais de toute évidence rassurée qu'elle le soit. Qui dit pas de temps morts dans la journée, dit pas de pensées parasites.  
J'achevais ma transition vers le bien-être, en entendant une de mes musiques préférées dans l'oreillette, j'étais enfin gonflée à bloc. La journée serait bonne et je rentrais à la plantation.

 **PDV Ian**

Après avoir été prendre une douche, et avoir pris mon script à l'occasion, je redescendais au rez-de-chaussée.  
Tout en préparant mon petit-déjeuner, je repensais une fois de plus à Nina, à son attitude dans la cuisine, puis aux SMS que nous avions échangés hier soir. A sa réponse en bulgare, qui m'avait extrêmement fait plaisir, lorsque je l'avais traduit.  
Je me questionnais également sur Meghan, que devais-je faire ? Nous étions plus ou moins en couple depuis quelques années. J'étais assez bien avec elle, même si dernièrement, je la trouvais de plus en plus envahissante et surtout jalouse. Nous avions déjà rompu deux fois, mais à chaque fois, elle savait s'y prendre, pour me faire revenir vers elle, plus amoureux que jamais.  
Nous avions une relation difficile à définir, une sorte de je t'aime moi non plus. Nous venions seulement de nous retrouver, et je n'avais pas envie de la perdre de nouveau.  
Je lui envoyé un message en ce sens.

De : Ian Somerhalder  
A : Meghan Auld  
Tu me manques aussi. Hâte de te voir la semaine prochaine.

Assis sur un des tabourets de l'ilot central de la cuisine, je beurrais ma tartine de pain quand mon téléphone vibra.

De : Meghan Auld  
A : Ian Somerhalder  
Tu te réveilles enfin … Il était temps que tu me répondes.

Voilà, l'exemple même de notre relation, l'attaque était pour elle toujours la meilleure des défenses. En même temps je l'excusais, car, je n'avais pas donné de nouvelle depuis hier, alors qu'elle m'avait envoyé déjà plusieurs messages ce matin.

De : Ian Somerhalder  
A : Meghan Auld  
Désolé princesse, beaucoup de boulot, peu de temps pour moi. Je t'aime. A la semaine prochaine.

J'espérais que cela lui suffirait pour la contenter, et éviter une avalanche de SMS. Mon portable vibra une dernière fois.

De : Meghan Auld  
A : Ian Somerhalder  
Pour cette fois cela passe. Mais attention, j'espère qu'il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois... Je t'aime aussi.

Bon, j'avais évité la catastrophe. Nous n'étions restés qu'à l'incident diplomatique. Un baiser langoureux devrait faire l'affaire à mon retour.

J'ouvrais mon script et commençais à croquer dans ma tartine. Je fus distrait par le bruit de Paul qui descendait de sa chambre. Les autres semblaient toujours dormir. En même temps, je les avais entendus rentrer vers 4h30 du matin. Et au vu du bruit qu'ils avaient fait en se couchant, ils ne devaient pas être de première fraicheur.  
Paul me dit bonjour, puis s'installa en face de moi avec un grand café. Il avait l'air à moitié réveillé. Il m'expliqua qu'il avait parlé la moitié de la nuit, avec Torrey, de sa petite sœur qui avait des déboires assez sérieux sur les réseaux sociaux. Elle s'était faite, à priori, pirater son compte, et une photo d'elle, en bonne compagnie, avait été publiée à son insu, accompagnée évidemment d'un commentaire plutôt équivoque.  
Après avoir raccroché avec Torrey, il avait néanmoins essayé d'apprendre une partie de son texte, mais sans grand succès, et avait alors abdiqué vers le sommeil.  
C'est pourquoi, il prenait son petit déjeuner rapidement, et remontait dans sa chambre pour aller bosser son texte et le répéter avec Nina comme prévu plus tard dans la journée.  
Dans les marches, je le vis dire bonjour à Katerine.  
Arrivée à ma hauteur elle me dit.

\- Salut, Ian. Déjà levé.  
\- Oui, et sur le pont, après un peu de natation, et une bonne douche me voilà prêt à continuer à lire mon script.  
\- Je suis redescendu hier soir, après l'appel de Cottrell. Et j'ai vu que vous étiez tous les deux sur le bacon, Nina et toi, en train de répéter. Le courant passait tellement bien entre vous, que j'ai préféré aller bosser dans ma chambre toute seule, pour ne pas vous déranger.

Je lui mentais en lui répondant.

\- Vraiment, mais tu sais, que tu ne nous aurais pas dérangés.

Naturellement, j'étais très content qu'elle ne soit pas venue, car nous avions partagé un joli moment avec Ma Nina.

\- De toute façon, ça ne sera pas les occasions qui manqueront de travailler ensemble.  
\- Tu as raison

J'aimais bien Kat, elle était posée et semblait toujours voir le bon côté des choses.

\- Je ne crois pas, que nous ayons beaucoup de scènes à tourner ensemble pour l'instant, donc ce n'est que partie remise. Ajoutais-je  
\- Je n'aurai pas dit mieux. Me répondit-elle

Elle fit un sourire en regardant vers l'entrée, et ajouta

\- Ah, tiens voilà Nina qui est de retour… de son footing semble-t-il.

Un frisson parcourra le bas de mon dos, quand elle avait prononçé le prénom de Nina.  
Je me retournais et la regardais arriver. Elle était sexy dans son débardeur et shorty. Elle semblait également plus détendue qu'en partant. Elle me regarda d'ailleurs avec le sourire puis alla faire la bise à Kat.

\- Kat, t'es réveillé super ! Nous avons plein de chose à préparer aujourd'hui surtout pour ce que tu sais ….Mais avant tout, tu as passé une bonne nuit ?  
\- Euh oui Nina, très bonne et toi ?  
\- Parfaite, j'ai dormi comme un charme, en plus, nous avons bien avancé avec Ian hier sur nos texte, n'est-ce pas Ian ?  
\- Oui, c'est exact, mais Kat le sait déjà, car elle nous a vus travailler sur le bacon.

Nina se retournais alors vers son amie pour lui répliquer.

\- Et tu n'es pas venu nous rejoindre, c'est dommage.

J'étais déçu que Nina dise cela, car j'avais espéré qu'elle ait apprécié ce moment autant que moi. A moins qu'elle n'ait agi comme moi, et qu'elle ne donne le change, en étant polie avec sa copine.

\- C'est exactement ce que je lui ai dit, Nina.

Je scrutais sa réaction, pour voir si elle faisait la moue. J'avais alors cru déceler, une pointe de déception, mais je n'étais pas certain, puisqu'en tant qu'actrice elle savait dissimuler ses émotions.

\- Tu as bien fait. M'assura-t-elle.  
\- Dis-moi Nina as-tu mangé ce matin ? Car tu es parti bien vite courir tout à l'heure. Quand nous étions dans la cuisine!

Avec un sourire divin elle me regarda et me répondit :

\- Comme tu es mignon mon cœur de penser à mon bien-être. Un vrai grand frère.  
\- Mais de rien ma petite, c'est toujours un plaisir. Ce serait dommage qu'un jolie minois comme toi, fasse un malaise après avoir été faire un footing. Lui répondis-je le sourire aux lèvres.  
\- Vous avez passé votre doctorat dans la nuit, M. Somerhalder  
\- Non, Mlle Dobrev, j'utilise seulement mon bon sens de 10 ans votre ainé, si je ne m'abuse.  
\- Mon dieux tant que cela, c'est pour cela que tu as des trous de mémoire pendant les répétitions… la vieillisse.  
\- Ouch, Mais c'est pour cela, que je m'entoure de petite jeune comme toi, qui sorte de l'adolescence pour suppléer à mon grand âge.  
\- Je vois que vous vous entendez vraiment bien tous les deux, ça fait plaisir, intervint Kat pour nous séparer

Je lui répondais en rigolant, et en me rapprochant de Nina.

\- Et encore t'as rien vu ! Dans trois minutes, on commençait les insultes en bulgare, et dans cinq on en venait aux mains. Mais bon, vu que tu viens de couper notre élan, je vais aller tout de suite me faire pardonner

J'attrapais Nina par le bras, la fis pivoter pour la coller à moi. Je sentais sa poitrine contre mon torse, Je la tenais serrée contre moi, les bras coincés dans son dos. Elle soutenait mon regard sans sourciller. Elle me défiait et j'aimais. L'envie de l'embrasser, que j'avais ressentie hier, était de plus en plus forte aujourd'hui. Avec self-control, je me baissais vers elle, et lui glissais dans le creux de l'oreille :

\- Tu as de la chance que nous ne soyons pas seules, _Bonbonche._

Je sentis des frissons, que j'associais à de l'excitation parcourir son corps. A ce moment, l'envie d'elle m'envahissait peu à peu. Délibérément, je déplaçais mon visage à quelques millimètres du sien, pour arrêter ma course sur sa joue, j'avais envie de sentir sa peau sous mes lèvres, et je lui déposais un baiser appuyé.

\- Je suis pardonné, Ma Nina, dis-je assez fort avec mon regard d'innocent, avant de la laisser se détacher de moi.

Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de répondre que je la fis tourner dans l'autre sens, pour desserrer mon étreinte.  
Ses yeux brillaient elle n'était pas resté insensible à notre rapprochement. Elle se reprit, et toujours sur le ton du défi elle me dit.

\- Je ne sais pas encore, il faut que j'y réfléchisse, _Moya sǎrcé …_

Je lui faisais un sourire complice, car seule nous deux, comprenions ce qui était en jeu. Elle me rendit mon sourire, avant de se retourner vers Kat, qui nous regardait les yeux écarquillés et la bouche ouverte. Cette dernière enchaina en nous disant :

\- C'était dans quelle scène ça, au juste ?

Nina, éluda la question en riant et informa Kat :

\- Kat, je vais aller me prendre une douche, et après on revoit nos scènes ensemble. Ok ?  
\- Euh …. Oui, bien sûr.

Je me retournais vers Kat et haussais les épaules en signe de « ne cherche pas à comprendre ».

* * *

 _Merci de laisser vos commentaires_


	9. Taratata

**Chap. 7 – « Taratata … »**

 **PDV Nina**

Je sortais de ma douche, et une fois de plus je me retrouvais dans une situation, qui n'était absolument pas celle que j'avais prévue. Il arrivait toujours à me faire perdre la tête, même si je ne trouvais pas cela, franchement désagréable. Comment occulter le fait, que je me sentais bien avec lui, en sécurité comme avec ma famille, sauf qu'il me faisait découvrir des sensations inconnues, qui avaient des gouts de reviens-y.  
Je n'avais pas envie que cela s'arrête, malgré tout je devais être raisonnable, ce que je décidais d'être… Seulement….Pas maintenant.  
Aujourd'hui, je serai comme Scarlett O'hara dans « autant en emporte le vent », légère et insubmersible, avec l'envie folle de croquer la vie à pleines dents.  
J'avais besoin de me tester, de le tester et advienne que pourra. J'abandonnais donc ma raison au placard, et décidais de me laisser guider par mes émotions. C'était ce qu'il voulait, ce serait ce que je lui donnerais.

Je redescendais donc, habillée de mon débardeur blanc et le short en jean que j'avais emmenés. La journée serait chargée, je devais revoir mon texte avec Kat, puis avec Paul et m'organiser avec Candice, quand elle déciderait de se lever, car il était déjà onze heures et elle dormait toujours.  
J'arrivais dans la cuisine et Ian était toujours en train de lire son texte. Je m'installais en face de lui pour manger mon yaourt.  
Il me regardait pensif et me dit :

\- Mlle Dobrev, cette douche vous a fait le plus grand bien, vous semblez être une toute autre femme.

\- Vous ne pensez pas si bien dire M. Somerhalder, lui répondis-je avec un sourire de circonstance.

Nous nous fixions quelques secondes, avec chacun, une fois de plus le plaisir aux lèvres, puis je lui demandais s'il savait où se trouvait Kat.  
Il m'expliqua qu'elle était remontée dans sa chambre, car elle avait une webcam de prévue avec ses parents qui se trouvaient en Afrique du sud, et redescendrait vers midi. Je lui demandais alors où était Paul, et il m'exposa les aventures de la sœur de Torrey sur internet, ceux sur quoi il concluait :

\- Mlle Dobrev, c'est nous deux et rien que nous deux.

Je m'empressai alors de lui répondre, en me levant et en avançant vers lui.

\- Je te propose de visiter le jardin alors ! Du balcon j'ai aperçu un potager à la française et je suis curieuse de le voir.

En écoutant ma phrase, je vis un sourire grandir sur son visage. Je lui tendais alors la main, qu'il saisit, et la passa autour de son bras. Nous partions à la découverte de ce fameux jardin.  
Ma main crochée à son bras, il me guidait à travers les allées pour me faire arriver à la roseraie. Nous discutions de l'endroit, nous faisions des suppositions sur la date de la construction de la maison, des esclaves qu'il avait dû y avoir, de la fin de l'esclavagisme…. Nous passions comme toujours, ensemble, un bon moment.  
Je m'arrêtais alors non loin d'un banc dans un coin de la roseraie, me retournais vers lui et lui demandais sans réfléchir.

\- Tu es aussi à l'aise avec toutes tes partenaires d'écran ?

Au fond de moi je connaissais déjà la réponse, je savais également que je m'engageais sur un terrain glissant. Mais j'avais besoin de le lui demander, c'était plus fort que moi.  
Il fut aussi surpris que moi de mes propos, mais essaya d'y répondre tant bien que mal, en me renvoyant la balle.

\- Qu'en penses-tu, toi ?

J'avais posé la question donc je devais assumer jusqu'au bout.

\- Non, j'espère qu'il n'y a qu'avec moi.

Il mit sa main sur ma joue, la caressant avec son pouce. Je penchais ma tête, pour sentir plus profondément sa main.

\- Non, tu as raison, Ma Nina. Me répondit-il, tout en continuant à effleurer ma joue de ses doigts.

Je reprenais mon souffle, décollait mon visage de sa main en la prenant, et la réorientait le long de son corps.

\- Bon, que te répondre ? Hormis, j'aurai préféré me tromper car cela nous aurait facilité la vie à tous les deux.

\- Que veux-tu dire, Nina ?

\- Tu le sais, Ian. Lui dis-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Je lui tenais toujours la main, et continuait à le regarder. Je n'en revenais pas du grand écart que j'avais fait en l'espace d'une journée à peine. Du « il ne se passera jamais rien c'est un collègue » à « je maitrise mes émotions » pour terminer à « embrasse-moi s'il te plait ».

\- Je sais ma Nina que, lorsque que tu es à côté de moi, j'ai besoin de te regarder, et de me sentir désiré par toi. J'aime te sentir proche de moi, mais je ne saurais te promettre plus que cela.

\- Alors M. Somerhalder, votre réalité d'aujourd'hui me va autant qu'à vous.

Je lui dérobais un baiser près de la commissure de ses lèvres. Puis je lui crochais le bras, pour l'obliger à reprendre notre marche. Maintenant que les choses étaient dites, je me sentais plus légère. Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de la route, sur laquelle cela nous mènerait mais, je savais deux choses :  
Nous partagions à priori les même envies et nous naviguions clairement en eaux troubles.  
Je sentais ses yeux sur moi, je tournais la tête vers lui pour voir son visage. Il semblait pensif et interrogatif. Je posais ma deuxième main sur son bras et lui dit :

\- Ian, on a l'impression que le ciel vient de tomber sur la tête. Tu sais ce n'est pas si grave.

Puis j'ajoutais :

\- Les bases d'une amitié saine, c'est de pouvoir se dire tout, et c'est justement ce que nous venons de faire.

Toujours en marchant croché à son bras, j'appuyais alors mon crâne sur son épaule. Il posa sa tête sur la mienne, puis tourna son visage pour embrasser le dessus de mes cheveux, il me répondit :

\- Tu as raison. J'aime cette idée.

Je ne voyais pas son visage, mais après coup j'imagine, qu'il devait arborée un sourire taquin au vue de ce qu'il m'eut dit après :

\- Ce qui veut dire, que maintenant, je peux de faire cela…

Il s'arrêta, me fit pivoter en me prenant la taille, et me serra dans ses bras. Il remonta ses mains au niveau du haut de mon dos. Je glissais les miennes autour de ses hanches, et le serrais également en posant ma tête contre son torse. Je sentis ses mains passer sur mon cou, pour venir attraper mon visage de chaque côté, me guidant pour lever la tête. Je regardais ses yeux bleus, lorsque sa bouche s'approcha de mon front pour venir y déposer un tendre baiser. Je continuais à soutenir son regard, et j'essayais de ne pas regarder ses lèvres, ce qui aurait certainement déclenché un baiser plus lourd de conséquences.  
Il finit par m'enlacer dans ses bras, et je me blottissais alors dans le creux de son épaule. Je ne saurais dire si ce moment avait duré longtemps, mais dans tous les cas il avait éveillé tous mes sens.  
Nous desserrions notre étreinte toujours les yeux dans les yeux, il garda sa main sur mon épaule, et je laissais mes bras autour de sa taille. Puis, il m'avoua

\- Il est temps que nous nous remettions en route, ma Puce, car si tu restes plus longtemps, aussi proche de moi, je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir continuer à me contrôler.

Alors avec sa tête de chien battu il ajouta.

\- Ais pitié de moi et de ma santé mentale.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire et lui répondit

\- J'ai aussi pitié de la mienne, alors allons voir se fameux potager. Et en plus quand tu fais cette tête…comment veux-tu que je résiste.

Nous marchions bras-dessus bras-dessous vers le potager. Gorgés de ce moment délicieux que nous avions partagé, le plaisir se dessinait sur nos visages et nous nous regardions régulièrement avec le même sourire complice.  
Nous autoriser à nous toucher, à échanger nos vérités sur ce que nous voulions, nous avait permis de nous libérer en partie de nos frustrations. Je savais que je pouvais l'étreindre, quand j'en avais envie, et lui aussi sans pour autant changer notre relation. Et, c'était exactement ce à quoi, nous aspirions tous les deux.  
Nous arrivions à l'entrée du jardin à la française, qui était finalement plus grand que je ne le pensais. Nous marchions à travers et je me rendis compte très vite, que je ne connaissais pas vraiment les plantes. Confondre un plan de carotte avec des patates, me rendait vraiment piètre botaniste. Nous avions d'ailleurs beaucoup rit.  
De l'autre côté du jardin du potager se trouvait un bosquet de rhododendrons, il n'était plus en fleurs mais l'endroit était charmant, certainement à cause du saule pleureur qui se dressait juste au milieu du sol verdoyant.  
Nous décidions de nous installer quelques instants ici, et profiter de notre nouvelle entente. Il s'installa contre le tronc d'arbre, il ouvrit ses bras pour m'y faire une place et je m'y installais. Nous n'avions pas envie de parler, nous avions juste envie de nous donner de la tendresse. J'avais ma tête calée entre ses pectoraux et son épaule. Ma main était posée sur son bras droit, que je caressais. Je sentais sa main chaude, me câliner l'épaule. Il fit glisser ses doigts, le long de mon bras, pour remonter avec le dos de sa main vers mon épaule. J'avais des frissons mais j'aimais.  
Je glissais ma tête vers son bras, posé sur le ventre pour pouvoir lui parler, tout en le regardant. Je sentais sa main effleurer la base ma nuque. Je cajolais son autre bras, qui avait trouvé un refuge naturel sur ma hanche.

\- Vous m'apaisez M. Somerhalder

Il se mit à rire, faisant du coup bouger ma tête, avant de bloquer ses abdos et de me répondre

\- Mlle Dobrev, je suis ravi qu'au moins un des deux soit détendu. Me dit-il accompagné d'un clin d'œil.

\- Je compatis, mais je n'ai absolument pas envie de bouger, je suis trop bien. Lui chuchotais-je.

Alors qu'une de mes mèches de cheveux était en train de tomber sur mon visage, il la remonta pour la coincer derrière mon oreille avant de caresser de sa main, le coté de mon visage.

\- Qui a dit que je voulais bouger, me souffla-t-il avec son sourire en coin.

\- Ferme tes yeux et ressent ce moment de bien-être, mémorise le pour le réutiliser un jour où tu seras en colère ou énervé.

\- C'est ce que je vais faire, mais sans fermer les yeux. Je veux que ton visage radieux, soit présent dans mon souvenir.

En guise de réponse, j'esquissais un sourire. Ma main se balader toujours le long de son bras. Une fois de plus nous laissions la musique que la nature faisait, remplir les silences. Je me sentais en complète sécurité, même si le monde s'écroulait autour de nous, il ne pouvait rien nous arriver.

\- Hum… soupira-t-il. Ça fait du bien d'être là sans but, de recevoir et de profiter du moment présent. M'avoua-t-il

\- Avec Meghan, je suppose que tu as des moments comme cela ?

\- Ouch, ce n'est pas à elle que j'ai envie de penser maintenant ! Mais pour répondre à ta question malgré tout, non, plus depuis longtemps. Et je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle m'ait donné la moitié de ce que tu me donnes.

\- Alors, je t'autorise à venir me voir, quand tu auras besoin de tendresse,

\- Attention, je pourrais te prendre aux mots.

\- J'espère bien que tu le feras, car sinon je ne pourrais pas me réfugier dans tes bras, quand j'en aurai besoin également.

\- Comme vous êtes retors Mlle Dobrev.

Nous fûmes dérangés pas la sonnerie de mon téléphone, qui annonçait l'arrivée d'un message.

De : Katerina Graham  
A : Nina Dobrev  
T'es où ? on te chercher depuis tout à l'heure.

J'aurai pu rester des heures avec Ian, mais le présent nous rattrapait. Je disais à Ian qu'il allait falloir partir. Je répondais à Kat de manière à ce que Ian puisse également, lire mon message.

De : Nina Dobrev  
A : Katerina Graham  
Je descends de mon paradis et j'arrive.

Je fixais ses yeux. A contrecœur je me désolidarisais de lui, pour me mette à genoux à ses côtés, sans le quitter du regard. Je m'approchais de son oreille, pour lui murmurer de ma voix la plus douce :

\- M. Somerhalder, il va falloir revenir parmi nous.

\- Je préfère restais encore un peu dans notre paradis. Me déclara-t-il après m'avoir fait un petit clin d'œil.

\- Alors à plus tard, mon rêveur, lui dis-je je l'embrassais sur la joue, puis je me levais.

Je sentais que ses yeux m'accompagnais, et me retournais vers lui juste avant de sortir du bosquet. Nous n'avions pas besoin d'en rajouter, nous nous étions tout dit à travers nos regards.

* * *

 _Un peu de tendresse dans ce monde de brut. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ... Postez vos commentaires !  
_


	10. La loi du Talion

**Chap. 8 – La loi du Talion**

 **PDV Nina**

Je venais juste de quitter Ian, et je marchais vers la plantation pensant à notre balade dans le jardin, puis je sentis mon téléphone sonner une fois de plus.

Ce devait être encore Kat qui insistait pour savoir quand j'arrivais. Je regardais mon portable, c'était Ian.

De : Ian Somerhalder  
A : Nina Dobrev  
C'est vide sans toi… :-(

Je continuais à avancer et lui répondais.

De : Nina Dobrev  
A : Ian Somerhalder  
Je suis déjà si loin dans tes pensées ?

De : Ian Somerhalder  
A : Nina Dobrev  
Je ne sais pas si tu es proche ou loin, mais tu n'es pas là où tu devrais-être !

De : Nina Dobrev  
A : Ian Somerhalder  
A tout à l'heure, mon cœur 3

J'arrivais à côté de la terrasse, et fus accueillis par Kat qui me cria.

\- Ah enfin, ce n'est pas trop tôt. Mais tu étais où bon sang !  
\- Je ne partage pas tous mes secrets. Disons que je me promenais dans le jardin.

 **PDV Ian**

Adossé à mon arbre, je continuais à regarder mon téléphone, seul lien à cet instant qui m'unissait encore à Nina. Le temps passé avec elle, avait été très intense et trop court.  
Je repensais à tout ce qui s'était passé, mais je n'avais absolument pas envie d'analyser le sens de tout cela. Le fallait-il réellement ? Je décidais de me laisser porter et de jouer avec les règles de Nina, jusqu'à ce que je n'en puisse plus, alors à ce moment, j'appliquerais mes règles.  
La seule certitude que j'avais, c'était que ma relation avec Meghan, si relation il y avait encore, ne serait plus la même.  
Pour ne pas oublier d'apprécier les moments présents, Nina se gravait des images mentales. Moi je regardais mon tatouage. Et en cet instant, j'étais assez serein et heureux pour me lever, et quitter notre petite oasis pour revenir parmi les vivants.

Je rentrais paisiblement dans la maison, et vis que tout le monde semblait enfin réveillé. Ils n'avaient pas tous le teint rose et reposé. Le maquillage aidait certaines, notamment, Kayla et Candice qui semblaient plus fraîches que les garçons. Mais, on sentait bien que la nuit avait été courte et les visages étaient tirés.  
Je cherchais Nina du regard, mais ne la trouvais pas.  
Je m'approchais du groupe de rescapés de la nuit pour les saluer. De près, ils semblaient encore plus fatigués. Je les regardais avec le sourire, et leur dit de ma voix de stentor, histoire de les réveiller et de leur rappeler les affres de la veille :

\- Bonjour, tout le monde, vous avez des mines affreuses … sans vouloir vous vexer mesdames. Ajoutais-je en leur faisant la révérence.

Les réactions ne se firent pas attendre, Candice me regarda avec un regard noir et me lança :

\- Merci Ian, ça fait toujours plaisir.

Kayla, s'amusa de mes propos, et me répliqua.

\- Et encore … Si tu voyais tout le temps que j'ai passé, pour réussir à faire ça. Elle montrait son visage en rigolant

Zach, Michael et Steven furent plus laconiques et répondirent par :

\- C'est ça … Marres-toi !  
\- Comment pouvez-vous penser, que je me moque, dis-je avec un sourire qui faisait le tour de ma tête.

Ils me regardaient avec de grands yeux, et j'ajoutais sur un ton moqueur.

\- Que veux-tu du haut de mon grand âge, cela me rappelle aussi des souvenirs.  
\- Ah Ah très drôle …. Me rétorqua Steven.  
\- Bon Kayla, ok pour bosser un peu tout à l'heure ? Lui demandais-je.  
\- Euh … C'est que … Ian je ne suis pas au meilleur de ma forme. Et on ne tourne la scène, que mercredi donc je n'ai pas encore travaillé les textes que j'ai avec toi.  
\- C'est pas faux, Kayla. Bon, je vais sur la terrasse avec mon script, et vous laisse en tête à tête avec vos gueules de bois.

Ah ces mots ils grognèrent presque tous après moi. Je partais en leur faisant une nouvelle révérence, et mon plus beau sourire.

J'arrivais sur la terrasse et voyais Kat et Nina en train de répéter. Je ne pus m'empêcher de la regarder quelques instant pour mon plaisir. Je la trouvais simplement belle avec son haut blancs mais elles travaillaient sérieusement avec Kat, alors je décidais de faire demi-tour pour trouver un autre endroit, où lire mes textes. Le bureau à côté du patio serait parfait.

Je commençais à avoir faim, quand je levais ma tête de mon script. Il n'était pas loin de treize heures. Je m'accordais une demi-heure de plus, pour apprendre mon texte et après j'irai me faire un sandwich, avant de voir si quelqu'un avait envie de découvrir le lac. J'espérais évidemment être accompagné d'une personne bien précise …  
Ce ne fut pas le cas, puisque après le repas, nous appliquions cette maudite tradition, « des hommes d'un côté et les femmes de l'autres ».  
Elles partirent en ville faire les boutiques et au passage des courses pour ce soir, alors que nous partions sur la base nautique du lac.  
En fait, la base de loisir était plutôt un port de plaisance pour la pêche, qui était le seul exercice proposé sur les eaux.  
En voyant notre déception, le réceptionniste nous avait réorientés quelques kilomètres à l'ouest, dans la forêt, vers une activité qui nous correspondait mieux.  
Nous avons alors passé une après-midi très masculine, où nous avons pu mettre en avant notre testostérone, et faire monter notre adrénaline à l'accrobranche.

 **PDV Katerina**

Nous nous étions arrêtées dans un restaurant, le long de la route, avec une décoration tout droit sortie d'une boite de nuit des années disco.  
Les murs étaient tapissés de photos d'artistes de l'époque. Kool and the gang entre deux reproductions de disques d'or, se partageaient la vedette avec Gloria Gaynor, John Travolta dans la fièvre du samedi soir, évidemment accompagné des Bee Gees. Et plein d'autres que je ne reconnaissais pas.  
D'ailleurs nous étions vraiment revenues fin des années 70 quand, nous avions entendu Donna Summer nous chanter « I feel love ».  
Nous avions beaucoup de choses à planifier, pour élaborer notre plan « vengeance » contre les garçons.  
Kayla était de loin la plus gentille dans ses propositions :

\- Nous pourrions aller dans leur chambre, et leur échanger leurs sous-vêtements contre des plus petits, puis lester les leurs dans la piscine.  
\- Et tu ferais cela comment ? car ils verront tout de suite qu'il y a anguilles sous roche, en ouvrant leur sac, sans voir leurs sous-vêtements normaux. Dit Candice  
\- Ouais t'as raisons… Il faut que l'on soit plus inventive, confirma Kayla  
\- En plus, ce serait sympa que notre blague ne plombe pas la soirée. Dis-je  
\- Un point pour Kat. Arbitra Candice  
\- Par contre, Kayla tu as raison sur les fringues, il faut que l'on trouve quelque chose avec. Ajoutais-je

Toutes, nous nous arrêtions de parler, quand la serveuse amena nos commandes. Comme si, notre conversation était confidentielle. Puis nous reprîmes de plus belle, quand elle fut partie.

\- Alors, le poil à gratter dans les sous-vêtements… C'est nul ! C'est un truc que les mecs se feraient entre eux. Dit Candice, en nous regardant avec le sourire

Puis Kayla ajouta :

\- Tu les imagines, être mal à l'aise toute la soirée ? Ce serait plutôt inhumain, de notre part.  
\- Nina, qu'en penses-tu, tu ne dis rien depuis tout à l'heure. Lui dis-je.  
\- Euh … je …. Pourquoi ne pas leur cacher leurs fringues, quand ils seront sous la douche. Répondit-elle

Village Peoples s'enchainait juste après Eath Wind and Fire, quand je regardais Nina et lui dit :

\- Nina, tu es un géniale, je sais exactement ce que nous allons faire.

Je leur exposais mon plan, qui remportait l'unanimité. Nous nous répartissions les chambres et attribuions les rôles.  
Nous avions passé une excellente après-midi qui fît de nous les meilleures amies du monde. Nous avions dévalisé plusieurs magasins, pour acheter ce qui était nécessaire à notre plan. Puis nous avions fait nos provisions en nourriture et boissons.

Fin prêtes pour ce soir, nous rentrions à la plantation, tout en sachant, ce que chacune devait faire. Avant, qu'ils n'arrivent, nous avions déjà toute pris nos douches et, nous n'avions plus qu'à nous maquiller et nous préparer pour la soirée.

La bonne marche de notre plan, commençait par Candice, qui devait faire en sorte que les garçons se sentent obligés de prendre leur douche, tous au même moment. Alors, après leur retour, vers dix-huit heures, elle leur avait expliqué le planning timé de chacun, pour être tous prêts à dix-neuf heures zéro-zéro, moment auquel nous devions tous être habillés, et dans le hall. Elle avait également attribué à chacun les heures de douches, le temps d'habillage, …  
Personne n'avait bronché, elle avait imposé cela comme un officier l'aurait fait à ses bidasses. Pour être plus claire, vu le ton qu'elle avait employé, personne n'aurait voulu la contrarier sous peur d'être de corvée de toilette.

Une fois les garçons sous la douche, chaque fille allait vers la chambre de celui, qui lui avait été attribué.  
Evidemment je devais m'occuper de Michael et Paul.  
Stressée, j'entrais dans la chambre de ma première victime. Et, très vite attrapais son sac, la serviette qu'il avait pour se sécher, et déposais à la place son costume et le mot qui l'accompagnait. Je faisais de même avec Paul et courais vite vers ma chambre pour me préparer.  
Lors de mon premier passage je croisais Kayla qui revenait de la chambre de Zach. En me voyant elle me fit signe que tout était sous contrôle. Puis lorsque je sortais de la chambre de Paul, je rencontrais Candice, toute rouge, qui sortait de la chambre de Steven. Il ne restait plus que Nina

 **PDV Nina**

J'appliquais à la lettre le plan que les filles m'avaient donné. Je passais par le balcon, pour rentrer dans la chambre de Ian et récupérer ses affaires. J'arrivais à côté de la fenêtre entrouverte, et m'arrêtais nette en l'entendant parler au téléphone.

\- Oui, Meghan, tout se passe bien et toi ?

\- Non, Nous en avons déjà parlé, je dois trouver un appartement à Atlanta c'est ici que se tourne la série je ne vais pas vivre à l'hôtel.  
\- De toute façon tu n'as pas vraiment le choix. Soit tu acceptes soit …  
\- Non, tu ramènes toujours tout à toi ! ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit.  
\- Bon écoute il faut que je te laisse, Paul m'attend pour répéter notre scène que l'on tourne après-demain.  
\- Oui, oui c'est bien lui, il joue Stephan.  
\- De toute façon je te présenterai tout le cast quand j'aurai trouvé mon appart pour que tu puisses me rejoindre.  
\- Allez, je te laisse, je t'embrasse  
\- Oui, moi aussi  
\- Bisous, Meghan.

J'étais gênée, car j'avais entendu une conversation, qui ne m'appartenait pas, et cela me rendait mal à l'aise.  
Mais que sa voix était triste et sans vie, quand il lui parlait. On aurait dit un robot qui dérpulait so n programme. Pas un mot au-dessus de l'autre, des phrases suffisamment appuyées pour donner le change mais rien de réelle.  
En tout cas, il ne ressemblait pas à celui qui m'avait accueillie dans ses bras, si prompt à donner et recevoir. J'étais triste pour lui, et pour elle également.  
Je ne l'entendais plus parler, mais je n'avais plus vraiment le cœur, à mettre mon projet à exécution. Pourtant, il le fallait car sinon, je devrais rendre des comptes à Candice. Cette seule pensée me motiva suffisamment, pour me remettre ne mouvement.

Je penchais ma tête discrètement, pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas allongé sur le lit. La voie était libre, Je rentrais dans sa chambre, et attrapais sa valise pour la mettre dehors. J'entendais la douche couler. Je pouvais donc exécuter la dernière partie du plan, qui consistait à subtiliser les affaires, qu'il avait préparées par un costume de cowboy. Sans oublier de laisser une mini serviette à la place de la grande.  
Il fallait leur laisser une serviette suffisamment grande pour s'essuyer, mais pas assez pour l'enrouler autour de leur taille.  
Je faisais cela aussi vite que possible. J'entrouvrais la porte de la salle de bain, pour mettre en application la phase finale des instructions. Je passais la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte, et vérifiais qu'il était bien sous l'eau.  
Ma surprise fut totale quand je vis qu'il s'agissait d'une douche à l'italienne, donc pas de porte embuée, pouvant cacher le désirable et l'indésirable.

Je le voyais de dos, j'avais déjà eu un aperçu de cette partie ce matin même. Mais …, il me manquait la pièce centrale, qui comme l'aurait dit un agent immobilier, donnait du cachet à la demeure.  
Je ne pouvais pas parler, je n'avais pas envie de bouger mais il risquait de se retourner à tout moment.

Alors, j'exécutais mon devoir et faisais l'échange de ses habits. Je jetais un dernier coup d'œil dans la pièce pour être sûr de ne rien avoir oublié de prendre et … de regarder….  
Arrivée dans ma chambre je commençais mon contre la montre pour me préparer. J'envoyais mon SMS espérant que Ian serait moins rapide que moi pour s'habiller.

De : Nina Dobrev  
A : Ian Somerhalder  
Et Cowboy, tu n'aurais pas oublié ta cavalière dans la pièce d'à côté J

Pas de réponse c'était bon signe. Je pouvais continuer à m'habiller. Toujours pas de réponse, mais j'étais prête. Je me dirigeais vers le balcon pour attendre, de toute façon si Ian devait me retrouver, c'est avant tout par ici qu'il passerait.

Je ne m'étais pas trompée il était accoudé dans ma direction sur la rambarde m'attendant patiemment.

\- Salut poupée, me dit-il avec le sourire de circonstance, en soulevant son Stetson.

Je le regardais amusée et lui répondis en lui faisant la révérence.

\- Salut cowboy, vous êtes de passage dans notre petite ville.  
\- Ouaip, ma beauté ! Toutes les filles de la ville sont d'aussi beau p'tit lot que vous ?  
\- Vous en jugerez par vous-même, mais laissez-moi me présenter Nina Dobrev pour vous accompagner. Lui dis-je, en lui tendant le dos de ma main.

Il passa délicatement sa main sous la mienne, pour la porter à ses lèvres et, y déposer un tendre baiser qui me fit frissonner.

\- Enchanté belle Nina. Somerhalder, Ian Somerhalder de Louisiane pour vous servir.

Il me tendit son bras, que je m'empressais de saisir, et nous commencions à marcher vers sa chambre, pour sortir rejoindre les autres.  
Juste avant de rentrer dans sa chambre, il me regarda et me demanda.

\- Alors ma Puce, dis-moi à quoi rime tout cela, pourquoi suis-je en cowboy, alors que tu es à tomber par terre, dans ta robe de soirée qui a un petit côté disco.  
\- Une petite vengeance … Pour faire payer les garçons, de nous avoir jetées dans la piscine hier, et vu que tu as été le plus gentleman de tous, tu es le mieux habillé.  
\- Donc si je te suis, je dois m'estimer heureux.  
\- Oh que oui, crois-moi, tu seras certainement le plus sexy des cinq.  
\- A bien y regarder, je ne porte pas si mal que ça, le stetson. Et je suis au bras de la créature la plus charmante de la soirée. T'as raison, je suis heureux !

Il fit une pause, et m'agrippa fermement par la taille tout en me regardant, l'œil complice et me dit.

\- Aller, en scelle ma poupée ou devrais-je plutôt dire ma diva.

Je le laissais me guider par la taille à travers sa chambre. Arrivés dans le couloir, nous commencions à entendre des éclats de voix et de rire. En haut des marches, Ian desserra son étreinte me tendit son bras pour que je l'agrippe, puis me fit signe pour que nous descendions. Il ajouta au milieu des marches :

\- Miss Dobrev, laissons la soirée nous surprendre.

En bas des marches, nous fûmes accueillis par des rires, et des « enfin vous voilà ! ». Je regardais Ian, et me dressais sur la pointe des pieds, pour lui murmurer à l'oreille en lui faisons signe de regarder ses collègues:

\- Tu vois tu es plutôt chanceux !

Il me répondit dans un grand éclat de rire

\- C'est ce que je vois.

Se dressaient devant nous : Zach, déguisé en manutentionnaire de chantier, Michael, tout en cuir version biker, Steven, en indien et Paul était habillé en policier.  
Nous rigolions tous, et Candice pris la parole :

\- Messieurs, vous êtes tous plus beaux les uns que les autres. Et je suppose que vous avez tous, reconnu le groupe mythique, que vous incarnez donc musique Maestro.

Sans plus attendre Kat s'exécuta, et les premières notes de YMCA de Village Peoples démarrèrent. Tout le monde se regarda et après un hurlement collégial, chacun se mit à danser avec le sourire.  
Deux secondes plus tard, les garçons s'étaient regroupés pour nous faire la chorégraphie de YMCA.  
Certains étaient plus doués que d'autres, mais dans l'ensemble, ils ne se débrouillaient pas trop mal, pour une danse improvisée.  
Candice, Kayla Kat et moi-même les encouragions en frappant dans les mains, et en poussant des cris de groupies, qu'ils méritaient bien d'entendre.

La soirée s'annonçait très festive.

* * *

 _N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires._


	11. Night fever

**Chap. 9 – … night fever**

 **PDV Ian**

Nous terminions notre danse sous les acclamations des filles dans l'euphorie générale.  
Je regardais les garçons et en signe de reconnaissance ou de fierté, nous nous tapions chacun tous dans la main, car nous n'avions pas failli.  
Quel démarrage de soirée ! Les filles avaient fait fort.  
Candice une fois la musique terminée, nous dit en passant de l'un à l'autre :

\- J'espère maintenant, que vous y réfléchirez à deux fois, avant de nous jeter à l'eau. Et pour infos, nous avons été sympa, la prochaine fois, nous le serons moins.

Nous nous regardions et pouffions de rire, alors que Steven la regardait en lui répondant :

\- Ma chérie, je ne m'amuserais pas à jouer à cela à ta place, car tu as beau être canon dans ta robe, je te rappelle que nous sommes côté de la piscine. Et depuis que tu es venue dans ma chambre tout à l'heure… Tu sais de quoi je suis capable.

Nous attendions tous une suite, nos regards allaient de Candice à Steven et de Steven à Candice. Elle était en train de virer au rouge un peu gênée. Je ne savais pas ce qui s'était passé dans la chambre, mais il avait vraisemblablement marqué un point.  
Nina vint au secours de Candice, en me regardant et me faisant un clin d'œil très appuyé, afin que tout le monde le voit puis elle me dit :

\- Alors cowboy, t'as pas soif, t'offres pas à boire à ta cavalière.  
\- T'as raison Poupée, allons au bar nous désaltérer et ravitailler nos convives.

Je l'attrapais négligemment par la taille, et la guidais jusqu'au bar à côté de la piscine. Même si je doutais que l'endroit fusse adéquat au vu, des propos que Steven venait de tenir.  
Nous alignions des shoots sur le comptoir, et servions dans chaque du whisky. Une fois que tous eurent un verre à la main, nous nous écrions ensemble …. « A notre casting et la réussite de la série ».  
Chacun bu son verre cul sec, avec plus ou moins d'aisance. Puis nous le retournions sur le bar.  
Portée par l'alcool, Kayla poussa un cri de joie, et remit la musique. Elle tira Nina vers la piste de danse improvisée, et nous fit signe de les rejoindre. Candice et Kat emmenèrent respectivement Steven et Paul avec elles, pour commencer à se trémousser sur Donna Summer.

Nous nous regardions tous les trois avec l'air résigné puis je lançais.

\- Il semblerait que nous n'ayons pas le choix messieurs, je vous ressers un verre ?  
\- Evidemment, sinon j'aurai l'impression d'être bancale. Me répondit Zach  
\- Je ne te le fais pas dire. surenchérit Michael.

Avant de servir je concluais en leur disant :

\- Messieurs vous prêchez un convaincu.

Je m'exécutais et remettais une tournée à tout le monde. Nous trinquions tous les trois et buvions notre rincette cul sec.  
Je regardais mes deux comparses et leur demandais :

\- De quoi parlait Steven tout à l'heure quand il s'est adressé à Candice ?  
\- Je n'en ai aucune idée, me répliqua Zach. Mais il y a un truc qui couve entre eux-deux, c'est sûr.  
\- Regarde comment il se comporte avec Candice, elle lui plait. Il n'arrête pas de la chercher depuis le début du week-end. Ajouta Michael  
\- Un peu comme toi avec Nina, sauf que vous semblez être un peu plus sur la même longueur d'onde, que ces deux-là. Dit Zach en me regardant.  
\- En même temps t'as bon gout cowboy ! C'est vrai que, quand on regarde son déhanché, il pourrait réveiller un mort ! Me lança Michael en plein visage, avant de se lever et d'aller se coller à Nina.

Je sentis le whisky me monter à la tête. Je regardais Michael avec l'envie de le calmer, mais Nina s'en chargea très bien à ma place.  
Avec un regard noir, elle lui fit comprendre qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu, aimanté à elle comme cela, et que la piste de danse était assez grande pour tout le monde.  
Il revint alors vers nous, et me toisa en me disant :

\- La demoiselle n'est pas facile.

J'inspirai très profondément pour ne pas le démolir, et, lui recommandai :

\- On ne parle pas des dames ainsi ! Alors, calme-toi mon pote.

Je me resservais un verre, que je buvais cul pour calmer mes nerfs. Zach, sentant le malaise, attrapa Michael, et l'emmena avec lui fumer une clope dehors.  
Débarrassé de ce manche de pioche, je commençais doucement à respirer, et reprendre le contrôle de mes émotions. Personne n'avait à parler des femmes comme cela, et encore moins de Nina. Je la regardais danser, ce qu'elle vit et me fit un sourire avant de venir me rejoindre, pour boire le verre que je lui servais. Elle me regarda avec le sourire et me dit :

\- Vous semblez un peu sur les nerfs M. Somerhalder … de Louisiane.  
\- Non, maintenant que vous êtes là, je vais très bien. lui répondis-je.

Elle savait vraiment trouver les mots, pour détendre l'atmosphère, et me faire oublier mon stress. Elle me regarda et me fit un baiser de loin en me répondant :

\- Je sais darling, je fais souvent cet effet-là. Surtout au gars de la Louisiane.  
\- Vous êtes redoutable, ma Beauté avec les gens du sud.

J'adorais nos badineries, elle avait de l'esprit, et j'étais sous son charme. L'alcool m'aidait certainement aussi.

\- Et vous n'avez encore rien vu, d'ailleurs en parlant de voir, je ne sais pas comment dansent les gars du sud ?  
\- Sur ce point Poupée, je peux vous éclairer lui dis-je.

Je lui tendais la main et rajoutais :

\- Une danse ma beauté ?  
\- Avec Plaisir Cowboy.

Je l'emmenais par la main sur la piste de danse où je commençais un disco à la Travolta. Je la faisais tourner dans un sens et dans l'autre, elle avait cette manière de se mouvoir, qui me faisait savoir que ce n'était pas une débutante dans la danse ou dans ce genre de sport.  
Elle gardait le rythme et me suivait assez facilement.  
Franchement, je sais que nous nous connaissions à peine, mais quand allais-je lui trouver un défaut. Elle ne cessait de me surprendre à chaque instant. Ça en devenait agaçant voir inquiétant, à quoi pourrais-je m'accrocher pour ne pas craquer, si rien ne me déplaisait en elle.  
Je la fis conclure la danse, dans mes bras et, lui murmura à l'oreille :

\- Mlle Dobrev vous avez des talents cachés.  
\- Vous n'êtes pas mal non plus M. Somerhalder. Me susurra-t-elle ses lèvres proches de mon cou.

Cela eu pour effet, de déclencher une furieuse envie de l'embrasser, sur le champ. Ce n'était pas la seule partie de mon corps qui se jouait de moi. Sentir ses hanches contre les miennes, sa poitrine contre mon torse, avaient fait naitre une certaine tension au niveau de mon bas ventre, qui se traduisait par une sensation de compression due à mon jean.  
Je la regardais dans les yeux et me concentrais pour résister à mes pulsions. Elle le sentit car je vis son regard se durcir et me comprendre « pas là … pas maintenant ». C'était le signe dont j'avais besoin pour reprendre le contrôle, et maitriser mes envies.

Pour faire bonne figure sans lui cacher mon trouble, je lui confiais en m'éclaircissant la voix d'abord.

\- Nina, si tu veux bien. Je vais aller prendre une douche froide !  
\- Euh … oui bien sûr. Me dit-elle avec gêne.

Je desserrais mon étreinte pour qu'elle se dégage, et sortais dehors me rafraichir les idées.

 **PDV Nina**

Je n'avais pas le temps de me remette de mes émotions, que Candice m'attrapa par le bras pour m'emmener au bar et boire un coup.  
Je décidais d'arrêter les shoots de whisky et, d'être plus raisonnable. Mais c'était sans compter sur Candice, qui avait décrété de se lâcher, ce qu'elle avait décidé unilatéralement aussi pour ses amies à l'occasion.  
Nous étions toutes les quatre avec notre verre, sur le point de trinquer, quand Candice hurla qu'elle avait vu Steven nu dans sa douche. Elle nous regarda puis s'éclata de rire et dit.

\- A la mienne.

Nous trinquions avec elle, et buvions cul sec notre verre tandis que Candice nous resservi et regarda Kayla.

\- A ton tour ma belle.

Nous la regardions mortes de rire et elle avoua.

\- Je n'ai pas de culotte.

Elle avait crié cela, alors que la musique venait tout juste de s'arrêter. Avant de nous mettre à rire, nous regardions tout autour de nous. Par chance pour elle, le patio était vide, les garçons étaient tous dehors. Nous la dévisagions et explosions de rire. Nous trinquions et buvions cul sec un autre verre. Kayla regarda Kat et lui bafouilla.

\- Ma grande c'est ton tour, Nina prépare-toi.

Kat me fixa puis inspira un grand coup et nous révéla :

\- J'ai rendez-vous tout à l'heure avec mon mec pour faire l'amour par téléphone.  
\- Ouh Kat c'est hot, aller les filles cul sec. Ajouta Candice

Je la regardais et riais, je repensais à la soirée d'hier et à l'appel qu'elle avait reçu.

\- Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu es vite montée dans ta chambre hier, t'es une vrai dépravée. Lui-dis-je en riant.

Elle me regarda et me fit un clin d'œil en signe d'approbation. Puis haussa les épaules.

\- Nina, la dernière est pour toi. Me dit Kayla

Nous nous resservions un verre et je me décidais à dire.

\- J'ai envie de coucher avec Ian.

Les filles s'étaient arrêtées de parler, elles me fixaient. J'eu une montée d'adrénaline et commençais à me sentir mal, je les interrogeais :

\- Ne me dites-pas qu'il est juste derrière ?

* * *

 _N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis._


	12. Allumer la mèche

**Chap. 10 – Allumer la mèche**

 **PDV Nina**

Elles me firent un signe de tête que non. Je soufflais. Il n'était pas derrière moi.  
Elles se mirent à rigoler et trinquèrent à ma santé, avant d'engloutir leur shoot et de me donner toutes leur avis. Candice fut la première à se lancer :

\- Tu te fiches de moi ! C'est pas toi qui me traitais à moitié de folle hier, dans le car avec ta clim. Mais j'ai plutôt l'impression maintenant que quelqu'un d'autre a besoin de clim, ma chérie.  
\- T'as raison je l'ai mérité. Lui dis-je.

Kayla poursuivit :

\- C'est vrai qu'il est canon. Et tu vas faire quoi ?  
\- Rien. Je ne devrais rien faire mais, à chaque fois que nous sommes ensemble, nous nous cherchons et, nous avons besoin de nous toucher, ce qui rend mon problème plus difficile à contrôler. Et, de ce que j'ai senti lorsque j'ai frôlé son entre-jambe tout à l'heure, quand nous dansions, je ne crois pas, que je sois la seule à en avoir envie.

Kat m'interrompis :

\- Si je résume. Vous avez envie tous les deux l'un de l'autre. Vous passez votre temps à vous toucher et à vous chauffer, et vous semblez tous les deux adorer cela. Vous êtes des vraies bombes à retardement ou alors des masos !  
\- T'es clairement dans la merde, ma chérie. Surenchérit Candice.  
\- Je sais lui-répondis-je en enfilant mon verre d'une traite. De toute façon c'est trop tard je suis trop partie pour réfléchir. Ah oui, j'ai oublié de vous dire je ne tiens pas l'alcool...

Elles me regardèrent et nous rimes de nouveau. Kayla concluait :

\- Bon aller on va te chaperonner Nina. Oh comme c'est bizarre, il doit avoir un radar ma parole ! regarde qui arrive.

Je me retournais et voyais les garçons rentrer et venir vers nous. Il traversait la pièce d'une manière si masculine, si assurée, qu'une fois de plus, rien qu'à le regarder j'avais des bouffées de chaleur. La soirée s'annonçait difficile, j'étais ivre et par essence presque désinhibée. Kat avait raison, nous étions deux bombes à retardement.  
Il vint se placer juste à côté de moi avant de s'appuyait sur mon épaule pour attraper la bouteille de champagne. Il fit sauter le bouchon. Ce qui provoqua des cris de joie d'un certain nombre. La musique repartit de plus belle avec une playlist plus contemporaine.

Il me regarda et me dit.

\- Ma beauté, je vous trouve un peu pale, quelques bulles pour éclairer votre teint.  
\- C'est en vous regardant, que mon teint s'illumine, mais merci pour le champagne j'en prendrai volontiers.

Kayla, Candice et Kat et les autres garçons étaient déjà sur la piste de danse, et je décidais de les rejoindre. Je grignotais quelques biscuit avant de me lever, regardai mon cavalier et le pris par le bras pour l'emmener sur la piste.  
Nous dansions tous en groupe pendant quelques temps, puis plus collé serré avec les filles.  
Quelques morceaux de musiques plus tard, j'eus envie de me rafraichir et manger un peu. Je passais par le bar pour me chercher une coupe de champagne et de quoi me restaurer. Puis je sortais profiter du calme de la nuit.

Me trouvant un petit coin tranquille pas trop loin de la terrasse, mais suffisamment isolé pour ne pas être dérangée, je m'asseyais par terre. Je posais mon assiette devant et commençais à grignoter.  
Je sursautai quand j'entendis une voix que je ne pouvais que reconnaitre.

\- Partagerais-tu un coin de ton havre de paix avec moi.

Je le regardais en souriant, les yeux brillants, et acquiesçais en lui faisant signe de s'assoir à côté de moi. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait en tête, il posa son stetson non loin de moi, puis s'assit juste derrière moi en passant ses jambes de chaque côté de mon corps.  
Je ne bougeais plus, j'étais pétrifiée, je sentais le rayonnement de sa chair à quelques centimètres de la mienne. J'avais peur de me bruler à son contact. Il le sentit et mit une de ses mains derrière son dos, et posa l'autre sur mon épaule. Il m'attira vers lui pour, que je vienne appuyer mon dos sur son torse, alors que ma tête trouvait refuge sur son épaule.  
Il savait ce qu'il faisait. J'étais installée confortablement contre lui, et nous regardions le ciel ensemble.  
Je brisais le silence et lui demandais :

\- Comment as-tu su que j'étais là.  
\- Oh, c'est simple quand la plus belle fille de la soirée passe devant vous sur la terrasse, vous la suivez des yeux tant que vous le pouvez.

Je frissonnais de ses mots et lui avouais :

\- Tu étais sur la terrasse, je ne t'ai pas vu.  
\- Je sais ….

Le silence s'installa à nouveau avant qu'il ne reprenne :

\- Tu n'as pas froid ?  
\- Non, je suis bien là.  
\- Moi aussi.  
\- Même si je dois t'avouer que j'ai un petit faim.  
\- Alors fais-toi plaisir.

Je n'étais pas certaine, que nous ayons mis chacun le même sens, dans ces deux dernières phrases.  
Je me redressais pour prendre un bout de poulet à grignoter dans l'assiette. Je me retournais vers lui pour lui proposer un morceau. Je fus frappé par son regard, qui, illuminé par la lune était encore plus transparent que d'habitude.  
Il s'approchait de moi, de telle sorte que nos visages étaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Il me regardait dans les yeux, puis continua de s'avancer pour tendre son bras devant moi, et attraper un morceau de viande qu'il porta à sa bouche. Je tournais ma tête pour en faire autant.  
Je sentais juste derrière moi son souffle dans mon cou. Je calais mon dos pour prendre appui sur lui. Il m'enlaça et posa sa tête sur mon épaule pour murmurer.

\- Ma puce …  
\- Oui.  
\- Soit nous restons ici … Soit nous retournons danser, mais avant de répondre saches que les deux solutions me vont.

Je pris le temps de répondre et dis.

\- Rentrons danser alors, mais dans quelques minutes.  
\- C'est parfait, juste le temps pour toi de découvrir, ce à quoi tu viens de renoncer.

Il me déposa un baiser dans le cou, puis un autre plus appuyé. Je sentais ses mains m'étreindre de plus en plus fort. Il en remonta une le long de mon bras, effleurant au passage ma poitrine. Son autre main se baladait sur mon ventre. Alors que ses lèvres continuaient à parcourir mon cou, pour s'ouvrir doucement et laisser passer sa langue, goutant ainsi le sel de ma peau. J'avais besoin de le toucher et de lui faire sentir que j'appréciais, ce qu'il me donnait. Je penchais ma tête sur le côté, m'offrant un peu plus à lui, l'encourageant à continuer. Je passais ma main derrière sa tête pour lui caresser les cheveux. Il m'embrassait la peau passionnément, puis s'arrêta net, au moment où je tournais la tête. J'étais prête à succomber et à l'embrasser. Il posa alors ses mains sur ma joue, et vint faire mourir ses lèvres sur mon front en signe d'adieu.  
Il me regarda fier de lui et me dit :

\- Mlle Dobrev, il est temps de rentrer, car vous me devez une danse.

Un peu déboussolée par ce qu'il venait de me faire vivre, je le regardais et ne trouvais rien d'autre à répondre dépitée que :

\- Ah oui, la danse.

Il se leva puis attrapa son chapeau qu'il épousseta, avant de me tendre la main et de me dire d'un air satisfait.

\- Je trouve que tu as repris des couleurs … manger … T'as certainement fait du bien.

Je n'allais pas perdre la face ainsi. Je saisie sa main et vint me coller à lui en l'attrapant par la taille, tout en prenant bien soin de caler ma jambe contre son entrejambe. Je le défiais du regard et lui dit :

\- C'est que M. Somerhalder, …

Il émit un petit gémissement, que j'aurais qualifié de plaisir surprise. Je m'approchais un peu plus de lui, en bougeant mon bassin, et je poursuivais.

\- tu as des arguments plutôt convaincants. J'y réfléchirai maintenant à deux fois lorsque tu me demanderas de choisir entre la peste et le choléra.

Je concluais ma vengeance, en me mettant sur la pointe des pieds, sans décoller un centimètre de son corps, que je sentais aussi fébrile que moi, lui arrachant ainsi un nouvel écho de plaisir avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.  
Cette fois-là, c'était à lui de rester sans voix. Finalement il me dit avec un sourire charmeur.

\- Bien, maintenant que tu as prouvé que tu étais peut-être aussi redoutable que moi à ce jeu, pouvons-nous y aller ? Ou veux-tu encore profiter des formes qu'offre mon corps ?  
\- Hum … attends …. Euh

Je me délectais de le regardais avec son sourire de plus en plus gêné.

\- Je pense que nous pouvons y aller. Lui lâchais-je  
\- Qu'il en soit ainsi… Mais si tu veux arriver jusqu'à la piste de danse entière, je te conseille de ne pas m'approcher à moins de 20 centimètres le temps du trajet.

Je m'éloignais de lui, à contre cœur et lui agrippais le bras en lui demandant

\- Ton bras il est hors zone, ou c'est encore trop près.  
\- Nina, tu es une maitresse l'art de la torture. Me dit-il en rigolant

Nous rentrions doucement vers le patio. Je lui crochais toujours le bras. En passant la porte nous découvrions une scène à laquelle nous ne nous attendions pas. Les esprits s'étaient un peu échauffés en notre absence car Steven et Zach étaient torse nu sur une table dansant pour leur public, qui les motivait par des applaudissements.  
Je regardais Ian qui me fit un sourire en coin, levant un de ses sourcils, puis m'emmena vers le bar. Sur le chemin il s'approcha de mon oreille pour y glisser

\- J'ai le sentiment qu'il n'y a pas que pour nous que la température est montée d'un cran. Me dit-il en riant.  
\- Hum … Fut le seul son qui sortit de ma bouche.  
\- Ma chère, me permettez-moi de vous offrir un verre avant cette danse.

Je passais à côté des filles quand elles me virent m'attrapèrent par la main me donnant leur bouteille de champagne pour que j'en boive un coup et me trainèrent sur la piste de danse.

 **PDV Ian**

Malgré moi je fus séparé de ma partenaire. Je me dirigeais seul vers le comptoir pour me servir, et la contempler danser avec les autres.  
J'avais besoin de ce petit moment de solitude, pour me remettre de mes émotions. L'alcool m'avait quelque peu grisé et je n'avais pas envie de changer cela pour l'instant.  
Je ne souhaitais penser à rien, sauf à ce que je vivais avec elle, en ce moment. Je savais que j'aurais bien assez de temps après, pour que la culpabilité m'envahisse. J'étais également certain que je devais profiter de cette soirée et des moments qu'elle m'accordait.  
Assis en train de siroter mon verre, je la regardais s'amuser avec ses amies. Elle semblait heureuse et totalement imprévisible.  
A y réfléchir, elle agissait sur moi, comme un aimant : Quand elle n'était pas là, j'arrivais à me contrôler mais, dès qu'elle s'approchait de moi, je perdais mon libre arbitre et inévitablement, j'étais attiré vers elle. Dehors j'avais eu le sentiment, qu'elle pouvait faire de moi ce qu'elle voulait. Au plus profond de moi, je savais ce que cette sensation signifiait. Je restais assis sans rien dire, puis je décidais de remettre au lendemain tous les problèmes qui découlaient de ce que je pensais. Il y avait peu de chance, qu'il n'y ait de moments comme cela avant un bon bout de temps. Alors autant en profiter, c'était ma seule certitude de la soirée.  
Je repositionnais mon chapeau, pour rentrer dans la peau de mon personnage, et partais rejoindre les autres sur la piste de danse.

Les filles sautaient comme des folles tout en buvant du champagne. Je m'approchais derrière Nina, tout en prenant le rythme de ses hanches pour y coller mon bassin. Elle se retourna et me dit

\- Ah te voilà enfin.  
\- Oui, ma belle, comment aurais-je pu oublier cette danse.

Je lui attrapais la main et commencions à danser. Je ne gardais pas longtemps ma cavalière, car Kayla l'attrapa par le bras et toutes les filles allèrent au bar s'abreuver de plus de bulles.  
Je voyais que Nina commençait à vaciller, visiblement elle ne tenait plus trop l'alcool. Les filles en moins sur la piste, nous décidions de les rejoindre autour du bar et de trinquer avec elles.  
Kat fut la première à partir se coucher, sous les cris d'encouragements et les applaudissements des filles. Je compris mieux leurs réactions quand Nina m'expliqua en off, la vrai raison de son départ précoce.  
Quelques verres plus tard, j'attrapais Nina par la taille quand elle essaya de se lever et lui dit :

\- Je suis arrivé avec une cavalière et repartirai, avec la même. Vu que mon lit m'appelle je te raccompagne ma Poupée. Lui faisant un signe avec mon Stetson.

Elle me regarda avec surprise puis me sourit en me répondant.

\- Volontiers, cowboy.

Je lui présentais mon bras, et la guidais jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle se retourna devant sa porte et me dit.

\- Tu devrais rentrer si tu veux reprendre ta valise pour te changer, car tu as un petit côté sexy, cowboy… Mais j'avoue que je préfère le vrai toi.  
\- Moi qui me disais que je garderai bien le chapeau.

Elle m'attira par la main dans sa chambre tout en me disant.

\- Oh mais tu peux, je pense que ça t'irait bien, mais pas celui-ci.  
\- Et moi qui croyais que j'étais irrésistible.

Elle me tenait toujours la main avant d'ajouter.

\- C'est vrai que tu m'as donné du fil à retordre ce soir, M. Somerhalder. J'espérais que tu sois moins sexy en cowboy, mais ça n'a pas été le cas.

Je la regardais avec un de mes sourires charmeurs.

\- Nina, tu sais que faire des compliments à un garçon que tu viens d'inviter dans ta chambre, et qui plus est à qui tu tiens la main, me parait être une situation dangereuse pour nous deux.  
Elle fit un pas en arrière sans me lâcher la main et bafouilla.

\- Euh… oui effectivement.

Je regardais ses yeux noisette et faisais un pas vers elle.

\- Ma puce, il faut que tu me lâches la main ….

Je regardais en direction de ma valise, en lui faisant signe que je voulais la reprendre. Mais Nina restait devant moi me fixant. Puis, en augmentant la pression sur ma main qu'elle guida vers elle, murmura.

\- Non, je n'ai pas envie.

Ses yeux brillants, sa main, sa voix, c'en était trop pour moi, je posais ma main sur sa joue. Je m'approchais de son visage, tout en la contemplant et je déposais un baiser sur son front.  
Je lu la surprise sur son visage et lui avouais.

\- Je suis un gentleman et je n'abuserai pas de toi ce soir.

Elle me défia du regard, et s'approcha un peu plus près de moi.

\- En es-tu sur ?

Elle me poussait dans mes derniers retranchements. Si les circonstances avaient été différentes, elle n'aurait même pas eu le temps de me demander, si j'étais sûr de ne pas vouloir l'embrasser. Elle connaitrait déjà la réponse. J'avalais ma salive et me racler la gorge, avant de balbutier.

\- Nina, s'il te plait arrête.  
\- Bien, si c'est ce que tu veux !

A contrecœur, je lui répondais.

\- Oui ! Et tu voudrais la même chose, si tu étais dans ton état normal.

Je vis son visage se défaire subitement. Elle lâcha ma main aussi sec et, me regarda les yeux emplis de honte.

\- Mon dieu, Ian, je suis désolée.

Elle était complètement différente, c'était à présent la tristesse qui l'envahissait.  
Je la prenais dans mes bras pour la consoler, en lui disant que ce n'était pas grave, que tout allait bien. Ce qui évidemment eu l'effet inverse, elle se mit à pleurer et vider une bonne partie des larmes de son corps. Je ne savais plus quoi faire. Alors je restais là, lui caressant le dos pour lui faire sentir que je ne partirais pas.  
La tête sur mon épaule, elle se calmait doucement. Je continuais à l'apaiser en la serrant dans mes bras. J'étais également en colère contre moi-même, quel âge j'avais, pour ne pas avoir su me maitriser mieux que cela. Et surtout la mettre dans cet état. Ces émotions étaient sans dessus-dessous. Je savais que je n'étais pas le seul coupable, l'alcool aidait en grande partie. Mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me blâmer un minimum. C'est moi qui avais allumé la mèche, et tout le week-end, j'avais attisé les braises.  
Je prenais son visage dans mes mains.

\- Ma puce, Regarde-moi.

Elle levait les yeux vers moi, je continuais.

\- Voilà, je ne te laisserai pas, je suis là…

\- Attends … Asseyons-nous.

* * *

 _Bon, vous commencez à connaitre la chanson. Un petit commentaire, faites-vous plaisir et réveillez l'écrivain qui sommeille en vous._


	13. Confidences

**Chap. 11 – Confidences**

 **PDV Nina**

J'étais dans ses bras, assise sur le lit. Je pouvais résumer très précisément tout ce qui s'était passé dans ma tête ces dix dernières minutes. Mais une chose était sûre, ancienne gymnaste que j'étais, j'avais loupé ma sortie de poutre. Toutes les émotions contradictoires, que j'avais ressenties depuis que je l'avais rencontré, s'étaient extériorisé ensemble. Un vrai bazar qui s'en allait, pour laisser la pièce vide, comme la page blanche angoissante de l'écrivain. Je ne ressentais, ni ne pensais plus. J'étais vidée au sens littéral du terme.  
Je ne voulais pas me retrouver seule, mais je n'avais plus la force de rester assise non plus. Je voulais être allongée, pour permettre à mon corps de se reposer.  
Je levais ma tête à nouveau vers lui et lui demandais.

\- Ian, Il faut que je m'allonge mais tu veux bien rester encore un peu.  
\- Bien sur ma puce.

Je m'allongeais et lui aussi.  
Tournés l'un en face de l'autre, nous nous regardions sans mot dire. Il brisa le silence.

\- Ça va mieux ma puce ?

Je sentis les larmes monter à nouveau, et j'étais de nouveau submergée. Il me prit alors dans ses bras. J'avais la tête enfouie dans ses épaules pendant qu'il me caressait les cheveux. Tant bien que mal j'essayais de reprendre le dessus.  
Je n'avais pas envie de parler mais m'y sentis obligée :

\- Merci, Ian de supporter cela.  
\- Tu rigoles, je suis un cowboy à principe.

Il m'arracha un sourire des lèvres avant de continuer.

\- Je ne laisse pas une jolie jeune femme en détresse.  
\- Merci, ça me fait du bien. Et je suis aussi vraiment désolée.

Il était plein d'attention envers moi, il passait toujours la main sur mes cheveux.

\- Que veux-tu ma gentillesse me perdra.

Je souriais de nouveau et m'installais encore plus confortablement sur lui, posant mon bras sur son ventre.

\- Euh, je crois que j'ai un peu trop lâché prise et que le whisky m'y a largement aidé.  
\- Bien, je m'en souviendrai pour la prochaine fois … Mais saches, que tu ne dois pas te sentir mal de ce qu'il vient de se passer.  
\- Plus facile à dire pour toi, qu'à appliquer pour moi. Si je pouvais me cacher dans un trou de souris, je le ferais.  
\- Waouh, tu crois que ça ne m'est jamais arrivé de perdre le contrôle, j'ai fait bien pire.  
\- Vraiment, car pleurer dans tes bras, un peu plus de 24h après t'avoir rencontré, juste parce que j'ai trop bu. Tu trouves cela classe ?  
\- Non, Nina mais je pense qu'il y a bien pire que de laisser sortir ses émotions quand c'est nécessaire … Que le moment soit approprié, ou pas et, qu'on l'ait décidé ou pas.  
\- Peut-être, il n'empêche que je me sens mal, et que tu dois me prendre pour une petite écervelée.  
\- Je te prendrais pour « une écervelée », comme tu dis, si nous n'avions pas cette conversation et que tu ne te poses pas ces questions.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Le simple fait que tu t'interroges sur ce qui vient de se passer, montre pour moi qu'au contraire, tu ne te morfonds pas sur ton sort, ce que ferait d'autres moins intelligents.  
\- Merci de voir le côté positif.  
\- Mais de rien c'est gratuit. Et nous savons maintenant tous les deux, que le whisky n'est pas ton meilleur ami.  
\- Ça c'est clair. Je crois que mon esprit s'est un peu échauffé et j'en suis désolée.  
\- Tu veux dire nous ! Nos esprits ! Car le mien l'était aussi. Je ne crois pas m'être comporté avec toi comme un chaperon ce soir.  
\- C'est vrai, lui répondis-je. Tu m'as peut-être un peu cherché.  
\- Oui, et tu me l'as rendu au quintuple, me dit-il en riant.

Je riais aussi et me redressais sur mes avant-bras pour le regarder et lui rétorquais.

\- Ça t'apprendra à user de tes charmes sur moi.  
\- Crois-moi, j'ai saisi. Et tant que possible, je ne recommencerai pas. Ce qui nous amène à une des raisons, pour laquelle nous nous retrouvons dans cette situation ce soir.  
\- Laquelle ? lui demandais-je  
\- Eh bien … c'est délicat … Comment dire ? On ne se connait que depuis moins de 2 jours. Je t'ai déjà serré dans mes bas, câliné, embrassé et j'ai certainement pensé à faire plus, également.

Je continuais à le regarder et me demandais où il voulait en venir.

\- Même maintenant alors que je te raconte tout ceci, et crois-moi que je n'ai pas envie de bouger, tu es dans mes bras.

J'étais totalement perdu dans ce qu'il disait, je le coupais et lui demandais

\- Que veux-tu dire par là ? car j'avoue ne pas trop te suivre.

J'étais sur le point de bouger et il le comprit. Il me retint et ajouta :

\- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je ressens comme une connexion naturelle entre nous. Nous plaisantons, nous nous taquinons comme si nous étions les meilleurs amis du monde, or nous savons tous les deux, que l'amitié ne se tisse pas en une journée. Pourtant ce lien existe et il me plait.  
\- A moi aussi cela me plait.  
\- Tant mieux, c'est aussi pour cela, que nous ne devons pas nous embarquer dans quelque chose qui pourrait nous dépasser … Ce qui s'est exactement passé tout à l'heure.  
\- Ian, je …..

Il ne me laissa pas le temps de finir et me coupa.

\- Nina, il ne faut pas que tu te m'éprennes… Je te trouve splendide et j'aurai envie de t'embrasser car tu me plaies mais…

Cette fois c'était moi qui l'interrompais

\- Ian, tais-toi. Moi ça me va. Il est évident que ce n'est pas le moment pour tout ceci. La série, nous sommes des collègues, Meghan et …

Je m'apprêtais à lui parler d'Evan mais je n'en eu pas le temps. Il me coupa.

\- Ah Meghan,  
\- Ça m'a l'air compliqué avec.  
\- Ça l'est, cela fait 2 ans que nous sommes ensemble et j'ai l'impression que notre relation ne s'élève plus.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Comme toute relation, nous avons eu notre lune de miel. Bonheur et compagnie … mais maintenant, je n'ai plus l'impression d'être en phase avec elle. J'étais bien avec elle, car elle n'était pas surmédiatisée comme toutes mes autres petites amies. Cela me permettait de retrouver un peu de normalité dans ma vie.  
\- Oui, et maintenant ce n'est plus le cas ?  
\- Non, nous nous éloignons mutuellement. Ou je m'éloigne seul. Je ne sais pas … Mais la magie n'est plus là comme avant.  
\- As-tu des choses à lui reprocher  
\- Non, c'est là que le bas blesse. Elle est gentille. De temps en temps un eu trop jalouse, mais rien de délirant. Ce n'est pas une mauvaise personne et j'ai l'impression d'en être une, juste avec mes pensées.  
\- Je comprends mais justement, il est peut-être là le challenge. Si tu penses cela, c'est qu'il y a un problème, n'en ais pas honte et résous-le. Si tu n'essayais pas, là et seulement là, tu pourrais te considérer comme un salaud, car tu n'auras rien fait pour que ta relation avec Meghan fonctionne.  
\- C'est vrai, tu as raison. Même si une fois de plus, cela me fait bizarre de parler avec toi de ma petite amie.  
\- Et pourquoi ? Tu l'as dit toi-même et je suis d'accord nous partageons aujourd'hui quelque chose, que nous associons à de l'amitié. Alors pourquoi ne pas réagir comme des amis. Sauf si tu as encore des doutes, sur ce que tu viens de dire et que tu souhaites autre chose.  
\- Euh non tu as raison … encore. M'assura-t-il.

Je me redressais et m'asseyais en tailleur sur le lit. Je lui pris la main et lui demandais.

\- Alors, qu'est ce qui cloche dans ce que je viens de dire ?

Il me caressa la main en retour et me dit.

\- Absolument rien ma très chère amie. Bon et toi ma belle. Quand est-il de ta vie amoureuse.  
\- Oh pas grand-chose. Je sors avec quelqu'un depuis quelques semaines, il s'appelle Evan Williams. Mais ce n'est pas très sérieux enfin je crois. Dis-je du bout des lèvres.  
\- Oh ! Dit-il un peu surpris. Je ne pensais pas que tu sortais avec quelqu'un. Donc que fait Evan ?  
\- Hum, il est acteur.  
\- Ah oui, et dans quoi a-t-il joué ?

J'étais mal à l'aise à l'idée de lui dire que je l'avais rencontré sur le tournage de Degrassi. En même temps, Ian ne savait certainement pas dans quoi j'avais tourné.

\- Il a joué plusieurs rôles dans différentes séries canadiennes.  
\- Ah oui, tiens donc. Tu ne l'aurais pas rencontré sur le tournage de Degrassi par hasard.

Bon il savait pour mes précédents rôles, je ne pouvais que battre en retraite et avouer.

\- Bah … euh….Oui c'est exact. Comment sais-tu ?  
\- Mlle Dobrev, j'aime savoir à qui j'ai affaire. Alors, quelques recherches sur internet et le tour est joué. Je crois également que tu es restée quelques années, avec Benjamin Hollingsworth. Par contre ils ne mentionnaient pas Evan.  
\- Mais c'est horrible, tu connais une bonne partie de ma vie. Lui assurais-je. En plus, tout est exact, j'ai tourné dans Degrassi de 2006 à 2009, c'est d'ailleurs ici, que j'ai fait la connaissance d'Evan.  
\- Pour quelqu'un qui ne sort pas avec des collègues, il y a quelques exceptions à ce que je vois.  
\- M. Somerhalder, elle est facile celle-là. Lui dis-je en lui tapant sur le ventre.  
\- Aie ! Me dit-il. Ne casse pas ton partenaire s'il te plait.  
\- Bon techniquement, Evan n'était plus mon collègue. Nous nous sommes revus après le tournage de Degrassi et Benjamin n'a joué que dans un épisode.  
\- Nina, tu n'as pas besoins de te justifier, et certainement pas à moi. Souligna-t-il avec une petite pointe d'ironie.  
\- Euh oui c'est vrai ça. Lui-répondis-je  
\- Bien, à ce que je vois nous sommes aussi doués l'un que l'autre, dans nos relations amoureuses. Donc tu sors avec Evan depuis quelques semaines, et tu te poses des questions.  
\- Oui, la première c'est la distance il est au canada et moi à Atlanta. La deuxième, c'est que je ne suis pas sûre, avec la série, d'avoir du temps à consacrer à une aventure amoureuse.  
\- Nina, viens là.

Il était allongé sur le dos et m'ouvrait ses bras pour que je m'installe sur son torse. J'appuyais ma tête dans le creux de son épaule et m'allongeais confortablement à côté de lui. Il commença en disant.

\- Ma puce, on fait un deal t'es d'accord ?  
\- Bah, ça dépend du marché !  
\- Ecoute et tu me diras après.  
\- D'accord.  
\- Donc, voilà les faits : Nous nous connaissons depuis 2 jours, pourtant nous avons le sentiment de nous connaître depuis plus longtemps. J'aime être à tes côtés et toi aussi. Nous ne voulons pas, tous les deux aller plus loin dans notre relation, pour des raisons qui nous appartiennent. Es-tu d'accord pour l'instant avec tout ce que j'énonce ?  
\- Oui, je suis d'accord.  
\- Je peux donc continuer. Même, si nous avons dérapé tout à l'heure, nous pouvons nous considérer comme des amis, après tout ce que l'on s'est dit. Je te propose que nous fassions tout ce qu'il faut, pour que nos relations amoureuses catastrophiques fonctionnent. Mais je te promets d'être là pour toi, quand tu en auras besoin, et j'espère que tu voudras bien en faire autant pour moi ?  
\- Ok ça me va et évidemment que je serai là pour toi si tu en as besoin, _Moya sǎrcé_.  
\- Bien Mlle Dobrev, il semblerait que nous ayons conclu un accord, qui démarre à partir de maintenant.

Je m'étais de nouveau redressé sur mon lit et nous nous regardions. Je n'avais pas envie qu'il parte mais je n'osais pas le lui dire. Puis réflexions faites, de toute façon là où était déjà partie la soirée, je cessais de réfléchir …encore, et je lui demandais.

\- Alors je ne veux pas donner le sentiment d'abuser de notre amitié dès le départ, mais voudrais-tu bien rester encore un peu avec moi ce soir, car je n'ai pas envie d'être seule, et j'aimerai sentir tes bras me réconforter.  
\- Ok Nina, mais à une condition je vais me changer d'abord, car je ne supporte plus mon habit de cowboy.

Mon visage s'illumina avant de lui répondre :

\- Amen, j'en ferai de même, je ne supporte plus cette robe, qui me gratte. Ta valise est là. Va te préparer, et je fais de même dans la salle de bain.

A côté du lavabo, je me démaquillais devant le miroir, et repensais ce que nous nous étions dit. Il avait admirablement résumé les choses. L'un envers l'autre, nos sentiments avaient été forts dès le départ, je ne pouvais nier l'effet qu'il me faisait. J'avais envie de mieux le connaître, et surtout qu'il continue à se comporter envers moi, comme il le faisait. Toutes ces choses, qu'il me donnait, j'en avais autant à lui donner. Je voulais pouvoir continuer à le faire sans ambiguïtés.  
Chacun de nous vivait sa vie, mais nous nous retrouvions comme ce soir, pour passer des moments ensemble, en tant qu'amis.  
C'était sécurisant, de savoir qu'il serait toujours présent à mes côtés. A cet instant, j'avais la certitude, qu'il m'apporterait énormément dans la vie, et que je ne devais pas passer à côté, par fierté, peur ou entêtement.  
Personnellement, c'était une grande avancée pour moi, car je décidais de faire confiance à quelqu'un d'autre, qui plus est un homme que je connaissais à peine. J'avais beau douter de ma décision totalement irrationnelle et vouloir partir en courant, une petite voix me récupérait systématiquement, et me commandait de rester pour lâcher prise, car il semblait être une bonne personne.

Je terminais de me changer et sortais de la chambre. Il s'était installé sur le lit et était en train de chercher une chaine à regarder sur la télé.  
Il me fit un sourire en me voyant sortir, et me dit.

\- Mlle Dobrev je déclare notre première soirée pyjama ouverte.

Je sautais sur le lit à côté de lui ce qui le fit rire, et m'installais au creux de son épaule.

\- Alors ma puce, les nominés sont …

Il commença à décrire tous les programmes que nous pouvions regarder. Nous décidions de mettre un classique du genre, Frank Capra.  
Nous connaissions déjà le film et n'avions pas besoin de le suivre depuis le début, c'était donc parfait.  
Cela faisait déjà 20 minutes que nous le regardions et je commençais à frissonner, car la couverture était à nos pieds et je n'avais pas pensé à la remonter avant de m'installer. Mais je ne voulais surtout pas bouger, pour ne pas briser l'harmonie de ce moment. Prévenant qu'il était, il l'avait senti.

\- Tu veux que je remonte la couverture, tu commences à frissonner.  
\- Ce n'est pas de refus. Je pense que je commence à être fatiguée.

Il était en train de tirer la couverture et me dit.

\- Je vais te laisser dormir.  
\- Non, reste si tu veux bien, jusqu'à la fin du film, j'aimerai bien le regarder avec toi.  
\- Ça, je peux le faire. Me dit-il

Nous nous réinstallions confortablement dans le lit, et je remettais ma tête sur son épaule. Sa main effleurait la peau de mon épaule, s'était une sensation agréable. Je caressais son bras posé sur son ventre. Nous étions là sans parler, à échanger notre tendresse.  
J'étais apaisée, détendue. Entre la télévision, la chaleur des couvertures et surtout ses caresses, je m'enfonçais dans les limbes du sommeil. Je l'entendis se racler la gorge et me murmurer.

\- Ma puce, … je suis bien …. toi … ne dois …. avoir peur … j'aimerai …à mes côté toute la ….

Seuls quelques-uns de ses mots, étaient parvenus à mon inconscient. Je m'étais endormie.

 **PDV Ian**

Je ne regrettais pas les paroles que je venais de prononcer, mais j'attendais de voir comment elle réagirait à mes propos.  
J'entendis une expiration qui m'inquiéta, et fus rassurer aussi sec par les spasmes musculaires de son bras, m'indiquant qu'elle s'était endormie.  
Au vu de ce que je venais de lui déclarer, je venais de mettre à mal une fois de plus l'amitié que nous nous étions promis.  
La position dans laquelle nous étions, m'empêchait de regarder son visage. Je retirais donc ma main de sous son bras, et vint la poser sur sa tête pour la caresser et en apprendre ses formes.

Je commençais ma découverte sensorielle en posant un doigt sur sa tempe, puis en le faisait voyager sur les contours de son front jusqu'à son milieu, pour redescendre sur l'arrête de son nez. Puis je posais mon index et faisais le tour de ses yeux pour remonter et frôler ses sourcils. J'agrandissais de plus en plus les cercles, que je faisais sur son visage pour le découvrir avec l'ensemble de ma main. Au travers des huit que je dessinais sur sa peau douce, je me représentais mentalement la délicatesse de ses traits.  
J'étais à peu près sûr qu'elle ne m'avait pas entendu. Elle semblait complètement endormie.

J'ai su ce soir-là, que Nina ne ferait pas que traverser ma vie, elle la chamboulerait. J'étais prêt mais pas encore elle. Allongé à côté d'elle, je m'endormais paisiblement, la tenant dans mes bras.

Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit-là, me réveillant à chaque fois qu'elle bougeait. Sur le petit matin je sentis qu'elle s'éveillait et l'incertitude s'insinua en moi, avait-elle entendu les dernières paroles que j'avais prononcées ?

 **PDV Nina**

Je me réveillais avec difficultés, je n'étais plus très sure, du déroulement des évènements de cette nuit. J'ouvrais un œil avec inquiétude pensant trouver Ian à mes côté, mais ne vit personne devant moi.  
Un peu déçue, il fallait le reconnaître, je commençais à bouger. Je sentis alors une main se poser sur ma hanche et m'attirer avec elle.  
J'analysais à ce moment-là toutes les parties de mon corps, pour constater que ma tête n'était pas installée sur un oreiller, mais confortablement posée sur son bras et que ce n'était pas la chaleur de a couverture que je sentais le long de moi, mais le rayonnement de son corps.

Tout ce remit en place rapidement dans ma mémoire, j'avais trop bu, Ian m'avait ramenée devant ma chambre, j'avais trouvé un subterfuge pour le faire rentrer à l'intérieur, puis je lui avais presque sauté dessus.  
A ma grande surprise, il m'avait repoussé, et c'est là que tout était parti à volo. J'avais pleuré comme une madeleine. Il était malgré tout resté et nous avions parlé et voilà… Il était dans mon lit ce matin.  
J'étais clairement dans mes petits souliers à cet instant, je ne savais pas comment nous aborderions cette nouvelle journée, surtout avec tout ce qu'il s'était passé hier.  
De toute façon, il fallait que je me jette à l'eau. Je me retournais pour me mettre sur le dos, c'est le moment qu'il choisit pour briser le silence.

\- Bonjour, la belle au bois dormant… Bien dormi ?  
\- Euh… oui. Et toi ?  
\- Tu sais que tu bouges beaucoup la nuit.  
\- Désolée, tout est un peu confus dans mon esprit.  
\- J'aurai été surpris du contraire.  
\- Je dois avoir une mine affreuse.  
\- Je ne suis pas certain d'avoir envie de répondre à cette question piège. Mais disons que ce matin, tu ne ressembles pas vraiment à une rose, mais tu es plus fraiche qu'un cactus.

Il me fit sourire. Avec cette image quelque peu bizarre, mais je comprenais bien l'idée. J'appréciais ces efforts pour détendre l'atmosphère. D'ailleurs, il ajouta sur le même registre

\- Saches que tu es la première femme avec qui je fais une vraie soirée pyjama.

Je pouffai de rire à ces propos.

\- Tu vois, tu n'auras pas perdu complètement ta soirée. Je suis contente de t'avoir au moins fait découvrir quelque chose.  
\- Mais je ne l'ai pas perdue, loin de là. Au contraire …

Il avait prononcé ses dernières paroles de manières très affirmatives. Que retenait-il vraiment de ce qui c'était passé. Le fait que j'ai essayé de le coincer dans ma chambre, ou que je sois une pleurnicheuse.  
Je lui répondais mortifiée par mes dernières pensées.

\- Tant mieux pour toi, moi j'aimerai effacer quelques moments de la soirée car j'ai un peu honte.  
\- Tu ne dois pas te sentir comme ceci, car du moment où tu as pleuré jusqu'à ce que nous nous endormions, les instants que nous avons partagés ensemble étaient vrais. N'est-ce pas ce qui importe le plus ?

Je me retournais pour lui faire face, et ainsi, pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Ian Somerhalder, Comment fais-tu pour trouver du positif dans toutes les situations ?  
\- Détrompes-toi, Nina je ne trouve pas de positif partout et tout le temps, je n'ai juste pas encore vu de négatif te concernant.

Il fit une courte pause en me regardant.

\- Aller viens par-là ma puce, j'ai encore un peu de tendresse à donner.

Il me serra dans ses bras avant de m'embrasser sur le front. Puis ajouta.

\- Profites en bien, car après t'être levée, tu seras au régime sans câlins peut-être pour longtemps. Je dois travailler avec Stephan une bonne partie de la journée, et nous repartons pour Atlanta en fin de journée.

Je ne me faisais pas prier, et nous profitions en silence d'être dans les bras de l'un de l'autre. J'étais installée réellement confortablement, ma tête avait trouvé refuge naturellement au creux de son épaule. Son bras m'enlaçait et sa main était posée au-dessus de mon coude.  
Avant que nous nous quittions, nous nous remémorions ce que nous nous étions dit hier. Il me fit promettre d'appeler Evan. Quant à lui, il s'engageait à apaiser la relation avec Meghan.

C'est lui qui était parti en premier, m'embrassant une dernière fois sur le front. J'étais restée allongée dans mon lit, paisiblement, me projetant dans ce que pourrait être mon avenir proche. Pour honorer ma promesse faite à Ian, je programmais d'envoyer un message à Evan aujourd'hui, avant d'être totalement absorbée, par le planning qui m'attendait.  
Déjà, il y avait dès demain, le démarrage du tournage, les répétitions, les journées longues, les heures d'attentes entre les prises, la promo qui viendrait après.  
Puis, avant de me lever je repensais à ce matin, et aux tendres échanges que nous avions partagés.

* * *

 _Merci à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de lire les premiers chapitres de cette histoire.  
_


	14. Chapeau l'artiste

**Chap. 12 – Chapeau l'artiste**

 **PDV Nina**

Nous avions à peine eu le temps de poser nos valises à Atlanta, que nous étions repartis à Vancouver tourner l'épisode pilote de la série.  
La production semblait ravie du travail, du travail que nous fournissions. Nous avions abordé le tournage de la série avec beaucoup de sérieux. Nous étions sur le plateau de l'aurore à tard le soir, pour maitriser les scènes que nous devions tourner le lendemain.  
Tous ceci se passait dans la bonne humeur, et lorsqu'un de nous était moins en forme qu'à l'accoutumé, nous nous motivions mutuellement. Une cohésion commençait à se dessiner au sein du casting. L'alchimie qui se dégageait de notre petit groupe nous, donnait une vraie qualité de travail, ce fut d'ailleurs une réussite, car nous avions tourné le pilote en moins de 2 semaines.

Nous avions donc quelques jours de repos devant nous. Candice, Kayla et moi décidions de rester sur place pour faire quelques petites emplettes et sortir un peu. Le reste de la troupe était rentrée à Atlanta la veille au soir : Paul et Kat étaient partis dès qu'ils avaient pu pour retrouver leurs chéris respectifs. Ian devait aller visiter des appartements proches des studios, que son agent avait sélectionnés.

Nous faisions les boutiques du centre à la recherche du top qui irait avec le pantalon vert de Candice. Autant dire que c'était presque mission impossible. A chaque fois qu'elle en essayait un, elle le trouvait soit trop long, soit trop court ou encore pas assez échancré. Quoiqu'il en soit nous nous amusions comme des vraies filles qui font du shopping.  
Pendant que Candice mettait à mal les nerfs de la vendeuse, Kayla et moi discutions de ce que nous allions faire ce soir :

\- Toujours d'accord pour aller au restaurant ce soir ? Me demanda Kayla  
\- Et plutôt deux fois qu'un, justement Ian, étant déjà venu tourner pour « lost » à Vancouver, m'a conseillé un resto en plein centre-ville. Il parait qu'on y mange très bien, et qu'ils cuisinent les légumes comme personne.  
\- Ok, ça me va. Il ne reste plus qu'à savoir si Candice est partante pour ce soir.  
\- En fait Kayla, la vrai question c'est plutôt : Est-ce qu'elle sera prête pour ce soir ? Car à la vitesse où l'on va, nous ne sommes pas sorties de l'auberge.

Kayla s'amusa de ce que je lui disais, elle sortit alors d'un des portants, un haut blanc qu'elle fit semblant d'essayer. Elle se regarda dans le miroir, puis me dit en imitant Candice :

\- Oh non … Je trouve que celui ne va pas avec mon teint et puis…. Il est trop court.

Je rigolais des singeries de Kayla, et sursautai quand j'entendis Candice derrière moi :

\- Je vous entends les filles …et de toute façon, je parle beaucoup plus fort, Kayla ! Puis, je n'aurais jamais choisi ce haut. Dit-elle en riant.

J'étais soulagée qu'elle le prenne aussi bien, elle ajouta.

\- Bon les filles j'ai trouvé ce que je voulais ici, il y a une autre boutique plus loin...

En nous accrochant les bras, elle termina.

\- Mesdemoiselles … En route.

Dans ce magasin Candice était infatigable, elle allait de cintres en cintres, comme une abeille qui butinait. Elle jetait un coup d'œil, prenait ce qui lui plaisait, puis une fois qu'elle était assez chargée, allait à sa ruche, qui dans le cas présent se trouvait être la cabine d'essayage. C'était un vrai ballet à regarder.  
Je regardais autour de moi, pour voir si je n'avais pas un coup de cœur. Rien ne me plaisait dans les vêtements. Je regardais les accessoires, les colliers étaient intéressants, il y avait de bonne idée. Moi qui faisais moi-même mes bijoux, je prenais toujours grand soin, à regarder ceux proposés dans les boutiques. Je continuais de détailler le présentoir lorsque je vis un borsalino, qui me plaisait beaucoup. Je m'approchais du promontoire pour le regarder de plus près, et même l'essayer. Il était bleu marine avec un liseré beige, je le trouvais vraiment sympa, et j'étais sure qu'il irait bien à Ian. Je pensais justement à notre discussion d'avant-hier, nous avions reparlé du week-end à la plantation, et de notre relation qui était devenue vraiment amicale, avec beaucoup moins de tension.  
En fait, nous nous amusions plutôt pas mal, nous étions complices dans beaucoup de blagues, que nous faisions aux autres membres du groupes. La dernière en date c'était d'avoir fait croire à Steven, que pour les besoins du scénario, il allait devoir se teindre les cheveux et les poils en blond, car moi sa sœur dans la série, j'allais devenir une sorcière. Et pour améliorer mes compétences magiques, je devais m'entrainer sur lui et donc évidemment louper quelques sorts. D'où la teinture blonde.  
Plus nos mensonges avec Ian étaient gros, et plus ils fonctionnaient à la perfection. Steven avait été voir Julie pour savoir si l'on pouvait changer la scène, plutôt qu'il ne se teigne en blond. Nous l'avions regardé faire, et avions explosé de rire Ian et moi, lorsqu'il avait compris qu'il n'en serait rien, juste au regard mi interrogateur mi assassin, que Julie lui avait lancé avant de lui assener le coup fatal :

\- Attends Mc Queen, de quoi tu parles ? … et quand bien même, si je te disais de te raser les poils ! et bien tu n'aurais aucun autre choix que de le faire. Je te rappelle que tu es acteur.

Il était revenu nous voir furibond, et nous expliqua que nous ne l'emporterions pas au paradis. Nous avions comme réponse rigolé de plus belle.

Avec le sourire aux lèvres, ce chapeau lui irait définitivement bien. Je décidais donc de le lui offrir.  
Evidemment, je dû me justifier auprès des filles du pourquoi, j'achetais un chapeau pour Ian. Je déformais la vérité en leur disant, que j'avais perdu un pari et devais en retour lui acheter quelque chose qu'il pourrait porter. Mais je devais être vigilante dans mon choix, car une clause au gage avait été rajoutée : Si cela ne lui plaisait pas, il était susceptible de m'obliger à le mettre. Donc le chapeau était la solution adéquate.  
Par contre j'avais eu plus de mal à leur expliquer, pourquoi j'avais perdu le pari. J'étais restée très évasive en leur disant que je n'avais pas réussi à boire à l'envers ….  
Elles me regardèrent avec de grands yeux, et haussèrent toutes deux les épaules en me disant :

\- Sérieusement Nina, tu nous prends pour des cruches ou quoi ?  
\- Il y a quinze jours, t'étais prête à lui sauter dessus ! Ajouta Kayla.

Bon, effectivement mon histoire était mal embarquée, alors pourquoi ne pas dire la vérité tout simplement. …

\- Bon les filles, vous croyez ce que vous voulez ! Il y a quinze jours j'étais saoule. Maintenant j'ai éclairci les choses avec Ian. Nous sommes des amis, et seulement des amis. C'est ce que nous souhaitons tous les deux, et nous nous comportons comme tel. Donc si je perds un pari contre un ami, j'honore mon engagement et … C'est tout !

… Simplement, je n'avais pas réussi à leur dire, que je l'avais acheté juste car j'avais envie de lui faire un cadeau. Que je pensais à lui, et que cela lui irait certainement très bien, qu'il serait à coup sûr très sexy avec. Il me fallut des semaines, avant d'assumer ces simples idées. Me réfugier dans le mensonge était, certainement, la chose la plus facile à faire pour moi à cet instant.  
Heureusement mon portable vola à mon secours en sonnant.  
Candice me dévisagea, avant de me dire avec ironie.

\- Laisse nous deviner …. C'est ton ami !  
\- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire, je dois vous laisser les filles. Il faut que j'aille à l'aéroport.

Elles me regardèrent bouche bée. Je ne leur laissais pas le temps, de me dire quoique ce soit. Je payais et en passant la porte leur criais :

\- Nous vous retrouvons à 19h00, au restaurant dont Ian m'a parlé. Prenez une table pour quatre.

Je les avais clouées sur place et j'étais assez fière de moi. Je hélai un taxi et me dirigeai vers mon hôtel.  
Evan avait pu se libérer pour la soirée, et au final j'étais contente. Il arrivait de Los Angeles, dans à peu près 2 heures. Juste le temps pour moi de me préparer et d'aller à l'aéroport.

 **PDV Ian**

J'étais en train de visiter mon quatrième appartement. Je cherchais quelque chose de confortable pour pouvoir y vivre, avec mon chat le temps du tournage. La seule inconnue c'était de savoir combien de temps durerait la série. Nous avions clairement une bonne équipe, qui laissait présager que du positif, sur le devenir de notre show. Mais nous ne pouvions pas présumer, de l'accueil du public pour l'épisode pilote. Nous avions maintenant tourné toutes les scènes et il était parti au montage. Logiquement il serait diffusé début septembre. 11 épisodes avaient été commandés par la chaine. Tout dépendait de la promo que nous ferions pendant le mois d'aout et septembre, et, de l'émulation que nous arriverions à créer.  
Je ne savais pas si c'était un mauvais présage, mais je n'arrivais à me projeter dans aucun des appartements que mon agent avait trouvé.  
Je l'appelais pour élargir ses recherches peut-être qu'il falait que j'aille un peu plus loin du studio. Je retournais donc à l'hôtel. Allongé dans mon lit j'envoyais un SMS à Nina.

De : Ian Somerhalder  
A : Nina Dobrev  
Bien rentré à Atlanta. Chou blanc sur les visites. Une idée ?

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

De : Nina Dobrev  
A : Ian Somerhalder  
Il te reste les toiles de tente ou la colocation mon ami :-)

De : Ian Somerhalder  
A : Nina Dobrev  
Tout dépend du colocataire 0 ;-)

De : Nina Dobrev  
A : Ian Somerhalder  
Désolée, suis attendue. Je visiterai des apparts avec toi demain à mon retour (15h35). _Moya sǎrcé_

De : Ian Somerhalder  
A : Nina Dobrev  
Ok, je viens te chercher à l'aéroport. Bonne soirée 3

De : Nina Dobrev  
A : Ian Somerhalder  
A demain 3

Parti d'un rien, j'avais rendez-vous avec Nina demain et j'en étais ravi.

 **PDV Nina**

Nous avions passé une très bonne soirée avec Evan et les filles. Elles étaient parties en boite de nuit alors que nous rentrions à l'hôtel.  
Il avait été charmant et prévenant, j'étais contente qu'il soit là. Je pouvais enfin avoir une attirance pour quelqu'un, sans me l'interdire et j'en avais besoin.  
Nous prenions un dernier verre au bar avant de monter dans ma chambre. Nous rigolions de tout et de rien, j'avoue que je n'aurai pu dire ce que nous nous disions, je n'avais qu'une envie c'était de monter et de l'embrasser. J'avais besoin de tendresse.  
Je pense qu'il le comprit dans mon regard, car il m'attrapa la main et m'embrassa tendrement avant de me proposer d'aller nous coucher.  
Nous nous regardions tout en nous caressant la main dans l'ascenseur, puis arrivés devant ma chambre, j'introduisais ma clé pour ouvrir la porte. Ce fut une nuit de tendres baisers et d'amour échangés.  
Au petit matin je m'éveillais heureuse. La tête posé sur l'oreiller, je repensais à ces dernières heures, je me retournais vers lui et le regardais avec le sourire.

Je me levai pour aller prendre ma douche. Ian avait eu raison de me pousser vers Evan. J'avais aimé comment il s'était comporté hier : Amical, un peu séducteur à l'occasion charmeur.  
J'espèrerai que de son côté, Ian avait renoué avec Meghan.  
Je sortais de ma douche ravie et revenais dans la chambre sourire aux lèvres. Je me figeais net lorsque je vis Evan avec le borsalino sur la tête. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait en mon absence, qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris.

\- Super ce chapeau.

La situation était délicate, je ne m'imaginais lui dire pour qui était ce chapeau. Mais en même temps je n'avais pas envie qu'il le porte. Donc je lui mentis.

\- Tu vois quelqu'un d'autre dans la chambre.  
\- Ah ok, tu as bon gout ! Excuse-moi mais il faut que j'aille dans la salle de bain.

Il se leva et à ma grande surprise il trouva une autre utilité au borsalino. Il le retira de sa tête, pour le placer devant … Je vous laisse deviner. _Petit indice il était nu, comme un vers_

Si le chapeau m'avait réellement appartenu, la situation aurait pu me faire rire. Mais là, ce n'était pas le cas. Je fulminais intérieurement, mais je ne pouvais rien dire.  
Au passage il s'arrêta pour prendre son sac et fila en crabe vers sa destination. Dans l'entrebâillement de la porte il enleva le chapeau et l'envoya sur le lit.

\- Mlle Dobrev, voici votre chapeau.

Je regardais avec de grands yeux ronds l'objet du délit, qui trônait sur les draps. Qu'allais-je pouvoir en faire ? J'envisageais déjà avec difficultés, de l'offrir à Ian. Mais maintenant c'était devenu impossible. Je n'avais pas non plus envie de la garder car il ne m'était pas destiné initialement.  
Il n'y avait que deux solutions, soit je l'offrais à Evan mais ce dernier aurait pu se méprendre sur mes intentions, qui pour l'instant n'étaient pas encore bien définies dans ma tête, ou soit le jeter.  
Je choisissais donc la dernière. De toute façon, ce chapeau ne m'avait amené que des problèmes, j'avais du mentir à Candice et Kayla, puis à Evan.  
Je m'habillais et rangeais mes affaires pendant qu'Evan était sous la douche, je devais être à l'aéroport dans un peu plus d'une heure. Cela me laissait juste le temps, de ramasser mes affaires et lui dire au revoir.  
Je ne savais plus exactement à quel heure était son vol, il me l'avait dit hier, mais je n'écoutais que d'une oreille, ayant complètement envie d'autre chose, au moment où il m'en parlait.  
La nuit que nous avions passée ensemble avait été plaisante, et honnêtement, j'avais hâte de pouvoir recommencer. Il avait été tendre et prévenant, cela avait été un bon et beau moment. L'expérience méritait d'être reproduite, pour confirmer les premiers résultats.  
J'avais fini de faire mes valises et attendais sur le lit. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait, il en mettait du temps pour se préparer. C'est alors qu'en remontant le fil des évènements de la matinée, je compris qu'il m'attendait peut-être sous la douche. Quelle gourde, une fois de plus j'avais été, tellement obnubilé par le borsalino, que je n'avais pas vu le message le plus évident. Quoiqu'il en soit il était trop tard maintenant, je m'approchais de la porte pour lui crier à travers.

\- Evan, mon taxi arrive bientôt en bas, tu en as encore pour longtemps.  
\- Non, Nina j'ai presque fini.

Il sortait 5 minutes plus tard, et vint m'enlacer pour me dire au revoir. Il me tenait par la taille et me demanda

\- Quand est-ce que l'on pourra se revoir, Nina ?  
\- Dès que tu pourras. Ma porte est grande ouverte pour toi à Atlanta.

En guise de réponse il m'embrassa.

\- Tu démarres un projet tout de suite, tu en as encore pour combien de temps de tournage ?  
\- Bien entr semaines, je suppose. Mais dès que j'aurai des jours de repos, je viens te voir. Si ton invitation tient toujours.

Je le regardais dans les yeux et avant de l'embrasser lui dis :

\- Ça me va. Alors, vivement ta prochaine perme.

Nous nous embrassions une dernière fois avant de sortir de la chambre, et partions chacun de notre côté.

J'arrivais à l'aéroport et envoyais un SMS d'au revoir à Evan.

De : Nina Dobrev  
A : Evan Williams  
Je t'embrasse. A bientôt, j'espère 3

En passant le portique de sécurité, mon téléphone sonna. J'attendais de l'autre côté pour le récupérer et lire le message.

De : Evan Williams  
A : Nina Dobrev  
A très vite ma douce 3

Un sourire se dessinait sur mes lèvres, et j'en étais ravie. J'aimais particulièrement ces premières émotions de la relation naissante. Lorsque chacun a envie de dire plein de chose à l'autre mais n'ose pas le faire, de peur d'aller trop vite ou trop loin.  
Alors, on utilise les SMS, et chaque mot pouvant être interprété de manières différentes, est pesé, réfléchi et analysé, afin d'être au plus près du message émotionnel que l'on souhaite délivrer à l'autre.  
Je sortais de mes rêveries en attendant l'appel de mon vol.  
A présent, j'allais remonter le temps de 4 heures, et traverser les Etats-Unis, pour retourner à Atlanta, retrouver tout notre petit groupe, et reprendre ma casquette d'amie et actrice.  
Je m'asseyais à ma place et envoyais un message avant d'éteindre mon téléphone :

De : Nina Dobrev  
A : Ian Somerhalder  
Suis installée dans mon siège. Arrivée comme prévue 15h35 à Hartsfield. A tout à l'heure. Bisous

Nous étions jeudi et j'avais pas loin de 7 heures de vol pour me reposer. J'avais intérêt à en profiter, car le planning des jours à venir allait être chargé. Il fallait que je visite, avec Ian des appartements, et mon frère avait également prévu de passer ce week-end, pour venir me voir.

* * *

 _Pensez à me laisser un petit message si le cœur vous en dit et me dire si ce chapitre vous plait._


	15. M et Mme Ian Somerhalder

**Chap. 13 – M. et Mme Ian Somerhalder**

 **PDV Ian**

J'arrivais à l'aéroport et envoyais un message à Nina.

De : Ian Somerhalder  
A : Nina Dobrev  
Je suis dans la limousine à la sortie du terminal, à tout de suite ma puce.

Je demandais au chauffeur de l'attendre dehors pour mettre ses bagages dans le coffre. Mon attente ne fut pas très longue. Dix minutes après l'envoi de mon message, la porte s'ouvrait et Nina s'engouffrai dans la voiture. Tel un rayon de soleil traversant l'obscurité, elle illuminait la voiture par son sourire radieux. Je la serai dans mes bras avant de lui faire la bise. Puis la regardai.

\- Ça fait plaisir de te voir. Pas trop fatiguée.

Elle avait posé la tête sur mon épaule pour me répondre.

\- Ça va, je suis plutôt en forme car j'ai dormi les trois quarts du voyages. En même temps j'en avais besoin.

Je me redressais pour avoir quelques informations complémentaires.

\- Ah oui, explique.

\- Evan a pu me rejoindre hier en fin de journée et nous avons mangé avec les filles, et sommes rentrés tous les deux à l'hôtel.

Je refrénais la monté de colère et de jalousie qui m'envahissait, et inspirais un grand coup, avant de lui répondre, en essayant de cacher mon amertume, le mieux du monde :

\- Vraiment c'est super, tu le revois quand ?

\- Je ne sais pas il va essayait de venir dès qu'il aura quelques jours devant lui. Car, il démarre le tournage d'un film la semaine prochaine.

\- Génial.

Il fallait reconnaitre que mes réponses étaient très laconiques, mais je n'avais pas grand-chose à dire. Mon égo en avait pris un coup. Je ne pouvais que me reprocher la situation, j'en étais à l'origine et même peut-être l'origine, je l'avais poussé dans ses bras.

\- Et toi, tu en es où ? hormis ton problème d'appartement. Tu vois Meghan bientôt ?

\- Elle vient peut-être ce week-end.

\- Excellent, mon frère vient également, on va pouvoir manger ensemble. Bon et cette appartement, qu'est-ce que cela donne.

\- Mon agent m'en a trouvé d'autres à visiter aujourd'hui. J'espère que tu vas me porter chance et que je vais découvrir mon bonheur.

\- M. Somerhalder, je vous sens abattu, ne perdons pas espoir. Tu en as visité combien ?

\- Cinq déjà.

\- Pas de panique, je sens qu'aujourd'hui ça marchera, j'ai un bon feeling.

Nous arrivions à notre premier rendez-vous.

\- Alors, mon cœur, quels sont tes critères. Combien de chambres, de salle de bain …

\- En fait, je veux juste m'y sentir bien.

\- Ok, c'est pas gagné. Alors, allons voir.

Elle m'empoigna par le bras, et nous nous dirigions vers notre première visite. Nous ressortions assez vite, ce que nous avions vu ne nus emballait pas du tout. Il était sombre et j'avais envie de luminosité.  
Le second n'était pas beaucoup mieux, si les choses ne s'amélioraient pas, j'aurai une discussion sérieuse avec mon agent car je commençais réellement à perdre patience.  
Nous arrivions au troisième et j'aidais Nina à sortir de la voiture. Le propriétaire qui faisait lui-même la visite, nous accueilli avec le sourire :

\- Bonjour, je suis Thomas Bailey, propriétaire de cette charmante demeure de style classique.

\- Enchanté, Ian Somerhalder et Nina ….

Nina me coupa et tendis la main au propriétaire en lui disant :

\- Madame Nina Somerhalder, ravie de vous rencontrer.

Je la dévisageais alors qu'elle s'approchait de moi pour me glisser à l'oreille.

\- Rendons cette visite amusante mon cher mari

Je la regardais avec complicité et lui fit un sourire en coin, en guise d'accord. Je la prenais pas la taille et lui fit signe.

\- Après vous, Mme Somerhalder.

Nous rentrions dans le vestibule et commencions la visite. Je ne sais pas si c'était la maison ou la compagnie de Nina mais le lieu me plaisait. C'était lumineux, grand et chaleureux. Je me décrispais de pièce en pièce.  
Nina jouait son rôle à la perfection.

\- Oh regarde mon chéri, nous pourrions mettre le miroir de ma grand-mère ici.

\- C'est vrai il irait parfaitement sur ce mur.

Je m'approchais et l'embrassais sur la joue. Elle mit sa main sur ma joue et me dit :

\- Oh tu es trop mignon mon chéri, si gentil. Aller continuons la visite.

Elle m'attrapa par la main, nous sortions du salon pour arriver dans la salle à manger ouverte sur la cuisine. J'étais soufflé, la pièce me plaisait vraiment.

\- Regarde ma puce, la pièce est parfaite pour recevoir du monde.

\- Et la cuisine, je pourrais préparer mes fameux doubitchou de Sofia lorsque tes parents viendront manger.

Elle était hilarante, j'ai eu des difficultés à garder mon sérieux. J'avais fait le rapprochement entre le film français et la réplique de Nina. Elle avait franchement beaucoup d'esprit.

\- Sérieusement _Bonbonche_ , cette pièce me plait beaucoup. Pour l'instant la maison me plait assez. Continuons la visite.

Thomas nous regardait avec le sourire. Avait-il compris que nous jouions la comédie. De toute façon, cela n'avait pas une grande importance. Nina nous devançait, Thomas engagea alors la conversation.

\- Vous formez un très joli couple, vous semblez très complice. Vous êtes mariés depuis longtemps.

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre car j'entendis Nina pousser un cri et m'appeler aussitôt. J'accourais vers elle aussi vite que possible.

\- Que se passe-t-il ma puce.

Elle me regardait les yeux scintillants et montra du doigt le jardin.

\- Regarde, Ian c'est splendide.

Effectivement, la maison s'ouvrait sur un grand jardin de ville, arboré et fleuri. La terrasse était délimitée par des buissons d'azalées en fleurs. Il était entouré d'un haut mur en brique, m'assurant d'être chez moi, sans m'inquiéter d'éventuels paparazzis. De mieux en mieux, cette maison était de plus en plus parfaite. De la verdure, de l'espace, de l'intimité. Tout ce que je souhaitais et surtout des murs assez haut pour que mon chat ne sorte pas.  
Nina s'approcha de moi et passa ses bras autour de mon cou. Ses yeux étaient toujours brillants. Je passais mes mains autour de sa taille pour la sentir plus proche de moi. Elle continuait à me regarder puis murmura

\- Mon cœur, Il ne reste plus qu'à voir les chambres, mais je crois que nous avons trouvé la maison de nos rêves

J'étais troublé par sa déclaration. Le pensait-elle réellement, ou jouait-elle la comédie. Si elle ne m'avait pas parlé d'Evan plus tôt, je l'aurai embrassé sur le champ. J'en crevais d'envie et elle le sentit.  
Elle se racla la gorge et retira les mains de mon cou. J'ôtais les miennes de sa taille et reprenions une distance raisonnable entre nous. Je lui attrapais la main et nous montions à l'étage pur terminer la visite.

Nous précédions Thomas, mais j'étais moins dans mon rôle qu'au tout début de la visite, quelques peu ému de ce qui venait de se passer.  
Il y avait quatre chambres toutes avec deux salles de bain communes et au bout du couloir un bureau. Je m'arrêtai et lui demandait avec le sourire aux lèvres

\- Mme Somerhalder quelle chambre vous parait la plus adaptée pour un jeune couple amoureux.

\- Evidemment celle qui a vue sur le jardin

\- C'est aussi ce que je pense. Lui dis-je en partageant pleinement son avis.

Comme elle l'avait dit cette maison était faite pour moi et peut-être pour nous.  
Je la regardais dans les yeux puis je me retournais vers Thomas et lui annonçait.

\- M. Bailey, votre maison a conquis ma femme et moi-même. Pas besoin de réfléchir plus longtemps, je la prends. J'appelle mon agent sur le champ et il se rapprochera de vous pour tous les papiers.

\- Si j'ai votre agent dès aujourd'hui, je pense qu'à partir de lundi elle sera à vous.

\- C'est parfait.

\- Bien mon chéri, je suis ravie de ce choix. Allons l'annoncer à nos amis.

Je tenais Nina par taille et revenions à la voiture accompagné de mon futur bailleur. Nous lui serrions la main avant de monter dans la voiture. J'étais content de cette visite, de notre petit jeu avec Nina et heureux d'avoir trouvé cette maison.  
Je la raccompagnais chez elle, elle m'invita à prendre un café que je ne pouvais refuser.  
Sa maison était vraiment très mignonne aussi. Elle était à peu près à 10 minutes en voiture de la mienne.

\- Bienvenu chez moi, c'est nettement plus petit mais c'est du temporaire.

Elle m'installa dans le salon, me servi un soda et me demanda si cela ne me gênait pas d'attendre. Elle souhaitait se rafraichir après le voyage en avion, et l'après-midi passé ensemble. Elle m'assura qu'elle serait rapide.  
Evidemment, cela ne me posait aucun problème car je devais passer des coups de fil, au contraire cela m'arrangeait.  
Elle monta à l'étage et j'entendis la porte se fermer.

 **PDV Nina**

Je sortais de ma douche et m'habillais avec un sweet et un legging histoire de me sentir à l'aise à la maison.

Je redescendais rapidement pour ne pas laisser attendre Ian trop longtemps. Il était au téléphone avec …  
A l'écoute de la conversation cela devait être Meghan. Il avait cette même voix que la dernière fois, lorsque je l'avais entendu discuter avec elle. Il était tout sauf naturel quand il lui parlait, c'était bizarre.  
Je rentrais dans la pièce, car je ne voulais pas écouter aux portes et, j'étais chez moi. Il me fit signe qu'il ne pouvait pas raccrocher. J'allais dans la cuisine me préparer un thé et revenais dans le salon. Je m'asseyais en attendant qu'il finisse sa conversation.  
En substance, je la rencontrerais ce week-end, si j'avais tout bien saisi. Parfait, comme cela je pourrais me faire mon idée sur elle. Je ne tiendrais pas non plus la chandelle vu que mon frère serait présent.  
Une fois raccroché il me fit un sourire que je qualifierais de gêné. Je le mettais à l'aise en changeant de conversation.

\- Ça y est tu as contacté ton agent.

\- Ouais c'est fait, logiquement lundi j'emménage. Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer que ce ne soit pas que, pour 6 mois, mais pour plus longtemps.

\- Je suis persuadée qu'un avenir radieux nous attend, Ian.

Il me regardait intensément et me répondit.

\- J'en suis certain ma puce…

\- Bon, si j'ai tout compris, sans vouloir faire celle qui se mêle, de ce qui ne la regarde pas, Meghan vient ce week-end ?

\- Exactement, elle arrive demain et repart dimanche.

\- C'est super, je te propose que samedi midi nous mangions tous ensemble, car mon frère Aleksandar arrive demain midi et repart lundi.

\- Je ne sais pas, il faut que je vois avec elle, si elle a envie.

\- Oh, oui, Vous avez certainement des choses plus importantes à faire. Lui dis-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Ah ah ! Très drôle. Au fait, tout à l'heure tu as dit que c'était du provisoire ta situation ici, pourquoi ?

\- Nous allons devoir rejouer à M et Mme Somerhalder car dans à peu près deux mois, je n'ai plus de logement, mes amis à qui appartient cette maison reviennent pour les vacances.

\- Tu veux que j'en parle à mon agent, pour qu'il continue à faire des recherches ?

\- Merci, mais je ne suis pas dans l'urgence. Ceux sont des amis, et je peux rester jusqu'à ce que je trouve quelque chose, même s'ils sont de retours.

Donc pas d'affolement, cela me laisse le temps pour chercher. Mais, merci encore.

\- Ok, tu sais que c'est possible si tu changes d'avis. Tu vois qu'il sait dénicher des petits bijoux, comme mon futur chez moi … N'est-ce pas, chère Madame Somerhalder, même si je ne suis pas sûr que le miroir de ta grand-mère ait sa place ici.

\- Je m'insurge, mon tendre époux, un si joli et vieux miroir. C'est un héritage familial. Dis-je en rigolant.

\- Oh mais ma chère, j'ai juste dit que je ne le voyais pas à cet endroit-là. Je pense que nous devrions l'accrocher juste à côté, de la porte d'entrée. Conclua-t-il, avant de pouffer de rire.

Je riais avec lui, j'aimais cette complicité et notre capacité à tourner les situations en ridicules. C'était réellement divertissant.  
Je n'avais pas envie de le voir partir, et de me retrouver seule, donc je lui proposais de commander une pizza et de regarder dans la DVD-thèque, si quelque chose méritait d'être visionné.

\- Avec plaisir, ce sera bien plus agréable que de rentrer dans ma chambre d'hôtel tout seul.

Je renvois le chauffeur et prendrais un taxi pour rentrer.

\- Bon, tu aimes quoi sur ta pizza.

C'est ainsi que démarra notre soirée vidéo, qui fut la première d'une longue série.

Nous nous installions dans le canapé l'un à côté de l'autre. De temps en temps, ouvrions une bonne bouteille de vin rouge et mettions toujours un grand classique, suivi d'un film plus récent si nous n'étions pas trop fatigué.  
Ce soir-là, nous avions regardé les oiseaux d'Hitchcock. Je me demande d'ailleurs, avec le recul, s'il n'avait pas fait exprès de choisir ce film, pour me donner une bonne raison de me blottir dans ses bras, sans avoir à me justifier. Puis nous avions discuté du tournage du film, c'était une vraie encyclopédie du cinéma, il regorgeait toujours d'anecdotes à partager. Par exemple, qu'Hitchcock avait traumatisé son actrice principale dans la scène du grenier, en la faisant tourner plusieurs jours, avec des vrais oiseaux, alors qu'il était prévu que ce soit des oiseaux mécaniques. Ou que le film s'inspirait d'un fait réel.

A chacune de nos soirées cinéma, j'apprenais plein de chose. C'était un régal pour moi, jeune comédienne que j'étais.  
Nous nous étions quittés à contrecœur vers une heure du matin, mon frère arrivant à neuf heures trente ce matin et, je voulais dormir un peu.  
Sur la pas de la porte, après s'être fait la bise, nous nous promettions, que nous devions très vite se reprogrammer une autre séance de visionnage.

* * *

 _Je me suis beaucoup amusée à écrire ce chapitre, qu'en avez vous pensé ?_


	16. Copains comme cochon

**_Chap. 14 – Copains comme cochon_**

 **PDV Nina**

Je serrais dans mes bras Aleksandar, heureuse qu'il soit arrivé. Mon grand-frère venait me rendre visite pour quelques jours, et connaissant ma famille, il avait surement une liste de chose à espionner, pour le compte de ma mère et/ou de mon père.  
J'avais envoyé un SMS à tout le monde pour les inviter à la maison ce soir, pour une petite soirée tranquille et leur présenter mon frangin. Tout le monde était partant. Seul Ian n'était pas sur d'être présent, car il attendait Meghan.  
Nous nous étions baladés toute la journée dans Atlanta, et j'avais passé, sans trop de fautes, l'interrogatoire en bonne et due forme, que mon grand-frère me réservait.  
J'avais décrit tous mes collègues, avec plus ou moins de détail et était resté très laconique sur Ian. Histoire de ne pas attirer les soupçons d'Alex.  
Je lui parlais également d'Evan. Il se rappelait très bien de lui puisqu'il me tournait déjà autour, il y a quelques années.  
Il faut savoir qu'Alex était le loup noir, de tous mes collègues et copains, que je pouvais avoir. Dès qu'il en avait l'occasion, il ne manquait jamais de faire savoir qu'il était mon grand frère. Ce qui lui valut le surnom big brother, vu qu'il voulait toujours tout connaitre. Le plus ahurissant, et je ne sais pas quels espions il avait, c'est que régulièrement, il été déjà au courant de tout …  
Il me regarda en me disant, qu'à défaut d'autre chose, Evan était un bon gars mais attention, il aimait aussi les jolies filles.  
Il avait réussi à me faire sortir de mes gonds en moins d'une demi-journée. Mais bon, c'était le propre des relations frère-sœur.

De retour à la maison nous organisions tout pour ce soir. J'étais partie me préparer quand Candice fut accueilli par mon frère. En redescendant je les entendais parler de la plantation et des liens que nous avions tissés là-bas. J'espérais qu'elle ne lui ait pas sortie, le baratin d'aura qu'elle m'avait servi dans le car. Même si une part d'elle avait peut-être raison.  
Je n'eus pas le temps de m'en assurer, que j'entendis la sonnette de la porte d'entré. En ouvrant, à ma grande surprise, c'était Ian.

\- Salut, ma puce, tu vas bien ?

\- Euh… oui. Et toi !? Tu n'es pas avec Meghan ?

\- Non, elle nous rejoindra plus tard dans la soirée car son vol est retardé de trois heures, donc je lui ai envoyé ton adresse et elle nous rejoint.

\- Super, entre que je te présente à mon frère.

Je l'accompagnais dans le salon, et présenta Ian à Alex. Je sentis que le courant avait l'air de bien passer entre eux. Mais avec mon frère je me méfiais, car il pouvait, lui aussi, facilement jouer la comédie.  
Ian commença en lui disant.

\- Nina m'a dit que tu étais là jusqu'à lundi.

\- Oui, c'est exact répondit-il

\- Alors, tu lui as fait visiter la ville, Nina. Tu lui as montré les endroits dont je t'avais parlé.

\- Oui, même si l'on s'est un peu perdu en allant au Millenium Gate. Lui expliquais-je.

\- C'est donc à cause de toi, que Nina n'a pas arrêté de se plaindre qu'elle avait mal au pied. Remarqua Alex

\- Coupable, mais en même temps, il me semble qu'elle n'a pas un grand sens de l'orientation. Rétorqua Ian

Je lui mettais un coup de coude dans la taille.

\- Aïe, tu n'étais pas obligée.

\- Je vois que tu as trouvé un autre souffre-douleur Nina. Me dit Aleksandar

Puis en regardant Ian, il ajouta.

\- Elle fait toujours ça quand elle ne sait pas quoi répondre.

\- Oui, je sais... J'en ai fait les frais un peu trop régulièrement à mon goût.

Ils commençaient franchement à m'énerver ces deux-là. Ils se connaissaient depuis moins de cinq minutes et agissaient comme si j'étais invisible.

\- Les garçons je vous rappelle que je suis toujours à coté de vous.

Alex me toisa et haussa les épaules.

\- Et alors, on a dit quelque chose de faux.

\- Oh c'est un coup bas Alex, tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir.

Je vis Alex et surtout Ian pouffer de rire. C'en était trop, je me retournais et partais dans la cuisine agacée comme pas deux.  
Candice y était justement et m'attrapa par le bras.

\- Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais un frère si canon.

Découragée je lui répondais.

\- Allons, bon ! Toi aussi tu t'y mets.

\- Hein, de quoi ?

 **PDV Ian**

Je discutais avec Aleksandar

\- Alors Nina, m'a expliqué que votre famille vient de Bulgarie.

\- Elle t'a parlé de ça ? dit-il surpris.

\- Oui, elle m'a expliqué que pour vous garantir une meilleure vie, votre père avait choisi d'accepter le poste que lui offrait sa firme au Canada.

\- Oui, Nous sommes arrivés en 1991 au Canada, juste après l'adoption de la constitution bulgare.  
C'était une période où la liberté soufflait sur le pays depuis la chute du communisme en 1989.  
Mais qui dit chute d'un régime, dit enrichissement de certains, et durant cette période de transition, la mafia, c'est taillée la part belle.  
Mon père a donc préféré quitter le pays un peu instable pour venir travailler à Toronto.

\- Je vois, et vous êtes retourné un peu là-bas ?

\- Oui, nous avons encore de la famille là-bas ? Notre oncle notamment. Mes parents y vont une fois par an quant à moi cela fait bien trois ans que je n'y ai pas été.

Je saluais Zach et Michael qui arrivaient dans l'entrefaite, puis je les présentais à Alex. Nous expliquions le rôle de chacun dans la série. Je vis Nina amener des boissons et me levait aussitôt pour aller l'aider et ainsi prendre la température.

\- Tu as besoin d'un coup de main, ma puce ?

Elle se figea, se tourna vers moi, et me lança un regard assez explicite, pour que je comprenne qu'elle était toujours en colère. Je n'insistais pas, et allais dans la cuisine pour voir si je pouvais être utile. Sur le trajet, je ne pouvais m'empêché de sourire par rapport à la réaction de Nina. Je croisais également, Candice qui me dit :

\- Va dans la cuisine je t'envoie Nina.

Elle était chargée de verres, et comme un bon caporal qui se respecte, elle me donna comme instruction d'attendre Nina, pour l'aider à ramener le punch préparé. Candice, elle avait pour mission de préparer la table pendant ce temps.  
Nous devions juste attendre son signal, pour ramener le saladier. L'espace d'un instant je failli faire le salut militaire et lui dire "A vos ordres, mon caporal", mais je m'abstins.  
Son programme me convenait parfaitement. Moi, seul avec Nina à attendre. Je pourrais peut-être la dérider.  
Je m'adossais dans la cuisine à côté de la porte, et commençais mon jeu de patience. Je n'eus pas à attendre longtemps, car Nina arriva très vite. Elle passa à côté de moi en m'ignorant. Si elle souhaitait que je la laisse tranquille, il ne fallait pas agir ainsi. Cela avait un effet inverse sur moi. J'avais encore plus envi de la faire se détendre contre moi.  
Je lui attrapais la main et la fis venir vers moi, non sans difficultés, il faut le reconnaitre. Elle me regardait dans les yeux toujours avec son regard et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Je passais mes bras autour de sa taille et continuais à la fixer dans les yeux. Elle était stoïque et ne laissait transparaitre aucune émotion. Il fallait que je lui sorte le grand jeu. Je la regardais en souriant.

\- Tu crois que tu vas pouvoir bouder encore longtemps comme cela. lui glissais-je à l'oreille.

Elle se recula et défia

\- Tu n'en as pas la moindre idée.

\- Alors, Mlle Dobrev, nous allons avoir un problème car je suis au moins aussi têtu que toi.

Mais il ne s'agit pas ici de savoir si tu feras la tête toute la soirée, il s'agit de peur et de jalousie. Je me trompe ?

\- De quoi tu parles ? De peur ?

\- Tu as peur que ton frère découvre notre amitié. Amitié qui au passage pourrait porter à confusion, lorsqu'on regarde nos rapports de l'extérieur. Même si pour nous, il n'y a aucune ambiguïté, Tu es avec Evan et je suis avec Meghan.

Je la sentais se relâcher petit à petit car je l'avais percé à jour.

\- Mais comment fais-tu pour comprendre cela ?

\- Un jour, tu me connaitras autant. Mais maintenant, viens là que je puisse te faire un câlin. Il parait que mes bras ont des propriétés apaisantes, selon une petite fée bulgare que j'ai croisée il y a quelques semaines.

Je lui arrachais un sourire et ne manquais pas de lui faire remarquer.

\- Tu vois, je t'avais dit que j'étais plus endurant que toi à ce petit jeu.

Je m'apprêtais à recevoir un autre coup de coude, mais à la place elle vint poser sa tête dans le creux de mon épaule. Juste avant de poser ses lèvres dans mon cou et de me dire.

\- C'est bon tu as gagné pour cette fois.

Puis elle remit sa tête contre mon épaule et guise de paix. A mon tour, j'embrassais le dessus de son crâne.

Nous sursautions en entendant Candice crier, cela ressemblait au signal que nous devions attendre.  
Nous nous regardions pour ne pas nous quitter trop vite et en riant amenions le saladier à Candice.  
Nous fûmes applaudit lorsque nous posions le punch sur la table, puis servions un verre à tout le monde. Kat et Kayla, puis Steven ne tardèrent pas à nous rejoindre. Notre équipe était au complet.  
Nina était partie discuter avec les filles, je m'apprêtais à rejoindre les garçons quand je vis Alex se diriger vers moi.

\- Je vois que tu as su lui faire retrouver le sourire.

Je trinquais avec lui et lui répondais.

\- J'ai aussi une petite sœur, je crois que je sais y faire.

\- C'est ce que je vois.

 **PDV Nina**

\- Il a fait quoi ? s'exclama Candice

\- Il a utilisé le borsalino que j'avais acheté comme couvre-chef, mais il ne couvrait pas son crâne, mais plutôt une autre partie de son anatomie.

Les filles rigolèrent de bon cœur à l'écoute de mon histoire. Elles riaient tellement fort que je regardais mes invités de peur que les mauvaises oreilles entendent cette anecdote gênante. Personne ne réagissait anormalement Rassurée, je regardais Alex et Ian, qui était en train de parler ensemble. Ils semblaient bien s'entendre. Encore un bon point pour Ian.  
Je vis Ian sortir son téléphone de sa poche, cela devait certainement signifier que Meghan ne devait pas être loin. J'étais aussi curieuse qu'inquiète de voir le comportement de Ian avec elle.  
De savoir comment elle se serait également avec moi. Il semblait probable qu'il y est une certaine tension entre nous deux, car même si je ne me considérais pas comme une rivale pour elle, à sa place, je l'aurais pris comme tel.  
Aller n'y pensons plus, je me replongeais dans la conversation, que Kayla menait maintenant. J'essayais d'écouter attentivement ce qu'elle racontait mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de regarder mon frère et Ian du coin le l'œil. Peut-être pour les surveiller, ou par jalousie, ou par affection. Il y avait certainement un petit peu des trois.

J'entendis sonner à la porte, et fit un signe à Ian pour lui faire comprendre que c'était probablement Meghan qui été derrière la porte.  
Il vint me voir et me dit dans le creux de mon cou.

\- Merci, ma puce, J'apprécie ton geste.

Je sentais son souffle dans mon cou et frissonnais à l'idée que je ne pourrais plus y avoir le droit avant le départ de Meghan.

\- C'est normal, à sa place je préfèrerai te voir, plutôt que de me retrouver avec une parfaite étrangère m'ouvrant la porte, qui me conduirait vers un troupeau d'inconnus.

Il m'embrassa sur la joue et disparut dans l'entrée.  
Je voyais mon frère qui me faisait un clin d'œil, signe qu'il voulait me dire quelque chose. Je m'approchais de lui et lui demanda

\- Tous va bien Alex ?

\- Oui, très bien. Je passe une très bonne soirée.

\- Tant mieux.

Mon frère me parlait, et je lui répondais par politesse. Mais je passais le plus clair de mon temps, à scruter la porte, le plus discrètement possible, pour voir Meghan et Ian arriver.

\- Tu semble bien t'entendre avec tout le monde, Nina !

\- Nous nous nous apprécions tous.

Je le faisais rire, en lui expliquant ce que nous avions fait au gars durant notre week-end. Mais mon ventre se noua, quand je les vis apparaitre. Il la tenait par la main et lui présentait tout le monde. Je ne suis même pas sure qu'il m'ait regardé en entrant dans la pièce, alors qu'il le faisait systématiquement quand il savait que j'étais là. En fait, j'avais remarqué qu'il balayait souvent la pièce des yeux puis s'arrêtait sur moi pour me faire un sourire ou un clin d'œil si personne ne nous regardait.  
Ils arrivaient à notre hauteur, elle se présenta avec un joli sourire et me fit la bise.

\- Meghan, enchantée

\- Nina, Salut. Pas trop fatiguée par le voyage

\- Non ça va, je suis juste un peu en décalage, mais ça va.

Elle avait une voix douce et sympathique. Elle était agréable à regarder mais n'était pas une de ces beautés fatales.

\- Je vais te chercher un verre ma chérie, reste là. Tu verras Nina parait un peu bêcheuse mais elle est très sympa, expliqua Ian à Meghan.

Je trouvais qu'il y allait un petit fort mais, à priori ce n'était pas l'avis de tout le monde, puisque mon frère rigola beaucoup. Et Meghan le regarda assez surprise.

\- Franchement Ian, je n'aurai pas mieux présenté ma sœur que toi !

\- Ah ah ! Et vous trouver ça drôle tous les deux.

Je me retournais vers Meghan, il faut l'avouer ma fierté blessée. Elle me regarda puis se retourna vers Ian.

\- Sérieusement Ian, tu trouves cela sympa de présenter une jeune fille comme cela, pauvre Nina.

Maintenant, j'étais clairement vexée. Elle se prenait pour qui à me dire cela ! Je n'étais certainement pas très vieille, c'est sûr, mais je n'étais pas non plus une gamine. Je ne sais pas si c'était volontaire, mais elle ne venait pas de se faire une copine.

Elle senti d'ailleurs ma colère et s'excusa

\- Désolée, je ne voulais pas te vexer Nina.

\- Non, non ça va, En fait, tu as raison.

Je me souvenais que Ian m'avait parler de la jolousie de Meghan. Alors en regardant Ian, je lui dis sur un ton rempli de sous-entendus

\- Je t'ai connu beaucoup plus charmant et mieux disposé … Darling ...

Je fixais Ian, qui je crois s'est amusé de la situation l'espace d'un instant, pour reprendre aussitôt un visage de circonstance vis-à-vis de sa copine.  
Tranquillement et avec le sourire, je me retournais vers Meghan qui était un peu moins à l'aise que tout à l'heure. Puis, avec l'aplomb que ce revirement de situation m'avait amené, je lui demandais

\- Excuse-moi également, mais je vais m'occuper de mes autres invités.

Je quittais le groupe la tête haute avec un sentiment de victoire.  
Je ne suis pas retourné avec eux de la soirée, mais Alex n'avait pas lâché Ian d'une semelle. Meghan, ne semblait pas si désagréable, de loin... Même si elle n'a pas beaucoup participé à la discussion car Ian et mon frère, venaient de se découvrir une passion commune nommée le foot. Je serais volontiers venue à son secours, si elle n'avait pas ouvert les hostilités, dès notre première rencontre.  
Ian et Alex était devenu des vrais copains en l'espace d'une soirée. Ils avaient même prévu, au grand désarroi de Meghan, de se revoir dans le week-end. Je jubilais peut-être un peu.

* * *

 _Merci à tous les lecteurs de ma fiction. Avec un remerciement plus particulier à tous ceux qui me laissent un petit message. C'est encourageant et me donne vraiment envie de continuer._


	17. Dors avec moi

**Chap. 15 – Dors avec moi**

 **PDV Ian**

Sur le plateau entre deux prises, nous étions en train de manger tous ensemble, quand je vis un type arriver et embrasser ma Nina. J'ai supposé qu'il s'agissait d'Evan. J'étais un peu frustré car Nina ne m'avait pas prévenu qu'il viendrait. Mais de toute façon, depuis qu'elle avait rencontré Meghan, nos rapports étaient devenus différents.  
Elle était distante quand nous étions tous les deux, voire fuyante. Cela faisait plus d'une semaine, et je n'avais pas pu la prendre dans mes bras une seule fois. Je comptais sur le week-end pour retrouver mon amie mais, mais avec l'arrivée de son copain, c'était assez mal embarqué.  
J'avais un arrangement secret avec Alex qui m'avait demandé de le prévenir quand Evan viendrait donc je lui envoyais un SMS pour lui dire qu'il venait d'arriver.

De : Alex Dobrev  
A : Ian Somerhalder  
Merci mon pote, je viens voir Nina ce week-end.

Je devais tourner pas mal de scène avec Nina, aujourd'hui et demain. J'allais donc, la voir pour que nous répétions ensemble et surtout rencontrer ce fameux Evan en personne.  
Les présentations faites, je regardais Nina dans les yeux et lui disait avec mon plus grand sourire, sans oublier mon petit esprit de vengeance.

\- Il va falloir que l'on répète nos scènes … Darling … Il y a de l'amour dans l'air entre Damon et Elena.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de me fusiller du regard, ni même me répondre, que son téléphone sonnait. Je compris très vite qu'Alex lui annonçait qu'il venait. Elle était plus ou moins contente de sa visite. Ses plans avec Evan tombaient à l'eau, et ce n'était pas pour me déplaire.  
Elle raccrocha et si jamais mes propos de ne l'avaient pas énervés, son frère venait de achever mon œuvre.  
Elle me regarda avec ce regard noir que j'attendais deux minutes plus tôt et me jeta au visage.

\- Mon frère va t'appeler, vu que vous êtes de grands copains maintenant.

Avec un faux air innocent, je lui répondais.

\- Ah, et pourquoi veut-il m'avoir ?  
\- Tu verras quand il t'appellera.

Je la voyais fulminer intérieurement. Elle se tourna vers Evan et essaya de se calmer avant de lui parler.

\- Bon, je suis désolée mais nous n'aurons que ce soir pour nous car Mon frère Alex, tu t'en rappelles, arrive demain.  
\- Super, ça fait combien d'année que je ne l'ai pas vu ?  
\- Trois ans. Dit-elle avec certitude.

Elle se retourna vers moi et m'annonça.

\- Alors, à nous, M. Somerhalder, je t'accorde quatre heures de répètes après je ne suis disponible pour personne.

J'avais l'impression que Candice avait fusionné avec Nina et avec sourire j'acquiesçais.

\- A vos ordres, _Bonbonche_

Elle me fusilla de nouveau du regard, et je fus à mon tour sauvé par la sonnerie du téléphone. Alex m'appelait pour que je l'héberge. J'acceptais avec plaisir de l'accueillir.  
Elle était partie pendant mon appel raccompagner Evan à l'entrée du studio. Elle revenait d'un pas décidé puis nous allions dans sa loge travailler nos scènes.

Ce jour-là, je compris vite que je ne pourrais pas gagner comme la dernière fois dans la cuisine. Elle était en colère et il n'était pas question que je l'approche. Même si elle ne portait pas ses dents de vampire, j'aurai eu trop peur de me faire mordre.  
Nous avions donc répété bien sagement notre texte durant le temps imparti et rien de plus.

Le lendemain elle était dans de meilleures dispositions et nous avions même retrouvé un peu de complicité sur le plateau.  
Je lui expliquais qu'Alex arrivait en fin de journée, et qu'ils pouvaient s'ils le voulaient, venir chez moi avec Evan manger ensemble. Nous pourrions d'ailleurs étrenner la cave que je venais de remplir de grand crus français.  
Cette proposition semblait lui convenir, j'eus même le droit à un sourire en prime.

Je rentrais à la maison vers 18h00 peu de temps avant qu'Alex ne me rejoigne. Il m'avait demandé au téléphone s'il pouvait rester chez moi le temps qu'Evan était chez Nina, car il n'avait pas envie de tenir la chandelle. Je n'y voyais aucun inconvénient d'autant, que je ne devais pas revoir Meghan avant un certain temps. C'était un peu tendu entre nous, avec ce qui s'était passé le week-end où elle était venue à Atlanta. Pour faire court, Elle m'avait reproché ma relation avec les Dobrev, à cause du peu de temps que j'avais passé avec elle. Ça m'avait agacé. Je ne lui avais pas répondu grand-chose. Mon silence n'avait vraiment pas apaisé les tensions.  
Mais notre couple fonctionnait beaucoup ainsi. De par mon métier, il arrivait que l'on ne se voit pas pendant des semaines, ce qui rendait les retrouvailles d'autant plus agréables. Elle avait prévu de passer ses vacances chez moi. Je l'avais prévenue qu'elle serait souvent seule, dû au tournage, mais elle avait l'air d'y tenir, je n'avais donc pas insisté.  
Je préparais mes tagliatelles au saumon quand Alex redescendit de sa chambre me rejoindre dans la cuisine.

\- Tu as une super maison,  
\- Merci, ta sœur m'a aidé à la trouver.  
\- je peux faire quelque chose … mettre la table, par exemple ?  
\- Ok, alors attends … On va prendre l'apéro dehors sur la terrasse et on mangera dans la maison. Il fait encore froid le soir. Donc … Table à mettre dans la salle à manger  
\- Ok, comme tu veux.

Chacun mit la main à la pâte et nous étions prêts avant qu'ils n'arrivent. Une petite récompense s'imposait. Nous nous débouchions une bière sur la terrasse. Nous étions assis tranquillement lorsqu'ils sonnèrent à la porte.  
Elle avait amené une bouteille de vin et me la donnait sur le pas de la porte.  
Elle me regarda avec un sourire et me dit.

\- Tiens c'est pour toi. Histoire d'avoir bonne conscience quand nous aurons vidé ta cave.

Je l'embrassais avant de lui dire

\- Merci Nina

Je les emmenais sur la terrasse et Alex vint étreindre sa sœur avant de l'embrasser puis se tourna vers Evan.

\- Salut Evan, ça fait une paie.  
\- Salut Alex, ça fait plaisir de te revoir. La dernière fois, c'était sur le tournage de Degrassi.  
\- Oui mon pote, c'est exacte mais je vois que tu as pris du galon avec ma sœur.

Je voyais Evan mal à l'aise par les propos d'Alex et je souriais intérieurement. Mon nouvel ami, ajouta alors.

\- Je ne crois pas t'en avoir donné la permission d'ailleurs.

De mal à l'aise, il passait à gêné. Alex avait fait une entrée en matière remarquable avec Evan, je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu faire mieux. Mais je décidais de ne pas jeter d'huile sur le feu. Je ne voulais pas m'attirer les foudres de Nina, qui par l'attitude de son frère, commençait déjà à s'énerver. Alex intelligent qu'il était, le vit et dit alors à Evan.

\- Je rigole, mon gars, moi aussi ça me fait plaisir, et puis Nina est assez grande pour choisir avec qui elle sort.

Je vis Evan reprendre des couleurs d'un coup, mais Nina fulminait toujours. Elle connaissait assez bien son frère pour savoir qu'il ne rigolait pas et que le calvaire d'Evan ne faisait que démarrer. Elle avait vu juste. Vers vingt-deux heures nous avions été obligé de le coucher dans la chambre tellement il était saoul car il avait voulu suivre Alex qui n'arrêtait pas de le servir en vin.  
S'en été suivi, une grande explication entre frère et sœur, dont je terrais les noms d'oiseaux que j'avais entendu. Puis bras-dessus bras-dessous, ils étaient revenus dans le salon en me disant.

\- Alors, on la vide cette cave.

La fin de soirée fut très agréable. Nous avions beaucoup rit sur les anecdotes des Dobrev et moi de mon côté je leur parlais de mon frère et ma sœur.  
Après plusieurs bouteilles il était temps d'aller nous coucher, Alex monta en premier. Nina décida de ne pas réveiller Evan, il n'était certainement pas en état de bouger. Elle resta donc dormir, elle aussi à la maison. Je me retrouvais enfin seul avec Nina depuis le jour où nous avions visité la maison et fait notre soirée vidéo.

\- Alors, Madame Somerhalder, la décoration de la maison vous plait ainsi.

Elle me regardait, mais je savais qu'elle n'avait pas envie de plaisanter.

\- Il faut toujours qu'il se comporte comme cela avec mes copains, ça m'agace. Et quelle idée, il a eu l'autre de vouloir le suivre à leur concours de c'est moi qui ait la plus grosse.  
\- Tu sais … Ton frère t'aime beaucoup et joue son rôle de grand frère.  
\- Oui je sais mais … enfin au moins il ne sait pas comporté comme cela avec toi. C'est déjà ça.  
\- Oui mais toi et moi ce n'est pas la même chose, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Non, c'est vrai.

Je me rapprochais d'elle et lui ouvrais mes bras.

\- Aller viens ma puce, ce n'est certainement pas la soirée que tu avais imaginé.

Elle vint poser sa tête sur mon épaule et me dit.

\- Non, je n'imaginais pas que je serais dans tes bras ce soir. C'est sûr.

Elle leva les yeux vers moi puis m'avoua.

\- J'ai été blessé la dernière fois, quand tu m'as présenté Meghan.  
\- Je suis désolé, j'ai été très maladroit. Mais bon tu as su nous remettre tous à notre place.  
\- Vous l'aviez mérité, tous autant que vous étiez. Je suppose que Meghan ne m'aime pas beaucoup maintenant.

Je riais et elle relevait la tête pour me regarder. Elle se demandait pourquoi, je réagissais de la sorte.

\- En fait, c'est surtout ton frère qu'elle n'apprécie pas vraiment ! J'ai passé beaucoup de temps avec lui au lieu d'être avec elle.  
\- Ah bon, je pensais que c'était moi le nœud du problème.  
\- Non, Mlle Dobrev c'est ton frère. Mais, une chose est sure. Il semblerait que ces derniers temps je m'entende trop bien avec les Dobrev.

Ce que je venais de dire la fit sourire. Je poursuivais donc.

\- Mais bon … Tu l'aurais su, si tu ne m'avais pas évité ces deux dernières semaines.  
\- Désolée, mais j'étais vexée. Et tu n'as pas cherché à savoir ce qu'il se passait non plus.

Elle avait raison, je n'avais pas essayé de comprendre pourquoi elle était distante avec moi. Peut-être qu'au fond de moi, je la laissais partir, pour ne plus être tenté.

\- C'est vrai… j'ai été un piètre ami. Mais bon, nous sommes là maintenant.

Je la serrais plus fort dans mes bras dans l'espoir qu'elle ressentirait ce que j'éprouvais pour elle. Elle se laissa faire et s'enfouit un peu plus sur moi en guise d'approbation. Enfin nous nous retrouvions dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

\- Hum, tu m'as manqués ma puce.  
\- Toi aussi, _Moya sǎrcé,_ me dit-elle en me regardant avec le sourire.

Nous sommes restés ainsi un certain temps, puis Nina décida de rejoindre Evan.

Je rentrais dans mon lit quand j'entendis frapper à ma porte. Nina me demandait si je pouvais lui prêter un t-shirt, et si elle pouvait aller dormir dans la chambre d'en face. Car Evan, dans la chambre d'à côté, dormait en croix sur le lit et ronflait comme un cochon.

\- Alors oui et non lui répondis-je.  
\- Hein ?

Je me levais pour lui donner un t-shirt et un caleçon.

\- Voilà pour que tu puisses dormir confortablement… mais pour la chambre ça risque d'être compliqué car elle est pleine de carton et de bazars en tout genre.  
\- Mais je peux aller dormir sur le canapé et te laisser mon lit. Ou, tu peux aussi aller dormir avec ton frère.  
\- Euh ... je ne vais quand même pas te virer de ton lit,

En soupirant, elle continua.

\- Et, je n'ai pas du tout envie de dormir avec mon andouille de frère.

Elle était plantée là, au milieu de ma chambre, avec les affaires que je lui avais données, complètement penaude. Elle me dit alors.

\- On peut peut-être dormir ensemble… En tout bien tout honneur. Evidemment !  
\- C'est comme tu veux Nina, sinon je vais sur le canapé.  
\- Non, non, je vais me changer et j'arrive.

 **PDV Nina**

J'étais dans la salle de bain de Ian en train de me changer et je repensais à comment je m'étais retrouvé dans cette situation. Je m'apprêtais à dormir avec mon seul ami homme, qui était à moitié nu. Enfin pour être plus précise, en boxer et c'est tout ... Alors que mon mec était en train de cuver dans la chambre d'à côté. La vie réserve parfois de drôle de surprise.  
Je me regardais dans la glace tout en me demandant pourquoi je ne prenais pas mes jambes à mon cou. Et les réponses que j'y trouvais me faisaient encore plus peur. J'avais tout simplement envie de dormir avec Ian. De le sentir auprès de moi… J'obligeais mon cerveau à s'arrêter, quand mes pensées allèrent plus loin…. Sentir la douceur de ses mains sur ma peau, le confort de ses épaules, la chaleur de son corps … STOP m'écriais-je intérieurement. C'est un collègue, un ami, il a une copine et tu as un copain, donc rien n'arrivera.  
Je pliais mes affaires et ne cessais de me répéter ces mots. « En tout bien tout honneur ». J'inspirais longuement et j'ouvrais la porte.

Il était allongé dans son lit et leva les yeux, quand il m'entendit. Il me regarda avec le sourire.

\- Je trouve que tu mets en valeur mes affaires bien mieux que moi.

Je n'étais pas pleinement d'accord avec lui car avec le corps qu'il avait un sac à patate l'aurait rendu aussi sexy. Mais bon, STOP, je n'allais pas lui dire ceci. La seule chose que je trouvais à lui répondre bêtement fut :

\- Merci

Puis je vins m'allonger à côté de lui et calla ma tête sur le bras qu'il m'offrait.

\- Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut ma puce ? Je peux éteindre ?  
\- Euh oui, merci.

Il éteignit la lumière. Le silence s'installait, je ne bougeais pas. J'étais tendue et stressée. A la moindre ouverture de sa part j'étais prête à lui sauter de dessus. Je lui tournais le dos, installée en chien de fusil, lui regardait le plafond.

\- Ca va, ma puce ?

Je lui répondais de manière circonspecte.

\- Oui et toi ?  
\- Bah, en fait tu me fais mal au bras.  
\- Oh pardon !  
\- Attends c'est mieux comme cela ?

Je bougeais et calais mon cou sur son bras de manière à ce que ma tête porte sur l'oreiller.

\- Parfait. Me dit-il

Il se retourna pour passer son bras par-dessus ma taille. Son corps était collé au mien. Il m'embrassa sur le crâne, et me dit bonne nuit. Je sentais son avant-bras sur mes hanches et sa main pendante à quelques centimètres de mon corps. La chaleur de son souffle dans mon cou, sa peau et son odeur qui rayonnait si proche de moi. Le bas de mon ventre se serra et l'envie de me retourner pour l'embrasser me submergea. J'étais fébrile et à deux doigt de craquer. Je fermai alors les yeux, me criais dans la tête comme dix minutes avant dans la salle de bain : STOP.  
Je m'efforçais de calmer mes ardeurs et il m'y aida en s'endormant rapidement. Moi j'eus plus de difficultés. Finalement, je me laissais gagner par le sommeil tout en étant frustrée, qu'il n'ait pas montré plus d'intérêt à mon égard. Mais soulagée de ne plus avoir à lutter contre mes désirs, évitant ainsi une situation délicate le lendemain.

Je me réveillais, alors qu'il dormait encore mais je préférais me lever pour éviter la promiscuité du réveil. Je m'arrêtais dans la salle de bain afin d'effacé autant que possible, les ravages de ma courte nuit, avant de descendre prendre mon petit-déjeuner.

La maison était paisible. Je fouillais dans les placards pour trouver de quoi préparer mon petit-déjeuner. Je remarquais qu'il avait tout ce qu'il fallait pour cuisiner, Ian devait aimer se faire des bons petits plats. Je me décidais à préparer un jus d'orange frais, quelques toast, un yaourt et j'emmenais tout cela sur la terrasse.  
Nous étions fin mai et la température dehors était exquise. Cette période de l'année à Atlanta semblait être très agréable à vivre. Ce qui ne serait pas le cas très prochainement car la chaleur continuerait de grimper et l'humidité avec. C'est ce que j'avais lu, quand je m'étais renseignée sur la ville d'Atlanta.  
Je posais mon plateau sur la petite table et m'installais confortablement sur les sièges en rotins. Je savourais mon petit-déjeuner dans le calme, détaillant le très joli jardin.  
Je fus surprise quand je sentis quelque chose me frôler la jambe. Je regardai et vis un gros chat roux, se caresser sur mes mollets.

\- Salut toi, tu viens d'où, mon gros ?

Il continuait à se frotter sur ma jambe en retour.  
Je lui caressais le dos, il se mit alors à ronronner.

\- En voilà un père câlin, je peux te prendre.

J'essayais de l'attraper et il se laissa faire. Au bout d'un moment, il s'installa en boule sur mes genoux ronronnant comme un moteur, et moi en train de lui faire des grattouilles. Cela faisait bien dix bonnes minutes que le chat dormait sur moi quand j'entendis du bruit dans la maison. Je n'osais pas bouger de peur de réveiller ce pauvre chat, si paisiblement installé.

\- Ah ! tu es là.

C'était Ian qui venait de se lever. Il s'approchait de moi pour me dire bonjour.

\- Mais je vois que tu es en bonne compagnie avec Moke.

Il caressait Moke qui daigna ouvrir un œil en guise de bonjour, puis s'étira avant de se rendormir.

\- C'est ton chat ?  
\- Oui, et habituellement il est plutôt sauvage. C'est pour ça que nous ne l'avons pas vu hier soir. Il n'aime pas le monde et il devait être caché quelque part.  
\- Il est venu se frotter à moi pour que je le caresse, et depuis il n'a pas bougé.  
\- Oh mais c'est qu'il est plus malin que son maitre celui-ci. Dit-il en le regardant avec le sourire tout en le caressant.

Je regardais Ian en me disant qu'il était infernal. Il arrivait toujours à mettre des doubles sens dans ses phrases quand il me parlait.

\- En tout cas ton jardin est très agréable, il n'y a pas un bruit, nous n'avons pas l'impression d'être en pleine ville.  
\- C'est un vrai régal cette maison, je m'y sens très bien, c'est vrai.

Je levais mon regard vers lui.

\- Tu m'étonnes il faudrait être difficile pour ne pas y être bien.

Il me regarda avec une petite vocalise de contentement, accompagnant son sourire.

\- Je vois que tu t'es préparée un plateau, je vais faire pareil tu as besoin de quelque chose.  
\- Un café me plairait assez. J'ai vu la cafetière mais je n'ai pas trouvé les filtres, et je n'ai pas osé trop fouiller.-  
\- C'est comme-ci c'était fait.

* * *

 _Pensez à me laisser vos impressions. Merci chers lecteurs._


	18. Une très mauvaise idée

**Chap. 16 – Une très mauvaise idée**

 **PDV Nina**

Le temps que Ian prépare son petit-déjeuner, je recevais un appel qui m'embêtait franchement.  
Sandy et Adam qui me prêtaient leur maison rentraient plus vite que prévu, suite à un problème d'ordre médical. Il avait découvert une grosseur mal placée pour Adam, qui nécessitait d'être opérée de suite. Sandy souhaitait que je reste, même durant la convalescence d'Adam, mais à mon sens ce n'était pas ma place. Je décidais donc d'aller à l'hôtel, le temps de me trouver un appart. J'étais inquiète pour Adam car même si Sandy avait été rassurante, personne n'aimait recevoir ce genre de nouvelle.  
 _« C'est une opération courante, et ça ne l'empêchera pas d'avoir des enfants, il aura peut-être un traitement de quelques semaines après mais ça devrait aller. »  
_ Dans l'entrefaite, Ian revint avec son plateau et vit mon visage tendu.

\- Un souci, ma Nina  
\- Oui, je vais devoir déménager plus tôt que prévu car mes amis reviennent plus vite.

Je lui expliquais les raisons de leur retour précipité. Il me prit la main pour me rassurer.

\- Si Sandy t'as dit que cela irait …. Il faut lui faire confiance.  
\- Oui, je sais … Mais je pense également à Alex.  
\- Pourquoi à Alex ?  
\- Parce qu'Adam est un de ses meilleurs amis.  
\- Ok, je comprends.-  
Il faut aussi que je me réserve une chambre d'hôtel, tu étais où déjà.  
\- Ne t'embête pas avec ça. Je m'en charge.  
\- Merci, mon cœur. C'est gentil.  
\- Aller ! Prends un peu de ton café.

Nous terminions de prendre notre petit-déjeuner dans le silence. Sa seule présence suffisait à m'apaiser et à éclaircir mes idées. Je n'avais plus qu'à attendre qu'Alex s'éveille. Je sentis à nouveau frottement sur ma jambe. Moke revenait me voir et avec plaisir je le reprenais sur moi.

\- Moke, tu t'es fait une nouvelle copine. Dit-il en caressant son chat.

Nos mains se touchèrent alors sur le dos de Moke. Je levais mes yeux vers lui.

\- Tu veux bien marcher avec moi dans le jardin. Puis ce sera l'occasion de me le faire visiter, vu que tu n'as toujours pas daigné le faire.  
\- Honte sur moi ! je manque à tous mes devoirs, Madame Somerhalder, si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine.

Il se leva en me présentant son bras que je saisis, certainement au grand désespoir de Moke, qui dû abandonner le navire. Le jardin n'était pas excessivement grand mais j'avais besoin de me dégourdir les jambes et d'appuyer ma tête contre son épaule. Nous déambulions dans les allées. Cela me permettait de m'évader et de reculer l'inévitable moment, où il faudrait que j'en parle à Alex. Je pensais également à Evan qui malgré lui, était véritablement un cheveu sur la soupe dans cette histoire. Qu'allais-je faire de lui à son réveil et après …  
Ian vivait vraiment dans une belle propriété. En regardant au loin, je voyais un endroit ombragé, propice à faire du yoga. Tout à côté un coin lecture et un peu plus loin juste un endroit pour se prélasser.

\- Tiens, regardes, arrêtons-nous là-bas près du chèvrefeuille.

Nous nous asseyons. Je me sentais comme en dehors du temps, je n'étais qu'à moitié là et il le savait. Il m'installa confortablement contre lui puis commença à me réconforter en me câlinant. Il me caressait le visage et la nuque. Je fermais les yeux pour ressentir encore plus ses mains et m'abandonner à ses doigts. Je sais que nous n'étions jamais loin de nous embrasser. Mais c'est ce qui faisait la fragilité et la force de notre relation. _« Ce que l'on ne peut pas avoir est toujours plus désirable »._ Et nous expérimentions ce concept dans tous les sens du terme. Il était mon fruit défendu, et j'entendais qu'il le reste ainsi. Nous y perdrions tellement si nous nous laissions guider par nos émotions, deux sanguins que nous étions.  
Nous étions là l'un pour l'autre sans restriction apparente. Mais même si les concessions étaient importantes, cela en valait largement le prix.  
Je le regardais et une fois de plus il avait compris de quoi il s'agissait en me répondant.

\- Je suis là ma puce, quoiqu'il arrive tu peux compter sur moi. Je ne bougerai pas.

Nous sommes restés un long moment sans rien nous dire jusqu'au moment où il fallait se quitter.

\- Tu sais que je pourrai rester des heures ici avec toi, mais je pense qu'il faut rentrer maintenant les autres sont peut-être réveillés et je dois faire ce que j'ai à faire.  
\- Comme tu veux, ma puce. Mais laisse-moi te serrer dans mes bras juste une dernière fois avant d'y aller.

Je tournais ma tête vers lui pour lui faire un grand sourire puis j'enfonçais le visage dans son épaule. Il me serra fort dans ses bras. Que cela me faisait du bien, j'avais le sentiment qu'il me portait, cela me donna le courage de le laisser pour retourner sur la terrasse.

 **PDV Ian**

Nina me quittait pour retourner à la maison alors que je continuais le tour de mon jardin. Ma relation avec Nina devenait de plus en plus bizarre. Lorsqu'elle était venue dormir avec moi hier, je l'avais sentie tendue, presque désireuse de faire évoluer nos contacts. Mais vers quoi ? Un coup d'un soir, ce n'était pas ce que je visais. Ça je pouvais l'avoir, quand je voulais avec plein de filles.  
Non, j'en voulais plus, j'avais envie de partager ma route avec elle. Même si, elle avait dix ans de moins, elle m'apportait un équilibre encore inconnu. Je devais continuer de patienter car la décision lui revenait.

Ne plus être avec Meghan n'était qu'une question de temps. Je m'étais déjà trop éloigné pour revenir pleinement vers elle. Quand je la regardais, je voyais tous ce qui la différenciait de Nina, et la liste à charge pour Meghan était longue. Je pense qu'elle le savait aussi, car elle serait venue me voir plus souvent, ou elle m'aurait demandé de venir : New-York n'était qu'à deux heures de vols. Il y a deux ans, nous ne nous serions même pas posées toutes ces questions, si l'un ne pouvait venir, l'autre faisait en sorte de pouvoir être là.  
Néanmoins même si Nina été présente maintenant, elle n'était pas la cause de la distance que j'avais pris avec ma copine car le mal était plus profond. Elle avait juste révélé les difficultés un peu plus vite.

Les vacances qui arrivaient seraient certainement notre dernière chance.  
Je retournais paisiblement à la maison. Je vis alors Alex et Nina en train de discuter sur la terrasse. Le visage d'Aleksander semblait consterné alors que Nina paraissait désolée. Je m'approchais le plus doucement possible pour ne pas les déranger trop vite.  
J'arrivais à leur hauteur et commençais à entendre quelques phrases.

\- Il faut que je reste pour être présent à ses côtés, c'est mon meilleur ami.  
\- Je sais, nous irons à l'hôtel.  
\- Oui, mais pour combien de temps,  
\- Le temps de trouver un appartement, j'en parlerai avec Ian, il a proposé que son agent me cherche quelque chose.  
\- Oui, comme tu veux.  
\- Je sais que ce n'est pas très agréable de vivre comme un nomade sans chez nous, mais nous trouverons rapidement quelque chose.  
\- Pour l'instant le principal c'est Adam et Sandy, et le soutien que l'on peut leur apporter.

J'arrivais à leur hauteur et je prenais ma tête de circonstance.

\- Nina, m'a expliqué ce qui se passait. Je suis désolé pour vous et surtout toi Alex, mais les pronostics semblent bons.

Nina se tourna vers moi.

\- Oui, Ian. Mais nous avons déjà connu cette situation avec mon parrain et malheureusement il n'est plus là. Les chances de guérison étaient pourtant bonnes également.  
\- Ah, je ne savais pas.  
\- Tu ne pouvais pas, je ne te l'avais pas dit. Pourras-tu contacter ton agent pour qu'il me trouve un appart.  
\- Oui bien sur mais pas avant cinq semaines car il est parti en Australie avec sa famille en vacances.  
\- Bon, et tu étais où comme hôtel avant d'emménager ici ?

Sans réfléchir je lui répondis

\- Au Plazza, mais franchement pourquoi vous ne resteriez-vous pas ici, la maison et grande et c'est moins impersonnel que d'être à l'hôtel.

Nina me regarda surprise de la proposition que je faisais.

\- Ian, c'est très gentil à toi, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

Alex intervint

\- Et pourquoi, Nina ?

Nina parut embêter de la réaction de son frère. Elle bafouilla.

\- Alex, nous ne pouvons pas nous incruster chez Ian.  
\- Euh, puis-je dire quelque chose ? leur demandais-je

Ils me firent oui de la tête, je poursuivais alors.

\- Premièrement, vous ne vous incrustez pas, je vous le propose. Deuxièmement, vous serez plus libre ici, qu'à l'hôtel. Troisièmement, c'est quand même plus sympa, que, lorsque nous rentrerons le soir nous soyons ensemble plutôt que chacun de notre côté.  
\- Et Meghan qu'est-ce qu'elle va en penser ?  
\- Elle sera d'accord avec moi quand je lui exposerais la situation et en plus elle ne sera pas là avant deux mois. Tu auras probablement trouvé un appartement d'ici là Nina. Et puis c'est chez moi.  
\- Euh, moi ça me va. Répondit Alex.  
\- J'étais prêt à héberger ton frère plusieurs jours un de plus, ça ne change pas grand-chose. Et c'est temporaire Nina.  
\- Je ne sais pas.

Moke monta sur ses genoux en ronronnant comme s'il voulait apporter une pierre à l'édifice du processus de décision de Nina. Je lui pris la main alors et avec un sourire lui dit.

\- Tu vois même Moke t'as adopté. Ça se passera bien Nina j'en suis sûr.  
\- Ok, de toute façon vous avez déjà pris votre décision, donc que ce soit toi ou mon frère vous ne me lâcherez pas, avant que je dise oui. Je vais donc nous faire gagner du temps. C'est d'accord. Mais je veux qu'on instaure des règles et que l'on participe au loyer.  
\- D'accord Nina pour le loyer mais tu entends quoi par des règles.  
\- Je ne serai pas votre boniche et ne vous ferai pas à manger tous les soirs. Et si notre cohabitation pose le moindre problème à Meghan, on s'en va de suite.  
\- Tu sais que tu me fais penser à Candice, je ne te connaissais pas aussi directive.  
\- Oh, mais Ian, il y a encore beaucoup de chose que tu ne connais pas de moi.  
\- Oui, je te le confirme Ian ! Me dit Alex. Par exemple le temps qu'elle peut passer dans la salle de bain. Les quinze réveils qu'elle peut utiliser pour se lever. Ses grands moments de solitudes quand elle doit décider de ce qu'elle doit mettre pour une soirée, c'est épique.

Il conclut en ajoutant :

\- Ah au fait, je garde ma chambre, vous vous lèverez plus tôt le matin que moi et je tiens à mon sommeil donc vous partagerez votre douche car il est hors de question que je sois réveillé.

Avec désespoir, Nina répondit

\- Aller, ça commence...

Dans l'entrefaite Evan arriva, penaud et blanc comme un linge et il semblait toujours en train de digérer la veille.  
Alex regarda Nina et lui dit

\- A c'est vrai il est encore ici, celui-là !

Nina fusilla son frère du regard, ce qui m'amusa beaucoup. A mon avis, ce ne serait pas la dernière fois que je verrai cette expression. Ils me faisaient vraiment penser à moi et ma sœur, sans oublier mon frère.  
Elle alla au devant d'Evan, mais se garda bien de l'embrasser.  
Si je résumais la situation, de deux jours de repos nous passions à un week-end déménagement pour ramener les affaires de Nina chez moi.

Le week-end serait fatiguant. Mais je rendais service à la famille Dobrev et par la même occasion à moi-même, car je ne serais pas seul le soir, et je ne serais jamais vraiment loin de Nina. Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à présenter les choses à Meghan de la bonne manière, mais j'avais du temps pour cela car elle n'arriverai pas avant fin juillet. D'ici là, nous auront peut-être trouvé un appart pour Nina.

Je vis Evan faire de grands yeux, Nina lui expliquait certainement la situation. Je ne savais pas combien de temps il avait prévu de rester chez Nina, mais manifestement ce serait ici maintenant qu'il dormirait.  
Il alla dans la cuisine se chercher un café et vint s'assoir à côté de nous.

\- Salut Evan, alors pas trop mal aux cheveux ?  
\- Ok que si, cela m'apprendra à vouloir te suive et désolé les gars pour hier.  
\- Pas de soucis. Lui répondis-je alors qu'Alex observait le silence.  
\- Donc si j'ai bien compris Ian tu es sur le point d'avoir de nouveaux colocataires ?  
\- Exactement.

Je me levais et allais retrouver Nina quelque part dans la maison. Je la retrouvais à l'étage dans sa future chambre en train de regarder le jardin par la fenêtre. Je la fis sursauter en lui parlant.

\- Te voilà, tout va bien ?

Elle rentra directement dans le vif du sujet. Elle n'avait pas l'air en colère mais plutôt inquiète.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de proposer cela ?  
\- Euh, je t'avouerai que je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi.  
\- Tu aurais dû, me voilà coincé avec vous deux dans la même maison, ça promet.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui t'inquiète comme cela ?  
\- Rien ... rien ! On verra comment cela va se passer …. de toute façon c'est fait. Il va falloir que l'on s'organise pour démanger mes affaires.

Nina commença à donner ses instructions et nous n'avons pas reparlé aussitôt de cette décision.

 **PDV Nina**

Durant ce fameux week-end, Evan, avait étonnamment reçu un appel de son agent, lui demandant de revenir aussi vite que possible, lui proposant une audition le lundi pour une nouvelle série canadienne. Il partit donc dans la journée du samedi, échappant ainsi à mon emménagement. Enfin, ce ne fut pas un gros déménagement car je n'emmenais aucun meuble chez Ian, juste mes vêtements et quelques affaires personnelles.  
Durant, ma première nuit dans ma nouvelle chambre, seulement séparée de celle de Ian par une salle de bain commune, je prenais le temps d'analyser tous les éléments que j'avais en ma possession.

Je me sentais coincée dans un triangle émotionnel en 3D. Il y avait Alex, Ian et Evan. Lorsque je les voyais séparément, je compartimentais mes sentiments et leur offrais à chacun ce que j'avais envie de leur donner. Maintenant je devrais être toujours dans le calcul : Avec Alex dans les parages je ne pouvais plus me comporter avec Ian comme je l'aurais fait en son absence. Je ne voulais pas que mon frère se fasse de fausse idée sur ma relation avec lui, et s'amuse à jouer le rôle du grand frère protecteur et par extension devienne un abruti, comme hier soir par exemple.

Ensuite, je ne voulais pas changer ma relation avec Ian et perdre la complicité installée et l'amitié sincère que nous avions.

Puis, il y avait eu la nuit précédente, et les pulsions que j'avais eues envers lui. Arriverais-je toujours à la maitriser en le voyant en permanence.

Et cerise sur le gâteau, je devais trouver une place à Evan au milieu de ces deux coqs et de mes sentiments contradictoires.

C'était un vrai bazar dans ma tête, exactement comme la chambre d'en face (Ian ne m'avait pas menti). Et tout ceci était arrivé en seulement un mois. Que me réservait les mois suivants ?

Je doutais franchement que ce fusse une bonne idée. Mais je n'avais pas le choix, j'avais donné mon accord. J'avais peur que cette situation soit une source de frustration ou pire encore qu'elle tourne au conflit.

Le seul être de la maison avec qui j'étais à l'aise c'était Moke, qui était d'ailleurs en train de ronronner à mes caresses. C'était le seul point positif de mon emménagement ici, avoir retrouvé la compagnie d'un chat car j'adorais les animaux.

C'est ainsi que je me suis retrouver à vivre avec mon meilleur ami, mon frère et le chat de mon meilleur ami.

* * *

 _Merci pour vos commentaires ... et vos réactions  
_


	19. Qui pro quo

**Chap. 17 – Qui pro quo**

 **PDV Nina**

Installée sur le côté, je sentais sa main glisser le long de ma nuque, se dirigeant vers mon épaule, pour suivre mon bras, passer sur ma hanche et descendre jusqu'au milieu de ma cuisse. Je trouvais cela vraiment agréable, elle remontait puis descendait, en utilisant le même chemin. Je serais restée des heures dans ce demi-sommeil, s'il ne m'avait pas parlé.

\- Ma puce, il est 6h15, on doit être à 7h sur le plateau.

\- Hum …

Je sursautais car ses paroles s'étaient enfin frayées un chemin vers mon cerveau.

\- Quoi, mais quelle heure est-il?

\- 6h15.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma chambre ?

\- J'ai frappé plusieurs fois mais tu ne m'as pas répondu.

\- Bah ….. c'est normal je dormais.

\- C'est ce que je dis, je suis donc, entré pour te réveiller, j'ai hésité entre la manière forte et la manière douce.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ce matin j'ai choisi la manière douce. Mais vu tes crocs au réveil, je crois que la manière forte s'imposera la prochaine fois, au moins je saurais pourquoi tu grognes.

\- Ah ah … très drole !

\- Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui m'as demandé de te réveiller au plus tard vers 6h00 si tu n'étais pas levée. Aller va prendre ta douche, je prépare le petit-déj en attendant.

J'étais dans ma nouvelle chambre. Ian était à côté de moi … habillé … souriant. Le brouillard dans lequel je me trouvais, commençait enfin à se dissiper. J'écoutais mon instinct qui me disait de ne pas lui dire autre chose que merci et me dirigeais droit dans ma salle de bain. Rectification, dans notre salle de bain, car il y avait plus de produit à Ian que des miens. En deux jours je n'avais pas encore réussi à beaucoup m'étaler.  
La douche acheva de me réveiller. Nous devions démarrer à 7h toute la semaine. Enfin pas exactement, nous avions aussi des scènes de nuit, donc nous serions amenés à rentrer aussi à 7h certains jours. La semaine allait être dure.  
Je me préparais aussi vite que je pouvais, mais il allait être difficile d'être à l'heure. J'avais pourtant mis plusieurs réveil, mais je les avais éteint un par un. Le fait d'avoir demandé à Ian de me réveiller, si jamais je n'étais pas debout à une heure précise, avait totalement rendu inefficace les alarmes. A chaque fois qu'une sonnait, je me disais qu'il y en aurait une autre et au pire Ian me réveillerait.  
Je me séchais les cheveux grossièrement, sachant que j'aurai le droit à un brushing en arrivant sur le plateau.  
De mémoire, je ne tournais que des scènes aves Paul, aujourd'hui. Et nous avions notre premier baiser.

Habillée, je descendais rejoindre Ian qui m'accueilli avec plus ou moins d'entrain. A sa place j'aurais réagi comme lui, si j'avais dû subir mes foudres du matin comme tout à l'heure. J'avais été loin d'être amicale.  
En même temps, il ne se priva de me le faire remarquer.

\- La douche vous a remis les idées en place Mlle Dobrev, ou je dois encore m'éloigner.

\- Tu as raison c'est de bonne guerre.

En lui disant cela je m'approchais derrière lui et me penchais pour l'embrasser dans la nuque, lui passant mes bras autour des épaules. Puis, je vins lui susurrer à son oreille.

\- La prochaine fois, j'essaierai de ne pas t'aboyer dessus. Désolée.

Il mit une main sur mon bras et baissa la tête pour venir déposer un baiser sur mon poignet.

\- Parce que tu as su te faire pardonner c'est oublié mais attention, si tu recommences, tu devras être encore plus convaincante la prochaine fois.

Il me fit un dernier baiser et lâcha mon bras.

\- C'est noté, capitaine. Lui dis-je pour le rassurer.

Puis avant de retirer mes bras autour de lui, je lui faisais moi aussi un dernier baiser. Je sentis un petit frisson nous parcourir.

\- Y a intérêt moussaillon. Bon, dépêches-toi d'avaler ton café pour que nous décollions et que nous n'arrivions pas trop en retard. Déjà que l'on va faire jazzer en arrivant ensemble, alors en plus si on a 30 minutes de retard, j'entends déjà les commentaires.

Je le regardais en silence et moi aussi je pensais déjà aux réactions des filles. Je sentais qu'il allait falloir se justifier toute la journée.  
Nous montions dans la voiture pour nous diriger vers le studio. J'étais assise à côté de lui.

\- Que va-t-on dire aux autres Ian ?

\- Ben voyons, Nina ! pourquoi me poses-tu cette question ? La vérité bien sûr.

\- Oui évidemment.

\- Tu es chez moi de manière transitoire, jusqu'à ce que tu trouves un appart. Je ne vois pas où est le problème. En plus ton frère est avec nous. Je ne vois pas d'ambiguïté à moins qu'il y ait quelque chose que tu ne me dises pas.

\- Non, non, t'as raison…. Ouais, je ne suis pas bien réveillée ce matin.

Je m'arrêtais de parler.  
Il n'avait pas tort dans ce qu'il disait. Il y avait des choses que je ne lui disais pas. Elles avaient tout à voir avec lui, mais j'étais loin de vouloir les assumer.  
Nous terminions notre trajet jusqu'au studio en silence.

 **PDV Paul**

J'étais au maquillage avec Kat et Candice et discutions de la journée.

\- Je tourne avec Nina toute la journée et ce soir premier baiser. Dis-je.

\- Moi aussi Paul, premier baiser avec Damon. Me déclara Candice

Kat surenchérit.

\- Tiens d'ailleurs ils sont où tous les deux ? Kayla et les autres sont prévus plus tard, mais eux, ils devraient-être là.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils nous mijotent encore ces deux-là ? demanda Candice.

\- Ils ont peut-être enfin osé franchir le cap. Poursuivit Kat

\- Je n'y compterais pas trop, j'ai discuté avec Nina de Ian la semaine dernière. Elle ne souhaite pas modifier leur relation. Je ne suis pas certain que je pourrais en dire autant de Ian. La dernière fois que nous avons discuté de Nina ensemble, c'était au barbecue et ça remonte. Mais c'est vrai qu'il n'était pas insensible à ses charmes.

\- Ouais, bon t'en sais pas plus que nous en gros. Me répondit Candice.

Je continuais.

\- Quoiqu'il en soit, il a une copine, elle a un copain. Ceux sont des obstacles de choix et connaissant les deux tant qu'ils ne les auront pas quittés, ils ne feront rien. Franchement, je pense que nous serons mariés avant qu'enfin ils se jettent à l'eau, car j'ai bien le sentiment que, quand l'un sera prêt l'autre ne le sera plus, et ainsi de suite.

\- On verra ! mais si ça dure, il faudra les aider.

\- Aider qui ? Intervint Ian.

\- Aider Nina à arriver à l'heure, botta Candice en touche.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai moi, je ne suis jamais à l'heure c'est ça ?

Je fus surpris de voir Nina avec Ian, mais Candice parut encore lus étonnée que moi. Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre.

\- Et depuis quand vous arrivez ensemble au studio ?!

\- Depuis que je vis avec Nina, Blondie.

Nous dit Ian avec un sourire narquois. Candice ne tenait plus en place, alors que Nina donnait un coup dans les côtes de Ian. Et lui dit.

\- T'aurais pu l'annoncer plus délicatement quand même.

\- Dans la voiture tu te demandais comment l'annoncer, et bien c'est fait.

\- Hein ? Quoi ? De quoi parle-t-il Nina ? Qu'est-ce qu'y est fait ? Mais dites-moi !

Je voyais Candice passait par toutes les expressions. Intérieurement, cela me faisait rire, même si, ils avaient réussi à piquer ma curiosité. J'essayais de comprendre ce qu'il venait de nous annoncer, mais j'étais perplexe. Je regardais Kat, qui les dévisageait patiemment avec curiosité. Alors que Candice, attendait les explications avec une certaine impatience.

\- Niiiinnaa ! Dis-nous.

Je vis Nina et Ian se regarder avec leur air complice et se faire un mini signe de tête. Nina attrapa Ian par la taille, puis posa la tête sur son épaule et regarda Candice, lui disant le plus calmement du monde.

\- Je vis avec Ian maintenant.

\- Quoi ? Depuis quand ?

\- Notre amitié s'est transformée, et nous avons décidé d'emménager ensemble ce week-end.

Ian pour enfoncer le clou, serra Nina tendrement, dans ses bras, avant de lui caresser les cheveux et l'embrasser sur la joue. Il ajouta ensuite

\- Je sais que cela vous parez complètement fou, et soudain, mais j'espère que vous nous soutiendrez dans notre choix.

Je trouvais que cela devenait un peu trop gros pour le croire. Je les connaissais assez bien, après en avoir fait les frais comme d'autre dans le casting, pour savoir qu'ils étaient en train de nous mener en bateau. Il fallait que je les coince à leur propre jeu.

\- Mais vous avez perdu la tête ma parole. S'exclama Candice.

Je m'approchais de Candice et commençait à dire.

\- Candice on devrait s'en réjouir ! Au lieu de nous dire séparément, qu'ils crevaient d'envie d'être ensemble, même encore la semaine dernière. On ne peut que les féliciter de l'avoir fait.

Je les vis se regarder et s'interroger du regard, est-ce que chacun avait vraiment dit cela l'un de l'autre. Soit ils étaient ensembles, alors, il n'y avait aucun problème, ou soit, ils simulaient et je venais de mettre un peu plus d'huile sur le feu. Candice compris le manège.

\- T'as raison Paul, au moins ils ne vivent plus dans le mensonge maintenant.

Je vis Ian et Nina qui commençaient à se poser de plus en plus de question. Ian reprit alors les choses en main.

\- Ok, les jeunes ! On se calme. Je crois que l'on a compris. Néanmoins, tous ce que nous venons de dire est vrai. Nina vit maintenant chez moi, avec son frère pour des raisons que je laisse aux soins de Nina de vous expliquer.

Après nous avoir expliqué tous ce qui s'étaient passés ce week-end, et être maquillés, nous partions sur le plateau pour commencer à tourner.  
Aujourd'hui, était une journée un peu spéciale car je devais tourner ce soir notre premier baiser avec Elena. Mais d'abord, Ian et Candice devaient tourner leur première scène d'amour au lit. Alors qu'avec Kat et Nina nous devions revoir une scène de repas pour l'épisode 3.  
Nous nous affairions donc tous au travail et après une matinée complète de répétitions avec l'équipe, nous faisions une pause bien méritée. Nina vint alors me voir.

\- Paul, tu étais sérieux tout à l'heure dans tes propos, sur le fait que Ian veule sortir avec moi.

On y était, j'avais bien jeté un pavé dans la marre.

\- Nina, ce n'est pas à moi de te répondre mais à Ian. Demandes-le-lui, et tu le sauras.

\- Nous en avons discuté à la plantation et les choses semblaient claires entre nous.

\- Si tu le dis. C'est que cela l'est. De toute façon c'est clair pour toi ?

\- Ba … oui …. Bien sur

Je la regardais me répondre, elle ne semblait pas beaucoup croire ce qu'elle venait de me dire, et semblait même, vouloir se convaincre de la véracité de ces propos.

\- Donc si pour toi c'est clair, et que même si hypothétiquement, et, je dis bien hypothétiquement, c'est moins évident pour Ian, il faut être deux pour une relation, l'histoire est donc close.

Ma phrase l'avait plongée dans la perplexité. Elle me regardait sans vraiment savoir quoi répondre et devait-elle le faire ?

\- Tu me suis ou pas ? On va sur le plateau 2 pour voir où en sont Ian et Candice.

 **PDV Nina**

Je me sentais complétement perdue par rapport à ce que Paul venait de me dire, sur Ian et moi. Nous étions amis et Ian avait été clair à ce propos. C'est même lui, qui avait insisté pour que l'on fasse tout ce que l'on pouvait pour garder nos conquêtes respectives. Je n'y comprenais plus rien, et je n'allais certainement pas lui poser la question, au risque de modifier notre relation.  
Nous arrivions sur le plateau, et furent accueillis pas le régisseur. Il nous expliqua qu'ils étaient en train de tourner, donc nous devions être silencieux et nous déplacer sans un bruit.  
Nous nous exécutions sans broncher et, ne nous approchions pas trop près pour ne pas déranger les acteurs en actions.

« En action », ça pour l'être, ils l'étaient. Ian était au lit avec Candice allongé sur elle en train de lui embrasser le ventre avec beaucoup d'entrain.

J'avoue avoir été surprise quelques secondes de les voir dans cette position. Puis, ma raison me rappela à l'ordre, et je me remémorais le contexte. C'était pour de faux, je regardais Damon et Caroline. Même si je trouvais que Candice y mettait beaucoup du sien. Elle n'hésitait pas à bouger son bassin, ses hanches ….

Puis je l'entendis se mettre à rire et dire.

\- Désolé, mais Ian tu me chatouilles.

Ian s'était redressé.

\- Coupé, on fait une pause

Les deux acteurs s'assirent dans le lit, et une vraie fourmilière se mit à grouiller autour d'eux. La costumière apporta un peignoir à Candice, pour qu'elle le mettre sur ses épaule. Le maquilleur commença par faire des retouches à Ian au niveau du visage et de la bouche. Avant de s'occuper du ventre de Candice. Avec un mauvais esprit non dissimulé, c'était évidant, qu'à force de se baver dessus, ils avaient bien besoin de retouches.  
Le réalisateur s'approchait d'eux et leur dit.

\- Ian, je veux de la passion mais aussi du contrôle car tu t'apprêtes à te nourrir d'elle.

Il prit la main de Candice et enchaina.

\- Candice on doit sentir que tu perds totalement le contrôle, tu aimes ce qu'il te fait. Il te comble. Tu découvres des sensations, que tu ne connais pas.

Puis il retourna à sa caméra et les regarda.

\- C'est bon vous êtes prêts tous les deux.

Ian et Candice firent un signe de tête, en guise d'approbation.

\- Saison 1/ Episode 2 / Scène 78 / 16ème prise. … Action

La seizième prise et bien la matinée n'avait pas été si compliquée pour tout le monde. Et ils recommencèrent encore la prise deux fois avant que le réalisateur ne dise.

\- C'est parfait, on a ce qu'il faut pour le montage.

On leur donna leur peignoir, et ils se levèrent tous les deux pour se diriger chacun dans leur loge.

Ian me vit et me fit un signe. Je me dirigeais vers lui mais il était déjà entré dans la loge.

* * *

 _Voila pour aujourd'hui. N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions sur ce chapitre. Et jusqu'au prochain ... Je vous souhaite : "Bonnes lectures à tous"_


	20. Un baiser de cinéma

**Chap. 18 – Un baiser de cinéma**

 **PDV Nina**

J'arrivais au niveau de la porte qu'il avait laissé entrouverte. Je la poussais légèrement et j'entrais. Il était en train de mettre son jean.

\- Oh pardon excuse-moi, je sors. Je te laisse te changer

\- Non, non c'est bon. Tu peux rester. Je te rappelle que j'ai déjà dormis avec toi et j'étais en caleçon.

\- Euh … Oui c'est vrai.

\- Ça a été ce matin avec Paul.

\- Oui pourquoi, il est venu te voir ?

\- Non, il aurait dû ?

\- Euh … non pourquoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas, mais je te trouve bizarre Nina.

Il venait de fermer son jean et attrapait une chemise qu'il décidait de ne pas boutonner. Je venais quasiment tous les midis dans sa loge et c'était comme un rituel, quand il avait besoin de se changer, il ne fermait sa chemise que si quelqu'un arrivait ou qu'il devait en sortir.  
Donc évidemment systématiquement, je bloquais sur son corps sculpté et je décrochais toujours de la conversation quelques secondes. Il m'avoua plus tard que c'était pour m'obliger à admirer sa musculature. De ce fait, il prenait toujours des positions qui mettaient ses abdos en évidence et cela l'amusait beaucoup de voir mon visage, il avait même dressé une liste de celles qui marchaient le mieux.

\- Hein… Tu disais Ian ?

Avec un petit sourire en coin, il me répondit.

\- Je trouvais que tu avais une manière étrange de te comporter.

\- Ah bon pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- Déjà parce que tu ne fais que me répondre par des questions ?

\- Ah bon tu trouves ?

Je me mis la main devant la bouche et réalisais qu'il avait raison.

\- C'est vrai, excuse-moi. lui dis-je.

\- Et puis, d'habitude quand nous ne tournons pas ensemble, dès que tu rentres. Tu me racontes tout ce qui s'est passé.

\- Je suis si prévisible que cela.

\- Disons plutôt que tu as tes habitudes. Mais là tu sembles gêné. C'et pourquoi, je me damnde si vous avez bien répété ce matin ?

\- Oui, on la tourne cette après-midi. Et toi ce matin, de ce que j'ai pu voir ce n'était pas trop fatiguant.

Il me regarda et s'avança vers moi, je reculais mais il continuait d'avancer. Je me retrouvais bloqué contre la porte. Il appuya sa main juste à côté de ma tête et ferma la porte. Il approcha son visage à dix centimètres du mien. Je regardais ses yeux si bleus et je n'osais plus bouger.

\- Mlle Dobrev, seriez-vous jalouse ?

\- Non, non pas du tout, Pourquoi le serais-je ? Je n'ai aucune raison de l'être.

\- C'est exactement ce que je pense.

\- Vous y avez mis de l'ardeur et c'est bien.

\- Tu trouves, alors laisse-moi te montrer ce qu'est réellement mettre de l'ardeur.

Il passa son bras gauche autour de ma taille, et attira mon bassin vers le sien, puis il se pencha vers moi. Je fermais les yeux. Je sentis la chaleur de ses lèvres se poser sur mon épaule. Il commença à m'embrasser et diriger ses baisers vers à la base de mon cou. Sa bouche s'écrasait contre ma peau et je sentais sa langue par intermittence venir caresser ma nuque. J'étais fébrile, toutes les parties de mon corps me commandaient de le laisser faire. Il retira sa main appuyée sur la porte, pour venir la poser sur ma taille. Il la fit glisser le long de ma hanche avant de la faire remonter le long de mon corps, tout en prenant soin de ne pas toucher mes seins. Elle termina sa course sur le côté de ma joue qu'il câlinait avec son pouce. Je lui attrapai la main pour l'inciter à continuer, puis plaçais mon autre main dans son épaisse chevelure. J'étais totalement sous son emprise. Je commençais à masser son crâne puis sa nuque. Je penchais ma tête pour lui dégager l'accès au haut de mon cou. Il m'embrassait passionnément. J'avais totalement perdu le contrôle de mes émotions. Seuls mes sensations et l'envie de poursuive ce moment me guidaient. J'avais besoin de gouter sa peau. Je tournais ma tête et l'embrassais à pleine bouche. Lorsque nos lèvres se touchèrent, je senti mon ventre se contracter et une vague de plaisir m'envahir. Nos baisers redoublaient d'intensité, sa salive se mélanger à la mienne. Nos langues se touchaient puis se cherchaient avant de se frôler de nouveau. Quelques gémissements de plaisir ponctuaient la partition de musique que nos lèvres jouaient ensemble. Je ne saurai dire combien de temps nous nous sommes embrassés.  
Doucement, je le sentais ralentir le rythme, espacer ses assauts pour finalement, venir me donner un dernier baiser sur la lèvre supérieure. Il caressait toujours ma joue, Nous avions tous les deux besoin de reprendre nos esprits, il appuya son front contre le mieux.

\- Tu vois Nina, voilà un vrai baiser passionné et fougueux.

Je restais sans voix, et même si j'avais pu parler je n'aurais pas su quoi dire. Je le regardais la bouche ouverte, en me demandant si ce qui venait de se passer était réel ou si j'avais rêvé tout ceci.

\- Mais ce n'est que du cinéma, ma puce. Me dit-il en se décollant de moi.

Il me fit un dernier baiser sur la joue, peut-être dans l'espoir de me faire revenir sur terre. Desserra son étreinte et commença à boutonner chemise, en se déplaçant fier come un paon, au milieu de sa loge.

\- Nina, je te trouve bien silencieuse. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Il fallait que je réponde, et sorte de ma torpeur. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il lui avait pris, ce qu'il avait voulu démontrer mais il avait réussi à me faire perdre la tête.

\- Oui, je vais bien, mais c'était quoi ça ?

La moutarde commençait à me monter au nez. Je le voyais parader en fermant sa chemise, et me regardant avec un sourire en coin.

\- Quand tu dis « ça », tu parles de ce qui vient de se passer ?

\- Oui, évidemment

\- Comme je te l'ai dit un baiser de cinéma.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de faire cela ?

J'avais l'impression de parcourir des montagnes russes avec mes humeurs. Il y a deux minutes, j'étais dans ses bras, m'abandonnant complètement à lui, et maintenant j'étais à deux doigts de lui hurler dessus.  
Il me regardait toujours avec la même attitude. J'avais envie de traverser la pièce et de l'embrasser à nouveau, il me mettait hors de moi

\- Ce n'était rien de plus qu'un baiser de cinéma, il n'y a rien d'autre à ajouter. Enfin pour ma part.

Je ne croyais pas un mot de ce qu'il me disait, mais je n'avais pas trop le choix que de me contenter de cette réponse.

\- Alors, le prochain ne sera que devant une caméra. Au moins, on pourra vraiment le définir comme un baiser de cinéma, celui-là.

Je partais et claquais la porte. Il avait complètement faussé les règles en me sautant dessus de la sorte. Enfin me sauter dessus était peut-être un peu fort. Je l'avais également encouragé à continuer. Puis, c'est moi, qui l'avais embrassé sur les lèvres. Il ne l'aurait peut-être pas fait. En réalité, je n'avais rien fait non plus, pour l'arrêter. J'étais aussi fautive que lui, je m'étais enflammée dans tous les sens du terme. Mais quel baiser ! Si la situation avait été différente, s'il n'avait pas 10 ans de plus que moi, si je ne travaillais avec lui et si nous n'étions pas chacun en couple… J'étais en train de me calmer et de me raisonner. Je faisais demi-tour et retournais le voir.  
J'ouvrais la porte et commençais à lui dire.

\- Très bien c'était un baiser de cinéma.

Il me regarda avec de grands yeux amusés, Julie et Kevin étaient avec lui en train de parler des scènes de demain après-midi.

\- Oui, Nina tu disais. Me demanda Julie

J'étais dans mes petits souliers et ne savais pas quoi répondre.

\- Euh non, rien un truc entre Ian et Moi. désolée, je vous laisse.

\- Non, ne pars pas, justement il fallait que l'on vous voit tous les deux. Paul est déjà au courant. Me répondit Julie

\- Ça va vous vous entendez bien tous les trois ? Nous demanda Kevin.

Je regardais Ian avec un regard interrogateur, il haussait les épaules avant de dire.

\- Oui, on part bientôt en promo c'est ça ?

\- C'est ça Ian. Vous allez tourner jusqu'à l'épisode 5 et après de aout à la première en septembre vous partez en promo. Et dans deux bonnes semaines, c'est votre premier shooting photo pour l'affiche. Il faudra que vous soyez sexy et que l'on sente que vous, messieurs, êtes amoureux d'Elena et que toi, Elena tu ne saches pas encore lequel choisir de ces deux bruns.

\- Ok Julie. Pas de problème lui répondis-je

Elle nous expliqua le planning, les prochains mois seraient chargés. Car il fallait donner envie aux téléspectateurs et média de regarder le show, pour pouvoir boucler la saison. Elle se voulait rassurante car à l'écran nos personnages passaient bien, et une bonne alchimie se dégageait de Paul et de moi. Lors des promos nous serions presque toujours tous les trois.  
Elle voulait aussi qu'à partir du moment où nous étions quelque part face caméra, je sois positionnée toujours entre Paul et Ian.  
Après nous avoir donné toutes ces informations, elle sortit avec Kévin.  
Je me trouvais à nouveau seul avec Ian.

\- Si je saisi bien nous allons être hyper chargés les mois qui arrivent. Dis-je à Ian

\- Il y a des chances. Ça y est, Miss ronchon est partie.

\- Oui, oui. Dis-je en soufflant. Je l'ai mérité. Mais reconnais que tu m'as un peu surprise.

\- C'est vrai. Donc Mlle Dobrev la meilleure défense c'est l'attaque.

\- Oui, je suis désolée.

\- Ça fait deux fois aujourd'hui que tu m'envoies balader, attention il va falloir que tu te fasses pardonner.

Je lui fis un sourire et lui dit

\- Ian, tu es incorrigible. Bon il faut que je te raconte ca matin ce qu'il s'est passé.

Je lui expliquais en détail notre répétition, tous les mots sur lesquels j'avais butés. Les fous rires de Kat qui commençaient à être réputés sur le plateau.

Notre relation était redevenue comme avant, que nous nous soyons embrassés. Il avait raison c'était peut-être qu'un baiser de cinéma. Même si je n'aurais été contre une prolongation.

 **PDV Ian**

Je l'écoutais parler et me raconter tous ces potins sur Kat, Paul… Je repensais à ce qu'il s'était passé quelques minutes auparavant, et me demandais encore quelle mouche m'avait piquée pour l'embrasser ainsi. J'avais complétement perdu les pédales.  
C'est vrai que toute la matinée dans le lit avec Candice, m'avait un peu échauffé l'esprit mais quand même. De là à faire cela. En même temps, c'était fait et je ne pouvais pas revenir déçu. Et soyons clair, c'était loin d'être un baiser de cinéma, c'était mille fois mieux. Si je n'avais pas senti mon téléphone vibrer dans ma poche de pantalon, je serais encore en train de l'embrasser. C'est ce qui m'a ramené à la réalité, et éviter les difficultés qu'auraient engendrées la poursuite de notre baiser. Je n'étais pas prêt et Nina encore moins, à nous lancer une histoire. Par contre, ce baiser m'avait appris deux choses, j'avais envie de recommencer aussi vite que possible. Je n'avais jamais embrassé et été embrassé en retour, avec autant de fougue et de désir. Et que nous étions clairement sur la même longueur d'onde. Je ne savais malheureusement pas comment m'y prendre pour recommencer, sans blessé Meghan ou pire Nina.  
Donc je préférais faire l'autruche, et attendre que la solution s'impose d'elle-même. Je ne changerais rien à ma manière d'être avec elles.  
En parlant d'elles, Nina me parlait toujours, et j'essayais de suivre sa conversation. Mais je pensais également au SMS que j'avais reçu de Meghan, qui me disait qu'elle arriverait le mercredi de la semaine prochaine, pour deux semaines. Elle avait décidé pour son projet pratique, de faire un documentaire sur Coca-cola. Des problèmes en perspectives, s'annonçaient entre les deux femmes qui partageaient ma vie. Et moi, je serais au milieu.  
Je raccrochais ce que me Nina disait.

\- Donc ce soir c'est ton premier baiser avec Paul.

\- Oui, nous en avons discuté ensemble tout à l'heure, nous le voulons timide mais authentique.

\- Je te proposerais bien de faire le cobaye mais j'ai peur qu'on est des difficultés à être authentique.

\- Ian, me dit-elle en rigolant. Tu n'es pas sérieux là.

\- Bien sûr que non, ma puce, pour l'authenticité je pense que l'on est bon, mais j'ai un doute sur la timidité.

Elle me donna de nouveau un coup de coude, signe que notre relation amicale s'était rétablie. Je faisais semblant d'avoir eu mal pour me faire plaindre et même peut-être me faire cajoler.

Je n'eus ni l'un ni l'autre, car elle vit le subterfuge et me dit à l'oreille.

\- M. Somerhalder, vous êtes un très mauvais acteur, vous ne penseriez pas que je tomberais dans le panneau si facilement.

Je la regardais en faisant mon regard de chien battu et lui répondit.

\- En fait, si. j'espérais et croyais en ta clémence. Mais je me rends compte que tu es vile et cruelle.

\- Enfin, il t'en aura fallu du temps.

Nous nous mettions à rire. Il n'était pas loin d'une heure et nous décidions de rejoindre les autres à déjeuner.  
Je lui proposais mon bras qu'elle saisit et nous partîmes vers le camion repas.  
Sur le trajet, j'expliquai à Nina le reste mon planning de la journée. Puis j'en profitais pour lui dire que Meghan serait là quelques temps à la maison pour un reportage.  
Elle s'arrêta net et me regarda.

\- Tu crois que ça va le faire.

\- Y a pas de raison que cela n'aille pas. Il faut juste que je lui dise que vous êtes là ton frère et toi. c'est tout.

\- Tu ne lui as pas encore dit. C'est vrai ?

\- C'est-à-dire que ça ne fait que deux jours que vous êtes là, et nous avons plutôt été occupés à gérer votre emménagement. Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour autre chose. Je comptais m'en occuper cet après-midi et demain. J'avais prévu d'aller la voir à New York en coup de vent, car je ne reprends le tournage que demain après-midi.

\- Ah, tu ne me l'avais pas dit.

\- Non, je voulais t'en parler ce matin au réveil mais vu ton humeur, j'ai préféré éviter.

\- Bon et tu décolles quand ?

\- Je pars dans un peu plus de trois heures.

\- Alors ne trainons pas et allons manger.

* * *

 _Merci à tous pour vos commentaires._


	21. You missed me

**Chap. 19 – You missed me**

 **PDV Ian**

Mon escapade à New-York ne c'était pas trop mal passée, considérant les circonstances de ma visite. Meghan, dans un premier temps, avait été en colère. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi, j'avais proposé à Alex et Nina de loger chez moi. Alors que, c'était une des raisons pour lesquelles nous nous étions accrochés tous les deux, la dernière fois quand elle était venue. A ce moment-là tout y était passé. Je ne faisais aucun effort, je ne prenais pas soin d'elle, j'étais un égoïste doublé d'un salaud. Et j'en passe, et des meilleures … Il fallut un bon restaurant et des réconciliations sur l'oreiller, pour la rassurer un peu.  
Même si j'avais réussi, à lui faire accepter la présence de Nina, je savais que notre relation était fragile. Il n'en resterait pas moins, que les semaines à venir seraient tendues.

Et je ne m'étais pas trompé. Elle était déjà arrivée plus rapidement que prévu, car elle était revenue 2 jours après mon retour de New-York.  
Dès son arrivée, Meghan avait marqué son territoire. Elle avait viré tous les produits de beauté de Nina, dans un coin de la salle de bain, pour mettre les siens à la place. Tous ce que Nina avait installés, étaient systématiquement critiqués ou déplacés.  
Mais Nina demeurait impassible, j'admirai sa zenitude. Elle essayait d'être en horaires décalés de Meghan, pour l'éviter au maximum.  
Le pire moment de ces deux semaines et demie, fut quand mon propriétaire, sonna à la porte. Meghan le fit rentrer. J'étais avec Nina sur la terrasse en train de revoir notre texte, quand il nous vit, Thomas Bailey nous dit :

\- Bonjour, M et Mme Somerhalder, alors vous êtes bien installés dans votre maison.

Je vis alors le visage de Meghan se fermer, et notre dispute après le départ de ce dernier, fut mémorable.

Le jour du départ de Meghan, je partais à Boston, faire le photo-shoot avec Paul et Nina pour l'affiche. Nous quittions la maison avec Nina, sous le regard noir de Meghan. Son vol étant trois heures plus tard que le nôtre. Une fois de plus, elle n'avait pas manqué de signifier que je lui appartenais. Jusqu'à ce que nous partions elle était restée collée à moi, et m'avait embrassé de manière sans équivoque sur le perron, tandis que Nina était déjà montée dans la voiture.  
Je m'asseyais à coté de mon amie, qui était étrangement silencieuse.

\- En route, pour Boston, Ma puce.

Elle tourna la tête vers moi, mais ne me répondit pas. Puis, regarda de nouveau par la fenêtre. Je venais de laisser chez moi une harpie, et j'étais assis à côté d'Iphigénie. Je ne voyais pas de colère dans ces yeux. Je la trouvais triste et résignée, comme Racine avait décrit cette princesse grecque, dans sa tragédie.  
Elle s'était faite invitée autant que possible, avec Alex, pour nous laisser le plus souvent seul avec Meghan. Ils avaient même passé le week-end chez Candice. Malgré tous ses efforts, Meghan avait brulé « par erreur » un pantalon de Nina, car le fer à repasser était mal réglé.  
Je me sentais responsable de la situation, je devais trouver une solution pour faire revenir son sourire, qui la caractérisait tant. En même temps, je ne pouvais que la comprendre, elle supportait sans broncher, les petites manigances de Meghan depuis plus de deux semaines.  
J'avais deux jours pour retrouver ma Nina et sa spontanéité.  
Nous devions retrouver Paul à l'aéroport, d'où nous décollions dans une heure. Nous arriverions vers 16 heures à Boston. La séance photo était prévue durant toute la journée de demain. Cela nous laissait un peu de temps libre pour décompresser et peut-être même faire les boutiques.  
Mon portable sonna, c'était Paul qui appelait. Il me faisait savoir qu'il était déjà arrivé à Boston, avec Torrey, également. Il fallait qu'on l'appelle quand on arriverait pour se donner rendez-vous et manger ensemble quelque part.  
J'attrapais la main de Nina et lui dit :

\- Ma puce ce ne sera que toi et moi jusqu'à Boston.

\- ….

J'attrapais son menton et lui dit.

\- Nina, regarde-moi.

Elle me laissa tourner son visage dans ma direction … et je découvris ses yeux emplis de larmes.  
Je ne savais pas comment faire pour alléger sa peine. Je la serrai dans mes bras. Elle se mit à pleurer.

\- Je suis désolé de ce qui s'est passé cette semaine, et de son comportement.

\- ….

\- Ma puce, ….

Entre deux sanglots, elle articula :

\- Tu …. m'avais …. dit que…. tu serais toujours là ….. en tant qu'ami.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé. Je lui parlerai, c'est promis.

\- Non … c'est trop tard.

\- De quoi parles-tu ?

J'entendis ses pleurs s'arrêter brusquement. Elle retira sa tête de mon épaule, et me regarda avec le sourire. Les yeux encore mouillé mais pétillants comme je les connaissais Je compris à cet instant qu'elle avait joué la comédie. Je la regardais la bouche bée. Elle me dit alors.

\- Tu gobes les mouches, mon cœur ?

Je restais toujours sans voix, elle continua :

\- J'ai un frère, … je sais ce que c'est que ces petits jeux. Et puis, il fallait que je marque le coup à minima.

\- Euh ….

\- En plus c'est un de mes pantalons fétiches qu'elle a brulé.

J'essayais de reprendre un peu de contenance et lui dit.

\- Alors là ! … euh…. ma puce, je n'ai rien vu venir.

\- Je sais, c'était l'idée.

\- Mais tu es cruelle, je me sentais mal pour toi.

\- C'était aussi le but. Je te l'ai dit, tu l'avais mérité.

\- Ok, je m'incline mais attention, saches que je me vengerai un jour … peut-être …

\- Ouh …. Mais c'est que tu pourrais presque me faire peur, me dit-elle en riant.

Je rigolais jaune, mais riait quand même, puis je la serrais dans mes bras.

\- Donc on rejoints Paul à Boston c'est ça ?

\- Oui, je dois l'appeler quand nous arrivons. Répondis-je

\- Super, je t'avoue que j'avais hâte de partir, et de t'avoir un peu pour moi toute seule. De ne pas avoir à calculer quoique ce soit, et de ne pas être sur mes gardes en permanences.

\- Ok, Nina elle le mérite. Mais tu sais, tu lui fais peur. Et à moi aussi, quand je vois ce que tu as été capable de faire. Comme aujourd'hui par exemple.

\- Bon, j'arrête c'est promis, plus de Meghan jusqu'à notre retour.

\- Merci.

\- Mais ça te coutera un pantalon.

\- Ok, adjugé vendu.

 **PDV Nina**

Trois heures plus tard nous arrivions au Log an Airport. A peine descendu, Ian appelait Paul, mais il sentit qu'il dérangeait. Rapidement nous concluions de nous retrouver au bar de l'hôtel vers 18h30. Cela nous laissait deux heures de shopping devant nous. Et j'avais bien besoin de m'amuser un peu. Ces dernières semaines n'avaient pas été très rigolotes, et m'acheter de nouvelles affaires me défoulerait. Sauf que je n'avais jamais fait de boutique avec Ian. Il était pire que moi. Nous n'avons fait au final que deux magasins.  
Nous avons essayé tout un tas de vêtement. Comme promis, Ian m'avait payé le pantalon qu'il me devait. Il s'était trouvé trois pantalons, une chemise, une ceinture … Je compris, qu'il ne fallait pas le lâcher dans une boutique. Mais tout c'était fait, dans la bonne humeur.  
Nous cherchions des chaussures pour lui, lorsque je vis le rayon chapeau qui me fit penser à Vancouver. En faisant, évidemment abstraction d'Evan. Je m'approchais des chapeaux et les regardais attentivement. Je pris un borsalino noir avec le liseré de la même arrivait derrière moi, et passa ses deux bras autour de ma taille. J'étais ravie. Je basculais ma tête en arrière, contre le haut de son torse. Il en profita pour m'embrasser dans le cou. Puis posa sa tête sur mon épaule.

\- Hum, ça m'a manqué, _Bonbonche._

\- _Na men sŭshto_ , _Moya sǎrcé._ Lui dis-je, en lui mettant le chapeau sur la tête.

Nous nous regardions dans le miroir juste en face de nous, il était ravi. Je l'entendis émettre un de ses petits sons si somerhalderesque. J'entrelaçais mes doigts avec ses doigts. Nous nous sourions, les yeux dans les yeux, nous contemplant dans la glace juste devant nous. C'était un autre de ces moments qui méritait d'être gravé dans nos mémoires.

\- Je trouve que cela te va très bien. Je te l'achète. Lui annonçais-je.

Toujours enlacés, il regarda dans le miroir et me répondit.

\- Je trouve aussi que ça nous va bien.

Je pensais qu'il s'était trompé dans sa phrase, mais c'est bien plus tard dans la soirée, que je compris ce qu'il voulait vraiment dire par ces mots.

\- Considère ce chapeau comme cadeau pour m'excuser de la mauvaise blague que je t'ai joué dans la voiture.

\- Ok, tu es en bonne voie pour te faire pardonner, mais il y a encore du chemin.

Cela faisait quelques jours que nous n'avions pas eu ces petits moments de complicité et de tendresse, qui rendaient notre relation si spéciale. Nous fûmes néanmoins rattrapés par la réalité quand le vendeur vint vers nous et demanda à Ian se redressant pour l'occasion :

\- Je vous mets le borsalino dans une boite.

\- Non, je vais le garder merci, un cadeau de mon amie.

\- Oh, bien sûr.

Le vendeur me regarda et me fit un sourire de rigueur. Je le lui rendis et lui demanda

\- vous n'auriez pas une écharpe pour Monsieur, qui aille avec le chapeau, par hasard ?

\- Tout à fait, Mademoiselle.

\- Merci, vous êtes aimables.

Ian me regardait en riant et je haussais les yeux pour lui faire comprendre que je maitrisais totalement la situation. Le vendeur s'empressa de m'amener plusieurs écharpes, que je passais une à une au cou de Ian qui se laissait faire comme une poupée. C'est vrai qu'il avait été mannequin, et qu'il avait l'habitude de ces temps d'essayages. Je choisissais finalement la deuxième.

\- Mlle Dobrev, maintenant que vous m'avez habillé, à mon tour, Pouvez-vous s'il vous plait aller me chercher, à sa taille, la robe noire dans la vitrine.

\- Tout de suite, Monsieur. Je le regardais avec surprise.

Il me dit alors.

\- Je pense que tu iras très bien avec mon chapeau et mon écharpe, vêtue de cette robe.

\- Pourquoi pas, ça ne coute rien d'essayer.

J'attendais le vendeur devant la cabine d'essayage, il me ramena la robe en question, j'allais alors la passer. J'appelais le vendeur et lui demander de trouver une paire de chaussure qui allait avec, car mes boots n'étaient pas vraiment adaptées. Il me ramena une paire d'escarpin noir. Ian avait bien choisi. Je la trouvais ravissante et élégante. Je sortais de la cabine avec un sourire timide, Ian m'attendait.

\- Waouh, tu es habillé pour assister à une première, Nina. Tu es splendide.

\- C'est vrai que je la trouve jolie.

\- Alors, on la prend, pas de question à se poser. Je n'ai plus qu'à aller me rhabiller car j'ai l'air d'un plouc à côté de toi.

\- C'est vrai M Somerhalder vous êtes plutôt …quelconque mais vous avez de jolies chaussures, ça compense.

\- Ouch, tu vas me le payer, langue de vipère dit-il en riant.

\- Il est temps que je redevienne Nina. Car celle des tapis rouges et beaucoup plus méchante.

\- Je ne te le fait pas dire.

Je retournais dans la cabine me changer. Puis nous nous dirigions vers la caisse. Il était grand temps car nous devions être prêts, dans moins d'une heure pour aller manger tous les quatre au restaurant.  
Ian garda son chapeau, je savais qu'il aimerait, ma première intention à Vancouver, aurait été une bonne idée sans l'intervention d'Evan.  
Dans la voiture Ian et Paul précisèrent un peu le déroulement de la soirée. Nous nous retrouverions au bar de l'hôtel. Torrey avait réservé pour nous quatre vers 19h15 dans un restaurant français à deux pas, de là où nous dormions.  
Nous arrivions devant nos chambres respectives l'une en face de l'autre. Le concierge avait fait chercher nos bagages à l'aéroport. J'attrapais donc dans ma valise la robe que j'avais prévue ce soir. Elle était en mousseline rouge sans manche, avec un décolleté plongeant, que je rehaussais d'un collier de ma création. J'avais filé rapidement sous ma douche en prenant soin d'attacher mes cheveux pour ne pas abimer, le brushing que l'on m'avait fait ce matin, sur le plateau. Je me maquillais et enfilais ma robe quand j'entendis frapper à ma porte. Je criais de loin.

\- Un instant, j'arrive -

Nina, Dépêches-toi nous allons être à la bourre.

\- C'est toi Ian, entre, c'est ouvert.

En rentrant Ian me dit en regardant la porte.

\- Tu laisses ouvert alors que nous sommes dans un hôtel ? Tu ne devrais pas, n'importe quel paparazzi pourrait passer son appareil par la porte et prendre….

Ian se retourna vers moi et s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase, en me voyant. Je souriais en le regardant. Son silence pouvait dire deux choses, soit je ressemblais à un sac à patate, soit je lui plaisais.

\- …. Nina, tu es … de toute beauté.

Mon sourire s'élargit à ses paroles, puis je lui dis.

\- Tiens vu que tu es là. Peux-tu fermer la robe ? Cela m'évitera de me contorsionner.

\- Euh, oui bien sûr.

Je m'approchais de lui, et me retournais pour qu'il puisse remonter la fermeture éclair. Il prit grand soin à fermer le zip, tout en évitant le moindre contact avec ma peau. Je percevais une tension palpable dans ses doigts, comme si me toucher l'aurait brulé. Je sentais moi-même cette électricité. Et je n'étais pas certaine non plus de ma réaction si nos deux peaux avait été en contact. Je m'éloignais rapidement de lui pour ne pas succomber. J'attrapais mon collier, et le passais autour de mon cou, pour finir de m'habiller. J'étais prête. Je me retournais vers lui et pris le temps de détailler sa tenue.

\- Tu es pas mal non plus, cher cavalier.

\- Merci, ton compliment me va droit au cœur. Il avait mis un pantalon noir, une chemise grise et une veste assortie au pantalon. Il ne dénotait pas. Il me proposa son bras et me dit :

\- En route, sublime créature.

* * *

 _Merci pour vos messages_


	22. Tentations

**Chap. 20 – Tentations**

 **PDV Ian**

Nous étions chanceux ce soir, nous étions accompagnées des deux plus belles femmes du restaurant. Je ne sais pas si Torrey et Nina s'étaient données le mot, mais elles étaient sincèrement, toutes deux ravissantes. Même si j'avais une préférence pour l'une des deux. Je passais mon bras dans le dos de Nina afin de l'accompagner à la table.  
En gentleman, je lui proposais de s'assoir, en lui présentant sa chaise. Puis je m'assis à côté d'elle. J'appuyais mon bras sur le dossier de sa chaise et lui murmurais à l'oreille

\- Tu es vraiment en beauté ce soir.

Elle posa sa main sur la mienne et me dit.

\- Merci, M. Somerhalder mais il en faudra plus pour me charmer.

Paul proposa galamment la chaise de Torrey. Nous étions tous les quatre maintenant installé à table. Le serveur s'empressa de nous apporter la carte et de nous demander si nous désirions prendre un apéritif. Nous options tous pour un verre de vin blanc français. Puis chacun dans son coin détaillait la carte. Notre choix effectué, nous passions commande et trinquions à la réussite de la série.

\- Mesdames vous faites honneur à ce restaurant vous êtes splendides ce soir.

\- Merci Paul. Lui dit Nina.

Torrey l'embrassa sur la joua pour le remercier. Nina ajouta.

\- vous avez fait des efforts aussi les garçons. Tu ne trouves pas Torrey ?

\- Oui, tu as raison, on peut le souligner. Donc demain, premier shoot photo pour la série.

\- Oui, c'est avec un photographe que je ne connais pas. Dis-je

\- Moi non plus. Répondit Torrey.

\- Ce sera la découverte. concluais-je -

Alors Nina, Paul m'a expliqué tes aventures ses dernières semaines.

\- Oh, oui, c'était riche en rebondissement. Tout d'abord par pour moi mais pour le pauvre Adam. Déjà le bon point c'est que l'opération c'est bien passée, ils attendent les résultats de l'analyse mais l'urologue s'est voulu rassurant.

\- C'est une bonne nouvelle, et ils auront les résultats quand ? lui demandais-je

\- Ce n'est qu'une question de jour, après quoiqu'il aura un traitement chimio préventif. Il n'est pas encore sorti d'affaire, il faut encore être patient.

Je mis ma main sur la sienne et la rassura.

\- Il est en bonne voie. Et tu le sais, _Bonbonche_.

C'était la première fois que je l'appelais ma puce devant d'autre personne. En générale c'était plutôt Nina ou Mlle Dobrev. Elle me serra la main et me dit.

\- C'est gentil de vouloir m'aider. mais tu sais que quand on tient aux personnes on ne peut pas s'arrêter de s'inquiéter.

\- Alors, si cela peut te rassurer généralement, ce cancer quand il est pris à temps est un de celui qui se soigne le mieux. Et est un de ceux qui métastase le moins. Intervint Paul.

\- Merci. lui dit Nina qui me tenait toujours la main.

Je la serrais plus fort, elle fit la même chose puis repris sa main car les mises en bouche arrivaient. Nous goutions avec plaisir les petites verrines qui été délicieuses.

\- Donc te voilà sans domicile fixe, ma pauvre Nina lui dit Torrey.

\- Oui, une bonne âme, dit-elle en me regardant, a proposé de nous recueillir, pour quelques semaines, mon frère et moi. D'ailleurs ton agent rentre quand ?

\- Attends voir, il est partie il y a deux semaines et demi donc dans 2 semaine, je crois. Mais, tu sais quoi, je l'appellerai dans la semaine pour savoir, si tu veux.

\- Ok, je veux bien, nous n'allons pas t'envahir plus que de raison, non plus.

\- Nina, tu sais bien que tu ne me déranges pas et le plus génial dans tout ça, c'est que quand on rentre le soir nous n'avons plus qu'à mettre les pieds sous la table, car ton frère fait la cuisine.

-Mais je sais que ce n'est pas toi que je dérange, n'est-ce pas !. Je lui fis un sourire et regardais Paul pour lui expliquer :

\- Meghan n'est pas encore bien habituée à mes colocataires.

\- Ah, c'est sûr que cela peut-être un problème. En même, temps elle n'est pas souvent là, avec ses études. Me répondit-il.

\- Tu marques un point. Tu vois Nina, la situation n'est peut-être pas si désespérée.

Nous nous interrompions car le serveur était là pour nous débarrasser et nous faire gouter le vin que nous avions choisi. Torrey en profita pour changer complètement de sujet en parlant du collier de Nina.

\- Je me demandais où tu avais eu ton collier.

Nina montra sa tête et ses mains pour faire comprendre que c'était son œuvre.

\- C'est toi qui l'as fait ? s'exclama Torrey.

\- Oui, j'adore cela me détend. Je l'ai fini hier celui-là, mais je ne pensais pas le mettre aussi vite.

\- Il est vraiment très beau.

\- En fait, je prends mon texte à apprendre et en même temps je m'occupe les mains en enfilant des perles. C'est très efficace quand a personne pour répéter. Dit-elle en me regardant.

Je mis ma main dans son dos pour m'approcher d'elle et lui murmura dans l'oreille.

\- J'ai compris le message, j'ai plus de temps à te consacrer. Elle a terminé de tourner son documentaire.

Elle se retourna pour me regarder, j'en profitai pour lui faire un clin d'œil qui la fit sourire. Nous continuions le repas dans la bonne humeur. Les entrées avaient été délicieuses. Nous nous étions régalés. Torrey et Paul était réellement sympa et formaient un très joli couple.  
J'avais beau ne pas vouloir penser à Meghan, mais la différence entre eux et nous _était_ flagrante. Nous nous étions rencontré à peu près au même moment, et n'avions certainement pas la même complicité et qualité de relation ensemble. Quelque part, je les enviais. Mais bon, la soirée n'était pas propice à ce genre de pensée.  
Je regardais Nina et écoutais ce qu'elle disait, elle parlait de Toronto et de la mentalité des canadiens. Elle trouvait qu'elle pouvait se balader au Canada en ayant moins peur qu'aux Etats-Unis, c'était également plus propre. Les gens étaient disciplinés. Les américains l'amusaient beaucoup car, il souhaitait toujours plus et mangeaient extrêmement mal.

\- Alors là Nina, je suis plus que d'accord avec toi. Lui ne prenons plus le temps de manger et ou pire nous ne savons même plus cuisiner. Combien de nos compatriotes sont capables de se faire une soupe de légume ou de cuire un poisson ?

\- C'est vrai Ian tu as raison, et plus, nous ne savons plus qu'ouvrir des barquettes et les mettre à chauffer. Mais ce qu'il y a dedans est-il bon pour notre santé ? surenchérit Torrey.

Nous débâtîmes de ce sujet et des questions environnementales jusqu'à la fin du repas. Je découvrais que Torrey et Paul achetaient le plus souvent possible des produits bio. Nina elle allait plus loin dans ses démarches car elle regardait toujours si les produits cosmétiques étaient testés sur des animaux, elle n'achetait quasiment pas de produits déjà préparés ou seulement si elle n'avait pas le choix. Sa maman lui avait transmis le gout de la cuisine. Et même si elle n'avait pas encore beaucoup de temps à y consacrer, le peu qu'elle pouvait elle aimait le faire.  
Nous terminions le repas par un délicieux dessert. Après avoir payé l'addition pour tout le monde, nous sortions du restaurant et retournions tranquillement à l'hôtel. Nous avions véritablement passé un bon moment, que j'avais envie de le prolonger. Je leur proposais de prendre un dernier verre au bar. Au regard que Torrey lança à Paul, je supposais qu'elle avait d'autres projets en tête. Lui aussi le comprit, et refusa tout naturellement mon offre. Nina me regarda et me répondit en m'attrapant le bras

\- Alors comme d'habitude ça ne sera que toi et moi. Mais un verre pas plus. Car demain on doit se lever tôt.

\- Promis, un verre.

Nous disions bonne nuit à Paul et Torrey. Et nous dirigions vers le bar. Nous commandions deux coupes de champagne et décidions d'aller nous assoir sur une banquette dans la salle. Je laissais passer Nina en premier pour qu'elle prenne place, puis vint m'installer à côté d'elle. Je tendis ma coupe pour porter un toast.

\- A la plus belle femme de la soirée.

\- Merci, puisqu'on est dans les compliments, aux plus beaux yeux qu'il m'ait été donné de regarder.

Je la contemplais puis elle trinqua avec moi. Nous commencions à discuter.

\- La soirée a été très agréable, Je n'avais pas encore vraiment eu le temps de discuter avec Torrey et je la trouve très sympa. Me dit-elle

\- Oui, je partage ton avis. Ils vont bien ensembles.

\- C'est une des réflexions que je me suis faite sur le chemin du retour.

Nous nous regardions sans mots dire. Même si ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on me le disait, j'avais apprécié le compliment qu'elle m'avait fait. Venant de sa bouche cette phrase avait une saveur différente : épicée, exotique et sensuelle. Et, quelle beauté dans sa robe rouge. J'approchais ma main de son visage, pour lui caresser la joue avec mon pouce avant de lui dire.

\- Je suis heureux d'être là ce soir en ta compagnie.

Toujours en me regardant, elle posa sa main sur la mienne puis pencha sa tête en guise de réponse vers ma main pour que je continue à la caresser. De ses doigts, elle dessinait des formes sur le dos de ma main. Chaque motif me faisait frissonner un peu plus. Elle s'approcha alors de moi et colla son corps au mien pour poser sa tête sur mon épaule. Je l'enlaçais tendrement et nous restions dans cette position sans parler. Elle brisa le silence :

\- Tu crois que ça va bien se passer ?

Sa question était trop vague pour que je puisse donner une réponse précise. De quoi parlait-elle de la guérison d'Adam, de la série, de sa relation avec Evan, de Meghan et elle…Même si là j'avais une réponse. Elle s'inquiétait peut-être de trouver un appart … Ou, envisageait-elle le « nous » dont je rêvais au plus profond de moi.

\- De quoi parles-tu ?

\- Je l'ignore … de demain, des semaines à venir, de l'année prochaine …. de l'avenir en général.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi te répondre exactement, alors ma réponse sera multiple : si tu parles d'Adam, malheureusement la réponse ne nous appartient plus, mais j'ai le sentiment qu'il ira bien. Si tu t'inquiètes de trouver un appartement … oui. Tu en trouveras un, mais je ne pense pas que c'était le sens de ta question. Pour la série, j'ai une fois de plus, un bon pressentiment. L'équipe technique, le cast, la prod tout fonctionne et crois-moi, comme pour toi ce n'est pas ma première série. Pour le reste je peux encore moins te répondre car tout ne dépend pas de nous. Si c'était le cas, je te dirais oui… oui à tout, sans hésitation car dès que nous sommes tous les deux, j'ai le sentiment que nous pouvons déplacer les montagnes.

Je sentis un sourire se dessiner sur son visage. Elle passa son bras autour de ma taille et me dit en levant les yeux vers moi.

\- Merci, tu sais toujours trouver les mots.

J'admirais son visage et surtout ses yeux brillants. Elle me remerciait d'être toujours à propos, mais justement là, je ne savais pas quoi dire. Toujours en soutenant mon regard, elle me déclara alors.

\- Merci, mon cœur … d'être toi.

Si nous n'avions pas instauré des règles, si j'avais été célibataire, et si …. Je l'aurais embrassé instantanément, pour ce qu'elle venait de me dire. A défaut de sa bouche, je m'approchai d'elle pour déposer un baiser sur son front. Puis lui murmura.

\- Nina, ne dit plus rien, sinon je t'embrasse sur le champ.

Ses yeux pétillaient toujours. Elle déposa un baiser à cheval sur la commissure de mes lèvres et ma joue. Puis susurra au creux de mon oreille.

\- Alors montons … Et viens te coucher !

* * *

 _N'hésitez pas à laisser un message pour livrer vos impressions._


	23. La boite de Pandore

**Chap. 21 – La boite de Pandore**

 **PDV Nina**

Je posais mon verre de champagne sur la table pour me lever. Il me dévisagea surpris. Je le regardais avec un sourire rassurant puis lui tendis la main. En silence, Il posa son verre sur la table et la saisit. Il se leva et je me blottis dans ses bras de manière à ce qu'il m'enlace par les épaules et moi par la taille.  
Sans rien dire nous avancions vers l'ascenseur. A l'ouverture des portes nous y montions. A l'abri des regards indiscrets, toujours la tête dans ses épaules je me collais face à lui et entourais sa taille de mes deux bras. Je me gardais bien de le regarder. Il passa son deuxième bras autour de mes épaules et me serra fort contre lui.  
Nous ne bougions plus, là, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, le temps était comme suspendu … A l'ouverture des portes, avec un regard décidé, je levais mes yeux vers lui, puis en me décollant attrapa sa main pour entremêler mes doigts avec les siens et le conduisais vers ma chambre. Il me suivait toujours sans rien dire, j'ouvrai la porte de ma chambre. Il m'attira vers lui, me regarda.

\- Nina ?

Je ne le laissais pas finir et resserra l'étreinte de mes mains pour l'attirer à l'intérieur et lui dit.

\- Oui, entre…

Il y eut beaucoup de délicatesse dans les moments qui suivirent. Il me laissa fermer la porte puis s'approcha de moi doucement. Il posa sa main sur ma nuque et m'attirera vers lui. Avec son autre main, il amena mon visage à quelques millimètres du sien. Nous laissions, nos regards se parler. Puis, il vint poser ses lèvres sur mes lèvres avec beaucoup d'amour et nous nous embrassâmes.  
Il n'était plus question de baiser de cinéma, mais de nous. Je passais mes bras autour de sa taille et commençais à lui caresser le dos. Il me massait la nuque et faisais voyager son autre main le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Nos langues ne se décollaient plus. Je remontais mes mains le long de son corps pour arriver dans ses cheveux et pressais son crâne pour qu'il continue.  
Sa main câlinait les abords de mes omoplates, je la sentais se concentrer sur ma peau autour de la fermeture éclair de ma robe. Il cessa de m'embrasser pour que je le regarde. Il voulait mon approbation pour ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. En guise de réponse, je passais mes mains sur son poitrail et en le regardant, ouvris les boutons de sa chemise. Sans le quitter des yeux, je laissais y pénétrer mes mains. Je caressais à présent son torse, avant de faire tomber le morceau le tissu.  
Je venais de l'autoriser à poursuivre ses explorations sur ma peau. Il me caressa le dos avec intensité, alors que j'embrassai son sternum pour remonter vers son cou et retrouver le chemin de ses lèvres.  
La passion nous gagnait tous les deux. Il ouvrit le zip de ma robe sans la laisser tomber et passa sa main dans mon dos maintenant dégagé. Il continua à en toucher, toujours aussi tendrement, chaque centimètre carré.  
Nous n'avions plus aucun moyen de contrôle l'un sur l'autre. Nous souhaitions juste tous les deux nous donner du plaisir et échanger notre intimité.  
Je laissais alors glisser ma robe. J'étais presque nue, seules mes parties intimes étaient encore cachées.  
Je vins aussitôt me blottir sur son torse. Une vague de frisson nous envahit. Il m'enlaça et découvrit mon corps avec ses mains. Je faisais la connaissance du sien au travers de mes lèvres.  
Nous nous aimions enfin.

Nos baisers devenaient de plus en plus appuyés. Toujours collés l'un à l'autre, il m'entraina vers le lit, où je m'allongeais pour le contemplais se déshabiller. Son corps reflétait son envie. Il vint se mettre au-dessus de moi et m'embrassa. Je le guidais avec mes mains, vers des zones sensibles de mon anatomie. Il découvrit ma poitrine avec ardeur tout en laissant filer une de ses mains vers le bas de mon corps. Avec assurance, il caressait le haut de ma cuisse, puis mon entrejambe. Il faufila sa main vers ma toison et la massa. Je me cambrais de plaisir, et lui fis savoir par de faibles gémissements le bien-être qu'il me procurait. Je poussais un petit cri de satisfaction tinté de surprise quand je sentis son doigt s'aventurer à l'intérieur de mon jardin intime.  
J'étais prête à le recevoir. Il le savait et retira alors le dernier triangle de tissu qui me vêtait encore. Je l'aidais à mettre sa protection, puis il vint se positionner au-dessus de moi. Sans cesser de m'embrasser, il se guida un chemin vers mon intérieur et ensemble, nous exprimions notre plaisir en nous unissant pour la première fois. Tendrement, il recommença ses assauts, jusqu'à ce que nos corps se cadencent naturellement.  
Je l'embrassai, le caressai, l'encourageai à poursuivre notre ascension vers le plaisir. Le temps n'existait plus, seul nos corps dialoguaient entre eux de la satisfaction qu'ils s'apportaient. Puis, en toute harmonie, nous accélérâmes la cadence. Je sentis les muscles de ses fesses se contracter. Enfin, à l'idée qu'il s'approchait du moment où il ne pouvait plus faire machine arrière, ma libido s'envola avec lui vers l'extase.  
Sa tête était enfouie dans mes cheveux. Nous étions enchevêtrés et reprenions notre souffle, sans vouloir bouger, pour profiter des derniers élans de plaisir que nos bassins nous procuraient. Je lui caressais le dos et lui massais le cuir chevelu.  
Doucement, il se redressa sur moi en prenant bien soin de ne pas bouger le bas de nos corps. Puis nous découvrions chacun, dans le regard de l'autre, les yeux scintillant du bonheur.  
Je n'avais pas envie qu'il bouge et le lui fit savoir. Il me caressa le visage en guise de réponse et me dit.

\- Ma puce, tu sais bien qu'il le faut car sinon tu risques d'avoir un corps étranger dans un endroit que tu ne souhaites pas. Ce qui entacherais ce moment si parfait.

Je soufflais et lui répondais.

\- Oui, mon cœur, je sais. Juste quelque secondes encore.

Délicatement, je le sentais s'éloigner, puis se diriger vers la salle de bain pour mettre à la poubelle, la preuve de notre amour partagé.  
Je profitais de ce moment pour me glisser sous la couette, tout en laissant ouvert une partie, pour qu'il m'y rejoigne.  
Il choisit de s'installer face à moi, nous nous regardions tous les deux avec le sourire. Puis il s'approcha de moi pour m'étreindre et m'embrasser tendrement. Je me blottissais contre lui et fis passer son bras sous ma tête pour pouvoir la poser dessus. Il me serra fort en me disant.

\- Hum, ma Nina, je suis heureux.

En lui caressant le torse je lui répondais.

\- Moi aussi.

Mais il y avait tellement de chose dont nous devions parler. Evan, Meghan, nous. Quelles seraient les conséquences de notre acte. Moi-même, je ne le savais pas.  
Je me redressais pour le regarder. Fallait-il en discuter maintenant ? Il mit le doigt sur mes lèvres. A mon visage il avait compris et me déclara.

\- Moi, non plus, je ne sais pas ce que l'on doit faire, ma puce. La seule chose que je sais c'est que je n'ai plus envie de quitter ce lit.

\- Moi, non plus mais pourtant demain il faudra en sortir.

Il souffla puis murmura :

\- Je sais.

\- Mais nous avons jusqu'à demain pour trouver une solution n'est-ce pas.

\- Oui, ma puce, c'est ça.

Nous nous taisions et nous nous câlinions. Nous sommes restés longtemps dans cette position. Il caressait mon dos, mes hanches, mes fesses. Et moi en retour, je m'occupais de son torse et son ventre musclés. Ses mains été douce, elles m'apportaient le plus grand bien.  
Je pensais aux moments que nous venions de vivre. Ils avaient été magiques jusqu'au bout. Même encore maintenant c'était parfait. Comment avait-il fait pout que j'en arrive là ?  
Je me redressais alors, et le regardais avec un regard malicieux.

\- M. Somerhalder, finalement, et je ne sais pas comment vous avez fait. Mais vous avez réussi à me mettre dans votre lit.

Il ria et me répondit

\- Techniquement, Mlle Dobrev, je suis dans votre lit, c'est plutôt vous qui avez réussi à profiter de mes faiblesses.

\- Ah oui, c'est ce que vous pensez… Attendez de voir le reste.

Je lui sautai dessus pour commencer à le chatouiller. Cette opération se retourna très vite contre moi. Cela ne semblait pas beaucoup le faire réagir, en tout cas pas là où j'avais tenté ma chance. Il commença alors à me rendre la pareil, sauf que moi j'étais très sensible, et me tortillais de rire sous ses doigts. Cela l'amusait puis il s'arrêta

\- Encore une facette de toi que je ne connaissais pas, mais c'est toujours bon à savoir.

Je m'installais à califourchon sur lui et lui rétorqua.

\- Tu ne paies rien pour attendre, mais je suis patiente et je trouverai ton point faible.

Il me fit basculer sur lui pour que je l'embrasse. Quelques instant plus tard, je senti sa masculinité vouloir rencontrer de nouveau ma féminité. Je le regardais avec connivence et envie. Il me dit avec un faux air innocent.

\- Que veux-tu les jolies femmes m'ont toujours inspirées, surtout les actrices bulgares chatouilleuses.

\- Et tu en connais beaucoup ?

\- Juste une … et c'est la plus excitante de toute, c'est pour ça que je m'apprête à lui faire l'amour.

Il m'embrassa passionnément sur tout le corps avant de s'unir de nouveau à moi, pour mon plus grand plaisir. Fatigués mais comblés, nous nous endormions dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

 **PDV Ian**

Je me réveillais vers 6h30 du matin. Et je sentis le dos de Nina blottit contre moi. J'étais heureux, je n'avais pas rêvé la nuit dernière. Mais qu'allait-il se passer maintenant. Je prenais quelques minutes pour y réfléchir et faire disparaitre les tensions du matin. J'étais arrivé aux conclusions suivantes.  
Je ne voulais pas que notre histoire s'arrête aussi vite qu'elle ait commencé. J'irai voir Meghan dès que je le pourrais pour lui expliquer les choses et rompre définitivement.  
Par contre, nous devions également rester discrets sur ce qui se passait entre nous car je n'étais pas sûr que la production ne voie notre relation d'un bon œil.  
Je passais mon bras sur sa taille. Elle le sentit et attrapa ma main qu'elle vint placer entre ses seins, sur son cœur. Elle me caressait la main.

\- Bonjour, beau brun. Murmura-t-elle

\- Bonjour, beauté fatale. Bien dormi ?

\- Comme un bébé et toi.

Je la fis sourire en lui répondant :

\- Oh, oui ! Comme un sportif qui avait besoin de récupérer après l'effort, donc comme une masse.

Elle se retourna pour m'embrasser.

\- Ma puce, je veux pouvoir me réveiller avec toi, encore d'autre fois.

Elle me regarda en souriant, car je crois que mes propos lui faisaient plaisir. Elle murmura.

\- Moi aussi, mais je ne pense pas que tout le monde soit d'accord.

\- Si tu parles de Meghan j'irai la voir pour rompre avec elle.

\- Entre autre, mais je pensais aussi à la production.

\- Oui, j'y ai pensé aussi, je pense que nous ne devons pas l'afficher pour l'instant.

\- D'accord. Tu iras voir Meghan pour lui en parler et j'en parlerais à Evan dans quelques semaines quand il aura fini son tournage. Mais pour l'instant il vaut mieux que personne d'autre ne soit au courant.

\- Complètement d'accord. Mais il faut que l'on se promette quelque chose, avant d'aller plus loin. Lui dis-je

\- Quoi, mon cœur ?

\- Comme tu le sais nous nous entendons bien, je me sens bien avec toi. Libre d'être moi et j'espère que pour toi aussi.

Elle me coupa pour me rassurer.

\- Oui c'est pareil pour moi.

\- Je te promets, que quoiqu'il arrive entre nous, en aucun cas cela aura d'impacts sur notre relation professionnelle.

\- Je te le promets aussi.

Soulagés des résolutions que nous venions de prendre, je la faisais rouler sur le dos. Je lui mettais les bras un à un au-dessus de sa tête, vint lui faire un tendre bisou et lui dit avec une petite étincelle d'espièglerie dans les yeux.

\- Maintenant que nous avons établie de nouvelles bases pour la suite, rappelles-moi une chose.

Je libérais une de mes mains en tenant ses deux poignés avec mon bras gauche. Et de ma main droite je commençais à la caresser.

\- Tu es le plus chatouilleuse …. Sous les aisselles ou …. Ici, sur la taille …. Ou encore là, au niveau des hanches.

Elle se tordait de rire à chaque endroit que je touchais et bafouilla.

\- Tu n'es qu'un horrible bonhomme qui prend du plaisir à torturer ses victimes. Mais je saurai me venger, tu verras.

\- Ah quelle heure vient le room service pour le petit-déjeuner ?

\- Dans un peu plus d'une demi-heure

\- Parfait, ça me laisse de temps de me faire pardonner.

\- Vraiment, tu comptes faire la vaisselle pendant une semaine. Me dit-elle en riant

\- Non, j'avais une autre idée en tête …

Cette nuit … Nous avions écrit un nouveau chapitre de notre histoire. Mais serions-nous assez fort pour affronter ce qui nous attendait ? Avions-nous ouvert la boite de Pandore ?

* * *

 _N'hésitez pas à laisser vos commentaires. Et une fois de plus merci à tous mes lecteurs.  
_


	24. Premiers mensonges

**Chap. 22 – Premiers mensonges**

 **PDV Nina**

J'étais sous ma douche en train de me laver. Ian était parti se préparer dans sa chambre, histoire de donner l'impression d'y avoir vécu un minimum, comme il disait.  
Je n'avais pas vraiment pris le temps de réfléchir à ce que j'avais déclenché hier soir.

Cela faisait bien longtemps que le mur que j'avais construit entre mes désirs et ce que je m'imposais, s'effritait. Il l'avait franchement été ébranlé quand, il m'avait embrassé sur le plateau. Puis par ses petites phrases, ses petites attentions, ses baisers, ses caresses, brique par brique, il tombait. Jusqu'à se fissurer lorsque nous avions fait les boutiques ensemble. Je n'avais pas prévu qu'il s'effondrerait hier soir, en prenant notre coupe de champagne. J'espérais maintenant qu'il ait raison, et, qu'ensemble nous déplacerions les montagnes.  
Egoïstement, je n'avais pas envie de gâcher ces instants de bonheur par de la culpabilité. Oui, il y en avait un peu, mais je ne la laissais pas encore jaillir.  
Combien de temps avant que les premiers soucis nous tombent dessus. Alors autant ne pas les chercher. Ils nous trouveraient bien assez vite. Ne serait-ce qu'en rentrant ce soir à la maison, il faudrait cacher à mon frère ce qu'il s'était passé. Puis à nos amis également, car tant que nous n'avions pas rompu avec nos partenaires respectifs, il n'était pas acceptable que d'autre soit au courant avant, par respect pour eux.  
Il aurait été bien plus simple si nous avions été célibataires en même temps. Mais malheureusement, nous en avions décidé autrement, donc nous devions aller jusqu'au bout de nos choix.

Je l'entendis rentrer dans la chambre, soit j'avais été longue sous la douche, soit il avait été rapide. Je me dépêchais de finir. J'accrochais une serviette autour de moi avant de m'habiller de l'autre côté. Et profiter encore un peu de l'avoir pour moi seul. L'idée c'était de sortir de notre bulle le plus tard possible…

Sauf que la réalité nous rattrapa plus vite qu'espérée. Les premiers mensonges commençaient. Nous savions que nous allions rompre prochainement ou très prochainement avec nos compagnons, mais nous devions donner le change tant que ce n'était pas fait.  
En sortant, je le vis examiner son téléphone perplexe. Il leva les yeux vers moi et m'expliqua qu'il devait répondre à Meghan par SMS. Je m'assis à côté de lui sans rien dire. Il commença à rédiger.

De : Ian Somerhalder  
A : Meghan Auld  
Pas entendu ton appel, me suis endormis comme une masse. Heureux de te savoir bien arrivée. Bisous

Avant de l'envoyer, nous nous regardions. Et je l'embrassais. Il appuya sur la touche pour faire partir le SMS.  
La réponse ne se fit pas attendre longtemps.

De : Meghan Auld  
A : Ian Somerhalder  
Moi aussi contente d'être chez moi. Tu me manques déjà.

\- Ça va ma puce. Me demanda-t-il.

\- Ça ira mieux dans quelques semaines quand je n'aurai plus l'impression d'être une salope.

Lui rétorquais-je

\- Oh, mon cœur, viens par là. C'est de ma faute, je suis désolé.

\- Non, Ian ce n'est pas, que de ta faute ! J'ai ma part de responsabilité à porter. Et pour l'instant c'est le seul mot qui me vient à l'esprit. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais gérer. Je vais compartimenter plus les choses. Comme cela, quand nous serons ensemble, ne soit pas notre futur passé qui soit présent, mais que nous soyons juste là l'un pour l'autre.

Je caressais le tatouage de son bras droit, et lui dit.

\- _Hic et Nunc_

Il me dévisagea et m'embrassa amoureusement. Avant de me dire.

\- Tu as raison. _ici et maintenant_.

Je me levais pour terminer de me préparer. Déjà m'habiller était un bon début. Je traversais la chambre et cherchais dans mon sac mes affaires.

J'entendis Ian derrière moi me dire.

\- Tu fais bien de t'habiller car toi et ta petite serviette vous êtes vraiment trop sexy. Et je n'ai pas toujours une volonté de fer, comme tu as pu t'en rendre compte depuis hier soir.

Je me retournais avec le sourire et lui dit en me dirigeant dans la salle de bain.

\- C'est vraiment dommage que tu sois déjà habillé et moi….

Je lâchais ma serviette et devant son regard ahuri, je m'engouffrais dans la salle de bain, que je fermais à clés.  
Il me cria de loin.

\- Nina, c'est de la torture ce que tu viens de faire.

Je lui répondais au travers de la porte.

\- Je sais … mais c'est toi qui l'as cherché.

Je terminais de me préparer, me maquillais légèrement car nous serions totalement relooké au photo shoot. Je sorti de la salle de bain et je me dirigeais vers lui.  
Il buvait son café et m'en avait servi un. Il nous restait dix minutes avant notre rendez-vous dans le hall. Dix minutes, rien qu'à nous. Je m'asseyais devant mon café, juste à côté de lui. Il m'attrapa la main, pour l'embrasser et la porter sur sa joue. Tendrement, je le caressais. Il la serra un peu plus et me dit.

\- Ça va aller, ma puce.

\- Oui, je sais ce que je veux et surtout qui je veux. Et c'est toi. Il est maintenant trop tard pour faire marche arrière, et de toute façon je n'en ai pas envie.

\- Moi, non plus. Viens par ici que je te serre dans mes bras, avant que la journée ne commence.

Je me levais et me mettais sur ces genoux, face à lui. Il passa ses mains derrière mon dos et me fis glisser vers lui.

Dès qu'il me touchait depuis hier soir, il avait ce pouvoir d'attiser les braises qui étaient en moi et de me transformer en chapelle ardente. Je brulais de désir pour lui, si nous avions pu nous faire porter pâle aujourd'hui, nous l'aurions fait Nous serions restés dans ma chambre toute la journée. Mais ce n'était pas le cas, il ne nous restait que quelques minutes avant d'endosser le rôle de Ian et de Nina, meilleurs amis et rien de plus.

Je décidais de l'embrasser passionnément pour ne pas être la seule à sentir le feu se consumer en moi. Je n'eus d'ailleurs pas grandes difficultés à raviver la flamme qui s'était éteinte en lui. Il me dévorait avec ses lèvres et ses mains. Nous nous embrassions comme si nos vies en dépendaient.  
Après ces quelques minutes de frénésies, nous ralentissions le rythme de notre étreinte. Petit à petit, nous reprenions le contrôle de nos corps. Il me caressa la joue et me passa les cheveux derrière l'oreille avant de me dire.

\- Nina, je tiens à te dire que la journée va être longue à ce rythme-là. Il va falloir que je prenne plusieurs douches froides pour tenir jusqu'à ce soir.

\- Alors, je vais les prendre avec toi.

\- Ah non, surtout pas …. Je doute que cela me calmera.

Je me mis à rire. Et en guise d'encouragement, je l'embrassai sur le front.

\- D'ailleurs, ma très chère ensorceleuse veux-tu bien te lever pour que certaines tensions arrivent à se défaire d'elles-mêmes. Je préfèrerai arriver devant Paul dans mon état « presque » normal.

Je m'apprêtais à me lever mais avant nous nous serrions intensément, dans les bras l'un de l'autre pour permettre à nos corps de se dire au revoir jusqu'à ce soir.  
Je l'embrassais une dernière fois et reprenais ma place pour boire mon café… froid.  
Il se leva et m'embrassa sur la joue avant de de me dire.

\- On se retrouve dans le hall.

\- Oui, j'arrive.

Il attrapa sa valise qu'il avait ramenée dans ma chambre et se dirigea vers la porte. Il s'apprêtait à la clencher quand il se retourna et traversa la chambre pour venir me déposer un dernier baiser. Et me glisser à l'oreille

\- A ce soir ma muse.

Il se couvrît du borsalino que je lui avais acheté hier et sorti de ma chambre en n'oubliant pas de me faire un clin d'œil en partant. Dieu, qu'il me plaisait comme ça !

 **PDV Ian**

J'étais avec Paul dans le hall en train de d'attendre Nina, jusque-là rien d'inhabituelle. Je discutais donc avec lui du shooting.

\- Tiens la voilà, me dit Paul.

D'une mauvaise foi incommensurable mais pour donner plus de corps à mon personnage, je lui répondais.

\- Pour une fois elle est presque à l'heure.

\- C'est vrai, nous devrions le noter car ce n'est pas souvent.

Elle s'approcha de nous.

\- Salut les garçons, bien dormis ?

Elle embrassa Paul, puis se tourna vers moi et me dit.

\- Jolie chapeau Smolderhalder.

Je la dévisageais surpris du surnom qu'elle venait de me donner. En même temps je l'avais mérité, avec tous ce que nous avions faits cette nuit … et … ce matin. Ce jeu de mot sur smolder-holder était plutôt bien trouvé _(NA : Smolder = fumant encore chaud (hot) / Holder = détenteur, porteur)_.  
Paul nous regarda et nous dit.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait tous les deux cette nuit ?

\- Rien pourquoi ? lui répondis-je un peu inquiet.

\- Je te rassure Paul, absolument rien. C'est moi qui n'arrivais pas à dormir hier soir. Je ne sais pas pourquoi … Dit-elle en me regardant, avant de reprendre.

\- Car le lit était très confortable pourtant. J'ai donc au lieu de compter les moutons, essayé de faire des jeux de mots avec tous les membres du cast. Mais pour l'instant, il n'y a que Ian qui m'a inspiré…

Je m'amusais de ses explications car je connaissais la vérité, et j'espérais bien que je l'avais inspirée un minimum. Je m'étais donné du mal tout même.  
Avec un grand sourire, je présentais mon bras à Nina et lui dit.

\- En route Mlle Dobrev, la voiture nous attend.

Elle m'attrapa le bras. J'en profitais pour lui faire une petite caresse discrète avec mon autre main.  
Elle me regarda avec complicité, et un petit sourire en coin. Puis nous partions vers le studio photo.

Nous avons posé toute la journée. Il faut reconnaitre que le shooting photo n'a pas été des plus désagréables. Nos consignes étaient les suivantes : Ne jamais être à moins d'un centimètre de Nina sur les photos. Il fallait également que nous soyons sensuels, pour faire ressortir le triangle amoureux. Pauvre Nina, Paul et moi avons été collés à elle toute la journée.  
Nous avons fini vers 17h00, juste à temps pour nous conduire à l'aéroport car le vol était ver 18h30. L'hôtel avait comme à l'aller, déjà fait suivre nos bagages. Nous permettant d'arriver comme prévue à Atlanta.

Nous avons quitté Paul et Torrey devant l'aéroport où, nous avons retrouvé mon chauffeur. Sur le chemin du retour, j'avais enfin Nina pour moi tout seul. Je la serrais dans les bras.  
Elle attrapa ma main qu'elle porta à sa bouche pour l'embrasser. Je lui caressais le visage. Nous profitions de ces instants volés avant de rentrer à la maison et de voir Alex.  
Elle me regarda et me demanda

\- Tu crois que Paul et Torrey se sont doutés de quelque chose ?

\- Non, je ne pense pas pourquoi ?

\- Torrey m'a fait une réflexion un peu étrange tout à l'heure. Elle m'a demandé si j'étais toujours aussi tactile avec mes amis.

Je me mis à rire et rassura Nina.

\- Ma puce, je pense qu'elle s'inquiète pour Paul et rien d'autre.

\- Quoi, je ne comprends pas ?

\- Je ne pense pas qu'elle apprécierait que tu sois avec Paul, comme tu es avec moi, car ce n'est un secret pour personne, nous sommes très proches.

\- Oh, je n'avais pas vu les choses sous cet angle.

\- D'ailleurs au passage moi aussi cela m'embêterait, déjà que tu es obligée de l'embrasser assez régulièrement.

\- Serais-tu jaloux, mon cœur !

\- Pas vraiment car je sais que j'embrasse dix fois mieux que lui. Et moi, dit-il fièrement avec un regard lubrique, je peux faire d'autres choses qu'il ne peut faire avec toi.

Elle ria et me répondit.

\- Ah oui, M Smolderhalder, comme quoi, par exemple ?

\- Je te montrerai peut-être ce soir. Si tu as été sage évidemment.

Nous arrivions à la maison. Juste avant de sortir de la voiture, je volais un baiser à Nina.

Surprise, elle me dit.

\- Eh ! Et si mon frère nous voyait.

\- Impossible se sont des vitres teintées même le chauffeur ne peut pas nous voir.

\- Alors dans ce cas …

Elle vint se mettre sur mes genoux et m'embrassa langoureusement.  
En rentrant, Alex nous accueilli d'une drôle de manière.

\- Bonjour, M. et Mme Somerhalder. Vous avez passé un bon séjour à Boston.

Soit j'étais parano, soit sa phrase était pleine de sous-entendus. Nina monta aussitôt sur ses grands chevaux et s'exclama.

\- Non, mais pourquoi tu nous appelles comme cela, t'as fumé la moquette ou quoi ?

\- Eh ! Du calme, mini Dobrev, votre proprio est passé tout à l'heure, et il cherchait M et Mme Somerhalder. Vu la tête que j'ai faite car je ne voyais pas bien de qui il parlait, il vous a décrit. Tu aurais pu me le dire que tu t'étais marié.

Elle envoya un coup de coude dans les côtes de son frère.

\- Papa et Maman vont être sacrément surpris.

\- Ah ah ! Très drôle. Bon au lieu de raconter n'importe quoi, donnes-moi des nouvelles d'Adam.

Je me mis à rire par le comique de la situation. Il ne pensait pas si bien dire. Il allait quand même falloir, que j'explique à mon propriétaire, que nous n'étions pas mariés Nina et moi. Cela faisait déjà deux fois que notre petite blague d'un jour, nous causait des problèmes.  
Nous laissions nos bagages dans l'entrée et mangions avec Alex. Sandy et Adam n'avaient pas encore reçu les résultats de biopsie. Nina conclu qu'elle irait lui rendre visite dans la semaine.  
Vers 22h30, je me tournais vers Nina et lui demandait avec un regard insistant :

\- Nina, tu n'as pas un texte à apprendre pour demain.

\- Euh …oui, c'est une scène avec Paul. Tu peux peut-être m'aider à la travailler.

\- Si tu veux, on se met où, terrasse ou chambre ?

\- Il fait froid dehors plutôt dans la chambre, en plus on a nos valises à défaire également.

\- De toute façon, mettez-vous où vous voulez, moi, j'ai rendez-vous avec les garçons au Brick Store Pub.

Nous montions alors et ne revoyions plus Alex de la soirée.

* * *

 _Aimez, détestez ... Mais c'est toujours enrichissant de savoir ce que vous en pensez. Alors laissez un petit message._


	25. Tendresse

**Chap. 23 – Tendresse**

 **PDV Nina**

Tout à l'heure, mon frère m'avait fait sacrément peur quand ils nous avaient appelé M. et Mme Somerhalder. Je m'étais demandé par quel tour de passe-passe il pouvait être au courant pour Ian et moi. Même si nous vivions ensemble depuis près d'un mois, tout en Ian me semblait nouveau depuis hier soir, puisque tout était autorisé à présent.  
Il n'en restait pas moins qu'il fallait que l'on soit vigilent Ian et moi, car mon frère avait un sixième sens pour toutes ces choses-là, surtout celles me concernant.  
Je commençais à défaire ma valise quand j'entendis la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir. Je vis Ian passer sa tête par son entrebâillement, il me regardait avec son air de chien battu.

\- Tu as perdu quelque chose ? Lui demandais-je.

\- Oui, j'ai eu une de mes plus belles nuits d'amour hier, avec une très belle fille, qui te ressemblait d'ailleurs, tu ne l'aurais pas vu ?

Je souriais à ces propos, il savait toujours me dire ce qui me faisait plaisir.

\- Et bien entrez M. Somerhalder ! On va voir si on arrive à la retrouver.

Il s'approchait de moi, je lui attrapais la main et la positionnais autour de ma taille. Je passais mes bras autour de son cou. Puis je le regardais avec ma tête de semi innocente pour lui demander.

\- Pouvez-vous être un petit peu plus précis sur cette fille. Par exemple vous a-t-elle embrassé comme ceci.

Je posais mes lèvres tendrement sur son cou, tout en massant son cuir chevelu. J'aimais sentir son épaisse toison sous mes doigts.

\- Hum, il me semble qu'elle a fait ceci mais je crois qu'elle aimait aussi mes lèvres.

\- Vraiment, voyons voir ça.

Je laissais mes baisers aller vers ses lèvres. Dès que nos bouches se touchèrent, nos corps s'enflammèrent. Il caressa ma taille puis fit voyager ses doigts le long de mon dos. Ses mains parcouraient frénétiquement mon corps, il m'embrassait le cou, puis mon décolleté.  
Brusquement, nous entendions frapper à la porte et mon frère nous parler à travers.

\- J'y vais les jeunes.

Ian me regarda, puis me murmura dans l'oreille avant de continuer à m'embrasser.

\- Je te laisse répondre à ton frère.

\- Euh, d'accord Alex, bonne soirée dis-je un peu essoufflée par l'exercice.

\- Soyez sage, bonne soirée à vous aussi.

Nous l'entendions descendre les marches et je réalisais ce qu'il venait de me dire. Pourquoi nous disait-il d'être sages. C'est obligatoire, il se doutait de quelque chose.  
En réalité, je découvrais, qu'il était difficile de cacher un secret aux yeux des autres sans tomber dans la paranoïa. Je laissais Ian m'embrasser mais je n'y étais plus. Je reculais mon visage des baisers de Ian et lui dit.

\- Tu as entendu ce qu'il nous a dit.

Ian articule entre deux baisers.

\- Oui, il nous a dit ….. de ne pas faire… de bêtises et c'est …..ce que nous ferons.

\- Mais Ian il sait pour nous, c'est sûr.

\- … Peut-être ou …. Peut-être pas ….

Il m'embrassait encore. Je commençais à m'en agacer. Je gesticulais dans tous les sens. Il le senti et s'arrêta. Il m'attrapa les deux mains et les porta à sa bouche avant de de me dire.

\- Nina, ton frère est parti. Et comme à chaque fois qu'il part et qu'il nous laisse seuls tous les deux, il nous dit toujours un truc dans le genre. La dernière fois, qu'est-ce qu'il nous a dit déjà ? ….. Ah oui, « essayez de na pas faire de cochonneries en mon absence. » et ça c'était il y a plus de deux semaines.

\- Oui, c'est vrai tu as raison. Je suis désolé. Je ne suis pas faite pour cacher la vérité aux gens à qui je tiens.

\- Je sais ma puce, mais on peut lui dire si tu veux.

\- Non, surtout pas, je n'ai pas envie qu'il s'amuse avec toi, comme avec tous les autres garçons avec qui je suis sortie.

\- Peut-être qu'il s'est comporté comme un grand-frère, car tu ne lui as pas présenté le bon. C'est son boulot, de savoir ce que valent les mecs, que tu lui présenter. Comme ce serait le tien, de savoir ce que valait sa copine, s'il en avait une.

Il me caressait toujours les mains. Je soufflais, rassurée par ses propos.

\- Oui, c'est vrai tu as raison. Je suis désolée.

\- Ne le sois pas, tu as le droits d'être inquiète et mon boulot à moi maintenant, c'est de te rassurer et de te protéger tant que je peux.

Je récupérais une de mes mains et la mettait sur son visage pour lui caresser la joue. J'étais émue de ce qu'il venait de me dire. C'était la première fois qu'un de mes petits-ami me disait un truc aussi gentil. Petit-ami ? Avais-je osé penser ça ? Oui !… C'était bien mon mec. A cette simple idée, une jubilation intérieure s'empara de moi. Pour lui faire partager cette émotion, je l'embrassai le plus tendrement et amoureusement du monde. Puis je décollai mes lèvres et fixai ses splendides yeux bleus.

\- Merci.

\- Euh de rien. mais de quoi ?

\- D'être toi.

Je n'eus pas le temps de rajouter quoique que ce soit, il avait déjà fondu sur mes lèvres. Je senti alors des mains bifurquer sous mon débardeur. Les choses sérieuses commençaient. En même temps, j'en avais eu, certainement autant que lui, envie toute la journée. Et ses dernières paroles venaient de renforcer mon désir de m'unir à lui.  
Je commençais à le déshabiller, ouvrant la ceinture de son pantalon puis je retirai son t-shirt et j'embrassai son torse. Je déboutonnai son pantalon qui glissa dans l'entrefaite, mais c'était sans compter sur les chaussures qu'il avait encore au pied. Il était en boxer devant moi avec le pantalon coincé dans le bas des jambes. Maudites chaussures. Nous faisions donc une courte pause, dans notre élan amoureux, pour nous débarrasser de l'inutile. Et, nous retrouver enfin en sous-vêtements.  
Libre de nos mouvements, il me sera contre lui et je senti à quel point il avait envie de m'aimer. Il dégrafa mon soutien-gorge et palpa mes seins avec ses mains avant de les embrasser. Il passa une de ses mains derrières ma cuisse, je compris qu'il voulait m'emmener dans le lit. Je donnais une petite impulsion et me retrouvais instantanément dans ses bras. Mes jambes autour de sa taille. Il me transporta sur le matelas, tout en continuant de m'embrasser. Nous nous installions sur le drap où, il embrassa tout mon corps sans aucune restriction. Je lui retirais son caleçon et lui arracha un petit gémissement lorsque je le caressai. Il en fit de même avec ce qu'il me restait d'habits. Nous nous embrassions passionnément, et laissions nos mains donner du plaisir à l'autre. Quelques instants plus tard, je me penchais vers ma table de chevets pour attraper un préservatif.  
J'avais, cette fois-là, envie de guider, pour lui donner du plaisir. Alors je vins m'installer sur lui et commença à remuer mon bassin. Il encouragea mes efforts de ses mains, en les baladant à tour de rôle sur ma poitrine, sur ma toison ou sur mon bassin. Mon délice augmentait au fur et à mesure, que le sien augmentait. Je me penchais vers lui pour l'embrasser, tout en continuant à cadencer mon bassin de plus en plus rapidement. Il posa alors ses mains sur mes hanches pour m'aider à maintenir ce tempo, et même le faire monter crescendo. Durant mon chant de la jouissance, je le senti alors se contracter et gémir de plaisir. A l'unisson nous partagions notre bonheur.  
Cette fois-là c'est moi qui m'écroulai sur lui, avec le sentiment du travail accompli. Il me serra fort et murmura.

\- Oh, ma puce ! waouh ! … Tu es pleine de surprise.

Je me redressais fière de moi et lui répondit simplement.

\- Merci, donc ça t'as plu.

\- Évidemment, je ne pense pas, que cela déplaise à un seul homme sur terre, qu'une femme aussi belle que toi, se démène aussi bien, pour lui donner autant plaisir.

Je me blottissais dans ses bras, comblée de ce qu'il venait de me dire.  
J'avais besoin de continuer de sentir son corps collé au mien, par l'effort que nous avions fourni quelques minutes auparavant. Il m'enlaçait dans ses bras, je me sentais en sécurité. Rien ne pouvait m'arriver tant qu'il était là.  
Cela faisait bien longtemps, que je n'avais pas ressenti ce sentiment de plénitude avec un homme. D'ailleurs, l'avais-je réellement déjà ressenti avant, je ne suis pas sure. Je trouvais, malgré l'adultère que nous commettions, notre relation parfaite. Il devançait presque à chaque fois mes pensées, il me faisait rire, il me comprenait. Nos corps savaient se donner du plaisir. Aucune ombre au tableau hormis nos compagnons respectifs. Qui faut le reconnaitre n'était pas non plus une mince affaire.  
Je me serrai encore plus contre lui, et me jetai à l'eau.

\- Je me sens bien avec toi.

Avant de me donner sa réponse, il m'étreignit plus fort puis prononça.

\- Moi aussi. Tout est naturel, évident, heureux…

En guise de réponse je portais sa main à ma bouche pour l'embrasser. Et reposais ma tête contre son épaule.  
Nous restions encore dans cette position sans mot dire un long moment. Laissant glisser nos doigts sur la peau de l'autre, sans forcément un contrôle de notre part.  
Puis sa voix vint percer le voile du silence.

\- Je n'ai pas du tout envie de bouger, mais j'avoue que j'irai bien prendre une douche. Ça ne t'embête pas ?

\- Non, non vas-y. Je te garde une place au chaud.

Il bougea et se mit au-dessus de moi pour m'embrasser avant de me dit avec son regard charmeur.

\- J'espère bien que vous la garderez bien au chaud Mademoiselle, à moins que vous ne vouliez venir prendre une douche chaude avec moi ?

\- Hum, c'est une proposition tentante. Mais je pense que je vais rester dans le lit.

\- Comme tu veux ma puce. Saches que tu peux toujours changer d'avis en cour de route.

Il m'embrassa et disparu par la porte de la salle de bain, qu'il laissa entrouverte, signe que sa proposition était toujours valable.  
Je m'étirai dans le lit et je repensais avec plaisir à tous ce qui c'était passé depuis hier.

 **PDV Ian**

Je ne m'étais pas douché depuis ce matin et j'avais vraiment besoin de sentir l'eau couler sur mon corps. Quelles dernières vingt-quatre heures cela avaient été. Je ne m'étais pas trompé sur Nina, je savais que nous n'étions pas faits pour rester de simples amis. Je ne savais pas, où nous emmènerait cette histoire, mais pour l'instant tous mes voyants étaient au verts.  
La seule inconnue c'était Meghan, 2 fois nous nous étions séparés et 2 fois nous nous étions remis ensemble. Sauf que là ce serait définitif car jamais je n'aurais avec elle, ce que j'avais avais Nina. Sans le moindre doute. J'avais hâte de pouvoir aller lui parler, et de clarifier les choses. Car je ne voulais pas non plus, par respect pour elle qu'elle ne fasse des idées, sur un avenir avec moi, qu'elle n'aurait jamais. Je devais lui rendre sa liberté.  
Perdu dans mes pensées, je me frottais les cheveux sous la douche, quand je sentis le corps de Nina venir se coller à moi par derrière, et m'enlacer par la taille. En voilà, une surprise qui était agréable. Je me retournais et l'enlaçais mon tour.

\- Finalement, tu es venue.

\- Faut croire que j'avais envie de me doucher me dit-elle en m'embrassant.

Le ruissèlement de l'eau, sa nudité, ses baisers, il ne m'en fallu pas plus pour sentir de nouveau le désir monter en moi.  
Je l'embrassais passionnément et nous laissions nos corps se découvrir sous l'eau.  
Nous retournions nous coucher plus tard, propres et gorgés d'amour.  
Elle s'installa sur mon épaule et se tourna. Je collais mon ventre à son dos et l'enlaçais.

\- Bonne nuit, _Bonbonche,_ fait de beaux rêves.

\- Merci, toi aussi

Je commençais à m'endormir quand je l'entendis chuchoter.

\- Ian ?

\- Oui, ma puce.

\- Tu crois que tout va bien se passer.

\- Même si on ne peut jamais être sûr de tout, je suis persuadé que oui, ça se passera bien.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu es heureuse Nina ?

\- Oui, avec toi je le suis.

\- Moi aussi, je le suis. Et parce que qu'aujourd'hui nous sommes heureux ensemble, demain nous ferons ce qu'il faut pour que cela continue, je te le promets.

\- Merci, mon ange.

\- Tout se passera bien. Aller dors, mon amour.

Je l'embrassais dans la nuque en guise de conclusion. Elle porta ma main à ses lèvres, puis la serra contre elle.

* * *

 _Un grand merci à tout ceux qui me diront s'ils ont aimé ou pas ce chapitre... Liberté à l'inspiration ...  
_


	26. Une surprise inattendue

**Chap. 24 – Une surprise inattendue**

 **PDV Ian**

Au réveil, elle était toujours à côté de moi, je la regardais avec le sourire. Encore une bonne journée qui s'annonçait. En cerise sur le gâteau, je ne tournais qu'avec elle aujourd'hui. C'était parfait.  
Cela faisait maintenant 2 semaines que nous devenions des maîtres dans l'art du double jeu.  
Je lui caressais le flan pour la réveiller tendrement et j'accompagnais mes mouvements de baisers. Elle se retourna vers moi, puis m'embrassa à son tour.

\- Bonjour, Mon ange, tu vas bien ?

J'approchai mon bassin de sa cuisse et lui dit.

\- Je vais très bien et toi.

\- Oh, mais ce que je sens dis-moi. mais mon cher nous n'aurons pas le temps ce matin, car nous devons nous lever.

Résigné mais sans perdre complètement espoir, je lui répondais.

\- Hum, je sais … Mais … qui ne tente n'a rien. Qui sait ça aurait pu marcher. Lui dis-je d'un air innocent

Elle attrapa son oreiller et m'en donna un coup sur la tête.

\- Vous savez ce que vous êtes « M. Smolderhalder », un vrai pervers.

\- Ce n'est quand même de ma faute si je dors avec la plus belle fille du monde. Et, qu'elle me fait de l'effet.

\- Alors, il va falloir faire ceinture aujourd'hui ! On est déjà à la bourre et …

J'étais sous la couverture commençant à embrasser son ventre. Elle m'attrapa alors le visage pour me dire.

\- Et bien pas ce matin. Aller oust ! Va prendre ta douche … et non je ne te rejoindrais pas !

\- Tu es dure avec moi ce matin.

\- Files, il faut que tu t'y habitues.

\- Même comme cela, je te trouve sexy ! Mais, ok … j'y vais.

Je me levais et partais fièrement dans ma douche. Avant de rentrer dans la salle de bain, je souriais en la regardant. Elle s'était rallongée, et avait remonté le drap sur sa tête pour prolonger sa nuit de quelques minutes.  
En sortant de la salle de bain, je me dirigeais vers elle et m'approchais de son oreille pour lui glisser à la base de la nuque.

\- Je descends préparer le petit-déjeuner. Vas vite prendre ta douche, sinon tu n'auras pas le temps de manger.

\- Oui, oui, j'y vais.

Alors, nue comme un ver, elle se leva et m'embrassa. Je fis appelle à toute ma volonté pour ne pas la renverser sur le lit, et la couvrir de baiser.

\- Tu cherches vraiment les ennuis en te baladant ainsi devant moi.

\- Tu n'as qu'à fermer les yeux.

Elle traversa la pièce pour s'engouffrer dans la salle de bain. Je ne la revis qu'une bonne demi-heure plus tard pour son petit-déjeuner.  
Nous n'avions pas besoin de parler, nos regards complices le faisaient pour nous, pendant qu'elle buvait son thé. Elle avait les yeux pétillants d'amour.  
Nous partîmes vers le studio avec la certitude que rien ne perturberait notre bonheur.

Nous avions répété une bonne partie de la matinée, avant de tourner les scènes l'après-midi. Dès que nous en avions l'occasion nous faisions ressentir à l'autre, l'envie de le toucher. Je laisser trainer ma main, elle m'y faisait une caresse. J'effleurais son bras, elle me regardait avec le sourire. Se mélangeaient, le plaisir de partager quelque chose, que seul nous connaissions, avec le risque de se faire remarquer et attraper, quand nous nous cachions pour nous embrasser. Le sentiment d'être désiré par l'autre et de le désirer en retour, sans pouvoir répondre à ses avances de manière claires, était très grisant pour nous deux.

Sur le temps du midi, puisqu'il ne nous restait plus que quelques semaines de tournage et avant de partir en promo jusqu'à la première en septembre, Julie et Kevin nous avaient tous réunis, avec pour objectif de faire un point sur les semaines passées et à venir.  
En premier lieu, ils nous avaient remerciés du boulot qui avait été fourni car les premiers rushes étaient très bons. Ensuite, ils nous avaient parlés de la promo et de ce qu'ils attendaient de nous. Le moment important de cette réunion fut lorsqu'ils parlèrent des relations entre acteurs. En résumé, rien n'était impossible, mais rien ne devait transparaitre devant les média. Nous devions préserver les relations, qui étaient établies dans le show. Nina me regardait avec insistance. Je n'avais pas été surpris des propos de Kevin, mais je ne savais pas comment Nina les avaient perçus. Je lui fis un sourire aussi rassurant que possible.  
Ils conclurent enfin sur une note très positive, nous annonçant, que les 15 prochains jours seraient des vacances pour nous, avant de reprendre le tournage, pour enchainer derrière sur la promo.  
Lorsqu'ils nous libérèrent, le temps de retourner sur le plateau, nous faisions un crochet par sa loge, et je discutais avec elle à l'abri des regards.

\- Ça va, ma puce ?

\- Oui, mais ils ne nous facilitent pas la tâches.

\- Non, mais nous nous en doutions de toute façon. C'est aussi normal qu'ils veulent protéger leur série. Cela fait des années qu'ils travaillent dessus.

\- Oui, oui. Ce que j'ai entendu quand même, et qui est une bonne nouvelle à mon sens, c'est qu'on ne nous interdit pas d'avoir des relations entre acteurs, mais que l'on nous demande d'être véritablement discrets.

Je lui attrapais la main et l'approchais de mes lèvres pour y déposer un baiser dessus, avant de m'approcher de son visage pour l'embrasser.

\- Si l'on veut être discret alors commençons maintenant, et retournons sur le plateau, ma puce.

\- Tu as raison. Me dit-elle avant de se retourner et d'ouvrir la porte.

Je la suivais, elle semblait bien le prendre. Même si notre bonheur idyllique avait pris un peu de plomb dans l'aile, nous survolions toujours le paradis.

Quelques heures plus tard, nous étions installés dans un coin du plateau, discutant entre deux prises. Je vis alors le visage de Nina blêmir, ouvrir la bouche et me dire très bas en s'approchant de moi.

\- C'est … ! Euh … Regarde derrière toi qui arrive.

En me retournant j'eus une montée d'adrénaline. Puis je me suis dit « ça y est, nous y sommes » en regardant Meghan qui vraisemblablement me cherchait.  
Je me retournais vers Nina qui ne me laissa pas le temps de parler et s'inquiéta.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

\- Toi rien, moi je vais pouvoir lui dire la vérité.

\- Oui, c'est ce qu'il faut faire.

Je sentais Nina en pleine panique, elle réfléchissait, calculait, analysait ….

\- Il faut que je retourne à la maison, j'ai des affaires à moi dans ta chambre et vis-versa.

\- Calme-toi Nina. Tu vas rentrer à la maison après le tournage. Je vais manger avec elle. Et je reviendrai te voir après l'avoir accompagné à l'hôtel ce soir.

\- D'accord !

\- Nina, regarde-moi. Tout se passera bien. Rappelles-toi ce que je t'ai dit, ensemble nous pouvons déplacer des montagnes. Aujourd'hui sera notre première montagne. Maintenant, je vais aller la voir. D'accord ma puce ?

\- Oui, vas-y. Tu viens me voir ce soir, hein ?

\- Oui, dès que je peux je viens.

Je lui fis une caresse sur la main aussi discrète que possible, et lui souris. J'aurai aimé la serrer dans mes bras, lisant l'inquiétude dans ses yeux. L'embrasser pour la rassurer, mais je ne pouvais pas. Je savais que les heures qui suivraient seraient des heures sombres pour nous trois, mais elles étaient nécessaires.  
Je me retournai et me dirigeai vers Meghan avec le sourire de circonstance, feignant l'agréable surprise, car il était hors de question que nous commencions à discuter dès maintenant sur le plateau. Ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment pour le faire.

 **PDV Nina**

Pétrifiée, je le regardais s'éloigner de moi. Comment était-ce possible ? Que faisait-elle là ? Je n'en revenais pas de ce qui se passait.  
Je continuais à le suivre du regard, et plutôt que de détourner la tête pour me préserver de ce que j'allais voir, je le fixais. J'espérais certainement un miracle, comme s'il n'allait ni l'embrasser ni l'étreindre. Mon ventre se tordit quand je le vis avec elle. Une part de moi savait qu'il jouait la comédie, mais l'autre part en doutait. Il semblait si naturel, si détendu et si … amoureux. Je le regardais l'enlacer, la prendre par la taille et lui sourire. Je compris à ce moment que mes sentiments pour lui avaient muris, et il ne s'agissait plus simplement d'attirance ou d'attachement. J'avais peur de le perdre. J'avais peur de ne plus pouvoir rire avec lui, de ne plus entendre sa voix me parler tendrement, de ne plus être la seule et l'unique comme il me le faisait ressentir.  
Qu'allait-il se passer ? Et, s'il se rendait compte que je n'étais finalement qu'une passade ? Qu'il était mieux avec elle qu'avec moi ?  
Mon petit monde s'effritait au fur et à mesure que je pensais. J'étais vraiment angoissée par les moments que nous allions vivre.

L'assistant me sortit de ma torpeur, en nous criant à tous les deux.

\- Aller, fini la pause on reprend.

Je me dirigeais vers le décor et Ian me rejoint. Nos corps qui semblaient agir comme des aimants à vouloir systématiquement fusionner dès qu'ils s'approchaient l'un de l'autre, se repoussaient à présent comme-ci, un des deux pôles s'était inversé. J'osais à peine le regarder, et lui semblait être dans les mêmes dispositions que moi. La fin de l'après-midi allait être compliquée dans ces conditions.  
Nous nous mettions en place et nous nous regardions dans les yeux. Je le trouvais terne et tendu. Avec le recul, je crois que cet après-midi fut notre pire moment de tournage de la première saison. D'ailleurs le réalisateur et les techniciens l'avaient senti. Et n'avaient de cesse, de nous encourager à mieux jouer. Pour abréger notre calvaire, Ian alla les voir et leur demanda, s'il pouvait exceptionnellement quitter le plateau plus rapidement. D'un regard il désigna Meghan, comme raison de son mauvais jeu d'acteur. Elle lui avait fait la surprise de venir, et il n'avait plus la tête à tourner. Voyant nos piètres prestations de toutes façons, ils intercédèrent à sa demande.

Même si c'était synonyme pour lui de se retrouve seul avec Meghan, je saluais son geste car j'étais une bonne à rien dans le jeu.

Nous fûmes libérés du tournage et je me décidais à aller saluer Meghan. Ian l'avait déjà rejoint, j'inspirai un grand coup, et me dirigeai vers eux.

\- Salut Meghan, une visite surprise ?

\- Salut Nina, oui.

Elle s'approcha de Ian, et l'embrassa à pleine bouche avant de conclure. Je sentais ma salive coincée dans ma gorge.

\- Ian me manquait et puis nous avons quelques jours de répit pour réviser, avant nos examens donc je suis venue le voir. C'est ma petite pause avant de repartir dans une dizaine de jours. Et revenir pour les vacances.

« Dix jours …. ! »A ces mots la terre s'écroulait autour de moi. J'essayais de ne pas le montrer mais je ne sais pas si j'avais réussi. Ian senti mon malaise, et même s'il semblait être dans le même état que moi, il en rajouta une couche en me disant.

\- Euh, Nina, ne nous attend pas ton frère et toi. Nous allons manger quelque part tous les deux et nous rentrerons certainement tard.

Faussement contente pour eux, je leur souhaitais.

\- Alors bonnes retrouvailles à tous les deux. A plus tard.

Je vis le visage de Ian se tordre en entendant le mensonge que je leur disais. Je partis et rentrai directement à la maison en prétextant auprès des autres, de ne pas me sentir bien.

Dans ma chambre je m'allongeais sur mon lit et essayais de m'apaiser. L'imaginer avec elle m'était insupportable. M'imaginer comme la maitresse m'était détestable. Envisager ne plus l'avoir pour moi m'était déchirant.  
Tous ce que je voyais autour de moi me rappelaient nos infidélités, car il s'agissait bien de cela au final. Alors comme un robot, pour le protéger et me voiler la face un peu plus longtemps, je ramassais tous ce qui pouvait être une preuve de la relation, que j'entretenais avec lui. Puis dans sa chambre j'entreprenais la même opération. Je récupérais mes affaires, les sous-vêtements que j'avais pu oublier. J'ai même décidé de changer les draps de son lit, ne pouvant l'imaginer coucher avec elle, alors que la veille dans le même lit nous étions dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Même, s'il n'était pas sensé y dormir, car il devait être en train de rompre avec elle. Enfin … je l'espérais.  
Tous ces actes, je les ai faits sans réfléchir. Comme d'ailleurs tous ce que j'avais faits ces 2 dernières semaines.

Une fois tous nos forfaits cachés, je descendis dans le jardin me changer les idées. J'entendis mon frère rentrer et vins le retrouver pour passer la soirée avec lui. Il resta silencieux quand je lui annonçai que Meghan était de retour.  
Après le repas nous prenions un café sur la terrasse et en soupirant, il m'avoua.

\- … j'aime bien Ian ! Vraiment, je pense que c'est quelqu'un de bien mais je ne comprends pas ce qu'il fait avec elle. Mais bon, ça ne nous regarde pas.

Ses paroles avaient fait l'effet d'une bombe sur moi. Je m'étais concentré à ce moment pour ne pas fondre en larme. Mon frère venait de me dire qu'il appréciait mon amant, ce qui pour moi représentait beaucoup. Il me renvoyait également sans le savoir en plein visage que j'étais la maitresse illégitime. Je n'y arrivais plus, j'avais besoin de vider mon sac. Avec toute la zenatitude qu'il me restait, je me levais et embrassais mon frère. Prétextant que demain je devais me lever tôt, il fallait que j'aille me coucher.

Une fois dans ma chambre, avec le sentiment d'être vidée, je me laissais tomber sur mon lit. La tête dans l'oreiller pour étouffer les sons, je laissais enfin mes larmes sortir.

* * *

 _Dites moi ce que vous en pensez en me laissant un commentaire. Merci..._


	27. Je ne suis pas de celles

**Chap. 25 – Je ne suis pas de celles …**

 **PDV Nina**

Vers une heure du matin j'entendis la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir avec délicatesse. Je sentis Ian poser sa main sur moi et m'embrasser du bout des lèvres. Puis il ne me laissa pas le temps d'enchainer et me dit.

\- Oh mon amour, comme je suis content d'être enfin avec toi. Tu ne peux pas savoir.

Il vint enfouir sa tête dans mes bras, dans l'attente d'un pardon de ma part. Je n'étais pas certaine d'avoir envie de lui faire ce plaisir. Mais en même temps, il m'avait tellement manqué que je mis ma main sur sa tête, et lui caressa le crâne. Instantanément à notre contact, le temps reprit sa course. Je me sentis apaisée et lui se détendit. Je soulevais alors mon drap pour l'inviter à entrer dans mon lit et surtout pouvoir le serrer fort contre moi, car mon corps me le criait. Il passa son bras sous ma tête et me pressa contre lui. Je ne crois pas que nous avions envie de discuter. Et à vrai dire, je pense que nous avions peur de ce qui pouvait se passer.  
Je les avais entendus rentrer vers 23h30, ce qui signifiait qu'il n'avait pas rompu avec elle. Que s'était-il passé ? Pourquoi dormait-elle ici ? Qu'allait-il se passer entre lui et moi ? Voilà toutes les questions, que je préférais garder en attente pour le moment, car je n'étais pas prête, à en entendre les réponses, et à en assumer les conséquences. Je l'étreignis à mon tour en pensant à toutes ces interrogations. Il me caressait les cheveux et le visage. Le silence était le plus total. Je sentais qu'il cherchait du courage et du réconfort dans mes bras.  
Je m'appuyais sur son torse pour le regarder. N'ayant pas eu le courage de fermer les volets, j'arrivais à deviner le contour de ses lèvres, qui me souriaient. A la lumière de la lune, je voyais ses yeux bleus ressortir dans la nuit. Je me lançais.

\- Ça va, mon ange ?

Il posa la main sur mon visage et caressa ma joue. J'embrassais son pouce, quand il le passa délicatement sur mes lèvres.

\- Je n'ai pas encore envie d'en parler.

Je sentis alors sa main m'attirer vers son visage. Mes lèvres épousèrent les siennes, échangeant nos vœux par de tendres baisers.  
Il m'attira sur lui et me caressa le corps. Je sentis ses baisers plus pressants et son désir de consommer notre mariage, juste célébré par l'union de nos lèvres. Je mis alors ma capacité à raisonner de côté, pour me laisser ainsi gagner par le désir. Je voulais à présent lui appartenir. Sentir ses reins s'enfoncer en moi, son bassin se contracter, ses muscles se tendre. Sa bouche me dévorer la peau, sa langue converser avec la mienne. Ses mains pétrir mon corps. Ses doigts réaliser les dessins de mes envies. J'avais envie de nous entendre chanter et vivre l'amour.  
Nous nous sommes laissé aller sans nous protéger du lendemain. Nos deux corps se sont aimés dans leur simple appareil, comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'ils se parlaient. Je l'embrassais, le regardais, le guidais, le caressais et l'encourageais, jusqu'à ce qu'un déluge de plaisir, nous envahisse, quand je le sentis exploser en moi. Puis, Il vint enfouir sa tête dans l'oreiller juste à côté de la mienne. Nous étions essoufflés, mais heureux. Nous nous étions donné l'un à l'autre, avec la ferveur que la nudité totale, avait pu nous inspirer.  
Il bougea pour poser la tête sur mon ventre, et m'enlaça vivement. En retour, pour l'apaiser je lui caressais le crâne. Même si nous avions partagé un des plus beaux moments de notre relation, il était malheureux, je le ressentais au plus profond de mes tripes.  
Je ne voulais pas brusquer la situation, et décidais de le laisser me parler quand il serait prêt. Je savais que ce qu'il m'annoncerait changerait du tout au tout notre relation naissante. Mais je ne voulais précipiter ce moment. Je sombrais alors dans mes pensées

L'amour interdit avait des saveurs très particulières. Comme tout le monde le sait, nous désirons toujours ce que nous ne pouvons avoir. Parfois quand on l'obtient, nous sommes déçus. Avec Ian ce n'était pas le cas. Plus nous nous découvrions plus nos cœurs s'unissaient. Plus je le voulais pour moi et, plus il me voulait pour lui. C'était une des saveurs de l'adultère. Nous savions, que ce que nous faisions était mal, mais plus nous le faisions, plus nous l'aimions. Chaque contact, instant partagés à deux, étaient décuplés par l'adrénaline, provoquée par le risque de nous faire prendre la main dans le sac à tout moment. Cela rendait notre relation encore plus fusionnelle et vitale à nos yeux. Lorsque nous étions ensemble, nous étions tellement bien, qu'il apparaissait évident de reproduire ce moment le plus souvent possible, et tendre vers l'infini. C'est ainsi que nous sommes tombés dans cette drogue qu'est l'adultère.  
Les premiers jours, nous apprenions à nous organiser et à nous cacher. Déjà, nous avions la chance de partager notre salle de bain, donc nous nous y retrouvions sans difficultés. Durant ces instants du matin, nous échafaudions un plan pour nous retrouver à différents moments de la journée. La première semaine je ne pense pas avoir trop délaissé mes amis. Je restais encore en contact avec mes proches. Mais, on se rend vite compte qu'en évitant les autres, on évite les erreurs, et par là, les mensonges.  
Nous ne vivions égoïstement que pour nous deux. C'est ce qui rend l'adultère malsain. Pour être ensemble, nous étions prêts à tout, même mentir à nos collègues, nos amis ou à notre famille.  
C'est en partie perdre le contact avec la réalité. Une relation de couple équilibrée doit intégrer le monde qui l'entoure et s'harmonier avec. Alors que nous, nous nous aimions en dehors des autres, et surtout sans les autres. C'était lui et moi contre le monde, qui, nous empêchait de vivre notre amour comme nous le souhaitions.

Ce soir, j'avais eu le sentiment pour la première fois d'être la maitresse. Sa copine dormait à quelques mètres de nous et nous avions fait l'amour comme-ci elle n'était pas là. Et, c'est seulement après que la culpabilité est apparue. Un des autres aspects de cette vie de tromperie. Assise au milieu de tout ceci, je regardais les possibilités qui s'offraient à moi  
Il choisit ce moment pour me parler.

\- Nina, je suis désolé, je n'ai pas pu la quitter.

Ces paroles eurent l'effet d'un coup de poignard dans mon ventre. Ce que mon esprit avait imaginé des raisons, en l'espace d'une micro seconde à cause de cette phrase, avait de loin surpassé la réalité. Aussi calmement que possible, en cachant toute l'angoisse qui était monté en moi, je lui répondais.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? Raconte-moi !

\- Elle m'a annoncé qu'elle avait été enceinte puis avait fait une fausse couche.

\- Quoi, explique-moi !

\- J'ai fait semblant toute la soirée, mais je n'ai jamais pu être avec elle, comme j'étais avant. Car ce soir, avant qu'elle m'annonce ceci, j'ai réalisé à quel point je tenais à toi. Te voir sur le plateau si triste, sans pouvoir te prendre dans mes bras. C'était un déchirement. J'ai essayais de faire bonne figure auprès d'elle, mais je n'ai pensé qu'à toi. Puis je lui ai alors fait comprendre, qu'il fallait que je lui parle. Et, c'est là, qu'elle m'a expliqué ce qui lui était arrivé une semaine auparavant.

Je ne l'écoutais plus vraiment. Mon cœur faisait des bons dans ma poitrine. Les sentiments contradictoires se mélangeaient en moi. Soulagée qu'elle ne soit plus enceinte, mais révoltée contre moi, pour ce que nous lui avions fait vivre. Car Ian n'avait pu être présent durant cet instant douloureux qu'elle venait de vivre, certainement à cause de moi.  
Je comprenais mieux le sens de sa visite surprise, et ce qu'elle en attendait. Je lui demandais alors.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as répondu ?

\- Que j'étais sous le choc et désolé de n'apprendre que maintenant, ce qu'il s'était passé. Nina, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire.

Je ne savais pas moi-même. En guise de réponse je le serrais plus fort dans mes bras dans l'espoir certainement, d'effacer tout ce qui venait d'être dit.  
Qu'allions nous faire, voilà une question qui méritait réflexion. Plusieurs solutions s'offraient à nous.

La première je le quittais. Il devait s'occuper de Meghan avant tout, car elle venait de subir une très grande perte, et avait besoin de Ian pour ce reconstruire.  
La deuxième, je laissais Ian gérer les choses, et restait sa maitresse en me disant que, plus tard, des jours meilleurs seraient notre. Faisant par-là, l'autruche.  
La troisième, je l'aidais à quitter Meghan. Et j'étais la pire des égoïstes qu'il soit.

Aucun de ces trois choix ne me convenait. J'avais l'impression, d'un biais ou de l'autre, d'être soit maso, soit une gourde ou une horrible personne.

\- Ma puce je ne sais pas quoi faire.

\- Là, moi non plus Ian. C'est votre histoire et elle vous appartient. J'imagine qu'avoir des enfants, vous avez dû en discuter à un moment à un autre. Et là, sur ce sujet précis, nous deux, nous sommes hors-jeu.

\- Nina, je ne veux pas te perdre.

\- Moi, non plus car aujourd'hui je t'ai déjà perdu une fois en te laissant partir avec Meghan.

\- Oh, ma puce.

Il me serra fort dans ses bras. Je me redressais et lui répondis.

\- Il n'empêche qu'elle dort juste à côté, et qu'il va falloir décider de quelque chose.

\- Je sais.

\- Ian. Dis-je d'un ton grave.

Il se raidit en m'entendant parler. Je me levais pour prendre mes affaires. Pendant que je me rhabillais, je lui expliquais.

\- Je n'ai jamais vécu avec qui que ce soit, ce que je vis avec toi, ici et maintenant. Je n'aurais pas assez de la nuit pour te dire le bien que tu m'apportes.

Dans la nuit, je voyais ses yeux clairs qui brillaient. Je m'installais de nouveau sur le lit. Je commençais par lui dire.

\- Ian, soyons réalistes …

Il m'interrompit aussitôt en me mettent le doigt sur la bouche, se doutant certainement ce que j'allais dire.  
J'attrapais sa main et embrassais sa paume. Je le regardais toujours.

Assise à côté de lui, je ressassais tous les évènements qui m'avaient conduit jusqu'à cet instant. Je m'apprêtais à le quitter. Je n'avais maintenant plus aucun doute sur mon avenir. Il n'en ferait plus partie.  
Ma vie se trouvait ailleurs. Je me préparais à arpenter ce chemin pour découvrir cette nouvelle route qui s'offrait à moi.

* * *

 _... J'espère vous avoir laissé l'envie de m'écrire et de me dire ce que vous avez pensé de cette partie...  
_


	28. Une dernière fois

**Chap. 26 – Une dernière fois**

 **PDV Ian**

Je ne voulais pas entendre, ce qu'elle allait me dire. Elle me rendait tellement heureux, il n'était pas possible que je la perde. Cela ne pouvait arriver.

\- Ian, soyons réalistes …

Je m'empressais de lui mettre le doigt sur la bouche, ne voulant pas qu'elle termine sa phrase. Elle prit ma main, pour y déposer un baiser à l'intérieur, puis la garda avec elle sur ses genoux. Elle s'apprêtait à continuer. Je ne la laissais pas faire.

\- Nina, s'il te plait, ne fais pas ça.  
\- Il le faut, Ian. Nous ne pouvons pas continuer ainsi. Ce n'est pas correct.  
\- Mon amour, je ne veux pas que cela s'arrête.  
\- Le problème c'est que nous n'avons pas le choix. Il y a trop d'obstacles devant nous, pour que nous puissions être heureux, sans faire de mal aux personnes qui nous entourent. La production qui ne veut pas de relations entre acteur, Meghan, Evan ….  
\- Nina ….  
\- Je ne veux pas être ta maitresse Ian, et pourtant je le suis. Je ne veux pas mentir au gens que j'aime, et pourtant je ne cesse de la faire depuis deux semaines.  
\- Je sais, je ne veux pas non plus vivre notre relation ainsi.  
\- Tu vois tu es d'accord. Ta place n'est pas avec moi maintenant. Tu dois l'aider à traverser ceci, vous avez un passé ensemble. Tu ne peux pas effacer tout cela juste pour moi. Je ne le supporterai pas.  
\- Mais ma puce, je ne l'aime plus assez pour vouloir être en couple avec elle.  
\- Tu ne dois pas la laisser traverser cela toute seule. C'est une double peine pour elle. Elle ne peut pas perdre votre bébé, et te perdre en plus. C'est inhumain.

Je soupirais, elle avait malheureusement raison. Mais je n'arrivais pas à me résoudre à laisser filer tout l'avenir radieux, que j'entrapercevais à chaque fois que j'étais avec Nina, pour être auprès de Meghan, dans une relation qui me rendait malheureux. Nous nous tenions toujours la main, et je n'étais pas prêt à vouloir la lâcher.

\- Oh Nina, ne pouvons-nous pas trouver une autre solution.  
\- Laquelle ? Faire de moi ta maitresse et continuer à vivre dans le mensonge. Puis le jour où nous nous ferons confondre, car cela arrivera forcément, nous passerons pour d'immondes personnes. Et, il y aura des cris et des pleurs. Non, je ne veux pas de cela.

Je m'approchais d'elle pour la prendre dans mes bras. Je mis mes mains sur ses joues et la regardais dans les yeux.

\- Nina, tu es la plus belle des personnes que je connaisse. Je ne peux te laisser partir sans te dire tout cela. J'aime ta personne, ton naturel, ton intégrité. J'aime ce que tu me donnes. Je suis heureux avec toi. Même s'il va falloir que je le fasse, je n'arrive pas à imaginer mon avenir sans toi à mes côtes. Je t'aime, Nina.

Elle caressa ma main et me répondit avec une voix étranglée.

\- _Moyata lyubov_ , je t'aime aussi mon amour. Pour toutes ces raisons, il faut que l'on fasse les choses correctement.

Je sentis une larme couler sur mes doigts. Mon cœur se serra. Nous y étions. Je devais la laisser partir, endosser un rôle dont je ne voulais pas, tout en acceptant de ne plus être à ses côtés. Je l'embrassais et sentis le sel de ses larmes sur ses lèvres. Il s'agissait probablement de notre dernier baiser. Comme moi, elle avait mis ses mains sur mes joues. Ses larmes continuaient de couler. C'était un des moments les plus déchirants de ma courte vie. Nous nous aimions et devions nous quitter pour le bien des autres. La vie est parfois cruelle. Qu'allait devenir notre amitié ? Comment allait se passer la suite du tournage ? Pourrions-nous un jour nous retrouver ? Tant de questions, sans réponses.  
Elle vint poser sa tête sur mon épaule. Je l'enlaçais et n'arrivais toujours pas à desserrer mon étreinte.

\- Nina, je veux pouvoir continuer à te serrer dans mes bras. Je n'y arriverai pas sans cela.  
\- Je vais déménager, je ne peux pas te regarder vivre avec elle.

J'avais l'impression que l'on essayait de m'arracher le cœur à la petite cuillère. Je la tenais toujours dans mes bras.

\- Nina, c'est trop dur, je ne peux pas.

Elle continuait à débiter ses paroles sur un ton monocorde.

\- Pendant les vacances, je vais aller à Toronto dans ma famille. Puis à mon retour, je chercherai un appartement.  
\- Ça ne peut pas se finir comme cela, ça ne doit pas.  
\- Ian, Nous avons fait les choses à l'envers depuis deux semaines. Mais tu as raison, cela ne doit pas se finir comme cela. Je crois en la vie, même si aujourd'hui elle nous défie. Si nous devons vivre quelque chose un jour, alors nous le vivrons. Maintenant, nous devons faire les choses comme elles se doivent, pour ne pas faire souffrir les personnes qui nous entourent. Alors nous allons devoir prendre de la distance pour que cela fonctionne.  
\- Je sais et j'espère que tu as raison. Dis-je en soupirant de nouveau.

Elle est restée dans mes bras longtemps. Puis elle a redressé la tête, je savais à ce moment qu'il allait falloir que je la laisse. Mon cœur s'arrêta de battre quand elle se leva. Elle me caressa la joue et murmura.

\- Je veux t'aimer une dernière fois. Je te veux pour moi maintenant. Mais promets-moi après que tu partiras.

Surpris mais heureux, j'acquiesçais.

\- Je te le promets, mon amour. *

Assis sur le rebord du lit, je la regardais se déshabiller. Instantanément, je l'ai désiré. Elle est venue se mettre devant moi. Je me suis approché plus près d'elle pour pouvoir l'enlacer et embrasser son ventre. Elle avait ses mains qui caressaient ma tête. J'avais envie de lui faire plaisir, et surtout je voulais profiter le plus possible de son corps. Je laissais mes baisers glisser vers son jardin intime et m'amusais avec ma langue. Elle releva ma tête avec ses mains, elle se baissa pour m'embrasser et vint s'assoir sur moi. Je la couvrais de baiser. J'avais follement envie d'elle, mais ne voulais rien précipiter. Je voulais terminer le travail que j'avais commencé quelques minutes avant. Je la serrais contre moi et la fis basculer sur le côté. Juste au-dessus d'elle, je l'embrassais et lui chuchotais à l'oreille, lui mettant ses mains derrière la tête.

\- Laisse-moi faire.

Ma bouche était d'humeur exploratrice, je la laissais voyager sur le corps de Nina. Ma route était longue pour atteindre la destination que je m'étais fixée. Je fis une escale dans un paysage vallonné. Que je visitais plusieurs fois. A tour rôle, un mont puis l'autre. Sa douce musique du plaisir faisait écho lorsque je goutais le sommet de ses collines. Mes mains m'aidèrent beaucoup dans ces ascensions successives.  
Je reprenais mon chemin en zigzagant dans la prairie dessinée par son ventre. Je n'étais plus très loin de mon arrivée. Il ne me restait plus qu'à ouvrir la porte de son jardin. Je passais mes mains près de son entrejambe, qui en s'écartant au passage de mes lèvres m'autorisaient à savourer sa fleur. J'étais arrivé. C'est ici que ma langue débuta la conquête du plaisir de celle que j'aimais. Sa respiration était saccadée. Parfois son corps se tordait. Des petits gémissements accompagnaient ses contorsions. Puis, ses tensions furent de plus en plus rapprochées. Je sentis sa main m'encourager à poursuivre dans cette voie. Je redoublais alors d'entrain et poursuivais mon labeur jusqu'au moment où son corps fut comme suspendu dans les airs. Le chant de l'extase raisonna dans la pièce. Je restais sur ma lancé jusqu'à ce que sa main m'en empêche. Je relevais la tête et la regardais. Elle avait la chair de poule. Je voyais ses yeux briller dans la pénombre. Je pouvais maintenant faire le chemin inverse pour retrouver la chaleur de ses lèvres. Ses mains m'accompagnèrent tout le temps de la montée. Plus je m'approchais de ses bouche, plus elle dirigeait ses caresses vers ce qui faisait de moi un homme. Lorsqu'elle atteignit sa cible, je ne pus me retenir de lui faire savoir que j'appréciais sa délicatesse. Je m'écrasai sur ses lèvres et l'embrassais passionnément. Je ne désirais plus qu'une chose c'était me réchauffer dans son intérieur. Ce qu'elle souhaitait autant, m'y guidant sans attendre. Maintenant, tout n'était plus qu'une question de contrôle. Je ne voulais pas m'abandonner trop vite, car c'était la dernière fois que nous nous unissions. Alors, nous avons pris notre temps. Nous nous sommes aimés allongés, sur le côté ou assis. Je voulais la voir, regarder son visage, la serrer contre moi, embrasser sa poitrine. J'ai maitrisé le plus longtemps possible mon plaisir. Mais je n'ai pu résister bien longtemps, quand elle m'a dit « je t'aime » à l'oreille, tout en bougeant son bassin et m'embrassant. Je laissais alors l'ivresse de l'exaltation prendre place en moi, et dans une transe euphorique je me livrais en elle.  
Je reposais ma tête sur son buste quelques instants. Elle me serrait contre elle, tout en me caressant le crâne. Je voulais graver cet instant dans ma mémoire. Je relevais mes yeux et passais alors mes mains dans ses cheveux pour dégager son visage et mieux la voir. Ses yeux qui scintillaient. Je lisais dans son regard, comme certainement elle pouvait le voir dans le mien, un mélange d'amour tinté de tristesse. Nous étions là, en silence. Nous n'osions plus nous parler ou bouger car tout mouvement de notre part aurait été synonyme de retour à la réalité, que nous venions de fuir une fois de plus dans notre plaisir partagé.  
Les yeux dans les yeux, nous prenions le chemin de notre dernière étreinte, qui nous guiderait vers notre baiser d'adieu.  
C'est elle qui précipita mon départ en me soufflant.

\- Tu m'avais promis Ian.

Ma gorge se noua, et je ne pus lui répondre, que par un son monosyllabique, exprimant par là, mon désaccord mais aussi la résignation dont il fallait que je fasse preuve.  
Je l'admirais une dernière fois. Nous échangions un dernier baiser, je l'ai serrée fort dans mes bras comme si, je voulais faire rentrer un partie d'elle en moi. Puis dans une douleur intérieure incommensurable je me levais, attrapais mon caleçon et partais dans la salle bain.

Je pris quelques minutes pour me reprendre et surtout me raisonner pour ne pas faire demi-tour, et enlever Nina séance tenante.  
Je venais de vivre une journée que j'aurais préféré oublier de suite. Cela s'apparentait à un cauchemar. Je venais de quitter la femme que j'aimais, pour en retrouver une autre, pour qui j'avais un profond respect, mais plus l'amour nécessaire, qui vous porte et vous rend heureux. Néanmoins je devais essayer d'en retrouver le chemin car Meghan le méritait aussi. Je me sentais enchainé à une situation qui me dépassait. Aucune des solutions qui s'offraient à moi ne me convenait, car dans chacune, Meghan ou Nina souffrait.

 **PDV Meghan**

Le bruit d'une porte qui se fermant me réveilla. Je me retournais vers Ian mais ne sentis qu'un lit froid et vide. Il n'était plus à sa place, et ce depuis un certain temps. J'en étais sure. Je savais qu'il se tramait quelque chose entre eux deux. Ses SMS m'avait mis la puce à l'oreille. Trop de petites choses s'étaient accumulées, pour ne pas m'inquiéter de ce qu'il se passait.  
J'avais eu des doutes, dès la première fois que je l'avais rencontrée. Sa manière de se comporter, ce qu'elle avait dit à Ian. Mes doutes avaient augmenté quand j'avais passé deux semaines avec eux. Dès qu'ils le pouvaient, ils étaient toujours fourrés ensemble. Puis, j'avais été presque sure de moi quand j'avais essayé d'appeler Ian dans sa chambre d'hôtel, le jour de mon départ, et que personne ne m'avait répondu. Mes doutes se sont complètement volatilisés, en voyant leur réaction cet après-midi sur le plateau.  
Il était prêt à me quitter, mais je n'étais pas prête à le laisser partir. Au restaurant, quand il avait commencé à être hésitant et gauche dans ses paroles, j'avais compris ce qu'il souhaitait me dire. Alors rapidement, j'avais trouvé une parade, qui mettrait fin à toute discussion. Je n'étais pas fière de mon mensonge, mais j'étais arrivée à mes fins. Et j'avais bien fait car, il était quatre heures du matin, et vu la fraicheur du lit, cela faisait longtemps qu'il était parti la rejoindre.  
A nouveau le bruit de la porte me sortis de mes pensées. J'entendis marcher dans la chambre et sentis le drap du lit se soulever. Il s'allongea sur le côté. Je passais ma main sur ses hanches et lui demandais.

\- Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?  
\- Non j'étais parti aux toilettes.

Il poussa ma main et s'installa en me disant.

\- Bonne nuit, Meghan… dors ! J'ai une grosse journée demain.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'était passé avant, mais je le trouvais amer. Je m'approchais pour l'embrasser, mais il ne se tourna pas. Je fini par l'embrasser sur la joue en lui murmurant à l'oreille

\- Bonne nuit, mon homme. Je t'aime.

Il ne daigna même pas me répondre. Je me tournais un peu énervée, et essayais de me rendormir.

* * *

 _... Aimez ... Détestez ... Mais dites le ..._


	29. Trahisons

**Chap. 27 – Trahisons**

 **PDV Nina**

Le lendemain matin lorsque je l'avais vu au petit-déjeuner, mon ventre s'était noué. Nos mines étaient défaites. J'osais à peine le regarder de peur d'être incapable de me contrôler de me mettre à pleurer.  
La cerise sur le gâteau fut l'apparition de Meghan. Nonchalamment, elle me salua et vint l'entourer de ses bras avant de l'embrasser dans le cou. Je me sentis coupable, lorsqu'une once de joie me transperça, en voyant la tête qu'il avait faite juste au moment où elle l'avait enlacé. Il n'en avait visiblement pas envie. Mais je ne devais pas m'autoriser à ressentir ce sentiment. Car sinon, jamais, je n'arriverai à me détacher de « nous », qui ne devait plus exister dans le mensonge, comme nous l'avions décidé la veille.

Sur le plateau, afin d'éviter de ne souffrir inutilement, nous nous évitions un maximum, et ne nous parlions quasiment plus.  
Dans notre malheur nous avions de la chance. Nous n'avions pas à tourner ensemble ces deux prochains jours. Et la production ne nous avait pas fait retourner les scènes de la veille, puisque au dérushage, ils avaient matière pour monter la séquence.  
Kat fut la première à voir notre changement de comportement. Lors d'une pause elle m'en parla.

\- Tout va bien Nina ?  
\- Oui, pourquoi ?  
\- Je ne sais pas, tu es là ! D'habitude tu vas toujours rejoindre Ian.

J'essayais de faire bonne figure mais elle avait raison, je donnais le change en lui répondant.

\- Oh…. ça … ! Je crois qu'il est avec Meghan.  
\- Je vois, je suis là si tu veux discuter un peu.

Je n'avais pas envie de lui en parler. D'ailleurs je ne pouvais en discuter avec personne. Je n'étais pas prête à entendre l'avis de chacun, positif ou négatif sur ces 2 dernières semaines et ma relation avec Ian.  
Je n'avais plus qu'une journée à tenir avant de me ressourcer en famille et fuir tout ce qui venait d'arriver. Ce break de 10 jours me ferait le plus grand bien. Lorsque j'avais annoncé à Aleksandar que je voulais rentrer à Toronto pour les vacances, il fut ravi et décida de m'accompagner. J'avais d'ailleurs appelé ma mère à ce sujet. Elle était heureuse de nous avoir enfin tous les deux, les réunions de famille se faisant de plus en plus rares.  
Quoiqu'il en soit avant que je ne souffle, il fallait encore continuer à faire semblant. J'agissais donc comme un robot qui faisait défiler ses lignes de commandes. De temps un temps, je buggais en les voyant. Elle ne décollait plus de lui, pour le plus grand malheur da Ian. C'est ce que je lisais quand je regardais son visage. Lorsque je le voyais, il en avait perdu de sa superbe. Il semblait être un animal en captivité qui survivait avec les yeux vides d'émotion. Mais une fois de plus, je n'avais plus à y penser car ce n'était plus mon problème. La seule tâche à laquelle je devais m'atteler, c'était d'aller mieux, sans lui, et retrouver une paix intérieure qui me faisait défaut. Car lorsque je me regardais dans le miroir, La culpabilité et la honte était surtout les images qui s'y reflétaient. Il fallait que je réapprenne à m'aimer en étant fière de mes choix.

Candice se rendit compte que je n'allais pas bien non plus. Elle essaya de me tirer les vers du nez sans succès. Elle vit que je n'étais pas d'humeur. Alors elle me serra dans ses bras, et me dit à peu de chose près comme Kat, que si je changeais d'avis, elle était là. Puis elle ajouta avec son franc parlé, qu'un homme qui me mettait dans cet état-là, n'était pas un homme pour moi. C'était justement là le problème, il n'était qu'à moitié responsable. C'était une suite de mauvais choix qui m'avait poussé à être ainsi.  
La première décision critiquable que j'avais prise, était d'avoir accepté notre relation plus qu'amicale. J'avais beau me dire qu'il n'y avait rien de plus, au fond de moi, je savais que je jouais avec le feu. Et comme tout me monde, quand on s'amuse avec, on se brule.  
Ensuite, c'est moi-même qui l'aie mis dans mon lit et personne d'autre. Même si tout paraissait évident sur le moment. Il s'est avéré que cette décision nous a poussés à mentir, et à même peut-être, blesser des personnes. Je ne récoltais que ce que j'avais semé.  
Je sursautais en entendant Paul me parler.

\- Nina, on prend tous un café tu viens avec nous ?

Je me retournais et lui répondit.

\- Ah, pourquoi pas.

Il m'attrapa le bras et nous partions vers la cafeteria. Nous passions devant le plateau 5, et discutions de ce que nous avions prévues respectivement pendant les vacances. Avec Torrey, ils n'avaient pas encore décidé où ils iraient. Je leur proposais s'ils souhaitaient de passer quelques jours au Canada s'ils avaient envies. Ce matin avec Alex, nous avions décidé de parti jours en randonnée, et de rendre visite à David, un ami de nos parents, qui tenait un camping à côté de Coon Lake. Nous pensions également inviter l'équipe ou au moins une partie.  
J'expliquais donc à Paul, que nous partions camper quelques jours dans le parc algonquin et que s'ils le souhaitaient ils seraient les bienvenus. La proposition le tentait mais il fallait qu'il en parle avec Torrey d'abord.  
En arrivant à la cafeteria j'étais soulagée, de ne pas voir Ian et Meghan présent. Je profitais de leur absence pour inviter tout le monde à venir au Canada accompagné ou non. A ma grande surprise Candice et Kayla furent les premières à accepter. Afin d'éviter toute déception, je leur précisais bien qu'il s'agissait d'une randonnée et que nous dormirions dans des toiles de tentes. Mais cela ne semblait pas les déranger. Ensuite, Steven et Matt furent également partants. Michael aurait aimé venir, mais il était déjà engagé à rejoindre des amis et Kat devait retrouver Kotrell à Los-Angeles.  
L'enthousiasme dont chacun avait fait preuve m'avait franchement fait plaisir.  
L'idée de faire découvrir à mes amis mon pays et ses grands espaces m'avait redonné le moral. Nous étions déjà 6 à partir camper, et j'en étais heureuse.

Ce ne fut qu'un court répit. Lorsque je rentrais à la maison, Alex m'expliqua que Ian avait accepté de venir à Coon Lake avec Meghan.  
A la tête que je fis, il jugea bon d'ajouter que selon Ian ce n'était pas sûr qu'elle soit présente. Et si elle était là, ce ne serait que les deux derniers jours puisqu'elle avait ses examens avant.  
Aucune des solutions ne me convenait car à l'orgine, je ne comptais pas sur la présence de Ian. Ce que je pensais être des vacances pour me ressourcer, devenait maintenant un temps où j'allais combattre mes démons. J'avais l'impression de revenir à la case départ. J'étais furieuse de ne pas en avoir parlé avec Alex, j'aurai du penser qu'il inviterait Ian. C'est vrai qu'ils étaient amis. Il pensait certainement que cela me ferait plaisir, n'étant pas au courant de toute l'histoire.  
Enfin, il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière, sans éveiller les soupçons. Comme d'habitude j'improviserais.

Nous devions nous préparer pour aller tous manger au restaurant ce soir. Julie Plec voulait avant les vacances nous réunir, une dernière fois tous ensemble. Nous devions nous retrouver à l'Ecco sur Cypress street à 19h00. Nous avions d'ailleurs pu quitter plus tôt le plateau pour nous préparer. Et nous pouvions venir accompagnés. Ce qui signifiait que je pouvais venir avec Alex. Mais que Ian viendrait aussi avec Meghan. A moins, qu'ils ne décident de ne pas venir.

Malheureusement, ce ne fut pas le cas. Installée à côté de Paul, je vis en premier Ian arriver avec le chapeau que je lui avais offert, suivi de Meghan. Et comme une bonne nouvelle n'arrive jamais seule, il devait s'assoir à côté de moi. Car rappelons-nous que pour toute sortie publique comme c'était le cas ce soir, je devais toujours me trouver entre Ian et Paul. Je ne sais pas si la situation pouvait être pire qu'elle ne l'était déjà. La seule chose qui me consola, c'était la tête que Meghan avait faite, quand on lui indiqua où elle devait s'installer. C'est-à-dire à trois chaises de Ian au bout de la table en face de mon frère. Et oui, même le repas était scénarisé, et elle comme moi ne pouvions rien y faire. Je plaignais mon pauvre frère même si la présence de Kayla à ses côtés relevait pleinement le niveau.

Je me suis forcée tout le repas à faire bonne figure et ne rien laissé transparaitre. Mais le sentir à 20 centimètre de moi était une torture. J'essayais de discuter au maximum avec Paul ou Candice qui n'était pas loin de moi. Mais régulièrement, nous ne pouvions pas faire autrement, que nous renvoyer mutuellement au travers de notre regard, le chagrin que nous avions l'un pour l'autre. Triste de ne pas pouvoir nous consoler, je le connaissais maintenant assez pour savoir que lui aussi jouait la comédie et qu'il était triste comme les pierres.  
Et tous ceci, sous la surveillance de Meghan, qui penchait régulièrement la tête pour voir comment nous nous comportions tous le deux.  
Après le plat de résistance, je me levais pour aller me rafraichir. En sortant des toilettes pour me laver les mains, Meghan fit son apparition. Je la regardais et me dirigeais vers la serviette pour m'essuyer. Volontairement elle se mit devant moi pour me bloquer le passage. Ne cherchant pas le conflit, je faisais un pas de côté pour l'éviter. Elle me somma alors.

\- Nina, ne bouges pas. Nous avons des choses à nous dire… Je sais tout !

Les yeux écarquillés je la regardais calmement. Au vues de tout ce qui s'était passé ces 24 dernières heures, je n'étais plus à cela prêt. Froidement, je lui répondais.

\- Je t'écoute.

Presque déstabilisée dans ma manière d'être, elle se ressaisit et m'assena.

\- Je sais pour toi et Ian. Il ne sera jamais à toi.

Depuis hier soir, je ne ressentais plus que le vide intérieur laissé par notre sépration. Alors ses paroles ne pouvaient plus rien briser en moi. Sans émotions, je soutenais son regard et me décala pour aller m'essuyer les mains. Elle se retourna contrariée par ma non-réaction et ajouta.

\- Il ne sera jamais à toi, je m'en suis assurée.

Sans sourciller, je continuais à passer la serviette sur mes mains puis la remis calmement en place. Sans me retourner, je lui répondis sur un ton ironique.

\- Certainement, Meghan.

Je sorti de la pièce. Sur le trajet du retour j'avais du mal à analyser ce qu'il venait de se passer.  
En arrivant dans la salle à manger je vis Ian me suivre du regard alors que je revenais à ma place. Il était inquiet. La rencontre provoquée, entre Meghan et moi, dans les toilettes ne lui avait pas échappée.  
Je m'asseyais à ma place calmement.  
Je me cambrai lorsque je sentis sa main dans mon dos, il s'approcha alors de moi et chuchota crispé.

\- Tout va bien ?

Avec mon plus faux sourire d'ingénue, je lui répondis.

\- Demande à ta femme ?

Puis je me tournai vers Paul pour raccrocher sa discussion.  
J'essayais de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer, tant dans les toilettes qu'à table. Elle paraissait au courant de ce qu'il y avait eu entre nous. Ce qui signifiait que Ian s'était repenti. A cette idée, j'étais en colère contre lui, car je ne l'avais pas imaginé me trahir de la sorte. Je pensais que ce que nous avions vécu n'appartenait qu'à nous, et ne pouvais être dit à personne. C'était pour moi, toute la beauté et la force de notre relation. Mais il semblerait que Ian en avait décidé autrement.

C'est alors, que j'ai décidé que je ne leur faciliterai pas la tâche, il fallait que j'alimente la rumeur. Je fis « malencontreusement » tomber ma serviette sous la table. Pour la ramasser j'étais obligé de me baisser vers Ian. Il me fallait juste le bon timing, pour que Meghan arrive et découvre la scène.  
Je dû attendre quelque seconde pour la voir apparaitre à la sortie du couloir. Par chance, elle me regarda dès l'entrée en salle. Je lui fis un sourire significatif, et me retourna vers Ian. Je passai mon bras dans son cou, en prenant soin d'appuyer mon autre main sur le haut de sa cuisse, m'assurant ainsi de toute son attention, et de sa plus grande gêne. Je lui murmurai alors à l'oreille.

\- Excuse-moi, mais j'ai fait tomber ma serviette à tes pieds. Ne bouges pas je vais la chercher.

Je retirai la main de son cou et la passa entre ses jambe tout en me baissant, pour m'atteindre mon objectif. Puis, une fois de plus, je prenais appuis sur le haut de son entrecuisse pour me relever et ainsi récupérer mon butin. Il me regarda mal à l'aise. Je lui fis un large sourire et lui chuchota.

\- Hum, merci de ne pas avoir bougé, ce fut charmant.

Il me dévisageait ne comprenant pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. Je tournais la tête vers Meghan qui avait eu le temps de se traverser la salle et de se mettre au première loge, juste derrière Julie. Vu l'expression d'horreur qu'elle avait, si elle avait pu m'égorger en sautant par-dessus la table, elle l'aurait fait. Je lui fis un petit clin d'œil, puis embrassai Ian sur la joue comme nous avions l'habitude de le faire avant et me retournai vers Paul. Me sauvant ainsi d'une indélicate réaction de l'un ou de l'autre.  
Je profitais maintenant de ma soirée, ce petit tour de passe-passe et la tête de Meghan m'avaient procurés un plaisir infini.

 **PDV Ian**

Nous rentrions chez moi avec Meghan mais la tension était palpable. Je n'avais pas compris à quoi Nina avait joué avant le dessert. Elle avait réussi à mettre Meghan en rage. Nous marchions en silence dans le couloir, arrivés devant la porte de la chambre je l'ouvris et elle entra. Elle alla s'assoir sur le lit et elle me fixa puis me demanda.

\- Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ?

Puis elle se mit à pleurer. J'étais un peu décontenancé, car je ne savais pas de quoi elle parlait. Je la pris dans mes bras pour la consoler, et elle essaya de se dégager de mon étreinte. A ce moment, seule la confusion régnait en moi.

\- Toi et Nina, je sais tout.

Soulagé de ne plus avoir à mentir et en même temps, honteux. Je lui répondais.

\- Je suis désolé mais je n'avais pas prévu que cela arriverait.  
\- Oh, mais je sais tout, elle m'a tout dit.  
\- Pardon ? Qui ? T'as dit quoi ?  
\- Nina, elle m'a tout dit dans les toilettes, juste pour le plaisir de me blesser.

J'étais sous le choc, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Nina avait fait une chose pareil. En même temps, sa manière d'agir, juste après être revenue de leur entrevu, corroborait les propos de Meghan. Elle avait délibérément cherché à faire sortir Meghan de ses gonds en m'utilisant.  
J'étais déçu de son attitude, et en colère contre moi de m'être autant trompé sur Nina. Elle ne pouvait plus m'avoir, alors elle brisait tout ce qu'il y avait de bien de ma vie.

\- Meghan, je suis désolé, sincèrement. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle irait jusque-là. Ce n'est pas correct de sa part. J'irai lui parler.  
\- Non s'il te plait, je ne supporterai pas, que tu ailles la voir. Maintenant, Tu sais qui elle est vraiment.  
\- Comme tu veux … dis-je résigné.

Elle me prit dans ses bras en guise de réponse. Je me sentais mal. J'avais un trou béant dans le cœur. Comment avais-je pu être aussi aveugle ?

* * *

 _Merci à tous ceux qui me laisse un commentaire. Plus particulièrement à Lola qui régulièrement m'envoie un petit message et pour répondre à ton dernière post Lola, il va falloir attendre "encore un peu"._


	30. Secrets de famille

**Chap. 28 – Secrets de famille**

 **PDV Nina**

Le vendredi matin, mon frère s'était levé en même temps que moi. Il avait pour mission de tout préparer pour notre départ. Je lui servais du café quand Ian arriva dans la cuisine. Il me regarda sans dire un mot avec froideur, puis retrouva sa légèreté en disant bonjour à mon frère. Il semblerait que nous étions dans les mêmes dispositions l'un envers l'autre. Par politesse et pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de mon frère, je lui sortais une tasse et la rempli de café. Comme j'avais toujours l'habitude de le faire. De manière glaciale il me prit la tasse des mains avant de me dire dit.

\- Merci, mais je n'ai pas très envie de café ce matin.

Il se leva et la vida dans l'évier. Puis après réflexion nous dit.

\- Et puis finalement si. Je vais en prendre un.

Il se dirigea ver la cafetière pour en verser dans un mug. Je compris aussitôt qu'un café de ma part était bien moins meilleur, qu'un café servi par ses soins. Il avait vraiment changé. Ce que j'avais pu être sotte de croire en ses belles paroles. Je regardais Alex qui semblait complètement en dehors de tout ceci. D'ailleurs, il n'avait rien vu de son petit manège. Il lui demanda.

\- Alors c'est quoi ton programme avant de nous rejoindre au Canada dans une semaine ?

Avec beaucoup d'aplomb, il me fixa avant répondre à mon frère.

\- Je ne sais pas encore, mais je pense que nous allons nous faire un petit voyage romantique avec Meghan…

Je me décomposais à ses mots. Il me fixait avec un visage impassible exempt de toute émotion. Voyant que son public était tout ouï il poursuivit.

\- Il faut juste que l'on trouve une destination qui nous fasse envie…

Avec une étincelle presque sadique il conclut en m'annonçant.

\- Peut-être Paris.

Il ne disait ceci que pour me blesser car pendant notre lune de miel de 2 semaines, nous avions évoqué les endroits où nous partirions ensemble, quand nous pourrions officialiser notre couple. Et le premier sur la liste était Paris.  
Ne voulant pas perdre la face devant ce qu'il disait, je répondis.

\- C'est une bonne idée, j'emmènerai bien Evan là-bas. Tu me donneras des adresses.

De la manière dont nous nous comportions, nous étions dans la phase guerre des nerfs. Chacun voulait avoir le dernier mot.

Mon frère vint mettre fin à notre joute verbale en parlant à Ian.

\- Tu vas voir c'est très sympa les algonquins. En plus, nous connaissons le gérant du camping, nous aurons donc un emplacement de rêve.

\- Super, le grand air fera du bien à tout le monde notamment à ceux qui perde la tête. Dit-il en en se tournant vers moi.

Franchement, il y allait fort, c'était moi qui avait été trahi et lui qui me le reprochais. Quoiqu'il en soit, je préférais ne pas insister dans cette voie, car mon frère aurait vite compris ce qu'il se tramait entre nous. De toute façon cela ne durerait pas longtemps, vu que nous partions tout à l'heure pour Toronto. Exit Ian et Meghan et bonjour la famille.  
Contrariée, je terminais mon café en silence, puis me préparais pour partir au studio. Je ne voulais pas lui parler dans la voiture. Alors pour être sûre de ne pas être dérangé par ces propos acerbes, j'avais mis mon casque et écoutais de la musique pour être tranquille.

Nous nous sommes envolés à l'heure pour Toronto. Pour mon plus grand bien-être, en 2 heures de temps nous avions perdu un peu plus de 5°. Le temps étaient redevenu supportable, moins de chaleur et surtout moins d'humidité.  
Nous récupérions nos bagages à l'aéroport et attrapions un taxi pour rentrer chez nous. J'étais plutôt excité de revoir Papa et Maman. De me retrouver dans le cocon familial, et de me laisser porter.  
Nous roulions sur la 401 depuis 10 minutes, nous allions bientôt sortir de l'autoroute pour arriver sur Bathurst Street. Nous n'étions plus qu'à une vingtaine de minutes de chez nous s'il n'y a avait aucune circulation. Évidemment, il n'était pas loin de 18h, il fallait donc compter 15 minutes de plus. C'était un des axes principaux qui traversait Toronto. A hauteur de Cedarval Park, j'envoyais un SMS à ma mère, pour la prévenir que nous serions bientôt là. Lorsque nous tournions à St Georges Street, nous arrivions enfin à la maison, un virage et nous étions à quelques mètres du 62 B Bernard Street.  
Je fus très heureuse de revoir notre demeure de brique rouge et ses fenêtres vertes. Lorsque le taxi s'arrêta devant, je vis le rideau du salon bouger, et maman apparaitre sur le perron quelque seconde plus tard. Elle arborait le sourire radieux d'une mère retrouvant ses enfants, qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis plusieurs semaines. Elle avança vers nous pour nous serrer plus vite dans ses bras. C'était bon de la retrouver. Je relâchais les tensions accumulées depuis plusieurs jours. D'un coup je fus submergée par mes émotions. Je me retrouvais comme une petite fille, qui malheureuse comme les pierres avait besoin de sa maman pour la réconforter. Je la serrai très fort dans mes bras, pour prendre un peu de son énergie, et surtout ne pas me laisser aller. Elle m'attrapa par les épaules pour se reculer et me regarder dans les yeux qui étaient scintillants de larmes.

\- Tu m'en parleras quand tu voudras.

Je sentais mes yeux briller de plus en plus et je la remerciais.

\- _Blagodarya mama  
_ \- Aller les enfants rentrons, et mettons-nous sur la terrasse. Racontez-moi un peu la vie américaine d'Atlanta.

Nous posions nos bagages en bas des marches dans le vestibule, et sortions par la porte de la cuisine sur la terrasse.  
Je reconnaissais bien là ma mère, qui avait déjà tout préparé. Les verres, les petits gâteaux et l'orangeade étaient disposés sur un plateau au milieu de la table.  
Aleksandar commença d'abord par parler d'Adam et Sandy.

\- Il ne va pas trop mal compte tenu des évènements qui se sont déroulés. Il a quand même un traitement chimio qui le met par terre. Mais les médecins paraissent confiants, et il a toutes les chances de pouvoir avoir des enfants.  
\- C'est une bonne chose, ils l'ont détecté attend. Sandy doit être soulagée. Répondit ma mère.

Puis elle enchaina en me regardant.

\- Alors racontes-moi Nina, comment se passe le tournage ?  
\- Bien, Kevin et Julie ont l'air plutôt content des premiers épisodes que nous avons tournés.  
\- Redis-moi l'histoire déjà.  
\- Maman ! C'est la troisième fois que je te raconte le scénario. C'est un triangle amoureux entre Elena humaine, qui aime Stefan, un vampire qui ne se nourrit que de sang animal. Et Damon, le frère de Stefan lui aussi vampire, mais qui lui a perdu en grande partie son humanité, et tombe amoureux d'Elena.  
\- A oui c'est vrai. Mais je ne savais plus de qui tu étais amoureuse. J'ai supposé que c'était le gentil mais je ne savais plus qui était qui.

Mon frère rigola et dit à notre mère.

\- En tout cas Damon, alias Ian en réalité n'est pas si méchant que cela. Il est même carrément sympa.  
\- C'est chez lui que vous vivez, c'est bien cela ?  
\- Bravo ma petite Maman, tu suis pour une fois. Lui répliqua-t-il.  
\- Il faudra que je le rencontre pour le remercier.  
\- Mais tu le connais déjà c'est Ian Somerhalder, celui qui jouait Boone Carlyle, dans Lost. Toi qui es fan de la série, tu dois bien savoir qui c'est.

En les entendant parler, je commençais à bouillir intérieurement. J'avais mis plus de 1500 kilomètres entre Ian et moi, ce n'était pour écouter ma mère et mon frère parler de sa vie sur notre terrasse à Toronto. Je regardais ma mère et lui dit.

\- Excusez-moi mais je monte dans la chambre. J'ai besoin de me rafraichir un peu et de me reposer aussi.

Je montais ma valise, la posai dans ma chambre et m'affalai sur mon lit. Je sombrais dans mes pensées et la tristesse qui les accompagnait. Lorsque je faisais le bilan de ces 2 derniers jours. Mon cœur avait joué aux montagnes russes. J'avais accepté par amour de le quitter, pour qu'il reste avec elle. Je devais à présent supporter de les regarder, tout en me délitant au fur et à mesure. Je ne savais pas comment remonter la pente. Après la certitude qu'il avait tout expliqué à Meghan, venait les doutes. Et Si Meghan nous montait l'un contre l'autre, sa réaction ce matin, ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Il était en colère contre moi, et je ne pense pas, que ce que j'avais provoqué hier, méritait cette réaction. Il fallait que j'en aie le cœur net. Je sortais mon portable et commençais à rédiger un SMS à Ian.

De : Nina Dobrev  
A : Ian Somerhalder  
Pourquoi as-tu abimé notre histoire en parlant à Meghan ?

J'allais envoyer mon SMS quand mon téléphone sonna. C'était Alicia, mon ami d'enfance qui m'appelait. Je lui avais envoyé un texto pour la prévenir, que je serais présente quelques jours à Toronto.  
La conversation fut courte, nous décidions de nous retrouver demain au Volo, le dernier bar à la mode parait-il. Cette nouvelle me réjouissait, je pourrais enfin discuter de tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur depuis des mois. J'abandonnais l'idée d'envoyer mon SMS et l'effaçais. J'en discuterais demain.  
Je me levais pour vider ma valise et j'allais ensuite prendre ma douche. A présent, je me sentais assez forte pour replonger dans l'univers familial qui m'attendait en bas.

Je vis mon frère en premier qui me souhaita une bonne soirée. Je le regardais avec surprise.

\- J'ai rendez-vous avec des potes dans 30 minutes dans le centre. Donc bonne soirée Mini Dobrev.  
\- Bah … toi aussi.

C'était tout mon frère ça, à peine arrivé, qu'il allait voir les copains. Il ne savait pas exister sans appartenir à une tribu.

J'allais vers l'atelier de Maman dans le fond du jardin, là où j'étais à peu près sûre de la retrouver.

Elle était pinceau à la main quand j'ouvris la porte. J'ai toujours aimé venir la voir dans son antre. Dès petite je m'asseyais dans un coin et ne bougeais plus. Je la regardais peindre. J'admirais sa capacité à remplir harmonieusement cette toile blanche, à partir de sujets multiples comme une coupe de fruit ou une simple photo. Elle posa son pinceau en me voyant et me dit.

\- Ah viens par-là _moeto bebe_ , il y a plein de nouvelles toiles que tu n'as pas vues.

Nous regardions ensemble ses nouvelles œuvres. Je lui donnais mes premières impressions, et désignais mes préférées.

\- Tu en choisiras une que tu aimes et tu la donneras à Ian.  
\- Mais _Mama_ pourquoi ?  
\- Il vous héberge c'est la moindre des choses et il semble être un bon garçon aux dires d'Alex. Aller viens, il fait encore assez chaud pour nous mettre sur la terrasse et prendre un verre de vin, en attendant ton Père.

Même quand il n'était pas là, on ramenait Ian toujours sur le tapis. Cela ne s'arrêterait donc jamais. J'inspirai un grand coup et répondis à ma mère pour ne pas la contrarier.

\- D'accord _Mama._

Nous nous installions autour de la table avec notre verre de vin.

\- Alors Nina, cela fait longtemps que nous n'avons pas papoté entre filles. Raconte-moi ton chagrin d'amour.  
\- Oh, ce n'est qu'un chagrin, il passera. J'ai cru que j'avais rencontré quelqu'un de bien, mais je me suis trompée.  
\- Je t'ai déjà raconté comment nous nous étions rencontrés ton Père et moi.  
\- Oui _Mama_ des centaines de fois. Tu étais en train de peindre à Sofia, la Basilique Sainte Sophie. Il est venu te voir car il était perdu, alors qu'il avait rendez-vous avec des amis dans un bar qu'il ne trouvait pas.  
\- Non pas cette histoire-là … La vrai histoire… J'ouvrais grand les yeux et lui demandais.  
\- Mais de quoi parles-tu ?  
\- Ce n'est qu'une partie de la vérité. Il était bien perdu et avait bien un rendez-vous, mais pas avec des amis, il devait retrouver « sa » petite-amie.  
\- Quoi, Papa a eu d'autre copine que toi ?  
\- Ba voyons Nina, moi aussi j'ai connu d'autre personnes avant de connaître ton père. Mais ce n'est pas le sujet. Lorsque j'ai rencontré ton père, j'ai reçu comme une décharge électrique. Il me plaisait, il m'avait bien expliqué qu'il avait rendez-vous avec sa petit-copine et ne voulait surtout pas être en retard. Il était vraiment mignon, avec son bouquet de fleur et semblait désespéré.

Les yeux pétillants, elle fit une pause peut-être pour revivre ce qu'elle me racontait.

\- J'ai compris à cet instant, que je devais tout faire pour lui faire louper son rendez-vous. Alors j'ai commencé à discuter avec. Je lui ai proposé de le guider jusqu'au coin de la rue où se trouvait sa dulcinée, prétextant que c'était compliqué à trouver. Il a accepté. J'ai ramassé tout mon matériel, rangé ma toile et nous sommes partis. Tu connais ton père, il n'a aucun sens de l'orientation, et je l'ai fait tourner en rond une bonne demi-heure. Puis devant un café, j'ai fait semblant de me tordre la cheville.  
\- _Mama_! M'exclamais-je Elle riait. Puis continua.  
\- Ton pauvre père se sentait responsable de mon faux malheur. Feignant de ne plus pouvoir marcher, je m'assis sur une des chaises disposées sur la terrasse du bar, et me massais la cheville. Il m'offrit alors un verre et nous passions nos premières deux heures ensemble. Il me quitta pour retrouver la pauvre laissée pour compte, mais m'assura qu'il viendrait prendre de mes nouvelles demain à la basilique Sainte-Sophie.

J'étais captivé par son histoire, et également surprise de ses propos. Je n'imaginais pas ma mère si calculatrice, si machiavélique.  
Elle continua.

\- Le lendemain, j'étais au rendez-vous. J'avais mis ma plus belle tenue et mes escarpins. J'arrivais pour m'installer et peindre. Il était déjà là. Il m'avait attendu. En me voyant, je vis son regard s'illuminer. Il me complimenta sur ma tenue et me fit remarquer que ma cheville semblait se porter mieux, en détaillant mes chaussures. C'est ce jour que je l'ai embrassé pour la première fois. Même s'il avait déjà quelqu'un dans sa vie, je savais qu'un jour il ne l'aurait plus. Pendant plusieurs mois, nous avons vécu dans le pêcher. Elle arrivait toujours à trouver une raison pour qu'il reste, et il ne voulait pas la blesser. Un jour, il a découvert qu'elle lui mentait ouvertement depuis le début de notre relation. Et c'est ce jour que nous avons enfin pu vivre au grand jour notre amour.

J'étais émue de tout ce qu'elle me racontait. Cela me faisait terriblement écho. J'avais l'impression qu'elle résumait à quelques détails près ma propre histoire.

\- _Mama_ , je ne savais que vous aviez vécu tout cela.

\- Ton père n'a jamais vraiment voulu vous en parler, car il avait peur de votre réaction et peut-être encore un peu honte. Moi, je ne partage pas son sentiment. Si je n'avais pas été à la fois sournoise et patiente, nous n'en serions pas là aujourd'hui. Cette histoire me fait dire qu'en amour, malheureusement il y a toujours une personne qui souffre, celui qui est délaissé de l'autre. Nous sommes toujours aimés par quelqu'un. Des fois même en secret, et nous les blessons lorsque nous ne les choisissons pas. Mais on ne doit pas se sentir coupable d'être heureux et aimé. C'est ainsi, que des personnes sont faites pour vivre ensemble alors que d'autre s'entêtent à survivre ensemble.

Nous entendions la porte se fermer. C'était mon père qui rentrait.

* * *

 _A l'amour, vaste sujet. Qu'en pensez-vous ?_


	31. La puce à l'oreille

**Chap. 29 – La puce à l'oreille**

 **PDV Ian**

Meghan dormait à côté de moi. Je ne l'avais pas touchée depuis qu'elle était revenue. Elle avait essayé plusieurs fois, mais je n'en avais pas envie. Elle n'était pas « elle », celle que j'aimais et haïssais à la fois, celle à qui je pensais nuit et jour.  
Pourquoi avait-elle décidé de parler à Meghan au restaurant. Cela ne ressemblait pas à Nina. Pas à la femme que j'avais connu. Il peut arriver de se tromper sur quelqu'un mais pas à ce point. Avant que tout ceci n'éclate la veille, elle avait sacrifié notre relation pour Meghan, et le lendemain elle balançait tout aux orties. Juste pour le plaisir de lui faire mal ? Il y avait des éléments qui ne cadraient pas dans l'histoire.  
J'avais envie de lui en parler mais pas par SMS, je voulais voir sa réaction. Savoir si elle mentait ou non. Ce matin, elle avait paru contrariée quand j'avais parlé de Paris. Si vraiment elle n'avait que faire de nous, elle n'aurait pas été triste dans la voiture comme elle l'avait été. A quoi rimait tout ceci ? J'avais besoins de poser mes valises quelque part. Et le seul endroit où j'avais envie d'être, hormis dans les bras de Nina, c'était en famille avec ma mère, ma sœur et mon frère. Je décidais que demain samedi, nous partirions pour Covington avec Meghan.  
Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me sentir coupable vis-à-vis de Nina. J'avais été un imbécile blessé dans sa fierté ce matin, pour réagir comme je l'avais fait, et lui faire miroiter que nous nous envolerions à Paris. Je n'en avais même pas parlé avec Meghan et la vérité, c'est que je n'avais pas envie de partir en France avec quelqu'un d'autre que Nina. Je lui envoyai un SMS dans la nuit pour au moins lui faire savoir que je n'irais pas à Paris.

De : Ian Somerhalder  
A : Nina Dobrev  
Nous partons demain … chez ma mère. Je voulais que tu le saches.

De : Nina Dobrev  
A : Ian Somerhalder  
Merci, j'apprécie …

Au réveil, j'annonçais la nouvelle à ma chère et tendre qui avait ronflé toute la nuit à côté de moi. Elle feignit d'être contente de revoir ma mère, mais je savais que ce n'était pas vrai. Les relations avec ma maman étaient plutôt tendues. Je suppose qu'il en était ainsi pour toutes les belles-filles de la terre, ou en sens inverse pour les gendres avec leur beau-père.  
Nous nous préparions rapidement et partions en voiture pour la Louisiane. Quelques heures de route nous attendaient. J'appelais ma mère pour la prévenir que nous arriverions ce soir, et que nous resterions plusieurs jours sur place.  
Des ailes m'étaient poussées dans la nuit à l'idée de voir mon frère et ses enfants, ma sœur, ses histoires et ses enfants puis ma mère rassurante. Je mettai Moke dans la voiture et nous quittions Atlanta en fin de matinée.

 **PDV Nina**

Dans le bus qui me conduisait au Volo, je repensais à ce que ma mère m'avait dit. J'étais encore sous le choc de ce qu'elle m'avait raconté. Elle avait eu raison de s'obstiner ainsi. Seulement, quand j'y pensais cela me renvoyait mon propre échec, car moi j'avais abandonné plutôt que de tenir bond. Mais n'avait-il pas fait la même chose ? N'était-ce pas révélateur que nous n'avions plus rien à faire ensemble.  
J'arrivais à Yonge Street là où je devais descendre. Toutes les questions que je me posais dans un sens comme dans l'autre me frustraient, je n'arrivais à trouver aucunes réponses satisfaisantes.  
N'étant pas revenue à Toronto depuis plusieurs mois, je décidais d'arrêter de réfléchir et de marcher pour m'imprégner de ma ville, ses odeurs, son ambiance, sa lumière, ses façades ….espérant par-là me vider l'esprit.

On voyait la devanture du Volo de loin, je retrouvais Alicia en terrasse. Elle se leva pour me serrer dans ses bras, me faisant savoir à quel point elle été contente que je sois là. La dernière fois que je l'avais vue, nous avions fait la fête jusqu'au bout de la nuit. C'était la veille de mon départ pour Atlanta. Nous nous assîmes et commençâmes à papoter.  
Elle me fit un cours de rattrapage sur tout ce qui s'étaient passés ces derniers mois : Qui sortaient avec qui, qui avait rompu, qui avait eu la honte de sa vie ….Puis arriva mon tour. Je devais tout lui dire et surtout n'omettre aucun détail. Alors je me lançais.

\- Je suis amoureuse d'un homme qui n'est pas libre et ne peux pas l'être pour l'instant et cerise sur le gâteau j'ai trompé Evan avec.

Elle me sourit et me dit.

\- Ok … j'ai l'air d'une débutante après ce que tu viens de me dire. Raconte-moi ce qu'il s'est passé.

Je déballais tout. Je me libérais de tout ce que je n'avais pu dire depuis longtemps. Je parlais de notre rencontre, et de comment je ne m'étais pas souvenu de mon nom devant lui. Du voyage en car pour aller à la plantation. De notre accord secret, que j'avais essayé de ruiner quelques heures après l'avoir passé. De la manière dont il m'avait éconduite sans me faire perdre la face. De nos jeux de rôles. Du fait que j'ai emménagé chez lui avec mon frère. De son corps si parfait. De l'effet qu'il me faisait quand il me touchait. Du pouvoir d'attraction qu'il avait sur moi. Puis de Boston … Et de notre première nuit d'amour, qui au passage avait été la meilleure première nuit que j'avais jamais vécue. Des deux semaines qui avaient suivies. Puis j'ai commencé à parler de Meghan. De la première fois où je l'avais rencontrée. De sa manière de me rabaisser. Des 2 semaines où nous avions cohabité. De ses petites manigances pour me faire perdre mon calme. Et surtout de son retour surprise. De sa fausse couche. Puis j'ai fini par expliquer comment j'ai rompu avec Ian, alors que je l'avais dans la peau. Et que je ne souhaitais qu'une chose … continuer à partager mon quotidien avec lui.

J'étais comme atteinte de logorrhée, je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter de parler. Elle posa sa main sur la mienne et me coupa.

\- Nina, pause. Reprends ton souffle. Je dois aussi digérer tout ce que tu viens de me dire.

Je la regardais et je sentais la tristesse monter en moi. J'avais enfin pu expliquer ce qui m'était arrivé. Je ne pus retenir mes larmes plus longtemps et les sentis couler, telles mes paroles libératrices, en un flot continu sur mon visage. Elle écarquillait les yeux et me dit.

\- Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelée avant. Tu aurais dû m'en parler plus vite. Je comprends que tu sois bouleversée.

Je calmai mes pleurs, reniflai et continuai.

\- Attends ce n'est pas fini. Elle m'a coincée dans les toilettes pour m'annoncer qu'elle savait tout pour Ian et pour moi, dès le lendemain de notre rupture... Il lui a dit ! Tu te rends compte il lui a tout dit ! Puis cette nuit il m'a envoyé un texto pour me rassurer et me dire qu'il irait chez ses parents, au lieu de faire un voyage romantique avec elle, comme il me l'avait laissé entendre hier matin dans la cuisine avant de partir sur le plateau.  
\- Attends là je ne te suis plus. Pourquoi tu crois qu'il a tout dit à Meghan ?  
\- C'est simple elle est au courant, elle ne peut l'avoir appris que par lui.  
\- Euh, Nina ! Il a disparu de son lit une partie de la nuit, le soir où vous vous êtes séparés. Elle s'est peut-être réveillée et a tout compris à ce moment. Pire elle vous a peut-être entendus ou vus. Ou elle avait compris avant. C'est peut-être pour cela qu'elle est venue à l'improviste. Et pourquoi t'enverrait-il un SMS en pleine nuit pour te prévenir de là où il va ?

Je restais interdite de ce qu'elle venait de me dire. Mais pourquoi n'y avais-je pas pensé avant. Effectivement cela pouvait-être une réponse, qui avait plus de sens que toutes celles qui m'étaient venues à l'esprit. Meghan savait ! Elle me l'avait même avoué.

\- Tu as raison Alicia, elle me l'a dit. Elle m'a aussi dit qu'il ne serait jamais à moi et qu'elle s'en été assurée. Qu'a-t-elle voulu dire par là ?  
\- ….

Alicia me regardait interdite, je devais ressembler à une folle qui calculais, analysais et échafaudais des théories avec le plus petit indice que je pouvais trouver. Comme-ci, je me raccrochais à n'importe quelle branche pur ne pas sombrer.

\- Je sais, elle n'a jamais été enceinte.  
\- Quoi … ? T'abuses-la ? Qui pourrait imaginer une atrocité pareille ?  
\- Non, écoute bien ! Quand Ian est venu me voir, il m'a expliqué qu'il était sur la point de rompre avec elle. Et c'est ce moment qu'elle a choisi pour lui dire qu'elle avait fait une fausse couche. Ça a du sens, elle a compris ce que Ian s'apprêtait à faire, et elle l'a devancé de manière à l'en empêcher, en inventant cet horrible mensonge.  
\- C'est une vraie vipère.  
\- Oh, oui. Je pense qu'elle le manipule depuis des années. Ian m'a expliqué qu'ils avaient déjà rompu à plusieurs reprises, et pourtant il est toujours revenu.  
\- Bon et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire.  
\- Je ne sais pas encore. Nous nous voyons la semaine prochaine, j'en discuterai peut-être avec lui.  
\- Peut-être, tu rigoles ou quoi ? tu es amoureuse de lui et « peut-être » que tu vas faire ce qu'il faut pour le récupérer. T'as perdu la tête ma chérie ! Tu n'attends pas aussi longtemps pour réagir.  
\- Non, je pense à Ian avant tout. S'il est toujours avec elle, il y a certainement une raison.  
\- Nina, elle est fausse cette raison, il a essayé de rompre avec elle i jours. A mon avis, Ce n'est pas avec elle qu'il veut être… Mais avec toi.  
\- C'est possible. Mais je ne veux pas le faire souffrir.  
\- Ce sont des conneries. Tu préfères laisser l'homme de ta vie avec une fille qui le manipule, pour ne pas le faire souffrir. Je n'ai jamais entendu de choses plus ridicules. Tu ne crois pas qu'il vaut mieux qu'il souffre un bon coup, comme quand on arrache un pansement. et après vous filerez le parfait amour, vu que cela semblait être le cas avant qu'Héra débarque.  
\- Oui, mais je dois d'abord retrouver sa confiance. Nous devons rétablir la communication.  
\- La je suis d'accord. Alors, comment comptes-tu t'y prendre.

Je pensais à ma mère et ce qu'elle avait fait avec Papa, elle avait mis toutes les chances de son côté. Je devais faire pareil.

\- Je vais faire ce que j'aurai du faire depuis longtemps, je vais rompre avec Evan. Demain je l'appelle pour le voir et je fais ce qu'il faut. Ensuite je dois faire venir Ian avant le camping pour que nous puissions discuter tous les deux. Puis pendant notre trek, je dois confondre Meghan. Il faut donc que je m'assure qu'elle vienne. Et je pense savoir comment je vais faire tout ça.  
\- Vas-y explique.  
\- Ok mais je te l'expliquerai en route. Aller, lève-toi j'ai des courses à faire.

Sur la route je lui expliquai ce que je comptais faire. Dans un premier temps je voulais faire les boutiques pour être à mon avantage quand je verrais Ian. J'avais aussi en tête de lui acheter un autre Borsalino en gage de réconciliation. Et je devais voir la suite avec ma mère et mon frère.

 **PDV Ian**

Assis, tous autour de la table nous discutions. Meghan parlait avec mon frère de ses prochains examens. Elle ne savait pas encore si elle repartirait en fin de semaine prochaine ou avant. Puis, nous coupions court à toutes nos discussions, pour acclamer notre mère quand elle apporta son fameux gratin de courgette et poulet rôti. Je vis alors le visage de Meghan s'assombrir quand elle regarda le plat. Elle n'aimait pas beaucoup les légumes et encore moins les courgettes. Je soupçonnais ma mère d'en avoir fait exprès lorsque que je l'entendis lui dire.

\- Oh Meghan, ma pauvre chérie que je suis sotte …

Elle me regarda et histoire d'enfoncer le clou, me dit.

\- Ian j'oublie toujours que ta copine n'aime pas les légumes. Je suis impardonnable.  
\- C'est rien maman. Je suis sûr que nous allons trouver quelque chose dans le frigo à grignoter pour Meghan. Lui répondis-je.

Meghan me prit la main et nous dis.

\- Non, Mme Somerhalder c'est parfait, je mangerai plus de poulet et un peu de pain. Ne vous embêtez pas pour moi.  
\- Ma chérie, si tu ne fais pas plus attention à ton alimentation. Tu ne pèseras pas éternellement 60 kilos.

Je sentis sa main se contracter sur moi. Elle préféra ne pas répondre, enfin je crois.

\- Alors Ian, ton frère t'as dit pour la fin de semaine.  
\- Non maman, que devait-il me dire ?  
\- J'ai annulé mes rendez-vous de jeudi et vendredi pour pouvoir vous accompagner à la pêche. Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas été avec mes enfants au lac Ramsay. Evidemment Meghan tu es la bienvenue.

Je savais ce qu'elle répondrait. Meghan était une fille de la ville, et l'idée d'aller en pleine nature la terrifiait. La dernière fois elle avait voulu nous suivre dans le bayou. Au final, elle était revenue plein de coup de soleil et boursouflée par la réaction allergique, qu'elle avait faite à la mousse espagnole.

\- C'est gentil Mme Somerhalder mais je serai rentrée jeudi, je vais réserver un vol pour New-York mercredi.

Mon frère lui asséna le coup fatal.

\- Bah tu vois Meghan tu t'es décidée finalement. Il y a deux minutes tu ne savais encore quand tu voulais renter.

Le repas, comme tous les repas qu'elle avait eus jusqu'à présent avec ma famille, fut un calvaire pour elle. Que ce soit mon frère ou ma sœur, elle se faisait toujours chahuter et quant à ma mère, elle avait toujours une petite pique à lui envoyer.  
Ce fut en fin de repas que je sentis mon téléphone vibrer. Je regardais et vis le mail d'Aleksandar. Je le lirais plus tard.

* * *

 _Aller ça ne mange pas de pain, un petit message pour me dire ce que vous en pensez._  
 _Un autre merci spécial à Justine, ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir que ce que l'on écrit est apprécié._


	32. Face aux doutes

**Chap. 30 – Face aux doutes**

 **PDV Nina**

J'étais rentrée à la maison assez vite pour retrouver mon frère et ma mère afin de discuter avec eux. J'avais besoin de leur aide pour cela, je devais me faire violence et tout leur expliquer. Galvanisée par l'histoire de ma mère, moins traqueuse et surtout moins honteuse, je les fis venir solennellement dans la cuisine et leur demandais qu'ils s'assoient à table.

\- Alors, je voulais vous parler de quelque chose.

Je les vis se regarder puis ma mère sourire pour me dire.

\- Nous t'écoutons Nina, qu'y-a-t-il de si important pour que tu veuilles en discuter avec nous deux.  
\- En fait, j'ai besoin d'Alex et de toi, _Mama_.  
\- Tu es bien mystérieuse _Nikolina_ , cela concernerait-il un garçon. Me demanda-t-elle.  
\- Oui, précisément.  
\- Dis-moi mini Dobrev, tu ne pourrais tout simplement dire « Ian » plutôt que de ménager le suspense.

Je fus soufflée. Comment le savait-il ? Et depuis quand ?

\- Euh … quoi ? … Oui c'est ça … Enfin c'est lui …  
\- Pas de panique … je vous ai calculé depuis le départ ou presque.  
\- Mais d'habitude tu es infecte avec mes copains.  
\- Parce que d'habitudes tu ne me présentes que des personnes qui ne sont pas à ta hauteur. Ian est quelqu'un de bien, qui a des valeurs et des principes, et surtout qui t'aime. Même si en ce moment, ce n'est pas ce qui saute aux yeux, je suis sûr qu'il y a une bonne raison pour qu'il agisse ainsi. Donc explique-nous !  
\- _Mama_ tu savais ?  
\- Oui, c'est une des premières choses que ton frère m'a raconté, en arrivant à Atlanta. Et aussi en rentrant hier. Que s'est-il passé réellement entre vous ?

Je réexpliquais l'histoire en omettant les détails lubriques. Et leur faisais partager mes conclusions à propos de Meghan.

\- Quelle pet….

Ma mère l'interrompit aussitôt.

\- Attention _Aleksandar_ ne soit pas vulgaire.  
\- Pardon, _Mama_!  
\- Alors _Nikolina_ , explique-nous ce que tu veux que l'on fasse.  
\- J'aimerai renouer avec mon meilleur ami. Quand je lui aurai exposé le dessein de Meghan, je ne veux pas, qu'il pense que je ruse ou le manipule. Pour cela il faut qu'il ait de nouveau confiance en moi. Donc déjà, cela nécessite qu'il ait le sentiment que vous ne soyez pas au courant.  
\- C'est juste. Abonda ma mère.  
\- _Papa_ , part bien à Vancouver à partir de jeudi et pendant une semaine c'est cela, _Mama_ ?  
\- Oui, c'est exact.  
\- Donc Alex, j'aimerai que tu invites Ian à passer du temps avec toi pour le remercier de nous avoir hébergés. Pour l'aider dans sa décision à venir, tu lui diras que je suis partie avec _Mama_ à Québec voir des amis de familles, et que je vous rejoindrais seulement dans les algonquins. Vous serez donc seul entre mecs. Il faut juste trouver le bon appât pour le faire venir.

Alex réfléchissais lorsque je vis une étincelle briller dans ses yeux.

\- Mini Dobrev, les astres sont avec toi. Je sais comment et même le faire venir à partir de samedi soir.  
\- Vraiment, et comment ?  
\- Tu sais que Ian adore le foot. Et justement samedi soir, il y a un match amical entre Toronto FC et le Real Madrid. Tout footeux connaissant l'affiche ne pourrait pas manquer cela. c'est David contre Goliath. J'avais prévu d'aller le voir.  
\- Formidable, alors emmènes-le.  
\- Maman nous partirons et reviendrons plus vite sous prétexte d'une urgence pour toi. Par exemple une de tes copines qui aurait besoin de toi.  
\- Non j'ai mieux ! Les cieux te sourient réellement. Parce que lundi en 8, j'ai rendez-vous avec mon galeriste pour préparer mon prochain vernissage. Donc en admettant qu'il m'appelle vendredi prochain, je devrais être rentré dimanche au plus tard pour sélectionner mes toiles. Tu as maintenant un alibi en béton.  
\- Je pars demain pour me libérer d'un poids et retirer un obstacle sur mon chemin en allant voir Evan.

Le téléphone mit fin à notre discussion en sonnant. Ma mère alla décrocher. Je l'entendais discuter avec une amie quand je demandais à mon frère.

\- Mais comment l'as-tu su Alex ?  
\- En fait, je me doutais, quand je vous ai vu la première fois lors de ta soirée, qu'il se passerait quelque chose un jour. Votre manière d'agir l'un avec l'autre, il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas voir ce qui pendait au bout de votre nez. C'est une des raisons pour laquelle Meghan l'a su, c'était trop évident. Elle a pu flairer le danger à des kilomètres.  
\- Ce qui ne veut pas dire que nous étions ensemble.  
\- Non çà, je l'ai su en allant dans ta chambre, il y a une semaine et demi. Je vous ai vu vous embrasser dans le jardin. On voit beaucoup de chose quand on prend de la hauteur…  
\- Et tu ne m'a rien dit même en voyant le retour de Meghan.  
\- Non, c'est votre histoire, elle vous appartient. Sans y être invité, je ne m'immisce pas dans la vie des autres.

J'étais un peu surprise de ce qu'il disait car habituellement c'était plutôt le premier à se mêler des histoires des autres, mais je ne relevais pas, bien au contraire.

\- Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je suis soulagée, que tu le saches, et que maman aussi soit également au courant.  
\- Tu as raison de te battre Petite sœur. J'ai eu le temps de le jauger, ces dernières semaines. Il est certain que vous avez des choses à vous apporter mutuellement malgré votre différence d'âge.  
\- Merci, Alex. Te savoir derrière moi est important pour moi.  
\- Ok ! On ne va pas se passer de la pommade toute la soirée, c'est bon je te suis. C'est pourquoi je vais aller écrire mon mail. Et le faire venir « ton Ian ».

 **PDV Ian**

Nous fermions la porte de la chambre, quand Meghan se décida enfin à se mettre à parler.

\- Je suis désolée, mais ta mère ne m'aime pas. Elle passe son temps à me mettre en difficultés et je ne sais pas quoi faire.

Elle avait raison, mais je n'avais pas envie d'avoir cette discussion avec elle. Ce n'est qu'avec Nina que je voulais parler, plus j'y pensais plus cela me paraissait une évidence.

\- Cela fait deux ans que c'est ainsi et je ne crois pas que ce sera maintenant que les choses changeront, Meghan.

Les soucis entre ma mère et Meghan n'avaient aucune importance pour moi. C'était de plus en plus difficile de faire semblant. Cela faisait près de 4 jours que mon cœur était orphelin, et la raison ne suffisait pas à le remplir.

\- Ian, pourquoi es-tu aussi cassant. Tu penses encore à elle c'est ça !  
\- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. dormons !

Je me déshabillais et posais mon portable à côté de celui de Meghan. Nous nous couchions. Elle passa son bras sur mon bassin et bifurqua directement sur mon entre-jambe. Je pris sa main pour la dégager de là où elle était, et lui dit.

\- Non, je n'ai pas envie. J'ai besoin de réfléchir.  
\- Tu blagues là ! Tu me trompes et tu as besoin de réfléchir ! C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ! Je vais fumer une cigarette, j'espère que tu auras les idées plus claires quand je remonterai.

Elle se rhabilla puis sorti de la chambre en claquant la porte. J'avoue que cela ne m'avait fait ni chaud ni froid. Je croisais mes jambes et mettais mes mains derrière la tête quand j'entendis mon portable vibrer. C'est vrai ! J'avais oublié qu'Alex m'avait envoyé un message. Je me relevais et regardais sur la table. Ce n'était pas le mien mais celui de Meghan. Si je voulais avoir la paix, il fallait que je lise le SMS sinon, il sonnerait jusqu'à ce qu'elle remonte.  
Je le déverrouillais et fus surpris de ce que j'y lu. Cela parlait de moi. Kimberly sa meilleure amies qu'au passage je n'appréciais pas vraiment, demandait à Meghan :

De : Kimberly Lane  
A : Meghan Auld  
Tout va bien avec Ian ?

Je remontais le fil de la discussion et découvris des messages qui parlaient de notre relation jusqu'à ce que je tombe sur :

De : Meghan Auld  
A : Kimberly Lane  
Tu avais raison, il a tout gobé. Reste plus qu'à m'occuper d'elle.

Je déroulais la liste des messages et lisais de plus en plus horrifié les SMS, notamment un échange qu'elles avaient eu 5 jours auparavant.

De : Kimberly Lane  
A : Meghan Auld  
Si tu penses qu'il te trompe et qu'il va te quitter, alors dis-lui que tu as fait une fausse couche, il restera.

De : Meghan Auld  
A : Kimberly Lane  
Mais ce n'est pas vrai, je ne veux plus lui mentir, je lui ai déjà assez menti.

De : Kimberly Lane  
A : Meghan Auld  
C'est soit ça ou tu le perds. C'est toi qui vois.

Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux, comment avais-je pu être aussi CON. Je restais interdit avec son portable dans la main quelques minutes. Mon cerveau était en ébullition, elle m'avait trompé tout ce temps et même peut-être plus. Elle nous avait obligés à rompre en me faisant avaler des mensonges, que seuls des personnes tordues pouvaient inventer.  
Elle ouvrit la porte et pâlit instantanément quand elle vit ce que je tenais dans les mains. Elle essaya de retrouver un peu de contenance et me demandant.

\- J'ai reçu …

Je ne la laissais pas finir de parler.

\- Tais-toi et écoute-moi bien Meghan. Si tu ne veux pas te retrouver dehors dès ce soir.  
\- Mais Ian qu'est-ce…  
\- Je viens de te dire de te taire alors fait-le. Je ne voudrais pas perdre mon calme.

Elle continuait de blêmir car elle avait compris ce que j'avais lu. Elle se tût enfin. Puis, sur un ton monocorde, je lui débitais.

\- Je pense que tu as compris ce qu'il se passe et nous ne nous étendrons pas sur le sujet. Tu vas ramasser tes affaires. Aller dormir dans la chambre d'ami et demain à 8h00 au plus tard, tu pars pour l'aéroport. Je ne veux plus te croiser après. Tu emballeras mes affaires qui sont chez toi et tu me les feras livrer. Ce que tu as fait est inqualifiable. Alors pour ne pas te traiter de tous les noms, je vais sortir de cette pièce et te laisser 30 minutes pour la vider.

J'attrapais mon portable et mon jean qui était sur la chaise, puis je lui déposais son téléphone dans la main et lui dit.

\- Adieu, Meghan.

Je sortais de la pièce et prenais soin de mettre mon pantalon avant de descendre. J'allais m'installer directement à côté de la piscine et fermais les yeux en expirant fortement. Libéré, je regardais les étoiles et essayais d'évacuer mon stress. Il m'était difficile d'analyser tout ce qui venait de se passer. Un sentiment de colère grandissait en moi, mais je ne sais pas contre qui il était réellement destiné : Elle, pour avoir osé me mentir de la sorte ? Ou moi, pour l'avoir cru et ne pas m'être plus battu pour celle que j'aimais ?  
Je n'étais plus certain que j'arrivais encore à raisonner. Par contre je n'avais qu'une envie voir Nina… Nina … son frère m'avait envoyé un mail il fallait que je le regarde.  
A sa lecture, je retrouvais mon sourire. Ce que j'en retenais c'est qu'elle allait rompre avec Evan, même si, je n'avais jamais vraiment eu de doute sur ce sujet. Je voulais la reconquérir. Et maintenant c'était mon seul objectif.

* * *

 _Alors comme d'habitude. On aime ... On déteste ... Mais on l'écrit avec un petit commentaire ;-)_


	33. Libres

Chap. 31 – Libres

 **PDV Nina**

Je me réveillais et partais pour Montréal. Le rendez-vous que j'avais n'était pas des plus drôles mais était nécessaire.  
Nous avions convenu que nous nous retrouverions à l'aéroport. Je descendais de l'avion et rallumais mon téléphone. Je n'avais que mon bagage à main ce qui me permit de sortir rapidement. Je cherchais Evan du regard mais ne le trouvais pas. Je sortais mon portable de la poche et lui envoyais un message pour lui faire savoir que j'étais arrivée et l'attendais au bar de l'aéroport. Puis partais en direction de la cafeteria. En m'asseyant avec mon thé, je recevais la réponse d'Evan qui, sorti la veille, n'avait pas entendu son réveil et arrivait dès qu'il pouvait.  
Evidemment à ce moment-là, si j'avais eu les moindres doutes, ils auraient été tous effacés par son comportement. Mais ce n'était pas le cas, cela confortait un peu plus ma décision. Je le vis arriver la bouche en cœur, pas loin d'une heure après son SMS, ne s'excusant même pas. Il m'embrassa sur la joue puis s'assit en face de moi.

\- Bonjour Nina, tu vas bien ?  
\- Oui et toi ? Lui demandais-je passablement agacée.  
\- Petite nuit, nous sommes sortis hier et je dois reconnaitre que quelques heures de sommeil en plus ne m'auraient pas fait de mal. Comment va Ian ?

J'étais quelque peu déstabilisée de sa question, pourquoi voulait-il prendre des nouvelles de lui ?

\- Il va bien ! Il est avec sa copine chez sa mère. Pourquoi ?  
\- Ah … je pensais qu'il en serait question.  
\- J'avoue avoir du mal à te suivre ...  
\- Nina, il n'en est peut-être pas la raison principale, mais nous savons tous les deux que tu n'es pas là pour prendre de mes nouvelles. Sinon tu serais venue directement chez moi.

Il marquait un point effectivement, ma démarche n'était pas des plus fines.

\- C'est vrai tu as raison. Je suis désolée mais je veux arrêter notre histoire là.  
\- Pas de souci Nina, de toute façon je n'avais aucune chance face à Ian et Alex. Pourquoi crois-tu que je me sois sauvé aussi vite la dernière fois.  
\- Tu n'as pas eu de proposition de ton agent ?  
\- Oh oui, mais je ne passais le casting que le jeudi, pas le lundi. J'aurai pu rester si j'avais voulu mais entre ton frère et Ian, je n'avais pas beaucoup de place.

Je fis la moue et le regardais sincèrement.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée de t'avoir fait vivre tout ça.  
\- Aller on ne va pas épiloguer, je savais que cela arriverait tôt ou tard. A quelle heure est ton vol de retour ?  
\- J'embarque dans une heure et demie.  
\- Alors je vais te tenir compagnie encore un peu. Dis-moi comment se passe le tournage de la série ?

Nous avons discuté jusqu'à qu'il soit l'heure pour moi de me diriger vers ma porte d'embarquement. Nous avons même réussi à rire en parlant de nos années Degrassi. Cette rupture avait une saveur étrange, elle ne s'était pas faite dans la douleur mais dans la bonne intelligence et le respect de l'autre.  
Il m'accompagna jusqu'à la zone passagers. Nous nous serrions dans le bras et je lui dis.

\- Prends soin de toi, tu es quelqu'un de bien Evan Williams.  
\- C'est trop tard pour s'en rendre compte Mademoiselle, vous venez de me larguer il y a une heure environ, je me réserve pour les autres maintenant. Me dit-il en riant.

En souriant, je lui donnais une tape sur l'épaule et l'embrassai sur la joue. Puis je repartais pour Toronto.

J'arrivais chez moi vers 15h00 comme prévu. Mon frère était dans le salon en train de regarder la télévision. J'allais le voir sous prétexte de lui faire savoir que j'étais rentrée. Mais la vraie raison, je voulais savoir si Ian avait répondu favorablement à l'invitation qu'il lui avait envoyé hier soir.

\- C'est bon, il viendra samedi.

Intérieurement je soufflai, cette partie de mon plan était essentielle pour la suite.

\- Super. Bon je monte. A plus  
\- Eh Nina, attends ! Ca y est. Tu as rompu avec Evan.  
\- Oui … c'était bizarre, il est resté avec moi jusqu'à ce que je parte et nous avons vraiment passé un bon moment.  
\- Dis-moi Mini Dobrev tu n'es pas en train d'avoir des regrets.  
\- Non pas du tout, je suis plus déterminée que jamais.  
\- Très bien, alors ça te dis de venir avec moi au Thompson tout à l'heure, j'ai rendez-vous au Lounge avec Mathieu, Don et Karla pour une sortie chic. Je suis sûr que Karla serait contente d'avoir un acolyte.  
\- C'est à quelle heure ?  
\- On s'est donné rendez-vous vers 18h00/18h30.

Je réfléchissais à sa proposition tentante. Le Thompson était un hôtel qui avait un bar terrasse avec une vue magnifique sur Toronto. En plus, les copains qu'ils rejoignaient étaient sympas, et c'était loin d'être le cas de tous. Ce qui m'embêtait c'est qu'il me fallait une tenue pour ce soir et je n'avais pas envie de prendre celle que j'avais prévue pour le retour de Ian. A cette heure-là, le temps de me préparer et aller faire les boutiques, c'était tout bonnement impossible.

\- Tu n'as pas vraiment l'air de savoir. Moi je pars vers 17h15. Si tu es là tant mieux sinon tant pis pour toi.

\- Ok, je vais voir. A plus tard.

Je montais dans ma chambre et m'allongeais sur le lit. Je regardais le plafond pensive. Je me sentais maintenant libre. Je n'étais plus lié moralement avec Evan. Ce sentiment de culpabilité avait disparu. La route était encore longue, mais j'avançais doucement sur le chemin qui menait au bonheur. Après être restée quelques temps dans cet état intérieur de contentement, je repensais à Alex et me décidais d'accepter sa proposition. Au diable, la tenue que j'avais achetée que pour Ian, j'avais une semaine pour faire les boutiques et en trouver une autre.  
Je sautai de mon lit et dévalai les marches pour prévenir mon frère que j'étais d'accord de sortir avec lui ce soir. Je remontais me préparer. Vers 17h15, Alex toquait à ma porte.

\- T'en as encore pour longtemps.  
\- Non J'ai presque fini.  
\- C'est pas possible ! Tu avais 2 heures pour te préparer et tu n'es toujours pas prête.  
\- Et je ne vais pas aller plus vite si tu me distrais. Alors patiente et j'arrive.

Je descendais 10 minutes plus tard et nous nous mettions en route pour le Thompson. Je complimentais l'apparence de mon frère qui pour une fois avait mis une veste. Il était élégant. Il me regarda de la tête au pied et me répondit.

\- C'est toujours mieux que toi, tu ressembles à un sac à patate et c'est quoi ce dos nu.  
\- Quoi, c'est vrai ?

Il me regarda avec l'œil espiègle. C'est à ce moment que je compris qu'il se moquait de moi. Alors je lui répondis.

\- Bon, je retourne me changer, on arrivera avec un peu de retard...  
\- Ok, c'est de plus en plus dur de te faire marcher. Je suis ton frère donc je ne te le dirais qu'une fois, mais tu es superbe habillée comme ça. Aller en route !

Il me tendit le bras et nous partions.  
Nous arrivions. Le lounge était installé sur la terrasse de l'immeuble nous permettant d'avoir un panorama à 360 ° de notre ville.  
Alex cherchait ses amis du regard et conclu.

\- Ils ne sont pas encore arrivés, tiens en attendant on va se mettre là-bas.

Il désigna une table non loin de la rambarde. Je lui emboitais le pas. Il prit son téléphone et me dit.

\- J'envoie un message à Don pour lui dire que l'on est arrivé.  
\- Comme tu veux.

La vue était magnifique, nous dominions tout Toronto. Je ne regrettais pas de l'avoir accompagnée. Nous étions mi-juillet la soirée serait douce et nous aurions, là où nous étions placés, un coucher de soleil magnifique. Mon regard se perdait dans l'horizon quand quelqu'un me demanda.

\- Cette place est libre ?

Mon ventre se noua et je senti une décharge d'adrénaline courir le long de mon épine dorsale. J'aurai reconnu sa voix entre mille. Je lançais un rapide coup d'œil à mon frère qui souriait puis je me retournais pour le regarder. C'était bien lui. Tellement surprise, je n'eus pas la réaction que j'aurais aimé avoir ce moment-là. Sur la défensive, je lui demandais.

\- Comment peux-tu être là, alors que tu es sensé être ailleurs ?

Je me retournais vers mon frère et je le questionnais.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Tu étais au courant.

Il le regarda et se leva en lui disant.

\- Content de te voir mon ami, je te la confie. Mais comme tu peux le voir elle n'aime pas trop les surprises.

Je l'entendis sourire aux paroles de mon frère qui s'éloignait. Il me regarda et me demanda à nouveau.

\- Nina, je peux m'assoir ?

Avant de lui répondre, je continuais à le dévisager pour être sure que ce n'était pas un fantôme. Puis l'effet de surprise et l'adrénaline commençant à s'estomper. J'acquiesçai.

\- Euh pardon … Bien sûr, tu peux t'assoir Ian.  
\- Merci, je ne voulais pas te surprendre comme ça, mais j'avais peur que tu refuses de me voir autrement.

J'étais un peu confuse. Je n'avais vraiment pas prévu ce qui était en train de se passer. Et j'étais inquiète de faire un faux pas qui signifierait le perdre pour de bon. Je reprenais un peu de contenance et entamais la discussion avec lui.

\- Excuse-moi pour tout à l'heure, j'ai été maladroite. Mais comment as-tu fait pour venir jusqu'ici ?

Il me sourit avec l'œil taquin et me répondit.

\- Cet après-midi, par avion. Mais je te parlerai de mon organisation logistique plus tard. Je veux d'abord que tu m'écoutes.

Le serveur nous ramenait deux coupes de champagnes dans l'entrefaite qui furent à mes yeux les bienvenues. J'étais inquiète de ce qu'il allait m'annoncer. Mais il le me rassura dès ses première paroles.

\- Je suis désolé ma puce de tout ce qui vient de se passer. Je sais maintenant que tu n'as rien dit à Meghan pour nous deux, comme elle le prétendait.

J'allais me mettre à parler, quand il mit son doigt délicatement sur ma bouche pour me faire comprendre que je devais le laisser finir.

\- Elle s'est jouée de moi, de nous. Elle m'a menti. Elle n'a jamais été enceinte.

Je soufflais à cette nouvelle et je sentais la joie grandir en moi.

\- Je l'ai découvert hier. En lisant par hasard des échanges de SMS qu'elle a eu avec une de ses copines.

Plus je l'écoutais et plus mon « moi » vibrait de partout. Il était même possible que quelques micro-sourires apparaissaient sur mon visage. Il continuait.

\- J'ai donc fait ce qui était nécessaire. J'ai rompu avec elle.

A ces mots, il me fut impossible de me contrôler plus longtemps. J'explosai intérieurement de joie et fondis sur ses lèvres pour l'embrasser.  
Avant de me rendre mon baiser il conclut en me disant.

\- Nina, je t'aime.

Puis il m'embrassa et me serra dans ses bras. Ce fut un des seuls soirs où nous nous sommes dévoilés en public avant très longtemps. Mais peu nous importait d'être vu, notre bonheur était tellement intense que les autres n'existaient plus.  
Nous n'avions plus envie de nous lâcher. Je le regardais avec le sourire et je lui dis.

\- Je ne suis plus avec Evan depuis aujourd'hui.  
\- Notre couple devient donc légitime.  
\- Oui, c'est exact.  
\- Alors, Mlle Dobrev voulez-vous être ma petite-amie officielle.

Avec une petite moue espiègle, je lui répondais.

\- Hum, c'est une question qui mérite réflexion. ...

Puis je mis mes mains sur chacune de ses joue et m'avançai pour l'embrasser. Je posai ensuite mon front contre le sien et le regardais dans les yeux.

\- Oui, je le veux.  
\- Alors Mlle Dobrev en tant que nouvelle petite-amie je t'invite en Louisiane et nous partons demain après-midi.  
\- Tu as tout prévu à ce que je vois, tu es encore plus conspirateur que moi.  
\- Si tu savais … je vais peut-être attendre avant de te parler de la chambre d'hôtel que j'ai réservée alors.  
\- M. Smolderhalder vous méritez une fois de plus votre surnom. Mais avant de nous éclipser, j'ai une chose à faire.

Je sortais mon portable et commençais à écrire un SMS.

De : Nina Dobrev  
A : Alexsandar Dobrev  
Merci pour ce que tu as fait. Tu es le meilleur des grands frères. PS : dis à Maman et Papa que nous viendrons manger demain midi à la maison.

J'éteignis mon portable et le regardais pour lui dire.

\- Tu attends quoi mon preux chevalier pour m'enlever.

* * *

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura fait autant plaisir qu'à moi. Merci de me dire ce que vous en pensez... Et pas de panique, j'ai encore quelques chapitres en tête avant de clore cette histoire._


	34. Retrouvailles

**Chap. 32 – La Tour CN**

 **PDV Nina**

Il avait réservé la plus belle chambre de l'hôtel. D'ailleurs elle ressemblait plus à une suite.  
Fidèle à son habitude, il ferma la porte à clé. Puis nous nous servions une coupe de champagne. Il m'emmena sur la terrasse et s'installa sur un transat avant de m'inviter à le rejoindre. Nous étions une dizaine d'étages au-dessus du bar panoramique et avions une vue sur Toronto à couper le souffle. Dans les bras l'un de l'autre nous sirotions chacun notre verre. Puis sans rien dire, je posais ma coupe sur la table basse juste à côté et lui volait un baiser au passage. Libre de mes mains je commençais à retirer les boutons de sa chemise à son grand étonnement.

\- Je te trouve bien entreprenante jeune demoiselle.  
\- Ma maman m'a toujours dit que je devais vérifier la qualité de la marchandise avant de la consommer. Alors c'est ce que je fais, je m'assure que tout est en place.

Avec un œil de plus en plus lubrique, il me répondit en riant.

\- Dans ce cas, si c'est un conseil de ta maman, je ne voudrais pas me la mettre à dos avant même de la connaitre. Fais ce que tu dois faire.  
\- C'est sage de ta part.

Il ne dit plus rien et laissa mes mains investir son corps. Apres une vérification complète de son torse, je devais pouvoir certifier qu'il n'y avait aucun disfonctionnement plus bas. Pour m'assurer un accès total, je détachais sa ceinture et déboutonnais son pantalon que je fis glisser ainsi que son boxer jusqu'aux genoux. Me dégageant ainsi le champ d'étude. A l'œil tout semblait en état de marche. Je confirmais mes premières conclusions au toucher. Puis ce fut au tour de ma bouche de rentrer en jeu. Ce qu'elle fit à priori plutôt bien, vu les souffles de plaisirs qu'il laissait filer. Quelques minutes plus tard, il commença à se tortiller puis à contracter tous ses muscles avant de soupirer de plaisir :

\- Oh … Ma puce.

Instantanément, il se détendit. Je le regardais fière de moi et lui dit.

\- M. Somerhalder, je tiens à vous dire que tout est réglementaire … et même plus.

Il me regarda les yeux brillant d'amour et m'attrapa le visage pour embrasser mes lèvres passionnément. M'obligeant par la même à venir à califourchon sur lui. Il me serra dans ses bras et me dit.

\- Si tu savais à quel point, tu m'as manqué mon amour.  
\- Toi aussi, mon ange.  
\- Tu sais ces 5 derniers jours, je pensais tellement à toi que je n'ai jamais eu envie de la toucher. Même en colère contre toi par sa faute.

Le sourire ne me quittait plus. J'étais heureuse et également rassurée de l'entendre me dire ces mots. Il aurait eu le droit de faire ce qu'il voulait avec elle, mais de ne pas l'avoir fait était bien mieux.  
Les yeux dans les yeux nous ne bougions plus. Je sentais sa main chaude me caresser le dos. Puis, il réalisa certainement l'inconfort de sa position et de sa tenue.

\- Ma puce, tu permets que je me rhabille.  
\- Evidemment.

Nous nous levions. J'attrapais ma coupe de champagne, pour aller m'accouder dans l'angle de la balustrade de la terrasse. J'avais une vue imprenable sur la tour CN. Je pensais au jour où mon père m'avait appris qu'elle était la structure autoporté la plus haute du monde. J'avais 10 ans et nous attendions ma mère assis sur un banc devant la gare. Elle devait revenir de chez un galeriste à Montréal par le train de 18h00. Je n'avais pas demandé à mon père ce que voulait dire autoporté. J'avais élaboré beaucoup d'explications, mais il m'avait fallu attendre, de la visiter à 14 ans avec mon école, pour comprendre ce que ce terme signifiait.  
Ian me sortit de mes pensées en venant m'enlacer pour se blottir juste derrière moi. Il m'embrassa l'épaule avant d'y appuyer sa tête. Je posais mes mains sur les siennes et basculais ma tête en arrière pour l'embrasser. Sans mot dire, nous profitions d'être ensemble et regardions l'édifice. Il me confia alors.

\- Chaque fois, que je voyais la tour CN, je trouvais qu'elle ressemblait à une fusée. Je me voyais monter dedans avec ma combinaison et décollais vers l'espace.

Je le regardais surprise de ses paroles.

\- Tu es souvent venu à Toronto ?  
\- Non c'est la première fois, mais mon père en avait une photo dans son bureau. Et j'aimais la regarder et m'inventer des histoires.  
\- Moi, j'ai toujours cru qu'une fée vivait dedans car je trouvais qu'elle avait la forme d'une baguette magique. Imagine ma déception, quand je l'ai visité et que je n'ai pas vu la fée en question.

Je trouvais amusant que tous les deux, nous nous soyons inventés des histoires sur cette tour durant notre enfance. En même temps sa forme était propice à l'imagination.

\- Le cliché voudrait que je te dise que l'ont été fait pour se rencontré, mais je ne m'aventurerai pas par là. Je te propose à la place de manger. Regarde de l'autre côté de la terrasse.

Je n'avais pas vu de suite mais une table était dressée et un petit buffet froid nous attendait pour dîner.

\- Que veux-tu, il fallait que je mette toute les chances de mon côté pour te reconquérir si mon charme n'avait pas suffi !

Je me retournais et passait mes bras autour de son cou.

\- Qui te dit que tu as réussi. Je viens peut-être tout juste d'avoir un moment de faiblesse et rien d'autre.  
\- C'est vrai, je ne devrais pas me reposer sur mes acquis. Alors, si vous voulez bien vous permettre Mlle Dobrev.

Nous nous sommes dirigés vers la table. Je ne pouvais être qu'impressionnée de la beauté du buffet. Il y avait un gaspacho d'asperge, du saumon, salade de légumes aux grecques et pleines d'autres mets qui donnaient tous envies d'être goutés.

\- Voilà, Mlle Dobrev, de quoi se sustenter.  
\- Merci mon ange, tu as fait les choses en grands.

Il me montra la chaise et m'invita à m'assoir. Avant de m'embrasser.

\- Je fais le service alors dit-moi ce que tu veux manger.  
\- Tout a l'air bon ! Alors un peu de tout.

Il m'apporta une assiette puis retourna se servir. En vérité je n'avais pas très faim mais je ne voulais pas le décevoir. Même si ce n'était pas lui qui avait cuisiné, il n'avait choisi que des plats que j'aimais, et rien que pour cette attention je saluais ses efforts.

 **PDV Ian**

Tout c'était passé comme je l'avais espéré et même mieux. Quel sentiment de liberté je ressentais. Nous étions tous les deux réunis et cette fois-là, nous en avions le droit.

\- Je suis content que tu es découvert la vérité sur elle par toi-même. J'avais essayé d'échafauder un plan pour que tu t'en rendes compte pendant la randonnée. Je suis soulagée de ne pas avoir besoin d'utiliser mon frère et ma mère.

Surpris, je la regardais et m'exclamais.

\- Ta mère ?  
\- Oui, elle n'est pas l'architecte du projet mais c'est elle qui m'en a donné la force. Elle m'a fait réaliser que lorsque l'on rencontre l'amour de sa vie, on ne doit pas le laisser s'échapper.  
\- Ça fait écho à une certaine discussion le premier jour de notre rencontre, lorsque l'on mangeait nos ribbs.

Elle me regarda en silence avec le sourire, je continuai

\- Je suis désolé, j'aurais dû agir autrement. C'est moi qui aurais dû le faire et plus vite.

Elle me mit le doigt sur la bouche, que j'embrassais puis elle posa sa main sur ma joue et me dit.

\- Alors mon ange, nous avons deux solutions, soit nous nous continuons à nous flageller sur notre histoire et le mal qu'elle nous a fait. Ou soit nous nous émerveillons de ce que nous avons réussi à en faire … Hic and Nunc ! Me dit-elle en caressant mon tatouage.

J'étais fou amoureux d'elle. Elle essayait toujours de titrer du positif au travers de chaque situation et expérience. Evidemment qu'elle avait raison, soit nous avancions, soit nous nous regardions le nombril.

\- Je suis curieuse de savoir ce que tu as dit à mon frère d'ailleurs.  
\- Au risque de perdre une amitié je lui ai dit la vérité sur nous. De toute façon, il l'aurait su à un moment ou à un autre. Alors autant ne pas lui mentir plus longtemps. Et je t'avouerai que lorsqu'il m'a appelé j'ai eu une petite poussée d'adrénaline en décrochant, ne sachant pas vraiment s'il allait m'aider, ou prendre le premier vol pour venir régler ses comptes en personnes.

Elle esquissa un sourire et continuait de m'écouter.

\- Autant te dire, que j'ai plutôt été déstabilisé dès le début de notre conversation, quand il m'a traité de crétin. Je ne savais pas dans quel sens il le disait et je n'osais trop répondre. Bien sûr, il a bien rit au téléphone en me disant que nous étions aussi débile toi et moi, ce qui faisait de moi le candidat idéal pour être avec toi. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là, que j'ai compris qu'il savait depuis longtemps et qu'il m'aiderait.  
\- Que veux-tu c'est mon frère, il n'aboie plus qu'il ne mort.  
\- Oh mais j'aurais été pire avec moi-même ! Si ma sœur m'avait présenté un hurluberlu comme moi.

Elle se mit à rire. Nous continuions de manger en silence sans que nos regards se quittent. Nous avions les yeux pétillants de bonheur.

\- Ah quelle heure partons-nous demain, mon cœur ?  
\- Vers 17h30.  
\- D'accord donc demain matin, je peux te faire visiter un peu Toronto.  
\- Avec plaisir, emmène-moi où tu as envie.

Je lui attrapais la main pour l'embrasser avant de la poser sur ma joue, et de lui dire en la regardant dans les yeux.

\- J'espère pouvoir revenir souvent à Toronto et en découvrir ses secrets.  
\- Charmant programme Monsieur Smolderhalder, je t'emmènerai dans un de mes endroits préféré demain mais d'abord …

Elle se leva et vint s'installer sur moi. Elle passa ses bras autour de mon cou et me murmura à mon oreille.

\- … Mais d'abord, si tu veux découvrir un de ses secrets ...

Je l'enlaçais immédiatement et elle m'embrassa langoureusement. Avant de s'arrêter pour conclure.

\- C'est avec moi qu'il faut commencer.

Elle avait une capacité à enflammer mes sens, telle Ratï l'épouse de Kama dans la religion hindoue. Je lui caressais le dos avec force et envie et la porta sur le lit. Là, je lui fis l'amour avec la ferveur et la passion qu'elle m'inspirait.  
Nos corps ne se sont plus décollés et n'ont plus quitté le lit jusqu'au lendemain matin. Nous nous sommes réveillés dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Encore un matin au Paradis. Elle vint me faire un baiser puis les yeux brillants elle me demanda.

\- Alors nous deux c'est pour de vrai ?

Je la serrais dans mes bras et lui répondis.

\- Il semblerait.

Elle m'embrassait à nouveau. Je vis alors son regard attentionné changer pour devenir calculateur et espiègle avant de m'annoncer.

\- Bien, alors M. Somerhalder nous avons un planning chargé. Donc petit-déjeuner, douche et en route pour Riverdale Farm ensuite direction Bernard Street car je connais du monde qui souhaiterait te rencontrer sans vouloir te mettre la pression évidemment.  
\- De toute façon c'est toi qui es aux commandes jusqu'à ce soir, donc je n'ai qu'à me laisser guider. Après ce sera à ton tour de te laisser porter  
\- Marché conclu.

 **PDV Nina**

Je me levais pour me préparer, pendant que Ian appelait le service d'étage et demandait que le petit déjeuner nous soit monté. Puis je vis un sac que je reconnaissais dans l'angle et me retourna pour regarder Ian.

\- M. Somerhalder, vous avez vraiment pensé à tout, ne serait-ce pas un sac avec mes affaires dedans.

Il me fit simplement un sourire en guise de réponse. Même si la partie était déjà gagnée d'avance, il faut reconnaître qu'il avait mis toutes les chances de son côté.  
Une heure plus tard nous étions sur le départ. Le temps que le chauffeur charge les bagages dans la voiture, nous prenions un dernier café au bar de l'hôtel. Nous reprenions nos rôles de meilleurs amis en public, n'étant pas prêt à vivre une relation au grand jour, et de toute façon la production n'y était pas favorable. Alors, assise en face de lui, je le regardais sortir son portable. Il l'avait éteint hier soir ne voulant pas être dérangé par qui que ce soit. Il le ralluma et à mon grand étonnement et inquiétude grandissante, ce fut une avalanche de SMS et de messages vocaux qu'il reçut.

* * *

 _Merci pour les commentaires que vous prendrez le temps de me laisser._


	35. Dis-moi qui tu es

**Chap. 33 – Dis-moi qui tu es**

 **PDV Nina**

Dans un premier temps, Ian devint pâle puis à force de lire et d'écouter les messages, je vis son visage se fermer et des signes d'énervement poindre. Quant à moi, j'étais maintenant clairement inquiète. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il se passait. Il posa son téléphone et me dit.

\- Meghan est en train de disjoncter.  
\- C'est-à-dire ?  
\- Tiens ! vois par toi-même.

Il me donnait son téléphone et je lisais les SMS. Effectivement, elle paraissait au plus mal, en substance elle disait qu'elle avait agis comme une imbécile et qu'elle avait été égoïste. Les messages vocaux n'était guère mieux, elle pleurait disait qu'elle regrettait …. Je regardais Ian qui bouillonnait.

\- Elle me pourrira la vie jusqu'au bout. Lâcha-t-il sèchement.  
\- Tu ne peux pas dire cela Ian. C'est normal qu'elle réagisse comme cela. Vous avez partagé plusieurs années ensemble.

Il continuait de s'énerver.

\- Nina, elle m'a menti. Tu te rends compte de ce qu'elle m'a fait croire et NOUS a fait vivre.  
\- Je sais ! Mais maintenant elle est désespérée et tu ne peux pas l'ignorer.  
\- Tu te trompes Nina, je le peux. Elle m'a trop blessé pour que je puisse avoir une once de compassion pour elle.  
\- Ok, je comprends mais répond-lui quelque chose car elle ne s'arrêtera pas tant que tu ne lui auras rien dit.  
\- Que veux-tu que je lui dise. Je n'ai plus rien à lui dire. La seule chose que j'ai en tête c'est que c'est une garce.  
\- Tu n'as qu'à lui dire de respecter ton choix et qu'un jour peut-être tu discuteras avec elle de tous ce qui s'est passé.  
\- Certainement pas, je n'ai pas envie de la revoir.  
\- Tu ne t'en souviens pas pour l'instant mais elle n'a pas été comme cela tout le temps. Vous devez refermer le livre de votre histoire proprement. Sinon, elle te poursuivra toujours.

Il me regardait toujours aussi agacé mais je sentais qu'il commençait de nouveau à réfléchir. Il prit le téléphone et rédigea un SMS. Je pris sur moi de ne pas lui demander ce qu'il lui avait répondu pourtant j'en mourrais d'envie. Mais je ne voulais pas me mêler de son histoire qui, vu sa réaction, était encore très douloureuse pour lui. Il m'en parlerait le jour où il le voudrait, ou pas. Je devais juste lui faire savoir que j'étais là s'il le souhaitait.  
Le chauffeur choisit ce moment pour venir nous prévenir, que la voiture était prête. Nous le suivions alors. Il m'ouvrit la porte pour que je monte et Ian rentra juste après. Il cherchait à se calmer en regardant par la fenêtre. Je lui attrapais la main et lui dis.

\- Mon ange, s'il te plait regarde-moi.

Il tourna la tête pour me fixer. Je le rassurai alors.

\- Rien de ce qu'il se passe en ce moment n'entache cette journée. Car même si tu ne veux pas en entendre parler, ce que vous avez vécu ensemble, et ce que tu as partagé avec d'autres font de toi ce que tu es. Et c'est avec cette personne que je suis, je prends tout ce qui t'accompagne de bien comme de mal. Je t'aime.

Il serra ma main sur mes dernières paroles et me répondit.

\- Tu ne peux pas juste avoir 20 ans. Ce n'est pas possible.

Je lui souriais et le taquinais en lui avouant.

\- Justement à ce propos. en fait j'ai 47 ans mon petit, et …

Il ne me laissa pas finir ma phrase et vint m'embrasser. Il me regarda alors dans les yeux et me confia.

\- Je t'aime mon cœur et je ne crois pas que ce soit prêt s'arrêter.

Cette fois-là, c'était à mon tour de l'embrasser.

\- Bon Mlle Dobrev, assez de préciosité comme-çà. J'ai une ville à découvrir. Alors pourquoi Riverdale Farm ?  
\- Tu verras par toi-même. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que j'y suis venue souvent en famille.

Nous terminions le reste du trajet dans les bras l'un de l'autre, et dès que j'avais une anecdote à lui livrer en voyant un endroit, je la lui racontais. Enfin toutes celles qui méritaient d'être partagées. Je fis tourner le chauffeur sur Carlton Street pour utiliser l'entrée sud ouverte à cette période de l'année.  
Il nous arrêta à l'angle de Riverdale park.  
Je crochais le bras de Ian pour commencer notre balade. Nous avions donné rendez-vous au chauffeur vers 11h30 à la sortie nord de la ferme, ce qui nous laissait deux bonnes heures pour nous promener.  
Je regardais les terrains de baseball et souriais. Ian partageais moins mon engouement mais je le comprenais car avant d'arriver là où je voulais aller, nous devions traverser des lieux plutôt commun. Comme ce fameux terrain de baseball.

\- Je sais que ce n'est peut-être pas ce à quoi tu t'attendais, mais soit patient ça vaut le détour. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas je vais rendre notre trajet plus vivant en le ponctuant de quelques souvenir à commencer par mon premier baiser.  
\- Ah oui !  
\- Tu vois là-bas sur la gauche du terrain de baseball, c'est ici que Jay Telerman m'a embrassé pour la première fois.

Je pris ma voix d'adolescente et lui dit.

\- Il était trop beau … mais qu'il était bête. Il était persuadé que la Bulgarie était sur ce continent.

Il se mit à rire. Et me répliqua sur un ton moqueur.

\- Ah bon, ce n'est pas en Amérique latine. Que je suis bête c'est en Afrique bien-sûr.  
\- Ian, arrête, tu sais que c'est en Europe tout de même.

Il se mit à rire et je compris qu'il me faisait marcher.

\- Je sens qu'il y a des sujets plus sensible que d'autre alors écoute moi : La Bulgarie et frontalière avec la Roumanie, la Turquie, la Grèce la Serbie et la Macédoine. Sa capitale est Sofia, ça te va _Bonbonche._

Je le regardais et à défaut de ne pouvoir l'embrasser, je lui mis une petite tape sur le ventre.

\- Aie, je trouve que je ne suis pas apprécié à ma valeur quand même.

Je pris alors sa main et l'embrassa.

\- _Da, Moyata Lyubov._

Nous arrivions enfin à l'entrée du site. Il était de bonne heure et ce parc étant un endroit familial, il n'y avait pas encore beaucoup de promeneurs à neuf heure trente. Quant aux touristes peu s'aventuraient à Riverdale, préférant surtout le centre-ville.  
Nous déambulions dans les allées boisées et arrivions enfin à un endroit que j'affectionnais. Il s'agissait d'Island house, c'était une petite maison en pierre comme son nom l'indique, sur une presque-ile au milieu d'un bassin. Pour y accéder on empruntait un chemin gravillonné sécurisé par deux parapets en pierre. A chaque fois que je venais ici, j'avais l'impression de faire un bon de 150 ans en arrière. Par chance aujourd'hui nous étions seuls.

\- Voila, un de mes petits coins de paradis. Dis-je à Ian.  
\- Je comprends c'est paisible.  
\- Quand j'étais petite je m'imaginais vivre ici, avec les canards et les tortues dont je m'occupais.  
\- Les tortues ?  
\- Oui, viens voir.

Je m'appuyai sur le muret en pierre et lui montrai. Il vint se mettre derrière moi en m'enlaçant, et poser sa tête sur mon épaule pour regarder l'endroit que je lui montrais.

\- Tu vois là-bas ?  
\- Voir quoi exactement ?  
\- Sur le tronc couché dans l'eau. Regarde, il y a plein de tortues. Tu les vois ?  
\- Ah oui, c'est excellent.  
\- Oui et non, car ce sont des tortues abandonnées. Des abrutis qui en achètent puis qui ne voulant plus s'en occuper viennent les déposer ici. Ça me révolte ! Mais en même temps, elles sont certainement plus heureuses ici, que là où elles étaient. Au moins, elle on de la place et sont libres.  
\- T'ai-je déjà dit que je t'aimais.

Je posais ma tête sur son épaule également et lui demandais.

\- Que me vaut cet honneur ?  
\- Tout simplement, parce que je suis d'accord avec toi. Et que nous avons beaucoup de point commun. Ça en devient presque flippant.

Je tournais ma tête afin de vérifier que personne n'arrivait car je voulais l'embrasser. Nous restions alors dans les bras l'un de l'autre quelques minutes, avant de reprendre notre route. Je voulais aller jusqu'à Riverdale Chapel qui été le lieu de recueil d'un des plus vieux cimetières de Toronto. Pour cela nous devions passer dans la ferme et notamment, par la meeting house. Lieu que j'aimais beaucoup car il était synonyme de beaux jours. Lorsque nous pouvions le traverser, c'est que l'hiver était fini, et je pouvais retourner m'occuper de mes canards et mes tortues. En fait, c'était un porche avec une tour attenante qui lorsque les grands froids arrivaient, fermait l'entrée de riverdale farm sud.  
Une fois de plus pour marquer l'endroit de mon enfance de notre histoire, j'attirais Ian sous le porche et l'embrassais tout en lui ayant expliqué l'importance pour moi, de ce que représentait ce lieu. On aurait pu dire que je faisais un pèlerinage. C'est possible, voir fort probable. Mais je voulais qu'il me connaisse. N'y a-t-il pas meilleures manières pour découvrir l'autre, que d'avoir conscience de ce qu'il aimait avant nous ? N'est-ce pas pour toutes ces raisons, rencontres, lieux et expériences imprégnés en lui, que nous l'aimons maintenant ?  
C'est ce chemin intérieur et tellement personnel, que j'autorisais Ian d'entrevoir. Ils avaient été peu d'élus à le parcourir, encore moins à le comprendre, et c'était le premier à qui j'osais réellement tout dire. Cette procession aurait pu devenir notre chemin de croix comme avec d'autre, mais au contraire, il nous avait permis de nous élever sur le chemin de notre Eden. Je n'avais pas l'impression de l'ennuyer, il partageait même, mes émerveillements. Lorsque nous traversions la ferme, nous avions échangés beaucoup d'idées communes sur les animaux, la nature, la condition humaine.  
Ce que m'apprenait cette balade, c'est qu'outre notre comptabilité physique, encore éprouvée cette nuit, nous évoluions en grande partie dans les mêmes sphères morales.  
Nous approchions de notre destination finale. Je ne lui avais pas expliqué où je souhaitais me rendre car je voulais voir sa réaction en arrivant devant mon sanctuaire.

 **PDV Ian**

L'endroit que Nina avait choisi de me faire visiter lui ressemblait. Comme elle, j'aimais bien ce petit air de campagne dans la ville. La proximité des animaux et l'ambiance bucolique et romantique que dégageait ce lieu. Elle m'avait expliqué, que c'était le premier zoo de Toronto avant qu'il ne soit réhabilité en ferme à l'ouverture du nouveau grand parc animalier.  
J'avais la sensation que cet endroit de la ville était ancien. Ce fut confirmé quand en approchant de la sortie de la ferme, je vis une arcade en bois peinte en blanc, servir d'entrée à un cimetière. L'ouvrage semblait ancien.

\- Où sommes-nous maintenant, mon cœur ? Lui demandais-je.  
\- Nous sommes à la Nécropole de Toronto.  
\- J'ose à peine le dire, car c'est un cimetière mais je trouve l'endroit fascinant. Le porche que l'on doit traverser pour aller dans le cimetière ressemble à une arche victorienne. Ça ne t'embêtes pas que m'on aille voir.  
\- Non pas du tout.

Nous traversions la route pour nous approcher. Je fus surpris de ce que je découvris derrière les arbres.

\- Ah, mais il y a une chapelle à côté, c'est mignon. C'est vraiment bizarre car nous sommes devant un cimetière mais pourtant cela donne envie de célébrer un mariage dans ce lieu. Je suis incapable de dire pourquoi mais cet endroit est apaisant.  
\- Tu trouves aussi. C'ést ici que je viens quand j'ai besoin de faire un break et de me vider l'esprit.  
\- Vraiment, je te comprends. C'est calme et reposant.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rajouter sur un ton moqueur.

\- Et tu n'es pas embêté par les voisins.

Elle me regarda outré avant de me dire.

\- Ian comment oses-tu, c'est déplacé.

J'esquissais un sourire et de mon œil espiègle, je l'encourageais à rire. Au bout de quelques seconde d'un regard appuyé, je vis les muscles de son visage baisser leur garde et ses zygomatiques s'illuminer.  
Elle me donna un coup de coude dans le flanc et me dit en riant.

\- Tu es incorrigible …  
\- Que veux-tu ces gars du sud.

Elle m'emmena visiter la chapelle. De style plutôt gothique, il y avait de splendides vitraux à l'intérieur. Cela lui donné un côté très charmant et intime. Un bel endroit pour se recueillir et penser à ceux que l'on avait aimé. Nous sortions du monument et nous dirigions vers le parc juste avant riverdale farm et nous trouvions un banc pour nous assoir.  
Nous avions passé un superbe moment. Je pensais à la suite de notre journée. Déjà, j'allais rencontrer les parents de Nina, puis ce serait à son tour de rencontrer ma mère. Je crois que nous étions destinés à vivre un condensé de choses de manière intense. Je m'interrogeais sur ses parents. Elle avait dû lire dans mes pensées car elle me précisa :

\- Pour info, mes parents s'appellent Michaela et Nicolai. Un esprit libre dans la lune et un informaticien qui ramène ma mère sur terre de temps en temps.

Elle continua à me parler d'eux jusqu'à ce que nous voyions notre chauffeur arriver.

* * *

 _Voila le petit dernier de la semaine. Pensez à le dire ce que vous en avez pensé._


	36. Je vous présente

**Chap. 34 – Je vous présente …**

 **PDV Ian**

Nous montions dans la voiture. J'eus à peine le temps de m'installer qu'elle me sauta dessus et s'assit sur moi pour m'embrasser.  
Je reculais pour reprendre mon souffle et lui demandais.

\- Que me vaut cet honneur ?

\- Je ne sais pas. D'ailleurs, je dois me justifier quand j'ai envie de t'embrasser maintenant.

Je restais interdit de sa réponse. C'est vrai que ma question était idiote et qu'elle avait raison. Comme un bêta je lui répondais.

\- Euh ….Non c'est vrai.

\- Ouf j'ai eu peur. Par contre, tant pis pour toi, mais tu m'as un peu coupé les pattes avec ta question.

Elle s'apprêtait à retourner à sa place lorsque je la retins.

\- Et pas si vite, Mademoiselle. Tu ne croir pas t'en tirer à si bon compte.

Je commençais à l'embrasser et à lui caresser le dos. Nos échanges s'enflammèrent d'un coup et je me retrouvais en arrivant chez ses parents avec une furieuse envie de lui faire l'amour. Ne sachant pas où ils habitaient, je ne pensais pas que c'était si proche. Ma situation indélicate, semblait beaucoup l'amusé. Moi beaucoup moins. Elle me dit en descendant avec un grand sourire narquois.

\- Ça va passer mon ange… Tiens, un truc infaillible ! Tu n'as qu'à penser à moi toute nue.

\- Nina …. !

Une fois sortie de la voiture je me dandinais dans mon pantalon en essayant de chasser de ma tête, l'image de Nina en tenue d'Eve. Ce qu'évidemment j'avais beaucoup de difficultés à faire. Je lui attrapais le bras et la fis pivoter vers moi. Je lui glissais à l'oreille.

\- Tu sais qu'avec ce que tu viens de dire, cela m'est impossible de penser à autre chose que de t'embrasser et de t'aimer sur place.

Elle mit ses bras autour de mon cou et m'embrassa tendrement.

\- Voila, pour la première de tes envies. En ce qui concerne le deuxième, un je t'aime ne te suffira pas je suppose.

Je grognais en guise de réponse.

\- …

\- Alors, il va falloir attendre, car je ne suis pas sûre que le moment soit bien choisi.

Je grommelais pour acquiescer.

\- Tu es prêt, maintenant. On peut rencontrer mes parents.

Je respirais à plein poumon et lui fis un sourire en coin avant de lui répondre.

\- Sachez Mademoiselle, que j'adore haïr l'effet que vous me faites en ce moment, car cela ne fait que nourrir mes désirs futurs.

\- Comme tu veux, Sigmund Freud ! Arrête de te torturer et viens par-là.

Elle me prit par la main pour m'emmener vers la porte d'entrée et m'embrassa une dernière fois avant d'ouvrir.  
En entrant nous vîmes Alex en premier. Je n'étais pas des plus à l'aise mais je me détendais peu à peu.  
Nina serra son frère dans les bras comme je ne l'avais encore jamais vu faire. Puis il vint me voir et me dit.

\- Content de te voir l'ami.

\- Moi aussi, mon frère. Moi aussi.

\- Il était tant que quelqu'un fasse quelque chose car vous étiez misérables ces derniers jours.

\- Encore merci.

En entendant nos voix la mère et le père de Nina arrivèrent.

\- Ah les voilà.

Nina embrassa son père qui me serra la main ensuite en me dévisageant, me détaillant de haut en bas.

\- Ian, je présume.

Un peu gauche et dans mes petits souliers, vue l'accueil son père, je lui répondais.

\- Oui, enchanté Monsieur.

\- Nicolai, cesse de faire comme si tu ne le connaissais pas tu as regardé lost autant que moi.

Elle s'avança vers moi et me dit en m'embrassant.

\- Ian c'est un plaisir. Et l'écran ne vous rend pas hommage, vous êtes nettement plus beau en vrai.

Nina gênée par les paroles de sa mère, intervint sur le ton du reproche.

\- _Mama …_

\- _dŭshterya mi, Che sŭm prav, nali ?_

\- _Mama_ , pas en bulgare.

\- Pardon, Ian

Elle me regarda et m'expliqua

\- Je viens de dire en parlant de toi : « Ma fille, n'ai-je pas raison »

Je sentais mes joues rougir suite aux propos qu'avait tenus la maman de Nina.

\- Mais trêve de plaisanterie, j'en oublie l'essentiel.

Après une courte pause, elle enchaina

\- Michaela, enchantée. Et celui qui essaie de faire passer pour un bourru à côté de moi, n'est autre que mon charmant mari et le père de Nina. Je te présente Nicolai.

Je savais maintenant d'où Nina, tirait sa répartie et son naturel pétillant. Et d'où Alex tenait sa capacité à mettre mal à l'aise les personnes qui approchaient sa sœur.  
Michaela nous invita à nous installer sur la terrasse. Je m'asseyais à côté de Nina qui ne me lâchait pas la main.  
Les premières présentations étaient toujours un peu délicates. Les parents jaugeaient l'étranger qui venait leur prendre leur enfant. Nous ne dérogions pas à la règle. De plus, si l'on remettait l'histoire dans son contexte. Hier je n'avais pas réellement d'existence officielle, auprès de Nina, et encore moins auprès de ses parents.  
Mais j'avais un allié de choix, le frère de Nina, il permit de briser la glace rapidement.

Nous avons passé un agréable moment. Puis pendant que Nina préparait ses affaires pour venir à Covington avec moi, Michaela me prit à part sous prétexte de me faire choisir une toile.  
Dans son atelier, après m'avoir laissé décider de la peinture que je voulais prendre. Elle me dit.

\- Ian, tu sembles quelqu'un d'entier comme Nina. Alors connaissant ma fille, ne vous fuyez pas le jour où vous réaliserez combien vous vous aimez.

Je la regardais sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire. Elle le vit et me rassura en me disant.

\- Je suis sûre que tu comprendras un jour.

Puis elle sortit de l'atelier, m'invitant à la suivre. Le temps de traverser le jardin et longtemps après, j'ai essayé de comprendre ce qu'elle avait voulu me dire. Ce ne fut que des années plus tard que, cette phrase prit malheureusement un sens pour nous. Mais ceci est une autre histoire.

Je montais voir Nina pour savoir si elle avait besoin d'aide. Et peut-être aussi, pour faire le curieux et voir sa chambre de jeune-fille.  
Lorsqu'elle vit que ce fut moi qui ouvrais la porte, elle me fit un sourire radieux. Et me dit.

\- Je me demandais quand tu allais te décider à venir me voir.

Avec l'œil échauffé par le vin que nous avions bu pendant le repas, je lui répondis.

\- Enfin seule Mlle Dobrev.

Elle leva la tête et me regarda avec le regard malicieux.

\- Oh non ! M. Somerhalder, je te vois venir avec tes gros sabots et là, je peux t'assurer qu'il faudra patienter encore ! car dans cinq heures je rencontre ta mère. Et cela n'a peut-être pas une très grande importance pour toi, mais sache que pour moi c'est crucial. Tu as donc deux choix tu m'aides à me préparer ou tu sors de cette chambre, et je me débrouille seule.  
Je ne bronchais pas, voyant l'état de nerfs de Nina, il ne servait à rien d'insister. Je lui donnais donc un coup de main, et une fois ses bagages terminés, sa tenue changée, j'eus le droit à mon petit bisou tant recherché.  
Nous disions au revoir à ses parents et à Alex. Sachant que nous revenions dans une petite semaine, la séparation ne fut pas trop dure.

Après avoir chargé ses valises, nous montions dans la voiture qui nous emmena vers l'aéroport. Nina vint se blottir dans mes bras mais je la sentais très loin dans ses pensées. Je crois qu'elle était stressée à l'idée de rencontrer ma mère. Je préférais ne rien dire car je ne savais pas moi-même, comment elle réagirait en la rencontrant. Ma dernière expérience avec Meghan avait été bien malheureuse. Et en règle générale, elle n'aimait pas trop les filles que je ramenais. Mais certainement comme toutes les mères.  
J'essayais de positiver malgré tout en me disant que cela se passerait bien et qu'elle tomberait sous le charme de Nina, comme toutes les personnes qui l'approchaient. Ce ne fut pas le cas, la soirée fut une catastrophe.

 **PDV Nina**

Nous montions dans la chambre de Ian et je repensais à la soirée qui venait de se dérouler. J'avais honte de la manière dont je m'étais comportée. A tant vouloir lui plaire, je crois que j'avais fait l'effet inverse. Nous avions mangé tous les quatre, sa sœur, sa mère et nous deux. Et je ne crois pas mettre déjà, autant ridiculisée en si peu de temps. J'avais rigolé comme une gamine à tout ce qui pouvait faire rire ou pas. J'avais essayé de paraitre plus intelligente que je ne l'étais, en me lançant dans des sujets que je ne connaissais pas.  
Du Nina de haute volée quand elle est stressée, et sans filet. Autant dire que cela avait été un carnage. Les seuls moments où, je n'ai pas eu l'impression de passer pour une gourde, furent quand nous avions parlé de mes origines et discuté de recettes de cuisine autour des légumes.  
Ian m'ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et me dit avec un sourire, suivi d'un clin d'œil.

\- J'espère qu'en passant cette porte je retrouverai ma petite-amie.

Je le regardais contrite et lui répondis.

\- Oh, je sais, j'ai été nulle. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

\- Aller ! Rentre, double maléfique de ma copine.

Je m'exécutais et allais directement m'affaler sur le lit. Il vint se mettre juste à côté de moi et me demanda.

\- Tu veux en parler ?

\- Pour dire quoi ? Que j'ai agis comme une imbécile qui essayait de faire de l'esbroufe alors qu'il me suffisait d'être polie et moi-même.

\- Oui, c'est cela en substance.

\- Quelle cruche, maintenant ta mère doit se demander ce que tu fais avec moi. Et ne parlons pas de ta sœur.

\- Dis-toi que cela ne peut aller qu'en s'améliorant.

Avant de lui répondre je me blottissais dans ses bras.

\- Je ne sais pas si cela me console mais je m'en contenterai.

Il me serra dans ses bras et me dit.

\- J'ai appris une chose ce soir, tu n'es pas parfaite. Ouf, car je commençais à me poser des questions et même à avoir des complexes.

\- Ah ah très drôles. En tous cas, j'aurai préféré te montrer cette facette de ma personnalit, à un autre moment, que, devant ta mère lors de notre première rencontre.

\- Alors je vais faire comme toi cette après-midi dans la chambre, je vais te donner le choix. Soit tu te morfonds sur la soirée que tu as passée, soit tu t'en sers comme moteur pour te dire, jamais plus jamais.

\- Je vais choisir la deuxième solution.

\- Bien maintenant que les choses sont dites, il me semble que ce midi tu m'ais laissé dans une position inconfortable dans la voiture. Ça te parle ?

\- Euh … ça dépend … Peut-être… En fait, je ne rappelle plus vraiment. Lui dis-je avec l'œil taquin.

\- Vraiment, attend voir.

Il me sauta dessus pour s'allongé au-dessus de moi, se dressa sur ses bras et me jaugea.

\- Tu ne te rappelle toujours pas ?

\- Euh, ça commence à me revenir.

Il bascula sur le côté et m'attrapa les bras un à un qu'il positionna derrière ma tête. Puis en maintenant mes poignets d'une main, il s'approcha de mon oreille et susurra.

\- Je pense qu'il va falloir que je te rafraichisse la mémoire.

Il se redressa et me regarda dans les yeux. Puis avec un sourire rassurant, il commença à caresser délicatement mon cou. Il guida ses mains vers mon visage pour en dessiner les contours. Il me tenait toujours les mains, je ne pouvais que sentir ses caresses. J'avais envie de l'embrasser mais je ne pouvais, et il ne s'approchait pas non plus. Je me contentais de son pouce dès qu'il le passait sur mes lèvres. Il me regardait toujours. Il dirigea sa main de nouveau vers mon cou pour doucement les faire glisser entre mes seins, le long de mon corsage. Puis un à un il enleva les boutons. J'avais des frissons. Il le sentit et s'approcha de nouveau de mon oreille où il murmura.

\- Tu te souviens maintenant.

Je raclais ma gorge pour répondre et le regardais avec des yeux plus que brulant de désir.

\- Oui, je crois.

J'essayais de récupérer mes bras pour l'enlacer et surtout le toucher mais il serra un peu plus mes poignets, pour me faire comprendre que je ne devais même pas essayer de bouger.

\- N'y compte même pas. Œil pour œil, dent pour dent. A mon tour de jouer avec tes nerfs.

* * *

 _Un grand merci pour la lecture et vous connaissez le petit rituel maintenant ... un message pour me faire par de vos commentaires._


	37. La tribu Somerhalder

**Chap. 35 – La tribu Somerhalder**

 **PDV Nina**

Ian me tenait les mains et ne voulait pas que je bouge. Il reprit son entreprise et déboutonna mon corsage. Il en avait retiré la moitié, quand il ouvra de chaque côté les pans de mon chemisier. Il commença alors à caresser mon ventre … ma taille … mes hanches. Il prenait grand soin de me frôler pour me faire frissonner. Je me tortillais au passage de ses doigts. J'avais envie de les sentir sur moi, mais ils ne faisaient que m'effleurer. Il me regardait toujours. A mon contact, il mena ses mains vers mon cou en passant de nouveau sur mon sternum. Son pouce vint alors à la rencontre de ma bouche.  
Se mêlait en moi deux sentiments contradictoires, la frustration et le plaisir. Frustrée, de ne pas pouvoir le toucher pour lui faire partager mon excitation, et le plaisir qu'il me procurait.  
Doucement, il fit descendre ses mains vers mon décolleté, qu'il caressa du dos de sa main ou du bout de ses doigts. Puis il ouvrit par le col, les derniers boutons de mon chemiser, pour n'en laisser qu'un. Il dégagea doucement ma gorge, puis mon échancrure, laissant apparaitre mon soutien-gorge balconnet en dentelle noire. Ne touchant que ma peau, il baladait ses mains sur mon buste à demi-dénudé. De manière insoutenable, Il contournait mes formes en les frôlant à peine, sans jamais les épouser. C'était un délicieux supplice.  
Je frémi un peu plus à la chaleur de ses lèvres dans mon cou. Il était tendre, et m'embrassait délicatement. Je sentais sa langue accompagner ses baisers. Il se jouait de moi et de mes envies. Mais cela ne faisait qu'accroitre mon souhait de m'unir à lui. Il parcourait ma gorge avec sa bouche et venait embrasser mon menton. Je n'attendais qu'une chose, pouvoir l'embrasser à mon tour. Il ne m'accorda pas ce privilège et se garda bien d'approcher de mes lèvres. A la place, entre deux baisers il murmura.

\- Tu sais … Nina …

Ses baisers descendaient vers mon buste. Seuls quelques sons sortaient de ma bouche, j'étais incapable de réfléchir et encore moins de m'exprimer autrement qu'en onomatopées.

\- Pour ce que … tu as fait … tout à l'heure...

Il me disait tout cela en m'embrassant la gorge, dirigeant sa bouche vers mes courbures. J'étais à sa complète merci.

\- Tu mériterais … que … je m'arrête là…

J'allais réagir quand je sentis sa main sur mon ventre remonter pour retirer le dernier bouton de mon corsage, dégageant compétemment mon buste.

\- Mais … je n'aime pas … faire les choses… à moitié…

Sa main remonta alors vers ma poitrine qu'il fit jaillir en dehors de son écrin de dentelle. Il embrassa cette liberté à nouveau retrouvée, me faisant gémir de satisfaction. Il lâcha alors mes poignets, brisant ainsi mes entraves. Je ne bougeais pas tout de suite mes bras, profitant encore du bien-être qu'il me procurait. Je le trouvais, particulièrement inspiré avec ses mains, et sur la manière dont il prenait soin avec sa langue de mes rondeurs. Alors, je passais ma main dans ses cheveux, et par un simple jeu de pression lui fit comprendre que j'avais envie de l'embrasser. Il abandonna alors de sa bouche mes seins, et se décida à revenir vers mes lèvres. Evidemment, Il prit son temps pour accéder à ma demande. Je passais mes mains dans son dos et soulevais son t-shirt pour être au contact de sa peau. Enfin, il arriva à mes lèvres, je pu alors l'embrasser avec tout l'amour et le désir qu'il m'inspirait. C'était une délivrance de pouvoir lui faire partager mes baisers et de le toucher. Je continuais à lui caresser le dos, je sentais sous mes doigts sa musculature qui guidait mes gestes. Il avait un corps à rendre jaloux n'importe quel autre homme. Mes doigts glissaient le long de sa colonne, remontant ainsi son t-shirt. Il arrêta de m'embrasser et en quelques gestes le retira. Je frissonnais au contact de son torse sur le mien. Il était juste au-dessus de moi et me regardait dans les yeux. Comme je le désirais, mon entre-jambe me le faisais sentir. Avec ma main je caressais sa joue et soulevais ma tête pour l'embrasser. Je parcourus son corps de mes doigts puis retirai les boutons de son pantalon. Nous étions dans le même état d'excitation tous les deux. Je le sentais de mes mains. J'entendis une de ses bottes tomber sur le plancher, bientôt rejointe par la deuxième. Je commençais à le dégager de son pantalon. Il se tourna et termina mon entreprise. J'en profitais pour en faire de même afin de retirer ma jupe et mon corsage. En sous-vêtement tous les deux, il s'approcha de moi pour m'embrasser de nouveau. Au contact de sa peau, mes sens s'enflammèrent. Nos mains avaient pris possession du corps et de l'intimité de l'autre. Nous nous donnions du plaisir. Nos mouvements s'accélérèrent alors, le besoin de nous s'unir l'avait emporté sur le reste.

Nous nous affalions en sueur sur le lit. Les yeux emplis de béatitude et de la satisfaction du travail bien fait. Quel moment cela avait été. Je me tournais sur le côté pour le regarder. Heureuse, comblée, amoureuse, voilà tous les adjectifs qui me qualifiaient en ce moment.  
Notre relation si courte fusse-t-elle, était d'une rare qualité. C'est vrai que je n'étais pas bien vieille, mais pour la première fois, j'avais le sentiment de pouvoir être moi-même, était-ce cela l'amour véritable ? Ne rien cacher, ne pas avoir peur de ses défauts, se sentir entière avec l'autre.  
Les débuts de relation sont toujours un peu bizarres. On essaie toujours de faire tous ce que l'autre désire et généralement on s'oublie. Pour Ian, c'était différent. Dès le départ nous avions été mis en difficultés. Dans la tourmente, nous n'avions pas pu cacher nos défauts à l'autre. Et pourtant nous étions ensemble. Il avait rencontré mes parents et moi je m'étais ridiculisé auprès de sa famille. Mais nous étions là, toujours. Je me demandais quelle serait la contrepartie de tout ce bonheur. Il y en aurait-il une ? Je n'eus pas le temps de pousser plus mes réflexions, car il se tourna pour le dire.

\- Tu sembles bien pensive.  
\- Je suis heureuse.

Il ouvrit ses bras pour que je m'y installe puis me serra en me répondant.

\- Moi aussi je le suis.

A mon réveil, il n'était plus dans le lit. Mais quelle heure était-il ? Je me tournais pour regarder le radio réveil. Plus de 10 heures. Mon dieu, je collectionnais les bourdes. Etre dans ma belle-famille et faire la jeune fille qui dort jusqu'à pas d'heure. C'était impoli, une fois de plus je démarrais bien la journée.  
Je bondissais du lit et me préparais en quatrième vitesse. Je descendais pour retrouver Ian. Je ne voyais personne dans la maison. C'est alors que j'entendis des éclats de rire. Je sortais pour voir d'où cela venait et vis Ian avec un autre homme et 2 enfants en train de jouer dans la piscine. Un des enfants cria.

\- Papa, regarde la fiancée de Tonton est réveillée.

Un peu gênée je me dirigeais vers eux. En me voyant Ian vint me retrouver à mi-chemin.

\- Ça y est. Tu es réveillée jolie marmotte.

Puis il m'embrassa.

\- Je suis désolée mon cœur d'avoir dormi autant.  
\- Pourquoi es-tu désolée, tu en avais besoin. Viens par-là que je te présent Bob mon frère. Et voici ses 2 enfants Payton et Maggie.

Je dis bonjour à tout le monde et vint m'installer avec eux. Ian nous abandonna quelques minutes pour nous ramener du café. Durant ce temps, Bob m'expliqua qu'il était un entrepreneur en construction remarié et que les enfants de Dena étaient comme les siens.  
Ian arriva avec les boissons et les deux frères embraillèrent sur les anecdotes d'enfants. Nous avons pas mal rit. Et surtout j'ai beaucoup pensé à leur sœur Robin qui se retrouvait malgré elle, au milieu de ces deux zigotos.  
D'ailleurs en parlant d'elle nous la vîmes arriver avec ses deux enfants. Mon stress monta un peu en la voyant repensant à hier soir. Ian s'en rendit compte et désarma aussitôt mon angoisse, en me murmurant à l'oreille, avant de m'embrasser sur la joue.

\- Calme et détendue, elle t'adorera.

C'est ce que j'ai fait, j'ai suivi son conseil et finalement, je pense que ça a bien marché. Nous avons passé la fin de la matinée à discuter. Puis vers 11h30 avec Robin, nous avons entrepris de préparer à manger pour le midi. Nous nous sommes réparties les rôles pour que chacune sache que faire. Nous devions préparer à manger pour 10, autant dire qu'il fallait de l'organisation pour être à l'heure. Je discutais avec elle de, ce que Ian et Bob m'avait raconté le matin et compatissait de ses malheurs. Elle me regarda avec le sourire et avec complicité me dit.

\- C'est gentil, mais de temps en temps je n'oublie pas de me venger de ce qu'ils m'ont fait subir, tu sais. Des petites choses, un petit peu plus de poivre, un verre renversé, quelques oublis bien choisis…  
\- Robin, si jamais un jour tu as besoin, n'hésite pas, si je peux éventuellement te servir d'alibi.

Ian nous rejoignit à ce moment-là dans la cuisine et nous dis.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous complotez toutes les deux.

Je ne laissais pas le temps à Robin de répondre, j'allais vers lui pour l'embrasser et lui dit.

\- J'expliquais à ta sœur comment tu m'avais séduite, cowboy.

Je me retournais vers elle et lui fit un clin d'œil qui la fit sourire avant de conclure avec Ian.

\- Maintenant, si tu le permets nous avons du travail. Nous avons des bouches à nourrir.  
\- Bien Mlle Dobrev, mais je vous ai l'œil.

Il m'embrassa et partit retrouver son frère et les enfants dehors. Après nous être assurées qu'il était bien parti, nous rimes puis elle me dit.

\- Ok, Nina, je te prends comme alibi dès que j'ai besoin.

Ma détente fut de courte durée car la maman de Ian, Edna arriva de ses rendez-vous. J'eus le sentiment qu'elle parut surprise de me voir rire avec Robin, mais j'essayais de ne pas y prêter attention. Dans ma tête, je me répétais les mots de Ian « calme et détendue ». Elle nous demanda alors

\- Alors les filles, on en êtes-vous ? Qu'est-ce qu'il me reste à faire ?

 **PDV Ian**

Nina avait l'air de mieux s'en sortir aujourd'hui qu'hier. Déjà à voir ma sœur, elle été conquise ce qui était plutôt un bonne nouvelle, considérant la soirée de la veille. Il restait ma mère.  
Je m'étais levé exprès de bonne heure pour la croiser, avant qu'elle ne parte pour ses séances. Je voulais discuter avec elle, de notre diner et du comportement de Nina. Mais à ma grande surprise, elle ne m'avait parlé que de Meghan. Elle m'avait appris qu'elle avait appelé ici plusieurs fois pour essayer de m'avoir. Elle s'était excusée auprès de ma mère. Je sentais la moutarde me monter au nez. De quel droit appelait-elle chez ma mère. Même séparée, elle arrivait encore à m'énerver. Je n'en revenais pas. Ma mère était partie pour ses séances dan l'entrefaite et au final, nous n'avions même pas parlé de la soirée d'hier.

J'entendis des éclats de rire dans la cuisine et reconnue le rire de ma mère. Elle était avec les filles terminant de préparer la table. Nina leur expliquait la petite vengeance qu'elles avaient mise en place à la plantation : Les déguisements, la danse, le vol des valises. Evidemment lorsqu'elle m'ont vu arrivé, j'ai eu le droit à des ricanements de la part de ma sœur.

\- Salut, Young man, une petite danse.

Je regardais Nina avec l'œil accusateur, enfin j'essayais car je trouvais cela plutôt drôle. Elle haussa les épaules. Puis ma mère renchérit en disant.

\- Ian tu as enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui a du répondant et te donne un peu de fil à retordre. Il était temps.

Nina répondit sans réfléchir.

\- Merci Mme Somerhalder.  
\- Edna, appelle-moi Edna.

Je fus heureux d'entendre cela. Ma mère était, elle aussi, en train de tomber sous son charme.  
Le soir une fois couché je serrais Nina dans mes bras et lui dit fièrement.

\- Tu les as tous conquis ma puce.  
\- Tu crois, j'ai quand même un doute pour ta mère.  
\- Elle t'a proposé de l'appeler Edna, il me semble.  
\- Oui  
\- C'est la première fois qu'elle le fait. Je n'ai pas souvent ramené de filles à la maison mais jamais une de mes conquêtes n'a été invitée à l'appeler par son prénom.  
\- Vraiment ? En tout cas, pourvu que ça dure.  
\- Tu sais t'y prendre avec les Somerhalder, y a aucune raison que cela change.  
\- C'est vrai. Tu as eu l'air troublé après le repas, tout va bien ?  
\- Oui, c'est juste que Meghan m'a renvoyé encore un SMS. Et je n'ai pas envie de lui parler.  
\- Mon cœur, tu ne peux pas l'ignorer.  
\- Pourquoi, elle mérite d'être totalement oubliée.  
\- Peut-être mais tu ne pourras jamais l'oublier tant que tu n'auras pas mis un point final à votre relation.

J'étais piqué par ce qu'elle disait et me redressais pour la regarder dans les yeux, afin qu'elle voit à quel point j'étais sérieux dans les propos que j'allais dire.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes. J'ai clairement rompu avec elle, il y a deux jours. C'est ce que j'appelle mettre un point final à une relation.  
\- Non, tu l'as viré. Mais à aucun moment vous ne vous êtes expliqué sur ce qu'il s'est passé. Pourquoi vous en êtes arrivés là ? pourquoi t'a-t-elle menti ? et plein d'autres questions qui méritent réponses.  
\- Nous en sommes là car je t'ai rencontré et j'ai enfin trouvé l'amour. Et je me suis battu pour.  
\- Non Ian ! Tu m'utilises comme bouc émissaire et je ne suis pas la responsable de votre séparation. Vous en êtes responsables. Il y a un an si tu m'avais rencontré aurions-nous vécu la même chose. Peut-être que oui, mais plus probablement non. Car il y a un an, tu la regardais encore amoureusement. Une autre femme n'était pas envisageable.  
\- C'est possible, je ne sais pas.  
\- Tu ne t'en rends pas compte mais si tu ne vas pas la voir, elle ne pourra jamais tourner la page. Si vraiment tu l'as aimée, tu lui dois ce temps d'explications et tu te le dois aussi.

Je savais qu'elle avait raison mais j'avais été blessé tellement profondément par ce qu'elle avait fait, que je n'arrivais pas à passer au-dessus. Pourtant je devais le faire car sans, je ne pouvais effectivement pas refermer le livre Meghan.

Je me retournais et basculais sur Nina pour la regarder et lui dire avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

\- Je te déteste, tu le sais cela.  
\- Oui, et ce n'est que pour que tu me détestes encore plus, que je continue de t'aimer.  
\- Hum, tu es dur avec moi. Ok j'irai la voir. La semaine prochaine avant d'aller dans les Algonquins  
\- Tu verras, ça te libèrera d'un poids.  
\- Je l'espère. Lui dis-je un peu sceptique.

* * *

 _Après quelques petites vacances, je vous livre enfin ce chapitre. Merci à tous, de votre patience et encore plus de mercis, à tous ceux qui donneront leur avis._


	38. Reviens-moi

**Chap. 36 – Reviens-moi**

 **PDV Ian**

Nous réveillons à l'hôtel où nous avions dormi cette nuit. J'avais décidé de faire découvrir la Nouvelle Orléans à Nina. Nous étions donc partis le dimanche, laissant la tribu Somerhalder au lac Ramsay. La semaine s'était très bien passée. Nina s'était maintenant intégrée dans la famille, mieux que je ne l'aurais espéré.  
Mais il été temps maintenant de nous quitter. Je l'emmenais à l'aéroport pour qu'elle rentre à Toronto. Je ne souhaitais pas la laisser partir mais elle ne m'avait pas laissé le choix. Ni ma sœur et ma mère d'ailleurs, qui voyaient plutôt d'un bon œil la démarche que j'entreprenais. J'avais discuté avec elles lors de notre partie de pêche, et elles avaient salué l'intelligence de Nina de m'avoir conseillé ainsi.  
Je déplorais simplement de devoir le faire maintenant, alors que j'aurai aimé m'envoler avec Nina pour retourner à Toronto avec elle. Je n'avais pas du tout envie d'être séparé d'elle.  
Dans la voiture, Nina posa la main sur ma cuisse et me rassura.

\- Mon cœur, tout se passera bien. Tu pars tout à l'heure et tu es de retour demain matin.  
\- Je sais. De toute façon, vous ne m'avez pas laissé le choix. Rivaliser contre ma sœur, je peux la faire. Quand elle s'allie avec ma mère c'est un peu plus dure mais si tu rentres dans l'équation cela devient impossible.  
\- Tu le fais pour toi et par extension pour nous.  
\- Je ne suis toujours pas certain d'en voir l'intérêt mais je te fais confiance. Ça viendra certainement.

Je me garais dans le parking souterrain de l'aéroport, seul endroit où je pouvais avoir un peu d'intimité avec Nina et lui dire au revoir comme je le souhaitais. Elle me regarda les yeux emplis d'amour et je l'embrassais sur le champ. J'avais prévu un au revoir plus tendre et surtout plus long mais Nina en décida autrement. Elle sortit de la voiture et prit sa valise dans le coffre.  
Elle m'avait fait promettre de ne pas l'accompagner dans l'aéroport, sous prétexte qu'elle ne voulait pas que l'on soit vu ensemble. Elle n'avait pas tort, car si cela avait été le cas, les paparazzis s'en seraient donné à cœur joie. Mais de toute façon, elle aurait pu me dire n'importe quoi, j'étais négatif aujourd'hui. Je la laissais donc partir à contrecœur. Et j'allais de frustration en frustration contraint de monter dans un autre avion.

 **PDV Nina**

Mon frère m'avait accueillis à l'aéroport, il ne m'avait posé aucune question sur l'absence de Ian, mes parents non plus d'ailleurs. Je leurs avais juste précisés qu'il arriverait demain puis avait enchainé sur ma semaine en Louisiane, le climat, la partie de pêche et la famille de Ian.

Le lendemain, nous allions dans les algonquins. Tout le monde était arrivé, Kayla, Candice, Matt, Steven, Paul et Torrey. Seul Ian manquait à l'appel. Il était censé arriver ce matin, mais il m'avait envoyé un SMS pour me dire qu'il avait annulé son vol et depuis plus rien. Déjà hier, j'avais envoyé des SMS, qui étaient presque tous restés sans réponse. Inquiète n'était pas vraiment le mot qui me définissait en ce moment. Préoccupée semblait plus adéquat dans ma situation. J'avais confiance en nous et en l'attachement l'un envers l'autre que nous partagions, mais...était-ce suffisant ? Je n'avais pas cette réponse.  
Nous étions donc en route vers Coon Lake avec les filles que j'emmenais dans ma voiture. Paul et Torrey conduisaient les garçons. Alex devait nous rejoindre plus tard. Maman lui avait demandé de l'aider à transporter ses toiles chez son galeriste. Elle ne laissait que les personnes de confiance manipuler ses tableaux. Secrètement j'espérais qu'il reviendrait avec Ian en fin de journée.  
J'essayais de faire bonne figure dans la voiture mais je n'étais plus très sure des décisions que nous avions prises. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas répondu à mes SMS.  
Candice ne me laissa pas le temps de me torturer plus longuement en me demandant.

\- Alors, ces vacances dis-moi ce que tu as fait pendant tout ce temps ?

Elle ne pouvait pas mieux mettre les pieds dans le plat en me demandant ça. Nous en avions discuté avec Ian et ne souhaitions rien taire à nos amis. Fini les mensonges et les cachoteries.

\- Et bien j'ai passé quelques jours à Toronto puis je suis allé à Covington en Louisiane.  
\- En Louisiane ? Tu connais du monde là-bas ? demanda Candice.  
\- Maintenant, oui …

Kayla qui suivait la conversation intervint.

\- Covington, ce nom me dit quelque chose. Ce n'est pas de cette ville d'où vient Ian ?

Je regardais Kayla dans le rétroviseur et lui fit un grand sourire, qui n'échappa pas à Candice.

\- Attends Nina, qu'est-ce que tu es en train de nous faire comprendre.

Mon sourire s'agrandissait de plus en plus, jusqu'à faire le tour de ma tête.

\- Toi et Ian ?

J'acquiesçais en hochant la tête. Kayla s'apprêtait à parler quand Candice lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

\- Mais depuis quand ?  
\- Officiellement, depuis une semaine … Officieusement pas loin d'un mois.

Je vis la surprise se dessiner sur le visage de mes deux amis.

\- Quoi ? argua Candice.  
\- Mais avant de partir en vacances sa copine de New-York était là ? ajouta Kayla.  
\- Oui, c'est exact.  
\- Stop Nina ! Arrête d'être laconique comme cela et dis-nous tout, car tu joues avec nos nerfs en ce moment !

Je leur expliquais tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis Boston, jusqu'à notre rupture, Puis depuis de nos retrouvailles à aujourd'hui. Candice objecta.

\- Mais, où est-il maintenant ? pourquoi il n'est pas avec toi ?

Mon visage s'assombrit.

\- C'est le problème, je ne sais pas où il est. Il aurait dû atterrir ce matin à Toronto mais il m'a envoyé un SMS pour me dire qu'il ne prenait pas son vol, sans aucune autre explication.  
\- Son vol d'où ? De Covington ? Pourquoi hier vous n'êtes pas partis ensemble?  
\- Il ne partait pas de Louisiane mais de New-York. Je lui ai demandé d'aller clarifier les choses avec Meghan.  
\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi t'as fait ça ?  
\- Parce qu'on s'est fait assez de mal comme cela et que chacun doit assumer sa part de l'histoire. Et les filles, je vous remercie de ne pas me dire ce que vous avez en tête. Je suis sûre qu'il a une bonne raison d'être absent.

Je regardais rapidement Candice qui me fixait bouche bée. Puis, Kayla dans le rétroviseur qui me fit un clin d'œil. Candice enchaina.

\- Mais Nina …

Kayla posa la main sur l'épaule de Candice pour lui signifier de se taire. Kayla avait tout compris, elle savait que je doutais de ma décision, que j'avais peur qu'il ne me revienne pas. Candice ne pouvait en rester là, elle ajouta.

\- Je ne dirais rien de plus, mais quand même Nina …t'es complètement folle.

Puis elle posa la main sur ma cuisse certainement dans l'espoir de me rassurer. Nous laissions là, la discussion et restions silencieuse sur le reste du trajet.  
Arrivée au camping, j'envoyé un énième SMS à Ian.

De : Nina Dobrev  
A : Ian Somerhalder  
Nous sommes à Coon Lake. Tu me manques.

Nous montions nos toiles de tentes mais j'y étais de moins en moins, car il ne me répondait toujours pas. Les heures passaient mais toujours aucun signe de vie. Nous nous asseyons pour boire une bière quand Torrey vint derrière moi pour me dire à l'oreille.

\- Je suis sure qu'il est en route. Tout ira bien.  
\- J'espère, lui répondis-je.

J'essayais de ne pas laisser les mauvaises idées tourner en boucle dans ma tête, de profiter des amis présents, mais c'était compliqué.

Mes espoirs s'envolèrent en grande partie quand je vis mon frère arriver … seul.  
Je questionnais mon frère du regard, qui me fit un signe non de la tête. Il vint me voir pour appuyer ses propos et me proposer.

\- Je m'occupe d'eux. Va t'aérer la tête dans notre petit coin, tu y seras tranquille et essaie de l'appeler.  
\- Je ne sais pas. Qu'est-ce que cela va changer ? Il ne répondra pas de toute façon.  
\- Tu n'en sais rien. Si tu n'essaies pas. Aller, je te rejoins tout à l'heure.

Je m'éclipsais alors pour marcher un peu et réfléchir à ce que j'allais faire. Je gravissais le sentier qui menait au belvédère surplombant le lac et m'assis face à l'étendue d'eau.  
Que faire, hormis attendre. Il venait de rompre avec quelqu'un qui ne lui faisait pas confiance et qui lui mentait. Je ne devais pas me comporter comme elle l'aurait fait. Je lui envoyais un dernier SMS. Puis, quand je m'en sentirais capable je retournerais voir les autres.

De : Nina Dobrev  
A : Ian Somerhalder  
Prends le temps nécessaire, mais reviens-moi.

Je regardais l'horizon pensive. J'avais toujours aimé cet endroit et peu de personne ne le connaissait. Lorsque nous venions en vacances avec mes parents, je venais toujours me réfugier ici quand j'étaid triste, frustrée ou en colère. C'était mon havre de paix qui malgré tout aujourd'hui n'était pas si paisible que cela. Je n'arrivais pas à calmer mes tourments.  
Je regardais alors le paysage magistral qui s'offrait à moi et me concentrais dessus. La vallée boisée se dessinait devant moi, elle était traversée par une rivière. Une vraie carte postale pour Davy Crockett. Cette partie des algonquins n'était pas très touristique, on retrouvait surtout ici des amoureux de la nature et des randonneurs. Demain d'ailleurs nous irions marcher sur le sentier des High falls d'où nous avions une vue imprenable sur les chutes d'eau. Je tentais de positiver un maximum pour ne pas m'effondrer. Nous allions passer une super journée et j'allais leur couper le souffle à tous quand nous arriverions à la cascade.

J'entendais des pas qui grimpaient le sentier. C'était sans aucun doute Alex qui venait. J'allais me lever pour le rejoindre quand mon téléphone sonna. C'était Ian.  
Avec inquiétude j'ouvrais son message.

De : Ian Somerhalder  
A : Nina Dobrev  
Je n'ai pas besoin de plus de temps. J'arrive.

A la lecture de ce message, je fermais les yeux, apaisée de sa réponse, et le sourire aux lèvres pianotais mon SMS.

De : Nina Dobrev  
A : Ian Somerhalder  
Alors dépêche-toi. Je t'aime.

Alex arrivait derrière moi. J'allais me retourner quand je l'entendis me dire.

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime.

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. Mon sourire grandissait au fur et à mesure que je me retournais. Je le regardais il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de moi. Toujours assise, les yeux pleins d'émotion, mon visage reflétant mon soulagement et ma joie, je le voyais s'approcher de moi.

\- Tu es venu.  
\- Tu en doutais ?

Il s'installa derrière moi et me prit dans ses bras. Je posais mes mains sur les siennes et lui répondis.

\- Pas vraiment. J'avais juste peur que tu mettes un peu plus de temps à me retrouver.  
\- Impossible, tu es dans ma peau. Je ne peux pas te perdre, même si je le voulais.

Il m'embrassa dans le cou et posa sa tête sur mon épaule, il regarda le paysage au loin et glissa dans mon oreille.

\- Et je ne le veux pas. Il me semble que nous avons encore beaucoup de chemin à explorer tous les deux. Nous n'en sommes qu'au début.

FIN

* * *

 _C'est avec beaucoup d'émotion que je publie mon dernier chapitre sur cette histoire. Je viens de vivre grâce à vous tous, mes lecteurs, une aventure formidable. Vous m'avez donné l'envie, par vos messages_ _ _et votre intérêt,_ de continuer ma fanfiction.  
Tout partait pour moi d'une idée un peu farfelue de me mettre à écrire sur Nina Dobrev et Ian Somerhalder. Et de fil en aiguille, le challenge est devenu plaisir voir même nécessité, certains jours. Je ne pourrais décrire ce que ce projet m'a apporté personnellement et fait découvrir sur moi même, vous en auriez encore pour deux heures de lecture ;-)  
Mais une chose est sure, je suis loin d'avoir posé mon stylo et c'est grâce à vous. Il n'y a pas de plus belle récompense que de voir que ce que l'on écrit avec ses tripes émeut d'autres personnes.  
Alors comme aux Oscars ... Je remercie Lola, Rose, Kurt, Justine, Lila, Grace, Cricri, milistic falls et tout les autres que je n'ai pas cité et qui m'ont laissé un message. Je remercie aussi tous mes autres lecteurs qui n'ont pas laissé de message, mais ont apprécié ma petite bluette. _

_P_ _lume-d-imaginat (très joli pseudo) je ne peux pas répondre à tes commentaires qui me font plaisir. Mais saches, que je suis en train de relire toute ma fiction et j'essaie au mieux de corriger toutes mes fautes._

 _J'ai commencé à écrire un roman historique avec de l'aventure, de l'amour, du suspens et même des vrais méchants... Lorsque je commencerai sa publication, je publierai sur cette fiction un nouveau chapitre pour vous le faire savoir alors n'hésitez pas à vous abonner pour en être informé._

 _Voila, je vous souhaite à tous, plein de bonnes choses et surtout bonnes lectures à vous tous ..._


End file.
